Of Course
by uesmanhattansocialite
Summary: 4x11 on. After all of Chair's hate sex the inevitable was bound to happen. How will Blair and Chuck deal with the news that they're expecting? Will it make them stronger or drive them apart further? Can they fix their broken relationship?
1. Chapter 1

**Of Course**

Authors Note: This is set at the end of 4x11. I hated that Blair didn't even try to stop Chuck from leaving so this is my way of correcting the writer's errors, plus adding my own twist to the Chair saga. I really miss the spark Blair used to have; she has become much too passive this season and it needs to stop. I also miss romantic Chuck.

The new preview for April 18th makes me very wary about these new episodes, I don't think my heart can take it if Chuck does something stupid, yet again. He really needs to wait for Blair this time, she waited long enough for him and she deserves a normal relationship outside of Chuck. Need I remind you of Eva or Raina? Anyway, I'm ranting and angry with the show's writers as usual. We'll see what happens when it comes back. I don't know about you but I'll be watching with one eye closed.

Hope you enjoy this story idea and I look forward to your feedback =)

_Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**December 25, 2010**

"Well," Chuck said as he stood up, there was no way he was clearing or washing a dish, "I provided the location so I did my part. Now I'm off to New Zealand to enjoy a taste of summer and girls who like sex games in the rainforest." He looked at Blair and raised his eyebrows before leaving the room.

"I'll help clear," Dan said, knowing that he would have to. "It's only fitting seeing as I did the shopping, set the table, and oversaw the cooking."

"Alright, I'll help" Nate said grudgingly as he got up with dishes in his hands.

"Goodbye, friends," he told them as he reentered the room, bags in hand, "Dan. I'll see you all in the New Year."

"Wait, I'll walk you out," Nate said as he handed the dishes to Dan, happy to avoid doing anything domestic.

Blair scurried out of her seat to talk to Chuck, stopping him at the elevator, "New Zealand, that's awfully close to Australia."

"You know me, I like the heat," he said, doing his best to avoid her eyes.

"Well, you'll get plenty of it if you try to make a deal with the devil. Jack will never help you," she was furious and he could feel it.

"Maybe, but a shared enemy makes for unlikely friends. You ready?" he asked Nate.

"Get out, Nate," Blair ordered her ex-boyfriend before he could step foot in the elevator.

"What?" he answered slightly confused, "But I wanted to say goodbye to Chuck."

He started to pout when Blair cut him off, "No, you just want to get out of doing dishes. We all did our part and now it's your turn. Say goodbye and go clear the table. Now!"

Nate knew better than to go up against his ex when she got like this. "Bye, Chuck, good luck," he said as he gave him a hug before turning to Blair, "He's all yours."

Nate was glad he wasn't in that elevator for whatever they were talking about. He chuckled as he walked back to Dan, catching the dishcloth that was thrown at him.

"Sex games in the rainforest," she exclaimed angrily as she stepped into the elevator before the doors closed. "Are you trying to hurt me or is that just some added bonus for you?"

Chuck was about to answer when she continued, "I know that Australia is where your scaly uncle is hiding out. Shared enemy or not, he can't be trusted."

When he remained silent, she continued, "Goodbye, Chuck. I hope you catch something from one of your skanks in the rainforest," she spat at him as she turned her back to him, waiting for the doors to open again.

"Blair," he said as he pressed the emergency stop button and stepped in front of it so she couldn't release it.

"When I told you I would wait for you, I meant it. There's no denying that we are destined to be together," he said with determination in his eyes as he rested his hand on her arm.

"You don't have to worry about sex games in the rainforest," he told her quietly. "I don't know why I even said it. Nothing or no one could top these past few weeks with you. This trip is purely business. You know I wouldn't be seeking out Jack if I weren't desperate. "

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" she asked coldly with a sideways glance toward him. "As if I'd even believe you when you're tracking down the one person in this world I can't stand. And yes, I would rather come face to face with little Jenny Humphrey again than see Jack Bass. I thought you knew me better than that."

She couldn't even look at him; as much as she wanted to she was not about to let him see the tears in her eyes.

"I have to make Lily think I'm willing to do whatever is necessary to preserve my father's legacy," he said. "If Jack can give me any piece of leverage to use against her, I need to try. But I promise I won't let him come back with me."

"There's no way to guarantee that. But if that's what you feel you have to do, then do it," she said sadly. "I know you well enough to know that once you make up your mind nothing can stop you."

"What do you say we try again when I get back?" Chuck asked nervously as he maintained eye contact with Blair.

She didn't answer right away as she narrowed her eyes, which was her way of determining his motive. "I love you," he said as he placed his hands on her hips, "You are the only woman I've ever truly loved. Please say something."

"I know that you love me. But those three words don't mean what they used to. You can't just say them and expect everything to be okay again. I need to know that you've grown up and want me, only me. I also need you to put my needs above your own for once. You know that Jack was the catalyst for our downfall. Please don't do this," she looked him in the eyes now to gauge his resolve.

"Done," he said quickly as he pulled her to him so their hips were flush with each other. "But I still have meetings scheduled with other former business associates of Bart's. I'll be gone a week at most," he told her.

"That's not all," Blair said as she pulled away from him, "I need to know that you can be faithful to me and you need to show me I can trust you again."

"Blair," he said sincerely, "You are the only one I want, no one else. I have no intention of playing of any sort of sex game in the rainforest. Do you trust me?"

"Maybe," she said warily. "We have a long way to go if you want us back. But I won't object to trying again when you return, very, very slowly though."

He smirked as he pulled her to him once more, this time she didn't object, "Can I get a kiss before I go?"

She turned to the side and he kissed her cheek before whispering in her ear, "You know I love you more than anything."

"Don't break my heart again, Bass," she said as the elevator doors opened.

"I won't, I promise," he told her as he kissed her hand before walking to the limo.

'What did I just agree to?' Blair thought to herself as she took the elevator back up to the suite.

**December 28, 2010**

Blair was surprised at how much fun she was having with Dan. He was smarter than Serena but just as kind and he could spar with her like Chuck did. And she would soon find out how his loyalty paralleled Nate's.

After they saw _Nanette_ at Film Forum, Dan convinced her to stop at one of his favorite coffee shops to discuss the documentary.

"Waldorf, don't get the wrong idea or anything, but you look really good today," Dan said as he looked at her.

"You have a certain glow to you. Things with you and Chuck must be good," he said, figuring that was the reason for her happiness.

"Oh no," Blair shrieked as she ran off.

'What did I do?' Dan thought as she ran towards the bathroom.

This was the second time Blair got sick that day. She got sick to her stomach every day that Chuck had been gone.

'Damn it,' she thought as she realized her period was more than two weeks late, 'I can't be pregnant. This is so not what I need right now.' Her mind was spinning as she walked back to the table.

"You okay?" he asked, "I never meant to upset you. It's just," he stopped when she cut him off.

"I need your help," she asked as she typed something into her phone and showed him her message. It was a message that she didn't dare send for fear someone else might see it.

Dan nodded before they went outside and he hailed her a cab.

**XOXO**

_Gossip Girl here, you'll never guess who's been spotted everywhere with Queen B. Lonely Boy not only accompanied her to Film Forum but was also spotted having coffee with her afterwards. And it looks like he's also become her new BFF, or is it BF, B? Has the boy from Brooklyn knocked C out of B's life? Bet you wish you stayed in New York now, don't you Bass? I'll keep you updated. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for your support with this story! I'm so glad to know that I wasn't the only one who hated the 4x11 ending.

This chapter contains a lot of Dair friend moments so if you don't like that please bear with me. Chuck is on the opposite side of the world and Dan is the only person Blair can trust who is still in the city. Chair will take center stage starting with the next chapter so I look forward to your continuing comments.

HnM skinnys – Thanks! Let me know what you think.

Alessa – Thank you! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – So happy to hear you're excited to read more. I hope I don't disappoint with the need for some happy Chair moments with the show the way it is right now. Let me know if I'm succeeding.

Good – Thanks!

Helenamtavares – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts as I continue.

Kirstenroxs22 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of how she tells Chuck the news.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Can't wait to read what you think of the update.

Ziah – Thanks! Let me know what you think of where I'm going in this story.

MrChuck – Thank you! And the writers really did wound our hearts. Tell me how this story helps to fix that, LOL.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you!

Xoxo – I will! Let me know what you think.

Wrightangal – I absolutely hated the ending on the show, it was so wrong! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Leila – Thanks so much! Let me know your thoughts on this one.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks! Be sure to tell me what you think of this update.

AMxoxo – Thank you so much! I really feel like I have to try to fix the damage done from 4x11 onward, I hate what's happened. And the thought of a Chair baby is just precious, I mean both parents are gorgeous, LOL. I'm looking forward to your thoughts as I update, let me know.

TriGemini – Thank you! I've always thought Blair had a good confidante in Dan ever since their scene in the hallway back in season one so it makes sense to me that she'd trust him in this type of crisis. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this one.

Countessplaten – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**December 29, 2010**

"Hey," Dan said softly as he stood in the doorway to her bathroom, "Can I come in?"

"Why not?" she said as she sat on the tub looking at the pregnancy test in her hand and the four positive tests by the sink.

"It will be okay," he told her as he put his hand on her back.

"How can you say that?" she cried. "I'm pregnant at twenty and alone."

"You're not alone," Dan said. "I'm here for whatever you need. And you know that Serena and Nate are only phone calls away. And we all know that Chuck would move heaven and earth for you and this child."

Blair looked at him incredulously as he continued, "I may not like the guy but he deserves to know he is going to be a father. I think he may surprise you, anyone with eyes can see how much he loves you."

"But that isn't enough," she told him. "I know he's loved me for years yet he continues to hurt me. I won't let him do that to a defenseless child."

"What do you want to do, Blair?" he asked point blank. "Do you want to disappear and have your baby in secret? Do you even want to have this child?"

"Of course I do," she cried, horrified at the mention of doing anything else. "This child will get a chance. He or she can't help that their mother is a college sophomore or that their father is irresponsible with a penchant for scotch and loose women. I will not become my mother. Oh no, Dorota! What am I going to tell her when she comes back next week?"

"I think she'll understand," Dan laughed. "I mean, she was like eight and a half months pregnant when she and Vanya got married."

"But she's not twenty," she continued. "She's going to be so disappointed in me. This is worse than having to tell my mother. And daddy and Roman! And Cyrus!"

"One thing at a time," Dan said soothingly. "Focus on talking with Chuck first."

"I'll talk with him when he gets back next week," she said as he could see her starting to shake.

"We'll get back to that in a minute. When was the last time you ate?" he asked with concern.

"Yesterday," she said. "The thought of eating makes me want to get sick. I feel sick even now and there's nothing in my stomach."

"Well, you should eat something anyway," he said. "It's not good for either of you if get weak or pass out from not eating. What do you feel like? I'll go get it."

"I think I'll have a yogurt," she said as she sat up. "That should be plain enough for me not to throw up, again."

"I'll get it," Dan said as he stood up quickly. "You should rest."

"Relax, Humphrey," she said as she rolled her eyes while standing up. "I'm pregnant, not incapacitated. I think I can manage walking downstairs and into the kitchen for some food."

He just looked at her and tried to help her but she shook him off and started walking down the stairs. Dan followed after her and stayed quiet until she had the yogurt open and was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Before you bite my head off, I think you should call Chuck and not make him wait until next week," he said as she just looked at him like he had two heads.

"How can you be in his corner after all that he's done?" she asked exasperatedly. "Especially with your sister."

"Jenny made her own choices," Dan said plainly. "I was really pissed when I found out, as you saw, but everything I went through with Milo and Georgina makes me look at your situation differently. Chuck will be devastated if he isn't given the chance to be here for everything."

"You think I haven't thought of that?" she asked as she put down the half-eaten yogurt. "I have. And if I tell him over the phone he might not come home. And I don't even want to think of that."

"I don't think that will happen," he said kindly. "And if it does, Nate, Serena, and I will hunt him down and bring him back to you."

"Fine," she relented as she stood up, "My phone's upstairs. I'll call him now. But if you're wrong about this, I will see to it that you suffer."

"I'm sure you will," he said with a crooked grin as they made their way back upstairs.

Blair's hands shook as she dialed his number. She had no idea what time it was in New Zealand and hoped she would get his voicemail. That way she could just leave a message and say she needed to talk to him when he got home.

But no such luck, he answered on the third ring.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked with panic as he sat up in bed when he saw Blair's name flash across his caller id.

"I woke you up," she said quickly, "I'm sorry, Chuck. I'll call you later."

"Wait!" he yelled, "I'm awake, I'm awake. Is everything all right?" he asked again, this time much more panicked. He could tell by the tone in her voice she was in trouble.

"I need to talk to you, but in person," she said as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Blair, you're really starting to scare me," he said as he walked to the desk looking for his passport. "Are you sick?"

"Kind of," she said slowly.

"Blair," he said as he grabbed his bags and closed the door to his suite, "I'm leaving now but I won't be home until tomorrow. You need to tell me what's wrong. I'll go crazy not knowing and imagining the worst."

"I can't," she said with a choked sob, "You won't come back if I tell you."

"Blair, there is nothing you can tell me that will make me run from you again," he said as he stepped into the limo. He was trying to remain calm for her but he was anything but. "I love you, I thought you saw that when I left."

"Are you sitting down?" she asked as she nervously paced back and forth.

"Yes," he said anxiously, "Tell me!"

"I'm pregnant," she said softly.

"Okay," he said calmly. There was nothing else to say. Was he shocked? Absolutely. But she was in a panic and one of them had to stay in control.

"Okay! Okay is all you have to say?" she exclaimed. "I'm freaking out here and all you have to say is okay?"

She started sobbing uncontrollably and dropped the phone when Dan stood up to get it.

"Blair, Blair! What's wrong?" every bad thought went through Chuck's mind.

He then heard Humphrey's accusatory voice, "What did you say to her?"

"Don't start with me," Chuck barked, "I'm on my way to the jet and should be there by morning. I need you to stay with her, she can't be alone right now. Can you manage that, Humphrey?

"Yeah, of course," he said as he put his arm around Blair. "I wasn't planning on leaving anyway."

"Tell Blair I'm on my way home to her," and with that Chuck hung up.

"He'll be back tomorrow," Dan said. "He's on his way to the jet now."

"Damn these pregnancy hormones," Blair exclaimed as she lay on her bed, both hands on her abdomen. "I don't need your pity."

"And you don't have it, you only have my support. And I was going to stay whether or not he asked me to. There was no way I'd to leave you alone," he said as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"What am I supposed to do?" Blair asked. "We agreed to try again when he got back but this changes everything. I've had too much time to think about everything that's happened these last six months. I don't know if we can really move forward from all he's done and raise a child together?"

Dan took her hand, "Do you want to be with Chuck?"

"That's like asking if you want to be with Serena, it's a given," Blair smirked at him. "I don't want to be in love him after everything that's happened but I need him more now than I ever have. He's the father of my unborn child."

"Look at it this way," Dan suggested, "If you weren't pregnant, would you take him back again?"

"Yes," Blair responded. "But I hate myself for loving him so much. I can't keep being the one who forgives first. But I am pregnant, and no matter what anyone else says I am keeping this baby."

The determination Dan saw in Blair's eyes and the way she touched her stomach was unexpected. "Well, I for one will be here for you," he told her. "Deep down, Waldorf, you are a good person. You just have to let other people see that."

"I refuse to be weak," she said. "I hate that you witnessed my breakdown before, no one should see me like that. At least I can blame it on my hormones."

"You most certainly can," Dan said with a smile as he continued. "And just so you know, letting him back into your life doesn't mean you have to forgive him right away. Make him prove he's worthy to be in your life and in this child's life."

"I don't really have a choice, he knows I'm pregnant now," she said. "But right now I don't want to think about this anymore. I just want to go to sleep."

"Everything will work out, you'll see," he told her as she crawled under the covers. "I think Chuck will surprise you."

"We'll see about that," she mumbled as she drifted off to sleep. "But I hope you're right."

**XOXO**

Chuck couldn't sleep at all as the jet made its way across the Pacific and home to Manhattan. 'Blair is pregnant,' he thought with a small smile. 'Wait, she might not even keep it.'

Before he could drive himself mad with what-if scenarios, he called Humphrey to check in on her.

"Chuck," Dan said quietly as he walked into the bathroom. "Blair's fine," he told him, figuring that was why he was calling him, "She's sleeping now."

"That's good," Chuck said as he finally started breathing again. "I was wondering if you could tell me how she's doing, where her head's at?"

"You want to know if she's keeping the baby," Dan said smugly. "Is Chuck Bass asking for help from a Brooklynite?" He was savoring having the upper hand on the guy who enjoyed making his life hell for the past six years.

"Yes, Humphrey," Chuck said in a defeated tone, "I need your help. Just tell me how she is."

"Okay, that's all I needed to hear," Dan said. "She is keeping the baby. But she doesn't know how you'll react, how anyone will react for that matter."

"Thank God," Chuck said softly as Dan continued. "She got really upset when you didn't react earlier. What was that about?"

"What do you mean?" Chuck questioned. "All I said was okay before you came on the phone."

"Yeah, man," Dan said, "That was the problem. She thinks you're only biding your time. So, you want her to keep the baby?" Dan had to admit, he was surprised at how worried Chuck sounded.

"Of course I want her to keep my child, Humphrey," Chuck said. "But at the end of the day it's Blair's decision. I'm just glad that we're on the same page."

"Let's hope you stay there. Don't screw things up again," Dan told him before he hung up, leaving Chuck to wonder just how much Blair told him about their tumultuous relationship.

**December 30, 2010**

It was torturous how long it took Chuck to return home to Blair. The helicopter ride from Teterboro and then the limo ride across town felt like an eternity. When the limo got stuck in traffic four blocks from Blair's, he jumped out and ran the rest of the way, knowing Arthur would have his things brought up to the penthouse. He was so close and wasn't able to wait any longer to see her.

He must have been a sight for anyone that saw him, Chuck Bass, in his three-piece suit, running like a madman before disappearing inside the Waldorf's apartment building. Gossip Girl would have a field day speculating his reasons for acting so out of character.

He flew past the doorman and into the elevator, shaking with trepidation. The idea of having a child with Blair meant that they would always be a part of each other's lives but it also terrified him. Ever since he was young and believed his mother died giving birth to him, the idea of losing Blair to childbirth was absolutely horrifying.

'What am I going to do?' he asked himself as he leaned against the elevator wall. 'How is Blair handling this? Will she want me around? Can she forgive me? Will she forgive me? Will she let me be a part of this child's life? That's not even an option, of course I'll be a part of my child's life.'

As he became more and more distraught with his inner monologue, the elevator doors opened and he was up the stairs and on the landing outside Blair's room in no time. When Chuck opened the door to her bedroom he was met with an unexpected sight – Blair asleep with Humphrey laying next to her.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. The more detailed the better as I always find inspiration from your comments =)**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love all the ideas and some of them are things I already had planned. I don't know what it is about this story but I'm cranking out the chapters in record speed and decided against waiting to post this one. So please keep leaving lots of reviews, they make me write even faster when I know you are all eagerly waiting for more ;) It also doesn't hurt my ego either, LOL.

And a plug about my other stories – the next chapter of _The Way We Were_ will be up soon as well as the epilogue to _Why Not?_ They are both about Chuck and Blair so I think you'll like them. Check them out and leave a review about what you think of them (wink, wink – nudge, nudge).

And please bear with me and my long AN to follow, it explains the direction of this story.

I know that Blair and Chuck will be a bit OOC in my story but keep in mind a few things. In chapter one, Chuck told Blair that he wanted her back and she said she wouldn't object to trying again when he got home from New Zealand. Also, in the last couple of episodes leading up to 4x11, Chuck was very much trying to get back with Blair. Their Thanksgiving exchange was extremely painful to watch, you could see how much Chuck wanted her. And lastly, Blair is pregnant! That fact alone should explain why she is all over the map emotion-wise. They'll settle down in the next few chapters as they straighten out their messed up relationship and begin building their life together.

I also don't want to have some long, drawn-out forgiveness storyline so it will be resolved within a few chapters at most. I feel I can do this because of where I picked up with them and how I changed the end of 4x11. Hopefully you all want to read them together as much as I like writing them together.

A lot of you are freaking out that this will be a Dair story – NO WAY IN HELL! I'm a Chair shipper all the way, even the Dair story I wrote was only about their friendship and had Chair and Derena endgames. But I really do like the idea of Dan and Blair as friends so there will be friendship moments between them, but absolutely nothing more.

What I miss most is romantic Chuck and the sweet little gestures he would do for Blair and how he knows her better than she knows herself. We all know he's a good person deep, deep down but he just has a lot of baggage and scar tissue that's masked it from time to time. That Chuck makes a reappearance in this story so I hope you're as excited to see him again as I am =)

And OMG, I just saw the Midnight promo and it looks epic =o I so hope Chuck is the one she's engaged to, he's finally fighting for her (squealing with delight)!

All of you are so awesome for reviewing, it makes me smile and my day a little brighter. Please keep them rolling in =D

A73104MG – Thank you! Dan really is a good friend and I do like when Chuck gets jealous when he sees Blair with someone else. Let me know what you think of this chapter, it's done even faster, lol.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

KelGGBel – Thanks! This is a Chair story all the way, only Dair friendship (shudders to think of them as more). I really can't believe the writers made no mention of a pregnancy scare. There's no way they used a condom in the midst of their hot piano sex, not a chance. Let me know what you think of this chapter, I'm looking forward to your comments.

MrChuck – I love detailed feedback! I think you'll like how Chuck reacts to Dan. And I know dropping a bombshell like that over the phone is a bit much but Blair was in a panic and needs Chuck so she did what she had to do. We see more of Blair's freak out as well as more of Dan in later chapters. And Serena will make an appearance soon as well as the rest of the GG characters. Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Curious Blonde – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Kirstenroxs22 – This is a Chair story all the way so no worries there. Looking forward to what you think of their talk in this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks! I'm so glad you liked the way I wrote Chuck's reaction and thoughts about the pregnancy. And Dan and Blair are just friends and will stay that way. Let me know what you think of this chapter, looking forward to reading it.

Countessplaten – Thank you! I love Dair's banter as well but I'm a Chair shipper all the way =) Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Floflow – It makes me so happy to know you've been waiting for a story like this, hehe! I'm Chuck Bass all the way (and then some) but I do love Dair friendship. But this story will mainly focus on Chair and the arrival of their Baby Bass. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

TriGemini – Detailed feedback likes yours makes my day =D Chuck does have a bit of a flip-out to seeing Dan with Blair but it doesn't get too bad. As for Dan defending Chuck, he remembers what happened with Milo and feels empathy for Chuck and doesn't want him to be deprived of anything when it comes to his child. And Blair is freaking out and worried that Chuck will bolt when things progress. Because of that he really needs to show her he's in this for the long haul. As always, I look forward to your review of this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – I love Dair friendship but Chair is epic endgame always. And wasn't Chuck's reaction to the baby cute? So looking forward to what you think of Chuck's reaction to Dan as well as the Chair moments.

Bekka Mae – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Svenjen – I'm still laughing from your comment! Let me know what you think of them in this chapter.

Wrightangal – What can I say, I love me some Dair friendship? Chuck's inner monologue was fun to write and I'm happy you enjoyed it. This chapter is all about Chair so I know you'll like that. Can't wait to read your comments on their development.

My anonymous reviewer – Thank you!

Cbdivalove – Thanks! Updated one day later, let me know what you think.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! Dan can totally banter his way out of any situation, even this one. And Chuck is doing his best to remain calm because he knows Blair is having difficulty doing so. Dair moments are fun, and you might be right with your prediction. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Atomicseasoning – Great minds think alike! I get what you're saying about the 'consultation' but there are three characters I can't stand – Gothic Barbie, the troll from DUMBO, and Whoregina. If I even mention them in my stories it is in passing or to banish/kill them off. There will be dramatic twists in this story but I think they'll be different than what you think. Let me know if we're on the same wavelength with this chapter.

AMxoxo – Thank you so much! I so miss romantic Chuck from early season three, I don't care if people say he's getting soft, I love it. There's lots of Chair discussion in this chapter so I'm looking forward to reading your comments it.

Emma – Thank you! Isn't worried Chuck absolutely adorable and still sexy as hell? Let me know what you think of him in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – So loving the Dair friendship and Chuck is able to control himself, barely. Looking forward to what you think of the happenings in this chapter.

Kumiko212 – Thank you so much! Dan is a good guy and Blair's hormones are causing her to see him that way. Let me know what you think of Chair in the chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**December 30,2010**

Dan heard the door open and sat up to talk with Chuck in the hall so they wouldn't disturb Blair.

"Why are you out of breath?" he asked with confusion. "Never mind, I don't want to know. Blair's been asleep for a few hours now so she should be waking up soon. You should get in there."

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't pummel you for what I just saw," Chuck said in a deathly low voice as he backed Dan into the wall with his hand around the other man's neck.

"Maybe because I'm the reason you're here," Dan said as he twisted out of Chuck's grip. "She didn't want to call you, she wanted to wait until you got back. I told her that you deserved to know immediately. Maybe I was wrong about you and Blair was right. You're the one she needs, I was just here so she wouldn't be alone."

Dan started to walk away when Chuck called out to him, "Humphrey, thank you."

"Don't mention it," Dan said without turning around. "Just try and stick around this time."

And with that Dan was down the stairs and Chuck was left to wonder how he and Blair got to this place. A place where Dan Humphrey was the one that was there for Blair in her time of crisis and she needed convincing to call the father of her unborn child.

**XOXO**

"Nothing happened with Dan," Blair said with her back still to him as he closed the door and threw his jacket over the chair to her vanity.

"That's not what it looked like," Chuck said as he made his way to her side of the bed, kneeling so he was at eye level with her.

"I'm under the covers," she said still cocooned under them, "And he was on top of them."

"So I see, now," he smirked as he touched her face only for her to recoil slightly while sitting up.

"You came back," she stated as she just stared at him, afraid of what would happen next.

"I told you I would," he said as he sat as close to her on the bed as he could without her freaking out even more. "I just don't understand how this could have happened."

"What did you think would happen after all of our hate sex, Bass?" she spat at him.

"Don't say that, Blair," he told her. "Our child is not a product of hate, it has always been love with us. I meant that we always used protection so I don't know how this happened."

"One word, piano," she snapped. "And before you even ask, yes, it's yours."

"That never even crossed my mind," he said as he started to get upset. Her animosity towards him was really starting to grate on his nerves. "Have you decided what you're going to do?"

"Well, an abortion is out of the question," she said with fire in her eyes. "The real question is what are you going to do?"

"I'm not abandoning you or our child," Chuck told her heatedly. "I will be here for you whether you want me to or not. There is no way I'm turning into Bart."

"You're going to have to elaborate for me. I won't be made a fool of once again, Chuck," Blair said to him with resolve. "I will not have you in my child's life if you aren't there to stay."

"Our child, Blair," Chuck said softly. "I told you last week that I wanted to be with you, only you. You know I've always wanted a family of my own. I know how much it hurts to feel as if your parents don't love you. I'm going to be here for you during this, please don't shut me out."

"Do you really want that with me?" she asked, doing her best not to get her hopes up. "I told you I would always be your family and I meant it. I could survive if you were to leave me again, but a child won't understand how messed up we are. He or she will blame themselves and I won't allow that to happen."

"If you want a place in our lives I expect you to be with me at every doctor's appointment and to be patient with me while I decide where we go from here. You're not welcome in our lives otherwise," she told him, still not knowing for sure what his answer would be.

He kissed her shoulder as he leaned into her, "This child will know two loving parents. I will be with you at every doctor's appointment. You know the last thing I want is to turn into my father. Whatever you need me to be, I will, for you and our child."

"I'm sorry I told you over the phone," she said as she pulled back from him and started to feel her hormones changing her mood yet again. "But I had to tell you and I really don't want to go through this alone. I will if I have to but it's not my first choice."

"I'm glad you told me now rather than when I would have been getting back next week," he told her as he met her eyes once more. "It would have killed me to know I wasn't there for you. During the flight home I did some research and found the best obstetrician. Her name is Dr. Elise Falcone and I'm having her flown in from Zurich to be your private doctor. We're meeting with her on Monday, here at the penthouse. She'll have privileges at Lenox Hill, it's the best maternity hospital in the city."

"How did you know I would keep the baby?" she asked.

"I know you, Blair," he said. "That and I called Humphrey when I was on the jet. I needed an update on how you were."

"Why did you do all of this?" she asked, still in shock at how calm and collected he was at the situation they found themselves in. "How can you be so calm?"

"I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked as he took her hands in his and kissed them. "Only the best for my family. And I can tell what a panic you're in, one of us needs to keep it together."

"That's good," she said with a small laugh, "Because with my moods the way they are calm is the last thing I am."

"I also have prenatal vitamins in my bag for you," he said. "Arthur should have put them downstairs."

"Prenatal vitamins," she said as she raised her eyebrows.

"Yes," Chuck said warily, "You need to be on them so I had only the best ready for you when I got back."

"You really are getting into this," she said as she started to cry again.

She went to stand because she didn't like when people saw her cry but he pulled her to him on the bed, settling near the pillows and wrapping his arms around her. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked with a tinge of panic as he kissed the top of her head.

"My hormones are out of whack and you're being really sweet. Read nothing into this, we still have a long way to go before anything else happens," she said as she wrapped her arm around his chest and curled into his side.

He couldn't help but smile, the woman he loved was in his arms. Her mood would probably be much different when she woke up but for the time being Chuck allowed himself to relax knowing that the only two people in this world that mattered to him were safe in his embrace. He continued to hold Blair until she fell back to sleep. Only then did he allow himself to finally drift off as well.

**December 31, 2010**

"Where are you going?" Chuck asked nervously as he watched Blair put her coat on. She was quiet all morning and avoided him after locking him out of the bathroom. He could hear her getting sick but there was nothing he could do, not even hold back her hair.

"The Park," she responded, "I want to clear my head and the fresh air will be good for me and the baby."

"I'm coming with you," he called as he grabbed his coat and hurried after her before the elevator doors closed.

She seemed upset that he was following her so he remained quiet, waiting for her to talk first. However, as soon as they got outside he noticed that it must have snowed overnight because there was a layer of slush covering the ground. Blair was wearing four-inch heels and walking fast to escape him so he kept trying to hold her hand in an attempt to keep her from falling.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked as she stopped to look at him. "I am not holding your hand and that's that."

"Then hold my arm," he pleaded as he held out his elbow. When she just stared at him he elaborated, "Do you see the path we're on? It's covered in slush and if you fall I will be beside myself. As it is, I'm already having a panic attack with you in those shoes."

"I will not give up my Louboutins just because I'm pregnant," she hissed quietly. "I'll take the damn elbow, now shut up and let me walk in peace."

He scowled as they walked in silence, very unhappy that she was so hostile towards his sincere concern. It was new for him to keep his temper in check but he wasn't so dense to think she would react rationally if he had a nasty outburst. No, he wasn't going to give her another reason to get rid of him.

They found themselves by the duck pond and Chuck visibly relaxed when she took a seat on one of the benches.

"You really are worried, aren't you?" she asked, finally looking at him as he sat down.

"If you fall you could lose the baby, and I don't want that. Do you?" he asked as he looked at his feet, unsure how she would react to him. It had been a long time since he was so open with her about his feelings and it still made him uneasy.

"No, I don't," she told him as she watched the ducks. "I want this baby and I'll figure out where my life goes from here, on my own."

"No," he declared, "Absolutely not." He was really trying to be patient with her but she had to stop trying to push him away. He was staying with her and there was no talking him out of it.

"Chuck," she said softly, "I'm trying to give you an easy out here. If you have any doubts, leave now. Don't make me think you're here to stay if you aren't."

"I am not leaving you," he told her with resolve as he took her hands. "I won't tell you I'm not scared because I am but I have no doubts about being the best father in the world to this child. And he or she already has the most amazing, beautiful mother anyone could wish for."

Blair smiled as he continued, "Tell me where we go from here. You're the one this affects the most and I feel really out of my depth on this. But you have to let me do something so I don't feel so useless. Please."

"I want to finish my degree at Columbia," she said. "And I want a career. I also want this baby, and you. But none of it will be easy."

"We can figure it out together," he told her as with a smile. "I know it's a lot to take in with everything going on, but I really do love you. And I'm not going anywhere this time. I know that I've said that before but this is different. And it's not because of the baby. It's because I've realized that there is no one else that makes me happy."

"I get that you need time to forgive me," he added. "Hell, I need time to forgive me. But I need you to not shut me out. Let me be here with you."

Blair didn't know what to say, he was saying all the right things and he meant them. And just like before, her tears started to form and the silent sobs started.

"This is all your fault, you know," she cried as she wiped away the tears while elbowing him in the side. "My emotions wouldn't be all over the place if you didn't get me pregnant."

Chuck smirked but bit it back before she could see it. "Would you rather I hadn't?" he asked, anxious as to how she would answer.

She shook her head before resting it on his shoulder as they spent their afternoon people watching. When they decided to head back to the penthouse, she let him hold her hand this time.

**XOXO**

To celebrate New Year's Eve, Chuck had a case of sparkling apple cider delivered. Blair wasn't able to drink alcohol and he wasn't about to either but they needed something festive to toast with. They had the penthouse to themselves as Dorota was with Vanya and Ana in Poland for the holidays and Serena was doing god knows what with god knows whom upstate.

Blair was taking a bath so he decided to surprise her with a celebration for two. The cider was already chilled so he put it in the refrigerator as he set up for the night. Because the living room windows overlooked the Park and the fireworks would start at midnight, he turned on the fireplace and set up duvets on the floor so they would have a good view of the night sky. He was walking back into the living room with the cider and two champagne flutes when she came down the stairs.

When she saw him walking out of the kitchen, she stopped. He didn't see her right away but he looked so focused. The top two buttons of his dress shirt were undone and his tie was nowhere to be seen. His sleeves were rolled up and she could see why. The living room was set up with duvets on the floor, candles were lit all around, and the fire was roaring. But what really made her heart flutter was his hair, it was messy and a stray piece had fallen in front of his eyes. All she could think about was brushing it away and kissing him, but she shook the thought away.

He stopped in his tracks as the sight of her took his breath away. Her hair hung in damp curls around her shoulders and she had on no makeup yet she was glowing. She was wearing what looked like a pair of his own pajamas, he must have left them here at some point.

"You did all this?" she asked as she scanned the room.

"It's New Year's Eve," he said with a small smile, "And we have good reason to celebrate the coming year. Do you like it?"

She nodded as she made her way to the duvet in front of the main window, sitting down with her knees pulled under her chin. He joined her and sat cross-legged opposite her.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"What for?" Chuck asked, confused.

"For not trying to do the right thing and saying you'd marry me," she told him. "I can tell you that I would have completely freaked out if you did that. Not to mention I would have been pissed."

"I know that isn't how you want your proposal to be," he told her. "But make no mistake, we will be married one day. I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. Is that something you can see?"

"Yes," she admitted quietly. "It's something I've wanted for the past few years now."

Before he could reply, his phone went off, indicating it was a minute to midnight.

"A toast," he said as he poured them each a glass of cider. "To you and our child."

"To us," she amended, "And the start of something new."

"I'll drink to that," he said with a smile as they clinked glasses. She leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"It's tradition," she stated when she pulled back.

The fireworks started momentarily and Blair found herself settled into his arms as she watched them. Her back was against his chest as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck and wrapped his arms delicately around her waist.

"You aren't who I expected to fall in love with but I did," she told him as she broke the silence. "And I can't imagine a better father for my child."

Chuck kissed the side of her face and noticed she was sound asleep. He laughed quietly to himself as he gently carried a sleeping Blair up to her room, praying to whatever god would listen to him how thankful he was for the chance to make things right with her once and for all.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. Detailed feedback makes me very happy. **_

_**I hope you were all able to follow my long note at the top, it explains a lot and I hope you all get where I'm coming from, LOL. **_

_**And remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for keeping the reviews flowing in! They really make me giddy and make me write and update so much faster. So please keep them coming =)

I get a bit introspective with Chuck in this chapter because I'm trying to have him grow as a person. As for Blair, Chuck knows how she's feeling because her hormones make it difficult to keep her emotions in check like she is usually able to do. I hope you continue to enjoy my characterizations of them and can't wait to read your reviews on this chapter.

And I heard this song on the radio yesterday and thought it fits Chuck perfectly in this story – I Won't Let Go by Rascal Flatts. The lyrics fit how he feels for Blair spot on, in my opinion at least ;)

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

A73104MG – Thanks! Her hormones continue to keep Chuck on his toes. Let me know what you of them in this chapter.

Kirstenroxs22 – Thanks! They're moving towards forgiveness so I'm looking forward to what you think of how I have them get there.

HnM skinnys – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like my approach, I too have a weakness for Chair babies, imagine how gorgeous they'd be =) And I do like a changed Chuck, I hate how the writers keep making him a total prick on the show. Can't wait to read your thoughts on them in this chapter.

MrChuck – Here's the update! Hope you want another ;)

Twilighted4eternity – Your comment made my day! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks for the detailed feedback, I always enjoy reading it! Chair is epic so I too am nervous about how these last five episodes play out =/ Chuck really is trying and is determined to show Blair just how determined he is to start a life with her and their child. Blair does really want Chuck back but she's terrified of what's to come and with her hormones she's all over the map. But, Chuck's not going anywhere and they'll be telling their friends and family that they're expecting soon. As always, I look forward to your review.

KelGGBel – Thanks so much! Here's another fast update and can't wait to read your thoughts on it.

Curious Blonde – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thank you! I love a protective Chuck. Let me know your thoughts on him in this chapter.

Floflow – I love when Chuck shows emotion and is sweet with Blair, glad you agree. Let me know what you think of this update.

Kumiko212 – Hormonal Blair does keep things interesting, and Chuck on his toes. Our favorite couple is thrown for a loop in this chapter so I can't wait to read what you think of it, and Chuck's reaction.

Emma – Dark Knight FTW! I'm glad you liked the part with the shoes, lol. I myself always get a bit nervous when I see a pregnant woman in really high heels, even if I don't know her. Can't wait to your review of this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – I love sweet Chuck. And they do have a long way to go and he really needs to prove to Blair that he's in it for good. Let me know your thoughts of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks for the detailed feedback, it made my day! So happy you don't think Chuck is acting OOC. And he does get protective when it comes to what he considers his, and with Blair carrying his child his protective instincts have been intensified and will not let anything or anyone hurt her. He'll drive Blair crazy at times but his heart will be in the right place, for once. So looking forward to your next review.

AMxoxo – Thanks for the review! Protective Chuck has to be my favorite, there is nothing sexier about a man who only has eyes for the woman he loves. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – I'm glad I could make you laugh, LOL! And Blair is opening up to Chuck more in this chapter but her hormones keep things interesting. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

88Mary88 – Thank you so much! I totally agree, Chuck has to continue seeking forgiveness even when Blair pushes him away. That's the only way she'll be able to see how truly sorry he is, and in my opinion, the only way she can begin to forgive him. Looking forward to what you think of Chuck in this chapter.

Chair Forever – Thank you!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**January 2, 2011**

Chuck hadn't returned to the Empire since he got back to the city. He told Blair it was because he wanted to be as close to her as possible in case of any trouble but in truth he couldn't bear to be apart from her. That, and with everything that happened because of that hotel, he wanted nothing more to do with it.

While she got ready for the day, he made a call to his business manager about getting the place sold as soon as possible. He didn't care how much money he lost, the first offer that came in was to be accepted. Chuck was not about to have his child enter their lives with that horrid place still looming over them.

He didn't sleep very well that night because he was in the guest room, not with her. Chuck longed to stay in her room next to her but was waiting for her to invite him. He was able to get away with it on New Year's Eve because she was asleep when he carried her upstairs and her sleeping form mesmerized him.

He hoped that they would be able to move forward and rebuild the relationship he destroyed with his selfish ways. If he learned anything from all that happened, it was that nothing compared to his feelings for Blair and nothing would ever come between them again. With their child on the way, he was going to do everything he could to see that Blair was as comfortable as possible and taken care of with only the best.

Chuck had every book he could find on pregnancy delivered to the penthouse and spent most of the night reading them. He wanted to make sure he knew as much as possible so that Blair could relax and allow him take care of her, as if that would ever happen. Also, the more he read the more worried he became. Reading about the complications that could arise scared the hell out of him but he had to know every possibility.

He had noticed that Blair wasn't eating much so he had a full breakfast catered for her that morning and planned on having that done every day so she and the baby got all the nutrients they needed and then some. He was just starting a pot of decaf coffee when she came into the kitchen.

"What is all this?" she asked as she wrinkled her nose and sniffed the air. "Do I smell fish? Because I think I'm about to be sick again."

Blair was back up the stairs as he frantically looked for the fish smell she was referring to. He found the container of lox and resealed it before tossing it in the garbage, hoping that she wouldn't be able to smell it when she got back.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he handed her a glass of water and a prenatal vitamin when she sat down.

"No, I'm not," she told him as she took the vitamin without fighting him. "I get sick all the time and I have no idea how my life plan is going to go now. And on top of all that, you being here is freaking me out."

"Why?" he asked as she reached for a bagel and pointed to the coffee, indicating that she wanted a cup and he was to get it for her, which he did. "You have to get used to me being around because I'm not going anywhere."

"You keep saying that," she said warily as she took a bite of the bagel. "But what happens when things get tougher to deal with? How long will you put up with my moods before you act out again?"

"That will not happen," he told her as he looked intently at her. "I've been an idiot in the past but nothing is going to jeopardize us again. I can't guarantee we won't ever fight but I can guarantee that no matter what happens I will never leave you. I may walk out to clear my head but I'll always return to you."

"If you say so," she said continuing to eat and drinking her coffee.

"Blair," he said as he rested his hand on her face, "That doesn't sound like you believe me."

"I need more time," she let him know as she pulled back. "I'm glad that you're here with me because there really is no one else I'd want with me. But I'm trying to forgive you and my mind is still trying to figure out how. You keep acting the way you are and we'll get there sooner rather than later. So, can you lay off for now and just be quiet?"

He nodded with a smile as he fixed himself some breakfast as well. She was trying to let him back in and he would give her the space she needed, as long as that space was right next to her.

"I'm tired, I really just want to take a nap right now," Blair said as she stood up and wobbled a bit. "And then there's the head rush."

Chuck had her steady instantly but was completely panicked inside. He picked her up in his arms and said, "I'll carry you upstairs. I don't want you walking like this."

Again, she didn't fight him, not a good sign he thought to himself. All she did was nod and lean into him. He lay her on the bed gently when they got to her room and she curled into the fetal position facing away from him. Chuck sat at the edge of the bed and closed his eyes as he thought of what he could do to make her more comfortable.

"Ugh," she groaned as she sat up as she gagged slightly. "This sucks," she exclaimed as he shot up. "Heartburn," she said as she rubbed her throat in discomfort.

"I'll be right back," Chuck told her as he left. She really hoped that whatever he was doing would help, because if it wasn't she was going to rip into him once more.

"Here," he told her as he came back with a glass of milk. "That should coat your throat and stomach and help with the burn." When she looked at him funny he added, "Scotch isn't exactly easy on one's throat and you pick up a few tips here and there."

Blair didn't respond, she just nodded and downed the milk before leaning against the headboard, not wanting the heartburn to come back if she lay flat again.

"There's something I read about in one of the pregnancy books that I want to talk to you about," Chuck said as he walked to her closet.

"What are you doing in there?" she asked as she followed him. "And what do you want to do? Should I be worried?"

"No," he said softly as he looked through her clothes. "A weekly photo, to document the baby growing."

"Oh," she said as she flinched angrily, "You want to document me getting fat, not a chance, Bass."

"Blair, you are pregnant, of course you'll get bigger. That doesn't mean you're going to get fat," he told her as he put the dress he had in mind away. It was dark purple and was the perfect material to hug her baby bump as it grew with each passing week. "We don't have to do it if you don't want to though."

When Blair saw how crestfallen he looked, she changed her approach, "Why do you want to do this so badly?"

"To show our child how excited we were," he said as his eyes lit up. "I know this wasn't planned but I can honestly tell you that I have never been happier. Do you know what amazing parents we're going to be? This is going to sound crazy but I already love this baby, don't you?"

"Of course I do," she told him flippantly. "After all, it is growing inside me. I'm just surprised how on-board with this you are. I like it."

"So when do you want to do this?" she asked as she took the dress off the hanger and held it to her, nodding in approval of his dress choice. Her desire to be with him again was growing with each passing day but she continued to fight it. She was not going to make love with him until their issues were resolved. Things were already complicated enough between them and sex would only further complicate matters.

"I have the names of top photographers for you to choose from," he started when she cut him off.

"No," she declared, "If you want to do this, you're the only one allowed to take my picture. I won't let anyone else near me as I get bigger."

"Okay," he told her, "Fine by me. When would you like to do this?"

"Not now," she said as she crawled back into bed and pulled him with her. He was now leaning against the headboard and she rested her head on his chest, sighing as she no longer felt the heartburn in the position she was in. "I really want to just go to sleep."

**January 3, 2011**

"What are we, Chuck?" she asked as she paced back and forth as they waited for the doctor to arrive, making him incredibly nervous.

"What do mean?" he asked uneasily. He was sure it was a trick question and was tired of constantly having to be on guard with her.

"What am I to you?" she asked as she raised her voice. "We're not back together yet we're not broken up. I'm in college and you're still a teenager. What are we going to say to the doctor?"

He stammered as he tried to find the right words when he saw her eyes well up with tears. "Don't cry, please don't cry," he pleaded as he stood up and pulled her to him. "You're everything to me, Blair. I'm not going anywhere."

"Shh, shh," he cooed quietly as he stroked her hair. "Everything will be fine. This will all work out, you'll see." He knew that her hormones were out of whack because of the baby but they were killing him. One day she wanted him, the next day she was pushing him away. It was torture not being able to make her see that she was his entire world, her and their child.

"You want to know what you are to me?" he asked as he pulled back to look in her eyes and she nodded. "You are the love of my life, the mother of my children. You're it for me. And the doctor isn't going to ask for our relationship status."

That made her cry even harder. 'Damn,' he thought as he guided them to the chaise, 'How do I explain this to her?'

"This is going to sound really bad but I can't think of another way to put this," Chuck said. "We both know I've been around the block when it comes to women. And I can tell you with certainty that no other woman has ever come close to how you make me feel. From our first time together in the limo, my heart belonged to you and only you."

She started shaking again and he was internally kicking himself until he realized she was laughing. "That actually makes a lot of sense," she said. "Who would have thought your womanizing could actually assure me of your love?"

He wrapped his arms around her and drew her close, finally breathing again when she didn't go off on him again.

"We still need to talk about the womanizing though," she told him. "And everything that happened last year. Just not today, there's only so much I can deal with at one time."

"You tell me when your ready," Chuck said. "This is where I'll be, with you."

She smiled and was about to say something when they both heard the elevator ding. Blair stood up quickly with him following suit when they saw the doctor.

She was middle-aged, tall with a slim build, and had dirty blonde hair that was pulled back in a severe bun. Even with that and the thick rimmed glasses she was quite attractive and by the wedding band on her left hand, someone else thought so as well.

"You must be Chuck and Blair," she said with a pleasant Swiss accent as she extended her hand to them. "It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Elise Falcone."

After their introductions, Dr. Falcone listened to Blair's pulse and took her blood pressure before getting their family health histories. She had Blair take the pregnancy test she brought with her and after also receiving a positive result, she began to ask her more questions.

"Do you have a rough idea of what the conception date could be?" the doctor asked.

"November 12," Blair told her without hesitation.

"Are you certain?" she asked. "Because not many people can pinpoint their exact date of conception."

"Well," Blair snipped, "I can. November 12 was my birthday party and before that I hadn't had sex since April. And any sex after that a condom was used. So yes, I am able to pinpoint the conception date."

"All right, and the first day of your last period?" she continued as she calculated how far along Blair was.

"October 31," Blair answered.

"Congratulations, you are nine weeks pregnant," the doctor told them with a smile. "Your due date is August 5 and I'd like to see you at Lenox Hill tomorrow. You're further along that I thought and we should be able to hear the baby's heartbeat. What time works for you?"

"Early morning," Blair said. "7am. I need to be as discreet as I can and don't need anyone seeing me going to the hospital."

"Of course," Dr. Falcone said. "Whatever works for you is what works for me. You are my only patient."

"Thank you," Blair said politely.

"I know many young couples want to know how pregnancy affects their sex life," she said as Blair blanched and Chuck tried not to smirk. "And I want you to know that there are no restrictions unless complications arise when you get further along."

"Complications," Chuck said panicked, "How do we prevent those?"

"We don't," the doctor told him. "All we can do is monitor Blair regularly and make sure everything with her and the baby progresses normally."

"Is there anything else either of you would like to go over before we end this appointment?" she asked.

"Yes," Chuck said. "Yesterday Blair felt lightheaded and she's experiencing very bad heartburn, not to mention her nausea."

"Unfortunately, those are all normal symptoms of pregnancy, as well as fatigue," the doctor said. "Have you been more tired than usual?"

"Yes," Blair told her, "But I just thought it was stress."

"Stress is standard with any pregnancy but fatigue in the first trimester is very common because your body is working overtime to create a healthy baby," she stated. "I want you to keep track of all the symptoms you are feeling and let me know if there are any changes or you don't feel good for any reason. Mr. Bass has arranged for weekly appointments and they can be more than that if you'd like."

"No," Blair said as she narrowed her eyes at Chuck, "Once a week is more than enough. And thank you again for meeting with us here today. The discretion is much appreciated."

"Of course," she said as she looked at Chuck. "I'll see you tomorrow morning to listen to the baby's heartbeat and chart your progress from there. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Chuck saw the doctor to the elevator and could hardly contain his excitement as he made his way back to Blair.

"We're going to be parents," Chuck stated happily as he reached for Blair's hand before quickly withdrawing it.

However, she saw it and reached for it. "We are, Bass," she said as she placed his hand on her stomach. "Our love child is growing as we speak."

He smiled as she laced his fingers with hers, keeping them on her abdomen. "What's happening with Bass Industries?" she asked. "Have you come up with a plan to stop Lily from selling it? Did your father's old business associates prove helpful?"

"I never met with them," he said with a crooked smile. "I was only gone 72 hours when I got your phone call. I was able to reschedule those meetings but my mind was elsewhere. I was already on my way home before you told me you were pregnant. I could hear the panic in your voice and I had to be with you. Work isn't going to tear us apart this time."

Blair wasn't sure how to respond so she just smiled at him. He was definitely trying but she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen and send him running. She tried her best not to think about that so she tried to distract herself.

"Give me one of those books," she requested as she pointed to the stack of pregnancy books he acquired. "We should both know as much as we can about this."

Blair was curled up at the top of the chaise while he was at the other end, the both of them reading on what to expect in the coming months.

**January 4, 2011**

Chuck was feeling good as they made their way to the maternity floor of Lenox Hill. He and Blair had a friendly talk yesterday and it seemed like she was starting to see how absorbed he was in her well-being and that of their child.

After running a battery of tests that couldn't be performed at the penthouse and letting them know that Blair had a clean bill of health, Dr. Falcone began the ultrasound so that they could hear their baby's heartbeat for the first time.

"Well, well," the doctor said as she looked at the very nervous, young expectant parents, "Your babies have very strong heartbeats.

"Babies," Blair exclaimed, "As in more than one?"

"Congratulations, it appears you are having twins," the doctor said as she marked it on her chart. "And that bumps up your due date to," she looked at her calendar before continuing, "As early as July 20."

Dr. Falcone could see the color slowly draining from their faces when she spoke again. "You see these two beats, those are the babies. Would you like a copy of this ultrasound?"

"Yes," Chuck said with amazement. "But give us a few copies." As he looked at the screen it all became real. He was able to see the lives that he and Blair created beating in front of him.

Blair remained silent for the rest of the appointment, just nodding while Chuck asked more questions and made their next appointment. It wasn't until they got outside that she finally spoke again.

"Twins," Blair said as she got in the limo, the color draining from her face. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Then it's a good thing there's two of us," he told her with a smile. "Two babies, wow."

Blair said nothing, she was white as a sheet and Chuck could see her starting to tremble as she kicked off her shoes and tucked her feet under her.

"This changes nothing," he said as he took her chin in his hand to make eye contact with her. "One baby or two, we're in this together."

"Okay," she said vacantly. Blair still had her doubts but she just wanted silence. However, Chuck was more in tuned with her than she thought and he elaborated.

"I'm not going anywhere," he told her as he chastely kissed her lips. "You'll realize that as time goes on and I'm still here."

She nodded as silent tears escaped down her face and she said, "We need to tell Dorota before she comes back to work. I don't want her finding out from anyone else. Or Gossip Girl."

"When do you want to meet with her?" he asked as he pulled her to him. "I think she'll surprise you when we tell her the news."

They still had a long way to go but it was a journey they would be taking together, no matter how bumpy the ride got.

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. Detailed feedback makes me very, very happy =) What do you think of them not just having one baby, but twins?**_

_**I'm also thinking of upping the rating on this story to M because as Blair's morning sickness subsides she'll begin to feel her libido increase. And when she forgives Chuck and they move on with their relationship, we all know the fun they could have. With all the drama surrounding them and their twin pregnancy as more and more people react differently, I think some fluffy smut will be a nice respite. Is that okay with you all? Let me know ;)**_

_**And remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Author's Note: I'm so glad you're all onboard for the rating bump, smutty fluff is oh so fun to write ;) Once again, thank you all for the reviews. I look forward to reading them and so enjoy getting your feedback. And all these reviews are making me write much faster than I ever imagined. Please keep them coming so I can maintain my momentum, LOL.

OMG, tomorrow the show gets back and I'm so nervous to see where the writers have taken my favorite couple. My only consolation is that it looks like Chuck is finally ready to fight for Blair and it doesn't look like he's backing down any time soon =D I still have faith that they will be endgame, my only worry is that it won't be for a long time and that he might do something/someone stupid in the meantime =( Anyway, you'll get my full rant when I post the next chapter of this story.

A73104MG – Thank you! So happy you like Chair's interaction and the twins. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

MrChuck – Thanks! Why don't you like the twin thing? I'm curious, be sure to let me know what you think of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you so much! I'm with you, smut can only add to a story ;) Looking forward to what you think of the first installment of pregnant Chair smut.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Kirstenrox22 – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, they're slowly making their way towards bliss.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! Can't wait to read what you think of the fluffy smut in this chapter.

BekkaMae – Thank you so much! I totally get what you're saying and they definitely make progress in this chapter. Let me know what you think.

Smp8421 – Thanks so much! I agree that Blair's pregnancy shouldn't give him instant forgiveness, he needs to work for it and prove that he's worthy of it. So looking forward to reading your comments on this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! Caring Chuck is awesome and it really is all about making Blair happy. I'm still waiting for them to get rid of the Empire of the show, that place has bad juju. And it's Chuck and Blair, of course one baby isn't enough for them ;) Can't wait to hear what you think of them in this chapter.

Kumiko212 – Thanks! We find out soon enough what they're having. And isn't it cute how excited Chuck is to be a dad? So looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks!

KelGGBel – Thank you! I agree, Chuck and Blair not sexually active isn't Chuck and Blair =p So happy you love the twins. And it is so like Blair to have the exact date, she is a control freak after all, LOL. I'm looking forward to reading what you think of the smut in this chapter, hehe.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Gotta keep things interesting for Chair with the twins. Let me know what you think of them in this chapter.

13maggi13 – Thank you! Blair was so cold to Chuck because her hormones were wreaking havoc on her emotions and she still needs his reassurance that he won't abandon her when things get rough. Be sure to let me know how you think of her actions toward him in this chapter.

AMxoxo – Thank you so much! I think we all love protective Chuck. Here's another quick update and I look forward to reading your review on what you think of their smutty goodness.

TriGemini – Thanks! Chuck really is trying and the twin thing did throw Blair for a loop so it's good Chuck picked up on her fears and is there for her. As always, can't wait to read your review.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! So looking forward to what you think of them in this chapter, and the smutty parts.

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks so much! This chapter was necessary to moving the plot forward because I really want them to move forward but it needs to be gradual. When people start finding out, Blair will definitely get more anxious and we all know Chuck knows just how to calm her down ;) Can't wait to read your review and see what you think of them in this chapter.

Emma – Thank you! Blair and Chuck are making their way back to a relationship and they will get even more excited as her pregnancy progresses. The reactions from their friends and family will definitely vary so it will be interesting to see how Chuck reacts when people make Blair upset (Did I mention I love a protective Chuck?). And I love long reviews please continue to leave more of them =D I'm really looking forward to reading what you think of this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thanks! I love when I can make people laugh =D It does get interesting so I look forward to reading your reactions.

Italiapen112 – Thank you! Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter.

Floflow – Thanks so much! Could you imagine Chuck with twin daughters that looked and acted like Blair? The poor guy would never get any rest, LOL. I'm so glad you liked this chapter and can't wait to read what you think of the bump up to M.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**January 6, 2011**

"Dorota will be here any minute," Blair said as she paced back and forth in the living room. "I hope she doesn't quit, or call Eleanor."

She was fussing with her outfit, constantly smoothing her blouse over the slight swell of her stomach.

"Relax," he said as he wrapped his arms around her. "It will be fine. Dorota loves you like a daughter and as long as you're happy, she'll be happy as well."

"You really think so?" she asked, still unsure.

"Yes," he told her. "You have to calm down. You are shaking and that's not good for you or the twins."

"Thank you," she said as she leaned into him, "You really are a calming influence."

Chuck was stroking Blair's hair and breathing deeply to encourage her to do the same, which she was when Dorota walked in on them.

"Mr. Chuck," Dorota said slowly when she saw them together, "You two back together now?"

"Can you please sit?" Blair asked with an edge in her voice. "We have to tell you something."

"You making me very nervous, Miss Blair," Dorota said as she eyed them both suspiciously.

"Did you and Vanya have a good time in Poland with Ana for the holidays?" Blair asked, not wanting to break the news to her right away.

"We did," Dorota said shortly. "No more small talk, Miss Blair, tell me what wrong?"

"You need to promise you won't quit," Blair said as she could feel herself getting ready to cry again.

"I promise, now tell me," Dorota said as she narrowed her eyes at the young couple in front of her.

"We're pregnant," Blair told her, looking at the floor as she fidgeted with the hem of her skirt. Chuck smiled because she said we instead of I. Dorota must have noticed because she winked at him before moving to sit on the other side of Blair.

"Are you happy to have baby?" Dorota asked gently to the young woman she raised.

"Babies," Blair said as she looked at her. "We're having twins. And I'm very happy."

"As am I," Chuck said when he finally spoke. "And your support would be greatly welcomed. You're such a big part of our lives that we can't imagine you not being here to help us."

Blair smiled because he was taking control of the situation when she was unable to. She didn't even need to ask, he was so receptive to her needs that she didn't need to communicate them to him all the time.

"You two have such beautiful babies," Dorota exclaimed, unable to contain her delight. "They be lucky with you two as parents."

"You really think so?" Blair asked as the tears threatened to spill over.

"Yes," Dorota told her without hesitation. "You and Mr. Chuck know what children need from parents and you will give to them."

"So we have your support?" Blair asked.

"Absolutely," Dorota said fiercely. "You no worry about anyone, they must get by me and Mr. Chuck first."

Chuck laughed as Blair leaned over to hug Dorota, thankful that someone other than Chuck was there to support her.

**January 9, 2011**

When Blair woke up that morning she didn't feel nauseous. The morning sickness didn't even rear its ugly head as she got up and ready for the day. As she looked around her closet for what to wear for the day, she saw the purple dress Chuck had picked out for her 'bump photo' as she came to refer to it.

Because she was feeling particularly good about herself that morning, she decided to find her camera and let him take her photo. Blair was thankful the dress was made of a stretchy material because it would give as she got bigger. After swiping on some mascara and lip-gloss, she decided to pull her hair into a low bun, knowing how Chuck loved when her neck was exposed.

She was making her way down the hall to his room just as he was walking out. Chuck stopped when he saw her and his jaw dropped.

"Wow," he breathed, "You look amazing."

"I didn't feel sick when I woke up this morning so I thought today would be a good day to start that bump photo you wanted to take," she told him as she handed him her camera. "Where do you want to do this?"

He was speechless as he took the camera from her. She was radiating with her pregnancy glow and he couldn't bring to words how beautiful she looked.

"Living room?" he suggested as they walked downstairs in companionable silence.

"Sitting or standing?" she asked when they got to the foyer.

"Standing," he said as he led her to the piano.

"How fitting," she smirked. "Back to where this started."

He went to open the curtains behind her while she settled into the curve of the piano, one hand on her bump and the other at her side.

"Perfect," he told her as he played with the camera settings, "I'm going to take a few shots so don't look into the lens right away."

She nodded as she thought about the night of her party, the night when they were so hot for each other that all rational thought was forgotten about as they got lost in one another, twice against this very piano and twice more in her bedroom.

"Blair," he said as she looked at him, smiling as he continued taking various poses.

"Can I see them now?" she asked.

"I like this one best," Chuck told her. The photo he was referring to was one of the first ones he took. She had a small smile on her face and a far-away look in her eyes.

"That's my favorite as well," Blair said. "I was thinking about that night we conceived them."

"Me too," he said as she placed her hand on his face and kissed his cheek.

"Soon," she smiled as she walked into the kitchen. "What did you get me for breakfast this morning?"

He followed after her, happy with the progress they were making and doing his best not to let her see how hard she just got him.

**January 12, 2011**

The past few days had been very good. Blair's morning sickness was waning and her desire to be with Chuck was steadily increasing. She tried to tell herself that it was just her hormones but she knew it was because in her heart she was ready to forgive him.

"Can we talk?" Blair asked as she leaned against the doorframe to the guest room.

"Are you okay?" he asked with panic.

"I'm fine," she chuckled, "It's about us."

"Oh, oh," he said as his eyes widened when he realized what she meant.

"Come," she requested as she reached for his hand as he walked towards her.

He expected to go downstairs to talk but she instead led them to her bedroom. Blair settled against the pillows and pulled her knees under her chin as she stared at him.

"You can sit down and relax," she told him. "I promise not to go off on you."

He nodded as he sat at the foot of the bed.

"So, I've been wracking my brain since Christmas on how to forgive you and I keep coming back to only one option," she stated.

He nodded, unsure where this conversation would take them.

"After we talk about what happened, we are never to talk about it again," she said. "No good comes from discussing what you did with Gothic Barbie or how you disappeared last summer only to return with that French hooker."

"I know I told you I didn't love you anymore at the train station but I still can't believe you didn't fight for me," she said sadly.

He touched her face and was about to say something when she continued. "But that's all in the past, we can't change it, no matter how much we want to. And it hurts to talk about it so I'd rather not. All we can do at this point is move forward and hope we've learned from our mistakes. And make sure we don't hurt each other anymore."

"I'm selling the Empire," he told her as his thumb stroked her cheek. "The thought of going back there makes me sick. I want us to have a fresh start. I know the slate can never be fully erased but we can try to wipe it clean."

"We can, and thank you for getting rid of that place," Blair said as she closed her eyes, successfully keeping the tears from forming. "You should have your things moved in here. Serena will be back next week and I know she'll drive me crazy. And I'll miss waking up with you beside me."

"I was hoping you'd offer that," Chuck said with a slight smirk. "Because I've already had my things packed up. I'm never going back there again. Now I can tell Arthur where to bring them."

"I love you, Chuck. I never stopped," she told him. She had no segues for this conversation because her mind was going in a million different directions but she knew that she loved him and was able to forgive him so they could move on together. She didn't see the point in talking about events that they had no control over anymore. "But even with forgiving you I'm still afraid. If I open my heart to you once more and things take a turn for the worse, I don't know if I'll recover."

"Blair," he said gently, "I've always loved you. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes to show you just how in love with you I am."

He decided to test the waters and leaned over to kiss her, a kiss that she deepened for a few brief moments before pulling back.

"With that being said," she continued as she took a few deep breaths, "We can't force us, it has to happen naturally."

Somewhere during their talk he found his way to the top of the bed and she was now resting her head on his chest, his one arm protectively around her, the other holding her hand.

"You and our children will never be given another reason to doubt me, I promise," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

Blair was sound asleep in his arms, exhausted, and Chuck finally allowed himself to relax and drift off knowing that he and the beautiful woman sleeping in his arms were back together. And he was going to see to it that they were stronger than before.

**January 13, 2011**

"Serena comes home in two days," Blair said as she sat across from him with a cup of coffee. "We need to invite Nate and Dan over when she gets back so we can tell them all at the same time," she said as she sat next to him.

"Don't you think Humphrey already told S?" Chuck asked.

"No, I don't. I've spoken with Dan and I asked him not to say anything. I trust him to keep his word," she stated.

This earned an eyebrow raise from Chuck. "So it's Dan now?" he asked with a tinge of jealousy.

"There's no need for the jealousy. We all know you're the one I want," she blanched as soon as the words left her mouth. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"That you did," he remarked with a smirk as he put down his newspaper. "Care to expand on those sentiments?"

"Oh, why am I fighting this?" she asked absently as she drew him to her for a deep kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her off the chair she was sitting on and into his lap.

"I want you, Chuck, now," she said as she trailed kisses down his jawbone to his neck. "Take me to my room."

He didn't need to be told twice. Chuck wanted Blair from the moment he got home. He carefully stood up as Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms wound around his neck. He had his hands on her lower back holding her tight when she began nipping at his neck.

Blair continued kissing his neck as he made his way up the stairs. When they got to her bed she kneeled on it as she started to unbutton his shirt as his hands undid his belt. In only his boxers, he lowered them on the bed and captured her lips once more.

"Wait," she said anxiously as she scrambled away from him when he went to take off her dress.

"What's wrong?" he asked tenderly as he took her hand in his. "We're moving too fast, aren't we?"

"I've already started gaining weight," she said quietly as she avoided his gaze.

"You are pregnant," he told her as he touched her face, "With my children. I love you, and your body," he said lovingly as he placed his hands on her stomach.

"I know you've had issues with your weight but I don't ever want you to doubt my love for you. I need you more than anything in this world. Please let me show you," Chuck pleaded with her.

She could see the adoration and lust in his eyes as she closed the distance between them. His hands deftly found the zipper to her dress as he pulled it over her head. Chuck's lips found their way back to the sweet spot on her neck as her hips bucked up to him.

He groaned as he unhooked her bra, if the weight gain she was referring to resulted in an increased cup size, he wasn't complaining. He kissed his way down the valley of her breasts after giving each of them their due attention, reveling in the moans he was eliciting from her with just his mouth.

There was nothing frantic or frenzied about the way he loved her. He spent his time getting reacquainted with her body, kissing and caressing every inch of her. The slight swell of her abdomen fascinated him. He never would have believed that knowing Blair was carrying his children would make his desire for her skyrocket.

Chuck started to kiss his way down her body, stopping to put his hands on her hips to kiss her stomach. "Daddy loves you, little ones," he whispered as he kissed it again.

Blair was in heaven as her fingers buried themselves in his hair in an effort to bring his mouth even closer to her skin. Her underwear was soaked through when he removed it and started kissing his way up her thigh to her core. He only stopped when he felt her tense up, and not in a good way.

"Chuck," she said with panic in her voice, "Don't."

"What is it?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her.

"The thought of you doing that now, while I'm pregnant, it freaks me out," she said in reference to what he was about to do. "You know I love when you do that, but not when I'm pregnant. I'm sorry."

His expression softened and he smiled, "There's no need to be sorry. Do you want to stop completely?"

"No," she said as she shook her head, "I do want you to make love to me. Just be gentle."

"Of course," he told her as he leaned over to softly capture her lips, allowing her to deepen it as her fingers ran through his hair and pulled him closer.

Because he knew she was uncomfortable with him kissing south of her hips, he stopped when he reached her bellybutton once more before making his way back up to her neck.

"I'm ready," she said with lust in her eyes as she could feel him positioned between her legs. "What are you waiting for?" she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her ankles together, pulling him inside her.

He gasped as she clenched her muscles around him, moaning as she felt him twitch inside of her. "Move," she pleaded as her hips bucked up against him.

Chuck took both her hands in his and brought them above her head as he kissed her neck one more time before he started rocking back and forth slowly. He wanted to take it slow but she had other ideas on her mind. Their speed increased as her hands found their way to scratch at his back while he supported his weight with his hands on either side of her.

She cried out as he felt her spasming around him and it wasn't long after that his own release came. He was proud of himself for not collapsing on top on her but rather landing beside her.

Their breathing was heavy as they rolled on their sides to face each other. Blair tangled her legs with his as her fingers played with his chest hair, very content with how happy Chuck made her feel. And the fact that he put her needs above his own in the bedroom assured her even more that he wasn't going to leave her.

"I hope our little ones are okay after our morning workout," Chuck said as he put his arm around her.

"They'll be fine," she told him as she looked at him, finally allowing herself to let her guard down and be with him the way she always wanted to. "You heard the doctor, she said sex was okay."

"You really are beautiful," he said as his fingers traveled around from her back to rest on the small swell of her stomach. "It's incredible to believe that our babies are growing in there as we speak."

"I'm so glad you aren't turned off by me," she said quietly.

"Where would you get such an idea?" he asked as he looked at her. The thought of not finding her desirable was one that never crossed his mind and he was wondering if he did something to make her even think that.

"It was in one of the books," she told him. "It said that sometimes men are repulsed at the idea of having sex with a pregnant woman. I'm glad you're not one of them."

"Blair, you're not just some pregnant woman," he said. "You're the woman I'm in love with and you're pregnant with my children. If anything I find it a turn on."

She looked at skeptically when he elaborated, "I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would make me sound too pervy."

"Maybe, but it makes me feel better to know that," Blair said with a yawn. It was barely eleven o'clock in the morning and she was already in need of a nap. "With my body the way it is sexy is the last thing I feel."

"You're incredibly sexy, and I always want to make love to you," he said with a smile as she yawned again. "Get some rest, I'll be here when you wake up."

"I know," she smirked as she kissed his chest, "I know."

They were almost asleep when they heard Chuck's phone ring. Blair groaned as her grip on Chuck tightened.

He stroked her hair as he told her, "They made voicemail for a reason." That must have appeased her as she loosened her grip and settled back against him. What they didn't know was that it was Lily calling to update Chuck on the state of Bass Industries.

_**Please let me know you'd like me to continue with a review. If I haven't heard from you yet, please share your thoughts with me on how you like this story so far. **_

_**What did you think of Dorota's reaction? They tell Nate and Serena in the next chapter and then the talk with Blair's parents follows after that. And let me tell you, their reactions will be very varied and very heated. **_

_**Why do you think Lily is calling? Is she going to tell him good news or bad news? Can't wait to hear your guesses! **_

_**Just a note so I don't get too flamed, the reason for Blair not talking about everything with Chuck is because with her moods the way they are she'll overreact and she already forgave him in her heart. Talking about it won't change what happened and she can see how Chuck has changed and how much he's trying. With all of that in consideration, she really just wants to be back with him but he will still have to reassure her of his love and his love for their children. End of rant, hope you get what I'm saying ;)  
><strong>_

_**The next chapter should be up early Tuesday morning. Expect my reaction to Chair in the new episode to be extremely expressive =p**_

_**And remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued reviews, I find myself looking forward to reading what each of you write as soon as I post each new chapter. I'm writing constantly because I love this storyline and it also helps that I know you all are waiting for the updates. Thank you, thank you, thank you!

This new episode had me yelling at my television! Why, oh why can't they let Chuck finally grow up into the decent person? All we want is for Blair to be happy, and we Chuck is the only one who makes her feel that way.

Chuck in this episode has me heartbroken =( He looks so sad at the end having his picture taken all by his lonesome, Blair really does complete him, and he her. And of course the writers have him play one more game just as Blair realizes that he's the only one she wants to be with. They'll get their happy ending soon, at least that's what I keep telling myself.

I'm really hoping that he continues to fight for her because it seems like he needs her more than ever now. The prince might be a nice distraction for her but I'm keeping faith that Chuck will keep showing up and having her know that she's it for him and won't be with anyone until he's with her again. A girl can dream, right?

Anyway, I could go on and on about how I want them back together but I'll stop my rant now.

At least Chuck and Blair are happy in my story. And I can write all the fluffy moments I want. Of course they'll have bumps along the way but they're growing up and soon they'll be parents.

Okay, my rant is now complete. Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

As always, thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed, favorited, or have an alert for this story!

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Kirstenroxs22 – Thanks! Do let me know what you think of the reactions to the babies in this chapter.

A73104MG – Thanks so much! I love Dorota and can't wait to see how I write her into the storyline. So glad you understand about Blair's forgiveness not being hashed out. Looking forward to reading you comments on the progress in this chapter.

Svenjen – Oh yeah! Can't wait to read what you think of them in this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thank you! I'm so looking forward to what you think of them telling their friends and Chuck's talk with Lily.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Things get interesting with Lily, Serena, and Nate in this chapter. And I'm happy that you agree about the forgiveness thing, what's the point in talking about something that you can't change? Blair knows Chuck is remorseful and will spend the rest of his life making it up to her. As always, can't wait to read you detailed review of this chapter =)

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! No worries, we will see more of protective Chuck and jealous Chuck will make an appearance at some point. Let me know what you think of Nate and Serena's reactions.

Kumiko212 – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of Lily's talk with Chuck.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you so much! We find out in this chapter what he's doing to get Bass Industries back so I look forward to what you think of it.

LeftWriter224 – 100th review! Thank you so much! We'll see Blair get more into her pregnancy once everyone knows about it and she's more secure in her relationship with Chuck. And I think you'll like Serena's reaction, as well as what Lily has to say to Chuck. I'm can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Bj188 – Thank you! Me too, mature Bass is much sexier than immature Bass (although I'd take either if you know what I mean, wink, wink, LOL). Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

KelGGBel – Thank you! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thanks! Everyone's reactions are different in this chapter so I can't wait to know what you think of them.

Clara – Thank you so much! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on everyone's reactions.

AMxoxo – You are too sweet! Your comment made my day =D So happy you like the smut, it really would be Chair without a little (a lot) of action. OMG, if I could mass produce Chuck Bass I'd be a bazillionaire! And couldn't you see getting turned on by a pregnant Blair? Can't wait to read your next review on everyone's reactions.

Wrighthangal – So happy you enjoyed Dorota's reaction and how Chuck's been acting. I think you'll be surprised with how Serena and Nate react, as well as the reason for Lily calling Chuck. Can't wait to see what you think of this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thank you so much! I feel the same way about Blair and Chuck on the show (see my rant above). Blair's parents will definitely have very varied reactions as will Serena and Nate. Looking forward to your next review.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks! Love that you're enjoying the progress they're making. I'm looking forward to your reaction to Nate and Serena.

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks so much! The reactions are varied from their friends and family but through all of it Chuck is there for her. This is when we really see his protective side and a bit of a possessive side as well. In regards to the episode, Chuck looked so sad at the end when he was all alone. Why, oh why did he have to play another game with Blair? These writers better have a happy Chair ending unless they want us all to revolt on them. I keep telling myself that he'll prove himself to Blair soon enough. And I was thinking the same thing about the family photo – why didn't Lily invite 'Charles'? And I agree about the troll, she must go away forever. Can't wait for your review of this chapter.

Emma – Thank you! I'm so glad you like my characterizations of them. The show seems promising but with this show you never know so my fingers are crossed as I continue to watch with one eye closed. The only good news is that we got more Chair scenes and the sexual tension between them is palpable. I'm looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**January 14, 2011**

They were walking out of the kitchen when she pulled him to her and started kissing him while trying to get rid of his clothes as fast as possible.

"You probably think I'm crazy with my moods the way they are," Blair said feverishly as she fumbled to get his shirt unbuttoned. "But I'm horny as hell and I need to feel you inside me, now."

"Trust me," he told her with desire as his hands reached around to unzip her dress and get her bra unhooked, "I'd rather have you ripping my clothes off than shutting me out."

"Ripping," she mused as she pulled at the buttons and popped them off so she was able to run her hands across his bare chest, "Much better."

He groaned when she pressed her bare chest against his. He was already hard as a rock and with the way she was acting it was very unlikely that they would make it upstairs, let alone away from the wall she was backed up against.

"Take me now," she purred as she wrapped her leg around his waist. He had their lower bodies undressed in seconds and they were flush against each other again.

She gasped as Chuck hoisted her up with his hands on her thighs and entered her. She cried out in pleasure as he backed her up against the wall. Blair groaned when he pulled back from the spot his lips were ravaging on her neck.

"I'm sorry," he said as he wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her away from the wall, mistaking her pleasure for discomfort. "Are you okay?"

"Chuck," she whined as she moved up and down on his hardness, "I'm not going to break, I promise. But I need it a little rough right now."

She nipped at his neck and whispered, "I love you, but you have to stop worrying and just do me."

Blair leaned back towards the wall as her fingers scratched at his back. She started thrusting against him when he took over.

"I love you," he panted as he guided her hands to around his neck for support before he placed his hands on either side of her on the wall. "You ready?" he asked with a moan as she nodded.

Chuck began thrusting faster and faster as she held onto him, screaming with delight. He could feel her climaxing as her feet tightened around his waist. She collapsed onto his chest when she felt his release as he let out his own scream. Blair was smiling into his shoulder as she caught her breath.

"Thank you," she drawled in his ear as he held her tight while their breathing was in sync as it returned to normal. "Nothing compares to the way you make me feel."

"And nothing ever will," he said possessively as she went to stand, only to have Chuck sweep her off her feet once more. This time he carried her bridal style up the stairs, their morning activities far from over.

**January 15, 2011**

"Chuck," Blair said as they sat at the kitchen table eating breakfast, "You need to meet with Lily. We need to make sure our futures are secure. She wouldn't have called you if it wasn't important."

"Will you come with me?" he asked.

"That wouldn't be appropriate," she told him. "This is a business meeting about the future of Bass Industries. Besides, I'm afraid she'll know I'm pregnant as soon as she sees us together and I'm not ready for our parents to know just yet."

"With the Empire up for sale, you need Bass Industries," she continued. "Lily might even surprise you. You need to meet with her and see what this is about."

"Not unless you agree to come with me," he told her once more. "I'm not leaving you alone."

"Chuck, I know you're not abandoning me if you leave for a few hours," she said. "Besides, chances are my parents will cut me off, not to mention kick me out when they find out I'm pregnant. I need you to get control of Bass Industries once more, we cannot be homeless."

"Fine," he pouted. She was entirely right with everything she said and a small part of him was hoping that Lily didn't really screw him over when it came to his father's company and legacy.

"Well," she said as she saw him to the elevator, "I'm going to nap while you're gone and there's a good chance I'll be super horny when I wake up."

She kissed his cheek as he groaned when he failed to pull her to him in the elevator. "You'll be home soon," she called as the doors closed.

Chuck never thought about what would happen if Blair's parents cut her off. He sincerely hoped they wouldn't because she would be devastated, not to mention humiliated. And he always knew that he would support her and their children but it was never this stark before. He was now doubly determined to work something out with Lily, it wasn't just himself he had to think about now.

**XOXO**

Chuck was meeting Lily in the restaurant at the Palace. He was nervous to hear what she had to say to him yet also keen to regain control of Bass Industries once more.

"I went to the Empire before I called you the other day to talk in person and they told me you moved out and were selling the place," Lily said.

"I am," Chuck told her. "It's time to move on from there and focus on regaining my father's legacy."

"Charles," she said, "Abandoning the Empire after all the hard work you put into it does not look good."

"And selling Bass Industries out from under me does?" he asked as he got more irritated with her.

"You know that's not what I mean," she sighed. "What I mean is that if I am to convince the Board to trust you at the helm you need to show me that you are the responsible young man I know you can be."

"To be entirely honest with you, Lily," Chuck started, not picking up on what she said about the Board, "That place holds too many bad memories for me to continue on there."

"I don't understand," she said not comprehending the severity of the situation. "You were so proud of that hotel."

"Blair has given me a second chance," he told her. "The Empire is a reminder of too many things gone wrong for us. We deserve a fresh start without that place as a part of our lives."

Lily was genuinely shocked, it was unlike Chuck to be so open with his feelings. She knew Blair meant a lot to him, but for him to sell the Empire for her she must have meant more than she knew. Lily made a mental note to find out more about them at a later time.

"Here," she said as she handed him a document sized envelope.

"What is this?" Chuck asked apprehensively as he took it from her.

"Open it," was all she said as she leaned back in her chair, staring at him intently.

What he saw was not expected, it was the majority shareholder information for Bass Industries and it was in his name.

"Why?" was all Chuck could get out. "How?"

"When you all left after the Christmas party, Rufus made me see how out of control my behavior was," she told him. "While I thought what I was doing was in my family's best interest, the only thing I succeeded in was pushing you away."

"So you only did this to salvage your marriage?" Chuck reasoned. He knew Rufus loved Lily but he also knew the man had an entirely different moral compass than the rest of them.

"No," she said, "I did this to save my family. To salvage the relationship I had with you. This comes with no strings, just a whole lot of responsibility."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It means that starting next week you are the new CEO of Bass Industries," she smiled. "A position you more than deserve. Your father would be very proud of you, I know I am."

**January 16, 2011**

Serena would be getting home at eleven so Blair invited Dan over for brunch while Chuck invited Nate. Serena was surprised to see Chuck there as well as her two ex-boyfriends but could tell that Blair had something to tell her so she just went with it.

"Is everything okay, B?" Serena asked as she gave Blair a hug, noticing how tense she was and leaning away from her.

"Yes," she said quickly as she led her friend to the kitchen. "There's news we have to tell you."

Chuck smiled at Blair as he pulled out her chair before kissing her cheek, completely oblivious to the eyes popping out of Nate and Serena's skulls. Dan tried his best to bite back his grin as he already knew about them and their news.

"What is this about?" Nate asked apprehensively as he looked from Chuck and Blair to Dan and Serena, very confused by the scene he was witnessing.

"We're celebrating," Blair announced as Chuck made everyone a mimosa and very obviously gave Blair only orange juice without the champagne.

"Oh my god, you're pregnant," Nate stated when he put two and two together. Serena spit out the sip she just took, spraying the table.

"Sorry," Serena exclaimed as she wiped up the mess with her napkin. "You're pregnant?"

"Blair and I are expecting twins on July 20," Chuck told the group as he took Blair's hand in his.

"Twins," Serena squeaked as she choked back the next sip she took.

"So when's the big day?" Nate asked.

"Chuck just told you," Blair said, not understanding what her ex-boyfriend was referring to. "They're due July 20."

"Yeah, I know," he said slowly for emphasis. "I meant when's the wedding?"

Nate couldn't see Chuck shaking his head to get his best friend to lay off, but now they all saw what he was trying to avoid.

"Why would we get married because of this?" Blair asked annoyed.

"Maybe so Chuck could finally do the right thing by you for once?" Nate fired back.

"Nathaniel," Chuck said through clenched teeth, "Don't go there."

"Chuck is doing the right thing," Blair exclaimed. "Not that I have to explain anything to you but him being here is the right thing. Getting married now would feel like an obligation and that isn't what I want. You should know that."

"I'm sorry," Nate said quickly when he saw how upset she got. That was never his intention but now that he saw the tears forming in her eyes he felt awful. "Please don't cry, please."

"You really can be insensitive sometimes," Serena told him as she slapped his arm. She went to embrace her best friend who was starting to cry, "It's okay, I'm here. We'll get through this together."

"Thank you," Blair sniffled as she glared at Nate.

If looks could kill Nate would be six feet underground with the way Chuck was glaring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said again quickly trying to think of a way to get himself out of the mess he was now in, "I really am. So you two are happy? That's great."

"Of course we're happy," Chuck said indignantly as he stood behind Blair's chair and put his hands on her shoulders, gently rubbing them to ease away her tension. "And if you ever go off on Blair like that again, Nathaniel, you're no longer welcome in our lives."

Nate was dumbfounded. Chuck didn't raise his voice with his threat, he remained eerily calm and that was how Nate knew he crossed a line. If Chuck was possessive and overprotective of Blair before, that was intensified now that she was pregnant with his children. He gulped as they all stared at him.

"I'm sorry, please stop looking at me like that," Nate pleaded with them.

"How have you been, Blair?" Dan asked in an effort to change the subject. "You still getting sick?"

"Thankfully no," she said with a smile. "It stopped a few days ago."

"How did you know?" Serena asked as she looked at Dan.

"Dan bought the pregnancy tests for me," Blair told her. "He was with me when I found out I was pregnant."

"You should have called me," Serena said sadly. "I would have come home sooner."

Blair laughed, "You were on a mission to save Mary Kay Letourneau upstate. How did that go by the way?"

"Lily fixed it. I only found out yesterday though because the judge didn't get back until then," Serena said. "It seems she was able to sweep it all under the rug and avoid about any further attempts at damage control."

"That sounds like Lily" Chuck said as he sat next to Blair. She immediately leaned into him as his hands wound around her to rest on her stomach. "At least she always means well."

"Excuse me?" Serena asked with surprise. "Are we talking about the same woman who's selling Bass Industries?"

"She signed over controlling shares to me yesterday," Chuck told her. "I don't now how she did it but she told me it was Rufus who was able to talk some sense into her. I think he may have threatened to leave her. That on top of us all walking out must have been too much for her."

"That's my dad," Dan said with a grin. "Always the voice of reason."

"You are now looking at the new CEO of Bass Industries," Chuck told them with a smirk as Blair beamed at him.

"Congratulations," Nate exclaimed, happy for his friend.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he nodded at him to let him know all was good between them for now.

"Do you know what you're going to do about Columbia, B?" Nate asked now that the tension he created earlier was gone.

"I'm going to finish out this semester for one," Blair started. "I'm due in July so I could technically return to school in September but I want to be there with the twins when they're so young. I'll return to campus next spring but I might take online courses in the fall as well as courses next summer so I can graduate on schedule."

"I've also decided to take time off when the twins are born," Chuck said to everyone's surprise. "When we tell Lily and Blair's pregnancy goes public we'll figure it out. Neither of us want to turn into our parents, our children will know who we are."

"I'll drink to that," Serena smiled as she raised her glass. "To Chuck and Blair becoming parents we never had."

"To the twins," Dan added as he raised his glass.

"To new beginnings," Nate said.

"Here, here," Chuck said as they all clinked glasses and laughed.

**January 17, 2011**

Blair and Chuck were curled up in bed when they heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"What do you want, sis?" Chuck yelled as Blair pulled up the sheet to cover herself before her friend could open the door.

"Are you two decent?" Serena called as she opened the door slightly.

"No," Chuck drawled, "But Blair covered us up."

The blonde peered into the room and when she saw they were indeed covered she opened the door all the way to see Chuck propped against the headboard with Blair resting on his chest.

"This couldn't have waited until later?" Blair asked.

"Probably," the blonde said as she collapsed onto the chaise, "But I'm bored and I wanted to talk."

"Just because you're bored doesn't me that we are," Chuck told her as his arm ran up and down Blair's side suggestively causing her to giggle.

"Ugh," Serena cringed as she sat up, "If you wanted me to leave you could have just told me."

"No, wait," Blair laughed. "What did you want to talk about?"

"What do I want to talk about?" Serena asked. "You, of course."

"Nice," Blair said as she rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know about me?"

"You two are really back together? Like for real?" Serena asked.

"Yes," Chuck told her. "So get used to having me around because I'm not going anywhere."

"That's really good, Chuck," Serena said proudly. "You're handling this so well, I'm just a little surprised still."

"I know, so am I," Blair said as she looked at Chuck before kissing him.

"And I'm leaving now," Serena said as she shook her head but had a smile on her face as she closed the door before going downstairs. She did not want to be within earshot of what they were bound to be doing.

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. Thank you so much to those of you who always review, I love getting your comments and can't wait to read what you think from one chapter to the next =) And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. It makes me smile, not to mention it makes me write faster. **_

_**Blair returns to her classes at Columbia in the next chapter and she and Chuck talk about how to break the news to the parents. We also see him returning to Bass Industries and working to regain the trust of the Board members. **_

_**I don't know how you all felt about this episode but I told you what I thought up top. Do you think the writers will have Chuck do something stupid again or do you think this last scheme will have him thinking twice about toying with Blair again? I'm hoping it's the latter but you never know with this show. Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update, XOXO. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Author's Note: Thank you all for the continued reviews, I love reading them and knowing you want to read more of this story. I also enjoy reading your reactions to the show, so glad to know I'm not alone in my frustration =/

Please keep the reviews coming and if I haven't heard from you, leave a comment =]

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

Bj188 – Thank you! I miss that too, I'm really hoping the show get more Chair friendly. Let me know what you think of Chuck and Blair in this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! I had a feeling you'd enjoy that comment ;) That troll really needs to crawl back in the cave she came from and never come out again. I'm on pins and needles about the finale, it's so not even funny at this point. Can't wait for your comments on this chapter.

Anna – Thank you so much! I'm so waiting to see happy Chair scenes on the show, fingers crossed. Nate has been known to be perceptive now and then and I thought it would be funny if this were one of those things he picked up on. Eleanor's reaction is in the next chapter and will be interesting. Do let me know what you think of the reactions in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Dark Night FTW =*) Can't wait to read your thoughts on the fluff in this chapter.

KelGGBel – Thanks! Looking forward to your next review.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks so much! Blair is 12 weeks pregnant and starting to show, and freaking out about it =p Looking forward to what you think of her and Chuck in this chapter.

Emma – Thank you so much! Blair's mood swings are awesome, they allow her to do things she normally wouldn't allow herself to do. And I really like Lily, and overprotective Chuck is not one I can get tired of, LOL. Lily's reaction is in this chapter and Blair's parents are in the next chapter. Can't wait to read your next review.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you!

A73104MG – Thanks! So glad you liked this chapter, can't wait to read your thoughts on this one.

AMxoxo – Thank you! I'm so happy to keep your Chair love alive, the show has been depressing me as well. With Nate you never know what you're going to get so I went with what came to me ;) Looking forward to your next review.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! So glad you liked what Lily did. Nate's attitude was totally uncensored and when he realized what he said he immediately backpedaled, knowing he overstepped. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Clara – Thanks! Do let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks so much! Nate did mess up but he was able to fix it. As for C and B getting married, only time will tell ;) Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thank you! Nate was ganged up on but he did deserve it =p The parents reactions will definitely be interesting. And now that Chuck has Bass Industries back, he has to figure out how to balance work with his family life. I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I think Nate is a little bit blind and stupid. The reason I didn't have Chuck punch Nate was because that would have upset Blair more and Chuck decided he'd rather comfort Blair/threaten Nate rather than upset Blair/hurt Nate. And everyone will have to be careful around Blair because Chuck will continue to hover and pounce on anyone he sees as a threat to Blair and his unborn children. I think you'll like/be surprised with where I take Eleanor's reaction in the next chapter. As always, can't wait to read your next review.

Little miss pixie-Alice cullen – Thanks! Team Dark Knight all the way =D And I really hope Chuck finally grows up and fights for Blair by showing her he's changed into a good person, not by sabotaging her further. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – Thank you! I was so expecting Blair to do that as well and by doing that showing him she's changed and still wants him but giving him yet another reason to fight for her. I'm also planning on bringing that photo shoot into this story, minus Lily's crazy sister and very odd niece, LOL. Wasn't Nate's reaction totally WASPy? And marriage does come up in future chapters, and you might just be on the same wavelength as I am ;) The parental reactions are in this chapter and the next. Can't wait to read what you think of them.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! I'm so with you about Chair's relationship being more important than their schemes, stupid writers, grr… Blair's major is something that will come out in later chapters, and this story will definitely continue, probably to 20+ chapters, that okay with you? Really looking forward to your review of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**January 18, 2011**

"None of my clothes fit," Blair said miserably as she stood in her closet trying to zip up her skirt, the third one she tried on that wouldn't close. It was her first day going back to Columbia and she was freaking out about her appearance. She was past wanting to burst into tears every five minutes and was now ready to lash out at the first person she saw, which unfortunately turned out to be Chuck.

"This would look great," Chuck said as he held up the purple dress from her bump photo while wiggling his eyebrows.

"You're not helping," she snapped. "I need something that will hide my bump, not draw attention to it."

"What about this?" Chuck said as he held up a more flowy dress and a blazer. "The dress should fit you perfectly and the blazer will keep attention away from the bump."

He couldn't help but flinch as the words came out of his mouth. The thought of wanting to cover the pregnancy bothered him but he understood that Blair had to tell her parents before anyone else found out.

She must have noticed him flinch because her eyes softened and she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry," she told him, "But the thought of Gossip Girl posting this before we're ready to announce it is so nerve wracking. I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of this pregnancy because I'm not. I just need to build up my courage to tell Eleanor. Once I do that it will be much easier to let everyone else know."

"We do have to tell them, Blair," Chuck said. "You'll feel much better when we do."

"I know, but not yet," she told him. "I want to enjoy being in our happy little bubble a bit longer. Once everyone knows it will change everything."

"Alright," he said, not being able to deny her anything. "Let Arthur drive you today, that way you have one less thing to worry about."

"But today is your first day at Bass Industries," she said. "You need your trusty driver with you."

"I can have a car service here within minutes," he smirked. "And I trust Arthur completely so I'd feel better if you let him chauffeur you to and from Columbia."

"I love you," she smiled as she reached up to bring him to her for a deep kiss. "You get even sexier when you're protective of us."

Chuck raised his eyebrows as his smirk deepened while Blair took the outfit from him and started to get dressed. "And you can wear those tights you know I love on you," he drawled. "I could even help you put them on."

"What are you waiting for then?" Blair asked as she slipped the dress over her head, thankful it fit and that the blazer Chuck held out as she slipped her arms in concealed her weight gain for the time being.

Chuck left her to get the stockings out when she sat on the bed, waiting with a smile as she watched him pick the perfect pair.

He turned around to see her smiling with her legs up, playfully kicking back and forth. Chuck smirked as he knelt down to roll the stockings up her legs, taking his time doing so. She let out a moan as his hands disappeared under her dress to pull them over her hips.

"If this wasn't my first class of the semester and your first day as CEO," Blair told him as she grudgingly stood up, "We would so be late."

"Tonight," he said as he picked up her bag as they walked downstairs.

**January 21, 2011**

"I hate this," Blair exclaimed. "Since people don't know I'm pregnant, with twins mind you, they just think I've gotten fat. The whispers at Columbia are getting ridiculous."

"Then let's announce it," he said happily. "It's been torture to not tell everyone. You have no idea how close I came to telling the Board members today." She narrowed her eyes at him as he continued.

"I didn't, don't worry. But really, we can't hide this much longer," he told her as he put his hands on her hips and pulled her to him. "Our babies are getting bigger each day and soon people will notice."

"I know, but I need to tell my parents first," she told him. "Although I was thinking of telling Lily before them. I have a feeling she'd be a little more understanding than Eleanor. From what Serena's told me Lily was quite the wild child so I'm hoping she won't judge me too harshly. That and she wasn't much older than us when she and Rufus got pregnant."

"If that's what you want, yes," he said as he kissed her temple. "I'd like to see our relationship with Lily get stronger. I do think she means well."

"Get reservations for that place downtown I like," she requested. "And see if Lily can meet with us tomorrow night. I want to tell her as soon as possible."

"Done," Chuck said with lust in his eyes. "I really love when you're bossy like this."

"What do you plan on doing about it then?" she asked flirtatiously as her arms found their way around his neck and she pressed her body against his. He could feel the swell of her belly and it was the most incredible turn on he'd ever experienced.

"I'm going to make love to you," he said as he kissed her neck before picking her up in his arms and making his way up the stairs with her, Blair's hands still around his neck.

Chuck put her down when they got to her room, his hands resting on her hips when she started to recoil, causing him to only hold on tighter, "You're beautiful."

It was true that her weight gain was now starting to show but the only thing Chuck was able to see was their twins growing inside her. And as he told her before, that knowledge made him want her even more.

She smiled as she fell back onto the bed, pulling him on top of her. "You are amazing. I find myself falling more and more in love with you each day. We're very lucky to have you so protective of us."

"This is how I always should have been," he told her with regret. "But never again will I lose sight of what's important, you."

His lips captured hers once more, rolling them onto their sides and pulling her close. Blair pressed against him and moaned when she felt his hardness pressing against her leg.

"I want you, so much," he drawled as he lightly bit the spot on her neck he knew drove her crazy. "I love you."

"Then take me," she moaned as she unbuckled his belt, leaving him to fumble with his shirt buttons.

"I'm trying," he breathed as he threw his shirt on the floor next to where his pants and boxers were.

She giggled as he struggled to pull her dress down, taking her underwear with him and throwing it to the floor. He groaned when he finally unhooked her bra and they were skin on skin.

Blair hooked her one leg over his hip while her other leg slipped between his. "I love you," she told him as she took his face in her hands. "Be gentle with me tonight."

He smiled as she kissed him. As much as Chuck enjoyed her hormones making her need for him insatiable, a part of him missed their more tender moments.

She rocked against him, moving back just far enough for him to enter her. Blair gasped as his arms wrapped around her while he began slowly rocking back and forth. Her hands were around his neck as they were able to kiss and touch each other as they slowly reached their peaks.

He felt her climaxing around him when she shuddered against him, his release following shortly after hers.

"I can't decide what I like better," Blair said as her breathing returned to normal, "Making love with you like that or having my way with you against the wall."

He chuckled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face, "Who says you have to choose?" And before they knew it, round two began.

**January 22, 2011**

"Blair, dear," Lily said as she studied the young woman in front of her, "You are absolutely glowing. Love looks very good on you."

"That's not the only reason," Blair said as she looked at her. "Chuck and I," she faltered before continuing, "Chuck and I are pregnant."

"Oh," Lily said as the pieces started to fit together for her.

"That's not why we're back together, Lily," Chuck said as he could see where his stepmother's mind was going. "We decided before I left for New Zealand to try again. It wasn't until a week later that we found out about the pregnancy."

"How are you feeling, dear?" Lily asked, remembering her own pregnancies. "And how far along are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm twelve weeks," Blair told her. "But I probably look more to you because I'm carrying twins."

"Congratulations," Lily smiled as she reached for their hands. "I can't believe I'm going to be a grandma, and two grandchildren." When she saw Chuck reach for Blair's hand she could see how much he'd changed. He was completely devoted to her and wasn't shy about people seeing it.

"So you don't think less of me?" Blair asked nervously. She needed to know Lily's true reaction if she was going to find the nerve to tell her own mother, let alone her father.

"No, of course not," Lily told her kindly. "You've always been very responsible. Life has a way of surprising you but things also have a way of working themselves out. And you and Charles love each other, that's plain to see."

"Thank you," Chuck said as he squeezed her hand, "Your support means a lot to us."

"You're family," she said, "The both of you."

Blair felt herself tearing up and wiped them away before saying, "Thank you. But do you think you could keep this news to yourself? I need to tell my parents before word gets out."

"I won't tell anyone. Don't worry about them, they'll understand," Lily told her, remembering how young she was when she and Rufus got pregnant. "And remember, you have the most important thing you could ask for, a committed partner."

"That I do," Blair said as she choked back a sob when Chuck placed his hand on her lower back. "I really am lucky for that."

Chuck was going to add something when Lily spoke again, "Do you have a doctor yet?"

"We do," Blair said as she smiled, "Chuck had one flown in from Zurich to be my personal physician."

"You always did think big, Charles," Lily stated with a smirk of her own.

"Only the best would do for Blair," Chuck told her. "It was a twenty hour flight home when I found out so I researched the best obstetrician and had the arrangements made for her to practice in New York."

"He also bought every book he could find on pregnancy," Blair said as she became more comfortable talking with Lily. "He really has thought of everything."

They continued talking into the night, Blair getting more and more excited about the pregnancy as Lily shared tips about coping with the various side affects as she got further along. With more people supportive of their decision, Blair was able to feel more secure about it.

**XOXO**

That night Chuck was spooned behind Blair and drifting to sleep when he heard her stifle a sob. He instinctively pulled her tighter to him and kissed her neck.

"What is it, love?" he asked quietly. "Are you in any pain?" He was starting to panic when she turned to face him.

"I can't go through this pregnancy without you," Blair said through the tears. He nodded and was about to say something when she continued, "I'm so scared to tell daddy and Eleanor. We have to but I'm afraid that I'll start to cry when I talk to them and this conversation is one that should be done in person. Can you get them back here? Send the jet and arrange for them to come to the penthouse?"

"Of course," he told her as he stroked her hair. "I'll arrange it in the morning. You don't need to worry about a thing, I've got this."

"Thank you. And I'm so sorry," she said as she cried into his chest. "My hormones have made me nothing but weak. I'm putting too much of this on you, it's not fair."

"Blair," he said as he brought her eyes to look into his, "Don't think that way. You have always been there for me when I've needed you, even when I didn't deserve it. Being strong for you is the least I could do, let me. And you never have to apologize to me, Blair, weak is the last thing you are."

"Breathe," Chuck said soothingly as he took deep breaths, encouraging her to do the same. "Breath with me. We'll get through this together."

"That's better," he breathed as her sobs began to subside and he could feel her breaths evening out. "Everything will be fine, we have each other. You'll feel better in the morning once you've had a good night's rest."

After some tossing and turning, Blair was finally asleep while Chuck lay awake wondering what he would do if her parents' reactions were bad. He knew he wouldn't be able to control himself if she were upset. He hoped for the best but was preparing for the worst, hoping it wouldn't come to that though.

_**Please review to let me know you'd like to read more. This story is going to be much longer than I originally thought ;) Blair is due in July and we're still in January. Not only do I want to show Blair's pregnancy in its entirety, I also want to write how she and Chuck are once the babies are born and their parenting skills are put to the test. How does that sound to you guys? **_

_**If you couldn't tell, I really like Lily and hate how they made her so manipulative and calculating, so she's not going to be like that in my story. And the next chapter shows how Eleanor and Harold react, as well as Cyrus and Roman. You'll see what I think of each of them by how I write them. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued reviews! I'm so glad that you all like Lily as much as I do. As for Chuck's behavior in my story, I'm glad you like how much he's stepping up to take care of Blair. She's always been there for him and with how her hormones are she really isn't able to control herself as much as she usually is. I also think that he has the ability to grow up and isn't as stupid as the writers keep portraying him.

OMG, I just found stills of the new episodes and they have Chuck and Blair and they are happy! The one shot from the promo with Blair wearing that embellished black dress is of her and Chuck up on chairs holding hands at what appears to be a Jewish wedding celebration. Could it really be that we're getting the reunion we want or are the writers just screwing with us again and is this only a dream sequence of Chuck or maybe Blair's? Fingers crossed for happy Chair =D

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

2010blueberry – Thank you! I love Chuck and Blair babies, who wouldn't? It's going to be a while before we get to the twins being born but I can guarantee her pregnancy will be eventful ;) So happy to hear you get excited for updates, can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you!

Pure-simple-adoration – Thanks so much! I'm looking forward to what you think of Eleanor's reaction.

Countessplaten – Thank you so much! That makes me happy to hear =) Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Emma – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on how Blair's parents react to the pregnancy.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! I'll probably skip parts of Blair's pregnancy when she gets further along because I too am excited for when the babies are born. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Little miss pixie-Alice cullen – Thank you! Team Dark Knight FTW! I can't wait for your thoughts on the reactions in this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thanks! Chuck does react strongly to Eleanor because he's very protective of her feelings as her hormones have her emotions all over the map. I hope you find it entertaining, let me know what you think.

Monica 47 – Thank you! I do think that Chuck has the potential to be 100% committed to Blair so I'm glad you picked up on that and like it =) As for the chapter length, some are longer and some are shorter. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

AMxoxo – Thank you so much! Isn't Chuck the best when he's sweet and caring? I'd take that him over scheming and manipulative Chuck any day. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

KelGGBel – Thanks! I love your long review ;) Lily's my favorite mom on the show, I like how she was in season 1 and 3 the best. I think that deep down Chuck really is a softie who just wants to love and be loved by Blair. And I would love if Blair got pregnant by Chuck on the show. I'm so looking forward to what you think of how Blair's parents react to her pregnancy and how Chuck reacts to how they act towards Blair.

Mgcfvgh – Thank you!

ChairFTW – Thanks! So happy you like this story. Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thank you so much! Looking forward to what you think of Eleanor's reaction.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

A73104MG – Thanks! You might be right about Eleanor, can't wait to read your reaction to how she acts.

Anna – Thanks so much! I don't think I'll ever get tired of writing Chuck in a good light, I really think the way he's portrayed on the show is so OOC after the growth he showed in season three. Looking forward to what you think of Eleanor's reaction.

Bj188 – Thank you! I'm glad that you like the growth of the characters in this story. I would so like to see more of that on the show, too. I'm looking forward to what your thoughts are about this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thanks! So looking forward to your next review.

Svenjen – Thank you so much! There will definitely be a flip out in this chapter. And I know, poor Blair, carrying twins will definitely bring back her body issues. So can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks! I totally agree about Chuck, he would step up to support Blair but the writers would have him do something stupid. But I'm not them so I won't have him go AWOL. Can't wait to read your next review and what you think of Harold and Eleanor's reactions.

Sophiathorn – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! This news is definitely not something you want to tell your parents over the phone, Blair feels bad enough as it is that she told Chuck over the phone. Looking forward to your reaction to how Eleanor takes the news. As always, can't wait for your next review.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**January 28, 2011**

Blair and Chuck invited Nate to have dinner with them and Serena at the penthouse. Dorota prepared a feast of foods she and Chuck knew Blair would eat. The young couple wanted to let their friends know that Blair's parents would be arriving the next day and that they would probably want to be out of the line of fire when they were told the news of the twins.

"How have you been, B?" Nate asked.

"Good," she said. "I have a lot of course work but I'm trying to get as much of it done now before I get even more tired as I get further along."

"You'll ace every class," Serena told her with a smile. "You're a great student, you could do this in your sleep."

"If only," Blair laughed. "It seems I get more and more tired each day."

"Have you told your professors yet?" Nate asked.

"No," Blair said, "I need to tell my parents first. After that I'll let them know. But I don't want them thinking any less of me. I have no intention of using this as an excuse to get out of my assignments. Pregnant or not I will remain a straight-A student."

"There's our overachiever," Serena said with a smile. "Always the good student."

"Not to change the subject or anything," Chuck cut in, "But we do have something to tell you."

"My parents will be arriving tomorrow night," Blair told her roommate. "You might not want to be here for that. I have a feeling things are going to get ugly when I tell them I'm pregnant. I don't think they'll be as supportive as Lily was."

"Mom's so excited," Serena told them. "I found her looking through our baby albums this week. Don't be surprised if you get inundated with gifts and unsolicited advice."

"That's fine," Blair said with a nervous laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get that from Eleanor."

"She'll understand," Chuck said as Blair looked at him warily. "Maybe not right away but she will. You're her only child, and I have no doubts that Cyrus will be ecstatic."

"That I know," Blair said. "He's going to love getting the new's of becoming a grandfather. Let's just hope some of his excitement rubs off on Eleanor."

"And, S," she added, "There's a good chance she'll kick me out of here."

"But don't worry," Chuck said, "We're planning on moving into one of the apartments at the Palace soon and there's always a suite there with you name on it."

"Thank you," Serena said with a smile, "But I think I might be moving into the loft with Dan. We've been talking more and he asked me so I probably will."

"Excuse me," Blair said as she pushed back her seat to stand, with perfect timing to keep Chuck and Nate from further questioning Serena about her new home. "I'll be right back."

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked.

"I'm fine," Blair smiled as she touched his shoulder. "Your children are sitting on my bladder if you must know. I'll be two minutes."

"Me too," Serena said as she pushed back her own chair and followed her friend.

"Go ahead and ask me what you're thinking," Chuck said as he looked at Nate with a knowing look on his face. He was getting real tired of his friend constantly doubting him when it came to Blair.

"Are you for real?" Nate asked. "I mean, how are you so calm when Blair is the nervous one? I've never seen you like this before."

"You just answered your own question, Archibald," Chuck told him as he leaned back in his chair to rub the back of his neck. "If she's nervous, I need to remain calm."

"But aren't you worried about what could happen?" Nate asked.

"Of course I am," Chuck said dismissively as he closed his eyes briefly. "That doesn't mean I'm going to do something stupid or let Blair see the extent of my concern. She has enough to deal with as it is, I don't want her worrying about me on top of everything else. She already thinks I'm overprotective."

"Wow," Nate said with some shock as he saw the genuine smile on Chuck's face, "You really have changed, and for the better. Blair's very lucky to have you."

"I'm lucky she'll have me," Chuck told his friend. "And is it really so hard for you to see that I could be a decent person? Because if so, we need to reevaluate our friendship."

"That's not what I meant," Nate said as he started to backpedal. "It's just that you're really into this pregnancy. It's a surprise, that's all."

"What did I miss?" Blair asked as she sat on Chuck's lap with Serena sitting next to her.

"Just Nate telling me how happy he is for us," Chuck told her with a smirk.

"That's good," Blair said as Nate smiled.

They continued eating and talking about what was happening in their lives but everything kept coming back to the pregnancy. As nervous as Blair was with more and more people finding out, she was happy that her best friends were there to support her.

**January 29, 2011**

Chuck had the Bass jet fly Harold, Roman, Eleanor, and Cyrus in from France so they could break the news of them becoming grandparents in person. It had been easier than he thought once he decided to call Cyrus and Roman instead of Eleanor and Harold. Chuck knew that they would be able to get their partners to fly back to New York. Harold actually called Chuck to see that everything with Blair was all right. When he was assured it was, Harold told Chuck that he and Roman would make sure Eleanor and Cyrus joined them.

Blair was a bundle of nerves all week about her parents coming back. She tried to distract herself with her schoolwork but could hardly sleep. Chuck did what he could to assure her it would all work out but they both knew she wouldn't feel better until she told them the news.

"Daddy will most likely threaten you," Blair said as she paced back and forth as they waited for them to arrive. "And Eleanor might try to kill you herself. The only ones who will be on our side are Cyrus and Roman."

She was visibly trembling and it unnerved him to no end. "Blair, you need to relax," he said gently as he hugged her. "This stress isn't good for the babies, not to mention you."

"How can I relax?" she cried into his chest. "My parents will probably disown me. Eleanor might even throw us out. What will happen then?"

"Why don't we make plans to move into an apartment at the Palace?" he suggested as he kissed the top of her head.

"You mean it?" she asked as she looked up at him.

"Absolutely, we should have our own place," Chuck told her. "As much as I love it here, I won't miss Serena interrupting us all the time and I'd love to have a place that was just ours."

"A place where only our memories are," she stated. "Yes, I want that."

Chuck leaned over to capture her lips with his, feeling her relax as he deepened the kiss and she leaned into his arms.

His hands were lazily running up and down her back when they heard Dorota cough to get their attention.

"Concierge just call," she told them. "Your parents on way up now. No worries about them, Miss Blair. Me and Mr. Chuck take care of everything."

"That's right," Chuck said as he put his arm around her waist. "You let me worry about this."

"No," she said as she shook her head, "I need to deal with this, you've done enough."

"We deal with this together," he said as they heard the elevator ding.

"Daddy," Blair exclaimed as she rushed to give her father and Roman a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"Hello, dear," Cyrus said as he pulled Blair down for a big hug. "Not enough, it's been so long since I've seen you. How are you?"

"I'm good," she told him as she took Chuck's hand. "If we can all go into the living room we have some important news."

"My, my, Blair," Eleanor said as she looked her daughter up and down. "You've really let yourself go when I wasn't here. You must have gained at least ten, maybe fifteen pounds since I last saw you."

"You miserable harpy," Chuck shot at her as he stepped in front of Blair. "You don't see your daughter in two months and that's the first thing you say to her?"

It was difficult to know who was more livid, Eleanor for being talked to like that or Chuck for having to defend Blair from her mother.

"How dare you talk to me like that?" Eleanor shot back. "You are in my house, which I still don't understand after all you've done to Blair."

"Now, dear," Cyrus said as he stepped forward to prevent things from getting worse. "Blair and Charles called us home for a reason. Why don't we hear them out?"

Eleanor just rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms huffily, staring at her daughter impatiently.

"Mother, daddy," Blair said softly as she looked between her parents and her step-fathers as she put both hands on her abdomen, "Chuck and I are expecting twins."

Harold looked close to fainting while Roman looked absolutely giddy. Cyrus was breaking into a huge smile and Eleanor looked like steam would shoot out of her ears if it could.

"How could you be so stupid?" Eleanor exclaimed as she looked at her daughter before turning her gaze to Chuck. "And you, I expected you to at least use protection. God knows you've been using it long enough."

"Dearest," Cyrus said as he tried to put his hand on his wife's arm only to have her shake it off, "That's no way to talk to Blair."

"I'll talk to my daughter however I see fit," she told him with fire in her eyes.

"Blair, darling," Cyrus said as he ignored his wife and guided his shaken stepdaughter to sit down, "Are you happy about this?"

"Yes," she said with tears in her eyes as she put her other hand on her small bump, "So very much."

"Me too, my first grandbabies," Cyrus smiled as he reached for Chuck's hand as well. "And you, young man, are you happy?"

"More than you know," Chuck told him with a smile on his face. "Blair and these children are everything to me."

"For how long?" Eleanor questioned sarcastically. "We all know how your attention span is when it comes to your waning love for my daughter. I don't even see you doing the right thing and marrying her."

"I don't want that, mother," Blair said as she raised her voice and looked at the looming Waldorf matriarch. "The important thing is that Chuck is here for me during this. Getting married now wouldn't feel right."

"It's not about whether or not it feels right," Eleanor said dismissively. "It's about legitimizing these children and not bringing more shame to yourself or this family."

"Eleanor, that is enough," Harold said as he finally spoke. "Do you really think I'm happy with this? Of course not. But there's nothing we can do about it now and upsetting Blair won't help matters."

"There's no denying that Charles has made mistakes when it's come to Blair," he added. "But if our daughter trusts him and seeing as he is the father of our grandchildren, you need to stop talking and making this situation worse. After all, he arranged for us all to be here. And look at Blair, she's trembling and this kind of stress is not good for her condition."

"Thank you, Mr. Waldorf," Chuck said as he stood up to allow Blair's father to sit next to her, still unsure of just how backhanded his comments were. It was taking every fiber of his being not to lunge at Eleanor, but that didn't mean he would sit back and let her verbally abuse his pregnant girlfriend either. "I'll have you know that I would marry Blair in a heartbeat, but she's made it very clear to me that marriage isn't what she wants now, so I'm respecting that."

"You've moved in here?" Eleanor asked as her face remained impassive.

"I have," Chuck told her. "I want to be as close to Blair as I can."

"Unless you two get married immediately, you won't be living together in my house," Eleanor said in an icy voice.

Blair couldn't hold it together any longer, she burst into racking sobs that caused her entire body to violently shake back and forth, terrifying all the men in the room.

"Come here," Chuck said as he knelt in front of her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to him. He did the breathing trick that they'd grown accustomed to as she was having more and more panic attacks over how people would react to them. If he weren't so concerned about Blair he would have ripped into Eleanor even more, but as Blair was still shaking uncontrollably he would have to wait to give Eleanor what for.

"We, we, we can't stay here anymore," Blair stammered as she continued to cry. "I won't be given an ultimatum about marriage by anyone."

"We can move into the Palace tonight," Chuck told her softly as he put both his hands on her face to wipe away the tears. "We'll pack a bag. Come on," he encouraged as he helped her up, lifting her into his arms to take them upstairs to her room without a backward glance at the parents who were left gaping at how gentle Chuck Bass was with their daughter.

"Are you happy with yourself?" Harold asked his ex-wife when his daughter and essentially his son-in-law left the room to pack their things. "Your only child is pregnant and scared to death and this is how you treat her? You should be ashamed of yourself, Eleanor."

Roman couldn't even speak he was so shaken by what just transpired. He followed Harold as they made their way up the stairs to talk with Blair.

"I suppose you think I'm a horrible person as well?" Eleanor asked her husband when they were the only two left in the living room.

"No, but I do think your reaction was uncalled for," Cyrus said as he sadly shook his head. "Blair needs all of our support now, and I for one will not turn my back on her."

Eleanor was left standing there alone, aggravated that she was once again made the bad guy with her daughter by not only her ex-husband but also her husband.

**XOXO**

Chuck had their suitcases on the bed as they packed in silence. Blair methodically packed what she would need and got her schoolbooks together without looking at Chuck.

"Blair bear," Harold said as he and Roman entered her bedroom. "Everything will work out," he said as he embraced his daughter. "Don't worry about your mother, she'll come around eventually. Roman and I are here for you."

"You don't hate me?" she asked as her lower lip started to tremble.

"Of course not," Harold told her, "I could never hate you. You are my only child and as long as you are happy and healthy I can't ask for more. I love you, Blair bear."

"I love you, daddy," Blair exclaimed as she started crying again.

"Congratulations," Roman said as he pulled Blair to him for a hug as he kissed both her cheeks. "I am so excited!"

Blair smiled as she let out a nervous laugh, "Me too. But I'm also scared."

"That's to be understood," Harold said. "Parenthood is scary, but it's also the best job you could ever have."

"You will have such beautiful babies," Roman exclaimed as he put his arms around Blair and Chuck. "I can't wait to see them."

"Neither can I," Blair told him as Chuck zipped up the last bag and put in on the floor.

"I do wish you'd stay," Cyrus said as he entered her room. "I'll deal with your mother."

"I can't stay here," Blair told him. "If Eleanor is insistent on us getting married, I won't do it just to live here."

"She'll come around, dear," Cyrus said. "You know how she is."

"I'm afraid I do," she sniffled. "And I don't know if she ever will come around."

"Put the bags down and stop being so melodramatic," Eleanor told them from the hall. "You don't have to move out."

"Yes, I do," Blair told her with resolve, willing the tears in her eyes not to fall but knowing she would lose that battle as her hormones coupled with the stress of the present situation made it impossible to control her emotions. "Living under your roof comes with conditions I'm not willing to abide by."

"You'll understand where I'm coming from when your own children turn on you," Eleanor said.

"I would never give them reason to," Blair said as the tears streamed down her face once more.

"You say that now," she said. "But just wait, wait until they destroy everything you try to create for them."

"No, Chuck and I would never do that," Blair said as she took her boyfriend's hand. "We know what awful parents can do to a child, and we won't allow that to happen when we become parents."

Blair pulled Chuck along as she hurried past her mother, only to have him stop and face Eleanor once more.

"Mrs. Rose," he said, "You have every right to your own opinion but I will not tolerate you treating Blair like some delinquent because she's pregnant. This pregnancy may not have been planned but we couldn't be happier about it. Regardless of what you think of me, I will be in your life because I have every intention of marrying Blair as soon as she's ready. We've all made mistakes with her, you and me especially. I just hope for your sake you make things right between you two. Until then, I won't allow you in our lives if judgment is all you have for us."

"Blair is under enough stress as it is with Columbia and carrying twins," he continued as Eleanor stared at him. "I'll have someone collect the rest of our things in the morning. If you want to contact us, we'll be at the Palace."

"Mr. Waldorf, Mr. Rose, Roman," Chuck said as he shook each of their hands, "Have a good night."

"The same to you, Mrs. Rose," he added to Eleanor with a nod as Blair was already halfway down the hall, anxious to get out of her mother's home and into the sanctuary of Chuck's limo.

**XOXO**

Blair was curled into Chuck's side as he rubbed her arm while kissing the top of her head from time to time.

"You handled my mother very well," she told him. "I don't think anyone has ever gone up against her like that before."

"She had no right to talk to you like that," Chuck said, still angry at what happened at the penthouse. "It took every ounce of willpower I had not to go off on her more. You aren't angry with me?"

"No," she said when the limo stopped and Arthur opened the door for them. "You've been so good with me, and my mother had to hear what you told her. Can we stop talking about this now? All I want to do is go to sleep."

"Let's go up to our suite," Chuck said as he put his arm around her and led her to the elevator.

Their bags were waiting for them and Blair went straight into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Chuck got changed and sat of the edge of the bed waiting for her to come out.

"Everything will work itself out," he told her as she crawled under the covers. "Your mother will come around."

"I really don't care if she does or not," she said as she looked at him sadly. "I have you, that's all I need. You're my family. With Serena and Nate's support and Lily, daddy, Roman, and Cyrus there for us, Eleanor isn't needed. Dorota's more of a mother to me anyway and she supports us."

Chuck was heartbroken for her, she said her mother's support wasn't needed but he knew better.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she reached for her phone and typed away furiously.

"Read this," she said as she handed it to him and leaned into his chest. "If it's okay with you press send. I'm done hiding. Let Gossip Girl spread this news for us so we can move on."

"It's fine," he told her once he read it, "But are you sure about this? Are you ready to let everyone know?"

"Yes, to hell with what people think," she declared as she pressed send before placing her phone on the nightstand and nestling further into Chuck as his arms wrapped protectively around her.

**January 30, 2011**

_Good morning, Upper Eastsiders. I'm starting off my week in a way I didn't think was possible, with a first. Here I thought I didn't have any of those left. I was just sent a statement by C and B telling me they are expecting. It looks like that old saying is true – if you play with fire you're going to get burned, by the baby-making machine that is. Congratulations are in order for the happy couple, there will be two baby Waldorf-Basses joining us this summer. And oh yeah, they're also an item for the time being. I'll keep you posted. You know you love me, XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. I so enjoy reading your comments. If I haven't heard from you yet, take a minute and leave a review, it will really make me smile =D**_

_**This chapter was mostly angst, as we all knew that Eleanor would not take the news of her daughter's pregnancy well. The next chapter also has angst but we start to see Blair's maternal instincts kicked up to full-speed, just like Chuck's protectiveness has been. I'm envisioning an entertaining scene with Blair's former minions being a tad judgmental without realizing that Chuck has overheard them. Good, huh?**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued reviews! I can't tell you how much they make me smile when I read them =D

In case you haven't noticed, there have been eight chapters that have only covered six weeks. Because I do want to progress the story and explore how they are when the babies arrive, I'll probably have each chapter cover about three to four weeks until we get to July, then we get to see how Chuck and Blair deal with parenthood =)

And these new episodes are getting me optimistic about the Chair reunion I so desperately want. I've seen some stills and they look happy and together so my fingers are crossed. Also, is it just me or does Chuck seem to be getting sexier with each episode =*) I'm just saying. And I'm so glad that this booze and drug induced spiral doesn't have a revolving door of hookers, it really shows how Chuck is growing as a person ;)

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Lucyybella – Thanks! So glad you liked how Chuck stood up to Eleanor. Can't wait to hear what you think of them telling off Cece in this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks so much! Chuck's protectiveness will only grow now that everyone knows about the pregnancy. Looking forward to your thoughts on him in this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! So happy you like Chuck in this story. Can't wait to read what you think of their interaction with the minions.

Emma – Thanks! Sweet Chuck really is the best. Let me know what you think of protective Chuck in this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! Blair did stand her ground with Eleanor by telling her she wouldn't get married just because it was expected of her. Chuck stepped in when Blair's hormones got the better of her and she couldn't continue. Looking forward to your next review.

KelGGBel – Thanks so much! I agree, because of the crappy parents they had Blair and Chuck would make awesome parents. And I so agree with the bowtie/headband scenes =) I'd love if they incorporated a Chair pregnancy into the show. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Maribells – Thank you! I really, really love sweet Chuck, in case you didn't notice, LOL. I'm glad you liked Chuck calling Nate out, how can he not know by now that his best friend is a goner when it comes to Blair, duh! Anyway, I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on Chuck, Blair, and the minions.

Countessplaten – Thanks so much! I totally agree, I want my own Chuck Bass, minus the scotch and hooker addictions. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! And I like your suggestion of skipping larger chunks of time, I was thinking of that because I want to write about them as parents in addition to the pregnancy. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Nate is pretty dense so it takes him a while to fully grasp things. And we see more of Eleanor trying to rebuild her relationship with Blair. Lily will definitely continue to support them regardless of what others think. And I can't wait to read what you think of the scene with the minions. As always, looking forward to your review.

Pty – Thank you!

Anna – Thanks so much! So happy you liked this chapter. I threw in some bitchy Blair in this chapter so let me know what you think ;)

Lisottina81 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – Thank you! So glad you like her parents' reactions. Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter as we really see how Blair and Chuck react to how people see them.

Emma – Thanks!

2010blueberry – Thank you! I really love mature Chuck and I thought it would be a good twist to have Blair be the one to inform Gossip Girl of her pregnancy. Looking forward to your thoughts on the minions.

Monica47 – Thanks! I'm glad I was able to surprise you ;) I can't wait to read your next review.

Little miss pixie-Alice cullen – Thank you so much! I'm so happy you love this story. I wrote it because I missed happy Chair on the show and am glad others feel the same way, LOL. Dark Knight FTW! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thank you! Can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**February 8, 2011**

"Now, as you are entering into your fourteenth week and the second trimester, it is possible to determine the sex of the babies," she asked as she prepped Blair's abdomen for the ultrasound. "Would you like to know?"

"Yes," Blair answered as Chuck took her hand, "We would."

"Alright," the doctor said as she moved the instrument across Blair's abdomen, "The babies feel like cooperating today. Based on what I see, you will be having a healthy boy and girl."

"One of each," Blair said excitedly as she smiled up at Chuck. "We're getting one of each."

Chuck leaned over to kiss her lips as the doctor noted the sex on the babies on her chart. She smiled to herself at how different the young couple in front of her was from her first meeting with them. Before, they were very nervous and unsure with each other; now, they were very much in love and excited about the pregnancy.

"Is one of the babies sucking their thumb?" Chuck asked with wonder as he squeezed Blair's hand.

"Yes indeed, the girl. She's on the left and the boy is on the right," Dr. Falcone said. "Have you felt them move or kick yet?"

"No," Blair said with panic in her voice as she touched the side of her abdomen. "Should I have? Are they okay?"

"They're fine," the doctor told her soothingly. "You should start to feel them any day now. It might just be a flutter, but you'll feel something."

"As long as they're healthy," Blair said as she started breathing again.

"They are," Dr. Falcone assured her. "How many copies would you like of this ultrasound?"

"Ten," Chuck told her as Blair gave him a funny look. "What? We have people who would like a copy, Lily, your father, Serena, maybe even your mother."

"Ten," Blair confirmed as the doctor wiped off her stomach and left the room to get the copies.

"This is going on my desk at the office," Chuck said excitedly as he helped Blair off the exam table to get her shoes on.

"She hasn't been born yet and you're already wrapped around her little finger," she teased as she held onto his arm for support.

"She must get that from her mother," he smirked as he kissed the side of her head.

"Here you go," Dr. Falcone said as she handed the envelope of their ultrasound copies to Chuck. "Does this time next week work for you two?"

Blair looked at Chuck in question before he told the doctor, "It does. We'll see you then."

**XOXO**

Blair couldn't be happier when she and Chuck walked into their apartment building. However, that happiness was short-lived as she saw her mother and Cyrus waiting for her.

She gripped tighter on Chuck's arm when her mother rose to greet them.

"Blair," she said as the young couple approached her and Cyrus, "You look wonderful."

"I've gained eight pounds since I last saw you," Blair said acerbically.

"You're pregnant with my grandbabies," Eleanor said with a tense chuckle. "I was hoping we could take you and Chuck out to dinner."

"You can't," Blair told her mother, "It's been a long day and I'm exhausted. We were planning on ordering room service and calling it an early night."

"Oh," Eleanor said with disappointment.

"Some other time then?" Cyrus asked with hope in his voice.

"Okay," Blair said to her stepfather. It was much harder for her to hold grudge against him as he'd been nothing but kind to her. "Maybe in a few weeks."

"Thank you, Blair," Eleanor said as she went to touch her daughter's arm only to have her flinch away. "I really am sorry for how I reacted when you told us. It was just such a shock. Surely you can understand that."

"That it was a shock, yes," Blair said maintaining her composure. "But your reaction was uncalled for regardless. I get that you're trying, but it will take more than this. You're my mother, I'm supposed to have your unconditional support no matter what I do. I hope one day you see that, because until you do you won't know your grandchildren. They won't know judgment, only love and acceptance."

Eleanor looked gutted with what Blair told her and was left speechless. Cyrus looked sad but didn't say anything because he knew his wife needed to hear it and hoped it would help her get her act together to salvage the fractured relationship she had with her only child.

Blair went to walk away when Chuck handed her the ultrasound envelope with a knowing look. She glared at him as he motioned to Eleanor and Cyrus with his eyes. After a moment, she relented and took the envelope.

"I don't know if you want this," she started as she reached for a photo, "But this is a copy of our second ultrasound."

Cyrus' eyes lit up as he took it. "Look, dear," he said as Eleanor looked at it, "One of the babies is sucking their thumb."

"That's the girl," Chuck told him with a smile. "We're having a boy and a girl."

Blair smiled as her mother did as well, the first genuine smile Eleanor had in a while. "Congratulations, darling."

"Thank you," Blair said as she took Chuck's hand. "How long will you be in New York?"

"Indefinitely," Eleanor told her. "Cyrus and I can work from here and we want to be here at least until you give birth."

"We'll meet for dinner soon," Blair said. "I just need time."

Her mother nodded knowingly as she watched her daughter walk off, hoping that she had finally been able to rebuild the bridge she so hastily burned with Blair.

**February 16, 2011**

Blair just finished her last class of the day and was walking to the limo when she heard them again. She wanted to be the bigger person and not react to the gossip but it was getting harder with each passing day.

"Look at how huge she is," Penelope snickered. "I doubt Chuck even touches her now. He probably only said they were back together so he didn't look like a total ass after getting her knocked up."

"She's probably only keeping the pregnancy to trap him. It is Chuck Bass we're talking about," Jessica added with a laugh. "I mean, why else would she ruin her figure if it wasn't for the money?"

"Those kids are going to be even more screwed up than their parents," Penelope scoffed.

Blair was trying not to react but when they made a mention about the twins her maternal instincts kicked in and she snapped, "Is there something you'd like to say to my face? It's one thing to comment about me and Chuck, but not our children."

"Hi, Blair," Penelope said with fake pleasantries. "We were just wondering how far along you were."

"She's at fifteen weeks," Chuck told them with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist from behind and kissed her neck. He was on his way to surprise her when he overheard their pettiness and wasn't going to tolerate it. "Was there anything else you wanted to know? Intimate details of our sex life, perhaps?"

There was no way Chuck was going to allow them to insult Blair by insinuating he didn't want her. He knew how fragile her self-image was on a good day. Now that she was pregnant and her body was changing, she was even more unsure of herself.

"Congratulations," Jessica said nervously, afraid of what Chuck would do had he heard their comments. "You two must be ecstatic."

"That's not what you were saying a few minutes ago," Blair said as she raised her eyebrows. She knew there were two ways she could play this with her former minions, get full on angry or go with a mind game. She chose the latter.

"These two seem to think that the only reason I'm still pregnant is to trap you for your money," Blair stated as she looked over her shoulder at Chuck.

Chuck instinctively wrapped his arms tighter around Blair as his eyes narrowed and he glared at the two girls in front of them. He wanted nothing more than to physically hurt them but he knew better than to hit a woman, even Penelope. Social annihilation would just have to do.

"Is that so?" he asked eerily calm as he rested his chin in the crook of Blair's neck. "I'll have you know that I am ecstatic about this pregnancy, as is Blair. And for either of you to question that is unconscionable."

"As for you two, the next time you go anywhere in this city, regardless of who you're with, you and your party will be turned away, from here on out," Chuck told them as his gaze remained steely.

"Chuck," Penelope said with panic in her voice, "You can't do that."

"But I can," he smirked at her, "And I will. There's no way in hell I'll allow you to remain unscathed after what I just heard you say about the love of my life and the mother of my unborn children."

"One more word from you," Chuck added when they tried to say something, "And every dirty little secret of yours ends up on Gossip Girl. They might end up there anyway just because we feel like it."

"Oh, they will end up on Gossip Girl," Blair told them triumphantly. "Blair Waldorf does not get intimidated by anyone. If I choose to do something, it's because I want to, not to trap someone like a pathetic loser. I have more money than the both of you put together and I don't have to force a man to be with me. Unlike you, I won't be someone's mistress at the age of fifty."

"I don't see him stepping up to marry you anytime soon," Penelope said viciously as she became more brazen, not realizing that Chuck was still out for blood.

"Marriage isn't something you rush," Blair said haughtily. "But when we do get married, you can be assured that you won't be receiving an invitation."

"I'd shut up if I were you," Chuck told both girls. "We're already plotting your social downfalls, do you want it to be worse?"

The girls remained speechless as Chuck took Blair's bag from her and put it over his shoulder before wrapping his arm around her waist to walk towards the limo.

"Let's see how he likes everyone knowing he's gone soft," Penelope muttered under her breath to Jessica as she snapped a photo of them before sending it off to Gossip Girl with a recap of what just happened with Chuck and Blair.

"You know that whole exchange will end up on Gossip Girl, right?" she said as they walked to the limo.

"I'm counting on it," he told her. "People need to see us as a united front. It bothers me to no end that people can't seem to fathom I could be a good person, a man committed to you and only you."

"I know," Blair said as she touched his face before stepping into the limo with Chuck, Arthur closing the door after them. "It's frustrating, all I've heard around campus for the past few weeks is that I'm fat and desperately trying to keep you. But I'm done with caring, let them say what they want."

"You're serious?" he asked, unable to believe that Blair Waldorf could really not care what people think of her.

"Don't get me wrong," she told him as she tucked her feet under her, "It bothers me that people are being so judgmental of us but there's nothing we can do short of threatening them. I say we just ignore them and prove them wrong."

Chuck stared at her as she continued, "I'm trying to grow up here. I'm going to be a mother soon and I can't be playing petty games with these people anymore. Penelope and Jessica's total social destruction is required and I think after that people will see we're serious and they won't have the nerve to question us anymore. Let's show them how in love with each other we are and how we'll be the best parents they've ever seen, loving parents like the Upper East Side has never known."

"I can do that," he drawled as he pulled her to him. "I can also show you how much I love you, right here, right now."

"I'd love that," she whispered in his ear as she drew him to her for a kiss.

"Keep driving," Chuck instructed Arthur before closing the partition once more and turning back to Blair. "Where were we?"

She smiled and pulled him to her, quickly undoing his tie and the buttons of his shirt. He had her dress unzipped and pulled it over her head so they were undressed from the waist up.

Chuck had her bra thrown across the limo and his pants and boxers were discarded when he threw his coat on the floor, motioning for her to join him.

"Much more comfortable," he drawled as he pushed her into a seated position with her back against the seat, kneeling with his legs between hers. With her bump getting bigger each day, he found himself getting more and more creative with positions that were pleasurable for her yet didn't put any pressure on the babies.

"This is a new one," she told him as he leaned over to kiss her neck, his hardness pressing against her. "But don't make me wait with foreplay, I need you now."

"Always so impatient," he smirked. "I'd make you wait for it but I don't want to."

She gasped as he slowly entered her while putting his hands above her shoulders on the seat to brace himself.

"Yes, Chuck," she cried out as he thrust in and out of her, "Keep going."

"I thought you'd like this position," he groaned as he thrust against her sweet spot once more. He could feel himself reaching his peak with her climaxing around him when she stopped him.

"Ahh," she cried as put her hands on his chest to stop him.

"What is it?" Chuck panted as he held her hips, still connected to her.

"The babies moved," she smiled as she took his one hand and placed it on her bump. "Can you feel that?"

"Wow," he said as he felt the fluttering. "Should we stop?"

"No," she told him as she rocked up against him once more. "They're happy when mommy's happy. And mommy is very happy right now."

Chuck would have thought it was absurd if someone told him a year ago that hearing Blair talk about motherhood in relation to having sex with him was hot, but it was.

"Good to know," he smirked as he kissed her lips and resumed thrusting, bringing them both to climax soon afterwards.

They lay on the floor catching their breath when Blair spoke. "Do you feel trapped?" Blair asked him as lay next to him playing with his chest hair.

"Excuse me," he said confused as he looked at her.

"Do you think I got pregnant to trap you into being with me?" she asked. "I can't help shake what they said."

"No, never," he told her as he touched her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I wanted to get back with you before we knew about the pregnancy. And if I remember correctly, neither of us were thinking coherently the night in question."

"I remember," she said. "But it does bother me that people are being the way they are. Is it so preposterous that we could be together because we love each other, regardless of the pregnancy?"

"Do you want to get married?" he asked her even though he knew her answer would most likely be no.

"No," she exclaimed. "That will make everything worse."

"That came out wrong," she said when she saw the hurt in his eyes. "I do want to marry you, I do, just not this way. I will not get married because someone is telling me to. I'll get married because I want to, because you want to."

"I've wanted to marry you for a long time," he told her. "Do you want to marry me?"

She started to get choked up as he held her closer. "I do," she told him, "But don't ask me just yet. I want to be married before the babies are born but it has to be for us only. Wait until things settle down to propose, please?"

He smiled as he held her chin, "I already have a ring."

"You do?" she asked with curiosity.

"I do," he smirked. "I was going to propose the night of Saints and Sinners. It's always been you, Blair, always."

"I love you," she sniffled as she touched his hair. "I really am so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," Chuck told her as he kissed her lips and reached for his pants. "Come on, let's get dressed so we can continue this at home."

"Or we can continue it here," she drawled while pushing him down and straddling his waist.

**XOXO**

_Could it be that Chuck Bass has gone soft for Queen B? He was overhead at Columbia defending the mother of his children and the love of his life, his words not mine, and carrying her purse. What happened to the debauched playboy we all loved to hate? Is he finally growing up or is this a phase he'll grow tired of? Call me cynical, but I'll be surprised if this lasts. As always, I'll keep you posted. XOXO, Gossip Girl. _

**February 27, 2011**

Chuck and Blair joined Lily and family for brunch at the van der Humphrey apartment. They were all going to be in the Taschen Modern Royalty shoot. Cece was in town for it and insisted that Chuck join them for brunch.

"This is so exciting," Serena squealed as she reached for Blair's hand. "We're both going to be in this Modern Royalty shoot. It's so Audrey."

"It really is," Blair smiled as she looked at Lily. "Your photo will be you, Serena, and Cece?"

"Yes, dear," Cece said looking at her from the head of the table. "Three generations of Rhodes women. What exactly is your photo supposed to be of?"

"New money, as it were," Chuck said as he narrowed his eyes at the Rhodes matriarch. "Blair and I will be posing as our generation's power couple."

"Is that really appropriate?" Cece asked. "Blair is visibly pregnant and you two aren't even married, let alone engaged."

"That means nothing," Chuck told her heatedly as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Cece," Blair said evenly as she took a bite of her food, "I never particularly cared for you so what you say about me means nothing. However, Chuck will not think twice about going off on you. So I'd be very careful about what you say to me next. I am pregnant with his children after all."

Everyone was silent as Blair spoke to Cece. Rufus didn't even try to keep the grin off his face; he hated Cece and was happy that someone other than him finally told her off.

"I meant nothing by it, dear," Cece said condescendingly. "But you are unmarried and pregnant. For someone of your station that doesn't look good. Do you really want to be immortalized as nothing more than a rich man's mistress?"

"Cece," Chuck told her through clenched teeth, "Blair is not my mistress. She is the woman I love, the woman I'm going to marry one day. If you say one more word about her I will not be responsible for what I do. As it is, you are coming awfully close to me doing something I won't regret."

"Charles," Lily said in an effort to diffuse the situation, "Allow me. Mother, if you say one more word about my son or daughter-in-law, you will be on the first plane out of here. No, scratch that. You are on the next plane out of here. I've put up with your nonsense for far too long. My family with Rufus will be in this photo shoot. Seeing as I know the photographer personally, that won't be a problem. Why don't you go pack your bags now?"

"Lily," Blair said as she pushed back her chair and placed her napkin on her plate, "I hate to be rude but I'm feeling a little faint and want to go upstairs to our apartment to rest."

"Brunch was lovely," she stated as she kissed the older woman's cheek. "I'm sorry for any trouble we caused."

"Don't be ridiculous," Lily told her as she glared at her mother. "This was long overdue. Besides, anyone with eyes knows that you are not Charles' mistress. The audacity of her to even suggest it."

"As always, brunch was eventful," Chuck said to his stepmother as he took her hand and kissed it. "We'll see you soon."

"Bye, B," Serena told her friend as she hugged her, "Chuck."

"Nicely done," Rufus said as he embraced Blair, a first for him. "I couldn't have said it better myself. And trust me, I've tried."

She smiled as Chuck shook his hand before entering the elevator with his girlfriend.

As soon as they were in the elevator to go up to their apartment, Blair pushed Chuck against the wall and pulled him to her for a kiss.

"Alone at last," Blair purred in his ear as she nipped at his neck, her hands pulling his shirt out of his pants as he found the zipper to her dress. "You're so hot when you protect me."

"You're pretty hot when you defend yourself," he told her with lust as he picked her up in his arms. "I love you."

There was only one thing on their minds as Chuck carried her to their bedroom.

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. If I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. It's very easy and you know you want to =p**_

_**I absolutely hate Cece, did you pick up on that? Blair and Chuck go out to dinner with Eleanor and Cyrus in the next chapter. Also, they have their photo taken and Chuck has a surprise planned ;) Also, what would you like to read next? I have a basic sketch of where I see this story going but I'm always open to ideas and I love to read/receive your feedback. **_

_**For those of you who would like to read how Chuck and Blair are once they have kids, check out the epilogue for my story "Why Not?" **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Author's Note: Thank you all for the continued support and reviews of this story! With the show the way it is, I can tell you that I need to be able to retreat into my happy Chair bubble with my writing. And now let's discuss that tragic episode and the character assassination of one Chuck Bass.

OMG, where do I start? It was so intense and full of Chair that I was hoping for more than what we got as I watched. I have to say, Chuck was much more violent than I was expecting, didn't like that at all. I'm not sure how they'll have him bounce back from it now. Btw, I don't condone violence and you could see that he regretted it immediately after.

When he asked Blair to tell the prince where her heart was she couldn't answer, that and she didn't have the engagement ring on her finger when she went to Chuck's apartment. Why, oh why, do the writers insist on torturing us with Chuck's ridiculous, out of control behavior? I'm holding out for some sort of redemption by the finale. From what I gathered from next week's promo Nate's totally turned his back on Chuck and it looks like Jack is having Chuck committed, not cool. As much as I want a happy reunion, Chuck must redeem himself before it can happen ='(

I was also so disappointed by 4x20 that I started a new story, _Beauty and the Beast_, which is me rewriting that dreadful end scene so that the road to redemption and reconciliation can be taken. Check it out and let me know what you think ;) It will be angsty because Chuck has a long road ahead of him thanks to the hole he's dug for himself the latter part of this season. What I did differently from the show was that Chuck is in no way, shape, or form violent with Blair in my story. It was despicable what the writers on the show have done. Physical violence is disgusting and not to be tolerated.

Anyway, I'm so enjoying writing this story, _Of Course_, as it is the only Chuck and Blair happiness I have at the moment as the writers have once again ripped our hearts out.

Now, if possible, let's try to forget about the brutality we all witnessed on the show and retreat to this happy Chair story =)

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, favorites, alerts, and hits!

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! We will see Blair freak out a bit from time to time throughout her pregnancy but Chuck will continue being supportive and overprotective. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! So glad you liked the CB moments and Blair telling off Cece. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! The minions totally should have known better once Chuck showed up. Let's hope they like their social suicide. Things could have gotten very ugly when Cece went off on Blair but leave it to Lily to keep her cool and handle matters. I do plan on bringing those characters in at some point so you'll have to let me know what you think. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Bj188 – Thank you! I know, I hate how they are being portrayed on the show. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Akasha-is-cool – Thanks! I love Chuck's sweet side too. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks so much! Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thank you! Blair is finally getting her bite back and will not be afraid to use it as her pregnancy progresses. We see more of Eleanor trying in this chapter so you'll have to let me know what you think.

Emma – Thank you so much! I totally agree, nothing is hotter than a man who defends the woman he loves =*) And I couldn't resist Rufus being happy about someone else telling off his horrid mother-in-law. The photo shoot is in this chapter and I can't wait to read what you think of it.

Anna – Thanks! Chuck will totally be wrapped around his children's whims. We'll see more of bitchy Blair in future chapters. Looking forward to your next review.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

KelGGBel – Thanks so much! That new episode was so disappointing, as I ranted above =/ Anyway, looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Smp8421 – Thank you so much! Cece thinks she can get away with anything, she's horrid. And Chuck and Blair will be out to get anyone who dares say something negative about their children. Looking forward to your comments on what happens in this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Joanna – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you!

LeftWriter224 – Thank you so much! Cece really does provide unintentional comic relief because she never thinks she's doing anything wrong. Glad you picked up on Lily calling Blair her daughter-in-law. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Little miss-pixie-Alice cullen – Thanks! I know, what is with Louis? I mean, he's nice but I don't see it lasting. And with the way Chuck acted in this last episode I'm wondering how they can bring him back from that. But I'll never lose faith in Chair endgame. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Caitlinc1991 – Thanks so much! I love Cyrus and Blair moments, he is adorable and so much more of a mother to her than Eleanor. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

88Mary88 – 200th review, thank you! I think there's wasted potential with Blair and Rufus so I'm definitely going to explore that in this story as well as Chuck and Blair with Lily. Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thanks! So happy you like it and can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**March 4, 2011**

"I can't believe the stuff Gossip Girl had on Penelope and Jessica," Serena said as they combed through the racks at Bergdorf's. "I never knew that Penelope lost her virginity to her step-brother. But is that really so scandalous, they aren't blood related."

"It's nothing like you and Dan," Blair assured her friend as she saw a dress that caught her eye. "You two didn't grow up together, they did. And she was twelve, he was sixteen."

"I guess you're right," Serena said. "And Jessica, I never would have guessed she could be that freaky."

"It's always the quiet ones," Blair told her. "And it's all true, it really is amazing what people will tell you when they've had too much to drink."

"What exactly did they do to get you out for their blood?" Serena asked curiously.

"Oh, you know," Blair said casually, "The usual cattiness. I'm sure you've heard the whisperings of how fat I am and that I'm desperately trying to hold on to Chuck."

"I have, and I always tell them off," Serena said protectively of her pregnant best friend. "They have no right saying things like that."

"No, they don't," Blair agreed. "And thank you for having my back, S. But Penelope and Jessica made the mistake of saying those things while Chuck was within earshot."

"Ooh," Serena said with a grimace, "That explains it. I'm surprised then that Chuck just went to Gossip Girl with the dirt you had on them."

"He didn't," Blair told her with a smile. "They've been blacklisted from every establishment in Manhattan, even the ones in Brooklyn."

"That sounds more like him," Serena laughed. "You and Chuck seem really happy, and can I say the visual of him holding your purse from Gossip Girl is absolutely adorable."

"He worries," Blair said with a small smile as she touched her bump. "But you won't find me complaining. I'm just happy that we found a way back to each other. He's at Bass Industries and I'm doing well at Columbia. Did I tell you I've decided on pre-law as my major?"

"You didn't," Serena told her. "But that doesn't surprise me. You'll be a great lawyer, Blair. Anyone that goes up against you won't have a chance."

"I know," Blair smiled as she held up a purple dress. "What do you think of this one?"

"I think it's pretty but I still don't know why you won't let me take you to the maternity stores," Serena whined.

"Because," Blair snapped, "The clothes there are hideous, not to mention the fabrics they use are disgusting. There's no reason why I can't just go up a size, or three, in clothes that I like."

"All right," Serena said as she spotted a black and white print dress in Blair's new size. "This one?"

"Yes," Blair said. "See, we're able to find stuff for me here."

"Fine," Serena relented. "But the shopping I really want to do is for my niece and nephew. When can we do that?"

"Soon," Blair told her with a smile, "But Chuck and I haven't even started on the nurseries so we need to do that first. Do you want to go shopping for the twins' furniture with me?"

"Is that even a question?" Serena asked as she put her hands on her hips and looked at her friend. "Any shopping for the babies I want to do."

Blair smiled, "You're going to be an amazing auntie."

"Don't you know it," Serena told her sassily as she pouted and struck a pose, making Blair laugh before she stopped and put both hands on her belly.

"You okay, B?" Serena asked as she was at her friend's side immediately.

"I am," Blair said as she took the blonde's hands in hers and put them on her bump. "Can you feel them?"

Serena's face lit up as she felt them move, "Have they been doing this a lot?"

"More so when I'm moving," Blair smirked.

"Enough said," Serena said as she rubbed the spots where she felt them move. "Hi there, Auntie Serena here niece and nephew. I can't wait to meet you. Oh, you two are going to be so loved and spoiled."

**March 8, 2011**

"If one more person touches my stomach, I will not be responsible for my actions," Blair raged as she walked into their apartment. "Just because I'm pregnant does not make it okay for every stranger I see to touch me."

"Blair," he said gently as he put his hands on her hips and drew her to him, "They don't do it to annoy you. But there's something about babies that makes people excited."

"Make love to me," she whimpered as she leaned into him. "Make me feel better."

Chuck Bass didn't need to be asked twice. "I thought you'd never ask," he drawled as he picked her up and brought her to the couch.

"I'm impressed that you can still carry me," Blair told him as she shyly looked away from him as he set her down.

"You're light as a feather," he smiled as he sat next to her. "I love you, so much."

He was so happy that it seemed unreal at times. It was almost impossible to not see him with a smile on his face. The Board members noticed it as well as the employees at Bass Industries, not to mention his friends and family. Gossip Girl started a board that was taking bets on how long it would be until he was spotted on a bender but he and Blair ignored it. Nothing was going to cause him to jeopardize their happiness this time around.

"Show me," she said as she ran her hands through his hair and kissed him.

He pulled her to a sitting position as he propped a few pillows behind her before laying her back on them.

"You comfortable?" he asked while her hands nimbly got his shirt off before working on removing his pants.

"Very," she breathed as she sat up to allow his access to pull her dress over her head.

Once he had the rest of their clothes off, Chuck's lips found their way to the spot on Blair's neck that immediately elicited a moan from her.

"Take your time with me," she moaned as she writhed under him as his hands ran up and down her body.

"Is that so?" he asked with a smirk as he pressed his hardness against her thigh. For the last two weeks Blair was in no mood for foreplay, she just wanted him inside of her. Now she was in the mood to draw things out, so draw things out he was going to do.

"You know what I mean, Chuck," she gasped as his hand slipped between her legs as his thumb slowly rubbed her swollen sweet spot.

"You like that?" he whispered against her neck as he nipped at her earlobe, his hand continuing their ministrations on her.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as she bucked up against his hand, "Yes."

When he felt her spasming around his fingers, he gave her one more gentle squeeze before withdrawing. He positioned himself above her as her breathing started to slow. Blair wrapped her arms around his neck as she sat up more to allow him to enter her more comfortably, no words spoken as they just looked at each other with desire.

Chuck moved slowly up and down, rubbing her sweet spot with each thrust. He came closer to the edge with each moan of hers but was able to stave off his release until he felt hers around him. He collapsed next to her with his arm draped across her middle as she entwined her fingers with his.

He was tucking the blanket around them when she rolled onto her side to face him. "This is really happening, isn't it?" she asked in amazement. "We're really together and pregnant?"

"We really are," he said as he wrapped his arms protectively around her and pulled her even closer to him for a kiss.

"Chuck," she said as she touched his face, "Why were you so happy about this pregnancy right from the start? I mean, I knew I would keep it, but you, not once did you suggest we do otherwise."

"Blair, these babies are a part of you and me," he told her tenderly. "There's no way I could ever do anything but love them. I know I've made mistakes, huge mistakes when it's come to you, but at the end of the day the only thing I want is you. And I never really voiced this aloud but I've always wanted children."

"You did?" she asked.

"I did, and you're the one I wanted them with," he said. "We know what children need and how it feels to be neglected. We won't do that, our children will know we love them."

She smiled as he kissed her.

"I really do love you, Chuck," she told him as she leaned against him.

"Love you, too," he smiled as he kissed her deeply.

**March 11, 2011**

"It really is true what they say about that pregnancy glow," Cyrus told her. "You look absolutely gorgeous, dear."

Blair blushed as she looked down at her plate. Beautiful was the last thing she felt like. Even though Chuck told her all the time she didn't fully believe it.

"It's true," Eleanor said, "You've never looked better."

"Thank you," Blair said as she looked at her mother.

"How are things with Bass Industries, Charles?" Eleanor asked her daughter's boyfriend.

"They're good," he told her. "I'm settling in nicely and I've lined up a few projects the Board seems impressed with."

Blair and Cyrus smiled at him as he continued, "I'd like to have them ready to implement before the twins are born as I plan on taking time off."

"You are?" Eleanor asked, not even trying to hide her surprise.

"Darling," Cyrus said to his wife, "He and Blair probably want to spend as much time with their twins as they can. I know I can't wait to spend time with my grandbabies."

"You're exactly right, Mr. Rose," Chuck told him. "Blair and I want our children to know us. We're hoping that Dorota will help us though. She's already expressed interest in wanting to."

"First you take my daughter and now you want my maid too?" Eleanor asked with malice before she blanched, apparently not meaning to say that out loud.

"Chuck didn't take me mother," Blair said with agitation. "Second, if Dorota wants to leave you she will."

"That came out wrong," Eleanor said, trying to undo the damage of her last comment. "If Dorota wants to work for you and Charles I won't stop her. After all, she did a wonderful job raising you."

Blair smiled in spite of herself when Cyrus decided to divert the conversation and avoid more tension.

"How is Columbia, dear?" Cyrus asked. "Have you decided on a major?"

"It's going well," Blair told him with a smile. "And I've decided on pre-law. I plan on studying for the LSATs in the fall as I'll be taking the semester off."

"Ooh," Cyrus squealed excitedly, "You'll be a wonderful lawyer. You should visit me at the firm one day."

"I would love that, Cyrus," Blair said. "Next summer I'll need an internship so any insight into the different practices would be extremely helpful."

"Nonsense, dear," Cyrus told her as he took her hand, "You'll intern with me. And before you say anything, it's not nepotism. I know you'll out qualify any of the candidates."

"I hope to," Blair said as Chuck smirked.

"We all know you will," Chuck said.

"I heard you'll be in Tashen's 'Modern Royalty' shoot," Eleanor said. "That should be exciting."

"It is," Blair said. "Chuck and I will be posing as a modern power couple of sorts. It's on Sunday."

"The best of luck," Eleanor said. "It should be amazing."

"We're looking forward to it," Blair said as Chuck took her hand and he and Eleanor shared a look that went unnoticed by Blair.

They continued talking into the night as Eleanor stayed on her best behavior. Blair felt satisfied with how the dinner went as Chuck pulled out her chair for her.

"We must do this again, dear," Cyrus said as he pulled her to him for a hug before patting her bump. "Looking forward to meeting you, dears."

"Thank you for tonight, Blair," Eleanor said as she stood awkwardly in front of her daughter.

"Of course, mother," she replied as she reached up to hug her quickly. "And we should do this again."

"Mr. and Mrs. Rose," Chuck told them as he reached out his hand, "A pleasure seeing you again."

Eleanor took his hand while Cyrus pulled him in for a hug as he told him, "Please, call me Cyrus. We're family."

"Cyrus," Chuck said as both couples made their way out to their waiting transportation.

**March 13, 2011**

Chuck woke up first the morning of the photo shoot and got up to put on a pot of decaf coffee for them. He sat on the edge of the bed when he came back and could see Blair starting to stir. The only thing covering her was the bed sheet but her bump was visible and he couldn't help but smile as he remembered their activities the night before. They both knew they had to be up early for the photo shoot but that didn't hinder their need for each other.

Chuck leaned over to kiss her good morning only to have her pull him to her.

"Morning," she smiled. "You're up early."

"We have visitors this morning," he said, still leaning over her. "I made coffee."

"Good," she said as she sat up, "We can have it after we shower."

He followed her into the bathroom and stopped her before she could step into the shower.

"Maybe you should take a bath instead," Chuck suggested as he nervously looked at the shower. "You could slip in here."

"I've been showering for the past nineteen weeks and nothing's happened," she told him as she pressed up against him. "Besides, you're always there to make sure I'm okay."

"But still," he said as he tried to keep his focus. "A bath is safer."

"If we take a bath we have to shower afterwards anyway," she told him playfully as she kissed his chest. "That's the only way we'll get clean because we can't seem to behave."

"Come on," she said as she took his hand and led him into the shower. "The photographers will be here soon and we need to shower."

"Alright," he conceded as he turned on the water, making sure it was the perfect temperature before Blair stepped under it.

"Careful," he warned as he watched her bare feet on the wet tiles.

"I'm not going to break," she told him as she wrapped her leg around his waist, something she was proud that she was still able to do. "I know you won't let anything happen to me."

"No, I won't," he said protectively as his one hand went to her thigh and his other hand cupped her face as he kissed her ardently.

"Let's have some fun before our guests arrive," she purred against his neck as she backed them into the corner and wrapped both legs around his waist.

"Why do I even try to fight this?" he asked as he nipped at the spot on her clavicle causing her to thrust against him.

"You tell me," she gasped as he entered her. "Ahh," she cried as he started moving faster than she expected.

Blair was nipping at his neck as he thrust into her one last time, causing them both to climax at the same time. She was caught by surprise and bit down on him harder than she thought.

He groaned as he leaned them against the wall for support when she looked at him.

"I'm so sorry, Chuck," she said as she gingerly touched the bite mark on his neck. "I didn't mean to," she told him as she kissed it.

"Forget it," he told her as she unhooked her legs to stand and he wrapped his arms around her. "It's not the first time you've marked me and it won't be the last."

He smiled before kissing her, all worry washed away as they finished showering.

**XOXO**

They weren't out of the shower twenty minutes when the photographer arrived with a team of assistants and stylists to prepare them for the shoot. Blair was whisked away by a very demanding makeup artist as Chuck showed the stylists the outfits he had for them, refusing any of the clothes they brought with them.

He was already in his military style ensemble when Blair emerged in her robe looking gorgeous with her hair in soft curls around her face. It was only then that she saw their outfits.

"My mother made this," she said as she touched the dress in front of her. "She also made your outfit," Blair added as she examined the detail on his jacket. "I'd know this stitching anywhere."

"She wanted to surprise you," he told her as he ran his hands up and down her arms. "I hope you're not upset but she had them dropped off yesterday."

"I'm not," she told him with a small smile. "She's trying."

"Come on, Bass," she said as she handed the dress to him as she closed the door behind her before dropping her robe. "Help me into this."

When they emerged out of the guest room in their outfits, the photographer immediately had them in the positions he wanted in the living room. He was a few poses in when Chuck dropped to one knee, completely surprising Blair. The photographer, on the other hand, couldn't believe his luck as he clicked away from every angle.

"I love you, Blair Cornelia Waldorf," Chuck said as he held the ring box in his hand. "From the time I was sixteen, I knew that you were the only woman I would ever want to marry. You are the only one I see myself building a future with. Will you make me the happiest man in the world by becoming my wife?"

"Yes," she smiled as she tried to lean down only to have him stand up and wrap his arms around her. "I'd love to marry you, Chuck, yes."

She cupped his face as she kissed him with a smile, one that stayed on her face when she pulled back and rested her forehead on his.

Chuck kissed her lips once more before pulling back and opening the ring box to reveal a gorgeous ten-carat princess cut diamond surrounded by two matching three-carat diamonds set in a platinum band.

He slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the palm of her hand with a smile, the photographer capturing the entire event on film. After witnessing such an important event in this couple's lives, the photographer decided to change the direction of the photo shoot a bit.

Chuck stood behind Blair with his hands proudly on her bump, her hands on top of his with the engagement ring shown prominently. They radiated happiness as the photographer finished getting all the shots he wanted before calling it a wrap. Chuck's hands never left Blair as the dozen visitors packed up their equipment and began filtering out of the apartment.

They were only snapped out of their reverie when the photographer caught their attention to wish them congratulations and let them know that they'd be receiving the proofs within the week.

"I'm so happy," she told him when it was just the two of them again. "That was the perfect proposal."

"And it was all captured on film," he said as he kissed her hand again.

"I have to say," she said as she looked at the ring, "This is perfect considering we're expecting twins."

"I got it to represent our past, present, and future together but I like it representing you and the twins more," he smiled.

"Us and the twins," she told him as she leaned in to kiss him. "You always were a romantic."

When she pulled back, Chuck picked her up in his arms bridal style and carried her into their bedroom. Once there, he laid her on the bed against the pillows with him on his side next to her.

"Any thoughts on how long our engagement will be?" he asked as his hand ran up and down her arm as he kissed her neck again. "I'm hoping for a short one."

"I want a small wedding with you and me surrounded by our friends and family," she told him. "The sooner the better as I'm getting bigger each day. We can have a big wedding once the babies are born. Perhaps we can renew our vows for our first wedding anniversary?"

"I would love that," he told her. "I want nothing more than to be your husband, Waldorf."

"Bass," she corrected him, "I'll be a Bass soon."

"That you will," he rasped as he captured her lips once more.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. If I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. You know you want to, it's really easy and will make me smile =p**_

_**For the next chapter I'm planning a Chuck and Lily scene about Bass Industries because I haven't really shown too much of Chuck at the office, but trust me, he has been going to work. **_

_**I also want to include a scene with Chuck and Nate and some more NJBC scenes as they're always entertaining. What would you like to see? **_

_**And there will definitely be wedding planning going on. Let's see who's the bigger bridezilla, Blair or Chuck, hehe. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =) **_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story. Part of me thinks the writers will deliver a Chair happy finale but the other part of me thinks they'll have Chuck think he's doing the right thing by telling her to be happy with the prince, something we all know won't make her happy.

I've decided to up the preparations for the twins. I watched a _Pregnant in Heels_ marathon on Bravo and realize that Blair and Chuck are so not prepared to take care of newborns, nor is their apartment babyproofed. They'll have Dorota to help but I imagine they'll want to be hands-on and I want Chuck to go into daddy overdrive.

And OMG, that episode was so intense! The return of Jack Bass was hysterical, he had some great lines =p I really hope that Chuck saves Blair and doesn't try to do the right thing and tell her marry the prince. That was so season two! Anyway, I can't wait for the finale and really want my Chair reunion to happen and have the prince go back to Monaco. Oh well, the wait for next week is going to be torturous!

Rant over, now moving on to a happy Chair story, hehe! Thank you all for your continued comments and feedback and I hope you like this current update =) This chapter is also on the long side so I hope you don't mind, LOL!

Pty – Thank you! The Chair bubble is much safer than the show, I don't know how much more my heart can take with the way the writers are toying with us. I loved the articles you attached, I totally agree that the show's gone too far with their writing that it's ridiculous. Can't wait to read your next review.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

2010blueberry – Thank you so much! So happy you liked the proposal, we all know how Chuck likes grand gestures. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! Can't wait to hear what you thought of the NJBC moments in this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! So glad you liked the various character interactions in the last chapter. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks! I'm so happy you liked that their proposal was captured on film, I liked it too ;) Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Maribells – Thank you! I'm glad you liked the proposal at the Modern Royalty shoot, my way of fixing the show's error. And as much as I loved the ring from the show, I think there's too much bad juju attached to it so I had him get a new ring. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thanks so much! I'm happy I was able to pull you out of your sadness brought on by the episode. Fingers crossed that the finale will make us happy =x Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Retreating into my happy Chair bubble has been very necessary with this show as of late. And thank you, I think the writers took Chuck's character way too off-course, he'd never do what he did to Blair. So hoping for the redemption to start with the finale, I too haven't given up hope. As always, I'm looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Kristenroxs22 – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts of this chapter.

Akasha-is-cool – Thanks! Let me know what you thought of this chapter.

CometTail – Thank you! Can't wait to hear what you think of this installment.

Wrighthangal – Thanks so much! I love sweet Chair, glad I was able to cheer you up after that brutal episode. Looking forward to reading your next review.

KelGGBel – Thank you so much! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thank you! Sweet and protective Chuck has to be my favorite. There's something so sexy about a man in love =p Glad you liked the progress Eleanor is making with Blair, there's more of it in this chapter so I look forward to reading what you think of it.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you so much! You're too sweet =D Can't wait to read you thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of the NJBC moments.

Btw, I've updated _The Way We Were_ and _Beauty and the Beast_.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**March 27, 2011**

Blair woke up from her nap to find Chuck talking to the babies, again. He read in one of the pregnancy books that babies always know the voice of their mother because that is the one they hear the most. He wanted to make sure they knew his as well so he always talked to them whenever she fell asleep.

"Chuck," she said with fake irritation, "Must you do this every time I fall asleep?"

He looked at her sheepishly before answering, "Yes, I want the babies to know my voice. And if you must know, we were having a thrilling conversation about the state of Bass Industries, in French, mind you."

She ruffled his hair as she sat up, "It's a good thing I love you. How did I get so lucky? You are going to be such an incredible father."

She pulled him to her for a kiss as her hands began undressing him.

"Do you know that you're especially horny when you wake up?" he asked as he pulled her nightgown off.

"Are you complaining?" she purred in his ear as she ran her nails up his now bare back.

"Never," he said as he flipped her on top of him and rested his hands on her hips.

"You're so beautiful," he told her as he leaned up to kiss her neck. "You get more gorgeous with each day."

"You mean I get bigger with each day," she corrected as her hands rested on her belly.

"Definitely more beautiful," he said with raw passion in his eyes as his hands rested on top of hers. "And I love you more than ever."

"That's good to know," she said as tears filled her eyes as she looked at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rolled her onto her side.

"I'm hormonal and my emotions are still all over the place," she said with a laugh as the tears continued. "But these are happy tears, I promise. I'm sorry if I'm killing the mood."

Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he cracked a smile. "You aren't, but are you sure you're okay?" he asked as he pushed back a stray piece of hair from her face. "I don't like to see you cry."

"Yes," she told him as she leaned over to kiss him. "I'm just so happy that I'm scared something bad is going to happen. I've never been this happy and it scares me."

"Blair," he said gently, "Nothing bad is going to happen. You and I are getting married in three weeks and soon we'll have two beautiful children. We're the luckiest people in the world."

"And you're happy about all that?" she asked nervously. "You won't freak out about committing to me for the rest of your life?"

"I'm already committed to you for life," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "You're the mother of my children and I can't wait to be your husband. Don't ever doubt that."

"Make love to me," she requested quietly. "I need you."

He smiled as he cupped her face and kissed her with all the passion he had for her, "You don't need to ask me twice."

She smiled at that, causing his smile to get bigger. Chuck hated whenever Blair had doubts about him but understood why she did. And he planned on spending the rest of his life showing her that he wasn't going anywhere.

He urged her up as he propped the pillows at the head of the bed. Once she was comfortable against them, he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love you, Chuck," she said as she bent her knees on either side of him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you for being so patient with me."

"For you, anything," he told her as he kissed the spot on her clavicle that drove her crazy. He didn't like seeing her so unsure and wanted to show her just how much he wanted her. "I love every part of you."

Chuck could feel her starting to relax as he kissed her neck while his hands caressed her body. He leisurely kissed his way south, taking his time gingerly kissing and massaging her breasts. They had gotten much more sensitive as the pregnancy progressed and he knew just what to do to have her moaning and writhing with pleasure.

"Chuck," she gasped as his thumb rubbed her sweet spot between her legs. She bucked up against his hand, "Don't make me wait any longer, I need to feel you."

He smiled as he knelt between her legs, "You ready?"

She nodded as he entered her slowly and her body pressed against his, reveling in the sensation that only came from connecting with him.

He stayed still for a few moments inside of her before moving back and forth as she scratched at his back, desperate for her release. She soon began moving faster than he was so he held her hips as he thrust into her until he felt her climaxing around him, his release exploding in her as she continued to climax.

Chuck lay on his side next to her as their breathing returned to normal. His one arm propped him up as his other hand rested on Blair's middle, feeling their babies fluttering.

"They're active today," he smiled.

"They always are after we make love," she told him as she leaned over to kiss his lips and he cupped her face to deepen the kiss.

**March 30, 2011**

"You look exhausted, man," Nate said as he sat opposite Chuck in his office at Bass Industries. "What gives?"

"I haven't gotten much sleep," Chuck told him with a smirk through hooded eyes. After Blair's little freak-out, she was hornier than ever and they made love at least twice a day, more if she was in the mood. He always found it difficult to deny her and with her body image so fragile he was more than willing to show her just how much he wanted her, even when she woke him up in the middle of the night. "But you won't find me complaining."

"Blair, of course," Nate grinned. "Has it ever crossed your mind to tell her no, that you're tired?"

"You never tell a pregnant woman no, Archibald," Chuck smirked wryly. "Especially not when you're the one who got her pregnant. And why would I say no? I mean, are you kidding me?"

"You mean to tell me you're getting just as much action now that Blair's pregnant as you did before?" Nate asked.

"I'm getting more," Chuck grinned. "But I'm not telling you anything else, some things are private."

"Okay, I respect that," Nate said as his friend smiled at the photo on his desk. "By the way, that's a great photo of you two."

"I know, it's my favorite one from that day," Chuck said. The photo was just after he proposed, her hands were on his face as she kissed him and the engagement ring was visible. His hands were resting on her lower back with her bump pressed against him and they both had smiles on their faces as they kissed each other.

"So, in just over two weeks you'll be a married man," Nate stated. "How's that feel?"

"Like I wish we were already married," Chuck said as he continued looking at the photo.

"I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before," Nate remarked as he sat back to look at his friend.

"What's for me not to be happy about?" Chuck asked with a smile. "I'm engaged to the love of my life and Blair and I are going to be parents to two beautiful children. I know you're blonde, Nathaniel, but can't you keep up?"

"Ha, ha," Nate said dryly as he shook his head. "Will you please let me throw you a bachelor party? It's tradition."

"No, I don't need one," Chuck told him. "My entire adolescence was a bachelor party. I'm done with that life. So, thank you, but no thanks."

When he saw how disappointed Nate looked, Chuck said, "If you want strippers so badly just go to Victrola. I'll even have the place closed down for you."

"It's not the same," Nate whined. "I'm just some creeper if I go by myself, but if you're there it's a bachelor party and there's no creep factor."

"Fine, I'll talk with Blair, see if she knows what Serena's planning," Chuck said. "But I don't think she'll be comfortable with what you want to do."

"It's Serena, she's probably going to go crazy," Nate said, desperate to plan a bachelor party.

"You really are blonde," Chuck stated as he put his hands on the desk and looked at his friend. "Blair is five months pregnant. She can't drink, she's not feeling well, and I highly doubt she'd sign off on a drunken night of debauchery for us."

"Can you just ask?" Nate begged.

"You can ask," Chuck told him after thinking about it. "You're coming over for dinner on Saturday and you can broach the topic with Serena about the bachelor and bachelorette parties then. I'm not going to do anything to set off my pregnant fiancée, she's stressed enough."

"It's like you two are already married," Nate said as he rolled his eyes. "You're starting to lose your edge."

"I'll never lose my edge," Chuck told him seriously as he stood up. "If anything, Blair and the twins are making me sharper."

"And I'd have your head for that comment if you were anyone else," he told his friend as he ushered him to the door. "Lily will be here any minute and I need to get ready. I'll see you soon, and lay off with the bachelor party, it's not going to happen."

Nate pouted as Chuck closed the door, irritated at his friend's immature behavior. Chuck wasn't at his desk two minutes when the door opened and he was once again on his feet to greet his stepmother.

"Lily," Chuck said as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you for meeting with me at the office."

"Of course, Charles," she told him. "How are things with Blair?"

"Blair's doing well," he said with a smile. "I actually wanted to talk with you about one of the deals I'm working on, the construction company."

She nodded as he continued, "Bass Industries should have its own construction company. By acquiring it, we'll be closer to full vertical integration and have more control over quality. Also, once this deal closes it will be easier to break ground on that hotel downtown."

"We won't have to take bids for future projects and we'll be able to move faster because there won't be a third party to deal with," he told her. "I want to push this through before I take time off in July and plan on discussing this at tomorrow's board meeting. It would really help if I had your support."

"You have it," Lily said. "I've read over your proposals and everything seems in order. You put a lot of time and thought into this and it shows. It won't be a problem to close this, we might even have it done before the wedding."

"That would be great," Chuck said with a sigh. "I never realized how stressful this job would be, no wonder Bart was always in a foul mood."

Lily laughed at that before asking, "How far are you and Blair along with the babyproofing of the apartment?"

Chuck blanched and said, "I've been so busy here and with Blair that I completely forgot."

"Don't worry," she assured him, "You still have plenty of time. I'll stop by this weekend and help you two."

"Do you think you can stop by when Blair's at school?" he asked. "I'd like to surprise her with this. She's so busy planning the wedding that I don't want her to worry about this as well."

"Absolutely," Lily said with a smile, "I'm so proud of you, Charles. You've become such a responsible young man. I see the way you look at Blair and how you treat her, she's very lucky."

"I'm the lucky one," he said. "Do you think you could come over next Wednesday? I can take a long lunch and you can tell me everything I need to do so the twins are safe."

"Don't look so terrified," she said with another laugh. "You'll be an amazing father and you have plenty of time to prepare the apartment. Don't worry, we'll get this done."

**April 2, 2011**

Blair and Chuck were hosting a dinner for Nate and Serena, catered by Dorota of course. As the only members of the bridal party and their oldest friends, they wanted to treat them to dinner while catching up.

Nate took no time in asking what he wanted, "What are you doing for the bachelorette party, S?"

"We're having a spa day at the penthouse," Serena gushed. "Manicures, pedicures, hair, facials. You name it, I've arranged for it."

"So you're not going out?" he asked with disappointment.

"Did you really think I was going to get strippers and play drinking games with her?" Serena asked as she looked at him like he had three heads.

"It's a bachelorette party," Nate said lamely. "I thought you'd do something fun."

"I'm five months pregnant," Blair stated as she rubbed her bump. "I can't drink so there's no way I want to do anything other than stay in and get pampered. And spa days are fun. Just so you know, I'd never have signed off on strippers for the bachelor party, it wouldn't have mattered if I were pregnant or not. Anyway, haven't you both had enough of that already?"

"That's what I told him," Chuck said as he put his hand over hers and smiled. "Have they been moving a lot?"

"Can I feel?" Nate asked as his eyes widened and the others laughed at him. "What? I've never felt a baby kick before."

"Come here, Nate," Blair said as he stood on the other side of her and took his hand. "Can you feel that? It's only a light flutter now but they're moving."

"Wow," Nate said as he kept his hand on her bump, "That's so cool. And fine, you win, B, no strippers."

"I always win," she smiled victoriously as Chuck kissed the side of her head and Nate took his seat.

"Will you sign off on us going to a Knicks game?" Nate asked, thinking that the cheerleaders were the closest he could get to strippers.

"Yes," Blair told him. "And it's not Chuck I don't trust, it's you. You never could hold your liqueur."

"Hey," he complained as he started to pout.

"It's true," Serena said as Chuck nodded.

"You always were the first one to pass out," Chuck remarked as the girls laughed.

"Isn't there something else for us to talk about?" Nate asked in agitation. "I hate that I'm always the one you make fun of."

"It's only because you get riled up so easily," Serena giggled as she nudged his side.

"Ha," Nate said as he took a sip of his drink and they all started eating.

**April 6, 2011**

"Who are you?" Chuck asked as he walked into the apartment and spotted Blair and some guy at the dining room table.

"Chuck," Blair said with a smile as she looked up from the books and papers they had scattered across the table, "I want you to meet Ethan, he's in my economics class."

"Why is he here?" he asked as he glared at the pretty boy sitting a little too close to his fiancée for his liking.

"We have an exam tomorrow and we're doing some last minute studying," she told him. "I told you about this, you said you'd be home late."

"Well, I'm home now and I think Ethan should leave," he stated as he glared at him until Ethan reached for his backpack.

"I think I should be getting home, Blair," Ethan said uncomfortably.

"Absolutely not," Blair told him, "We have two more chapters to review and I want to exchange notes with you."

"And you," she said as she stood up to walk over to Chuck, "A word."

Chuck rolled his eyes before shooting Ethan another glare as Blair dragged him into the hallway for some privacy from her friend.

"What is your problem?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest with agitation. "You're disrupting my study time and Ethan is just a friend."

"I don't like the way he's looking at you," Chuck said as he put his hands in his pockets. "And he was sitting too close to you."

"Sitting too close," she repeated, "We were looking at the same book. Are you jealous of him?"

"Of course not," he huffed. "I just don't like coming home to find my fiancée with another man."

"You are jealous," she drawled as she pressed up against him. "It's very hot, I like it."

"Does this mean you'll send your friend home?" he asked as he felt himself harden against her.

"No," she smirked as she pulled him to her for a kiss. "But if you leave us alone for an hour I'll make it worth your while."

"I'll make it worth yours if you send him home right now," he countered as he pulled her closer to him so she could feel how hard she got him.

"You always make it work my while," she smirked as she kissed his neck. "One hour and then you can personally kick him out."

"Fine," he relented, "But I'll be watching him from the living room."

"Love you, too, sweetie," she told him as she gave him a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to finish studying with Ethan.

Blair stayed true to her word and had Ethan gone within the hour, before Chuck could throw him out.

"See," she purred in his ear as she sat on his lap, "That wasn't so bad. He's very nice, and so is his boyfriend."

"You could have told me that earlier," he told her as he kissed her neck.

"I could have, but that wouldn't have been as fun," she said as she nipped at his earlobe. "But now we're going to have even more fun."

She stood up as she took his hand with a smirk and led him to their bedroom.

**April 9, 2011**

"What's wrong with the Palace ballroom?" Chuck asked. They were once again disagreeing about the size of the wedding.

"That's fine for when we renew our vows," she said gently. "But I want this to be small, and intimate. I'm huge and don't need to hear the comments about a society wedding in my condition. Our apartment is perfect because this wedding is just for us. Besides, I've already had the arrangements made to turn the living room into our own personal sanctuary. Do you even have your vows written?"

"Of course my vows are written," he told her indignantly. "Are yours?"

"They're almost done," she said shyly as she looked up at him through her lashes. "And can you please tone down the bridezilla behavior? Next year we'll have the big wedding, I promise."

"I'm doing this for you," he said. "You always wanted a big wedding."

"I did," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, "But that was when I thought I would get married and then get pregnant. Things change, the only thing I want now is to be Mrs. Chuck Bass when our babies are born."

"You're very sexy when you say that, Mrs. Bass," he smirked as his lips captured hers.

They only pulled back when they heard coughing a few minutes later.

"Sorry to break up the love, dears, but you told us to show ourselves up," Cyrus said with a smile as he looked at the young lovers.

"We did," Chuck said as Blair wiped her lipstick off his lips before turning to them.

"I'm assuming Blair has to sign off on your tuxedo, Charles," Eleanor stated as she looked at her daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Yes," Chuck said as he narrowed his eyes at his fiancée, "Even though she won't let me see her dress."

"It's tradition for the groom not to see the dress before the wedding," Blair pouted. "And this wedding is as far from traditional as you get so please let me have this."

"Of course," Chuck smiled as he pulled her to him and kissed her forehead before looking at Eleanor, "Let's do this."

"Here," she told him as she handed him the garment bag, "Change and then come back in here. I'm assuming you don't need help with that."

Chuck smirked before walking to the master bedroom, leaving Blair with Eleanor and Cyrus.

"How do you feel, darling?" Eleanor asked as she took in the sight of her daughter.

"I'm good," she smiled, "Your grandchildren have been moving a lot more these days but I feel good."

"Are they moving now?" Cyrus asked as Blair could see his hands itching to feel her bump.

"They are," she said as she reached for her stepfather's hands before placing them on her bump. "You feel that?"

"Miraculous, dear," Cyrus squealed with delight. "I can't wait to meet them."

"The babies are moving again?" Chuck asked as he reappeared in his tux to find Cyrus' hands on Blair.

"They are," Cyrus exclaimed as he turned around to look at Chuck without removing his hands from Blair's stomach. "You must get so excited when you feel them move."

"I do," Chuck said as he stood next to Blair. "Well, how do I look?" he asked the two Waldorf women.

Blair just winked at him as her mother took out her hemming pins and spoke, "Stand still, Charles, if you don't you'll get stuck."

Chuck just smirked as Eleanor pinned the back of his jacket slightly and took his pant legs up a bit. "Now," she said, "Take off the jacket without disturbing the pins. I need to see how the shirt fits."

"No alterations," she noted as he handed the jacket to Cyrus, "Perfect. Now go change and put the tux back in the garment bag. I don't have time to coddle you, I need to see Blair's dress on her."

"Come on, mother," Blair said as she led them into the guest bedroom before giving Chuck and Cyrus one more backward glance.

"This is gorgeous," she said as Eleanor unzipped the garment bag to reveal her daughter's wedding dress. It was strapless and had an empire waist made of cream silk and covered in lace. "Thank you."

"Try it on," Eleanor told her as she held the dress up.

Once the dress was on Blair, Eleanor couldn't help but smile, "You look beautiful dear, it's perfect."

"Thank you for letting me make your outfits, and being a part of your wedding day," she said as she straightened the gown over Blair's bump only to stop when she felt a flutter.

"It's okay," Blair laughed as she took her mother's hand, "You can feel."

The look in Eleanor's eyes was unlike anything Blair had ever seen before, pride. "You are going to make a wonderful mother," she told her daughter as Blair reached up to hug her before pulling back.

"Help me out of this, I don't want it wrinkled before the big day," Blair said as her mother unzipped the dress.

_**Please review if you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D**_

_**So I decided to bring back hormonal Blair because I'm a sucker for sweet and attentive Chuck. I also included jealous Chuck because let's face it, it's really hot when he gets protective. **_

_**What did you think of Nate and Serena? And of the Lily/Chuck interaction? Nate is really fun to write because I don't think his elevator always reaches the top floor and it's fun to see how the others reaction to him =p**_

_**Question about the next chapters. Would you like to read about the bachelor and bachelorette parties or just skip to the night before the wedding and then the wedding and honeymoon. Expect me to step up my game on the honeymoon smut. It is Chuck and Blair and I don't think being pregnant will stop her from wanting the hottest honeymoon with Chuck =*) Let me know. **_

_**Also, if there's anything you'd like to read about, leave it in a review (wink, wink). **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. **_

_**Btw, anonymous reviews are enabled again, my apologies for the glitch =s**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Author's Note: All of your continued support with the reviews, favorites, and alerts is so appreciated. Please keep them coming as =D

Can I just say that that finale completely gutted me? It was so sad and I hate how the writers continue to butcher the epicness of the Chair saga. However, I still believe Chair will be endgame and will go back into my fanfiction bubble and ignore what happened on the show.

GGfan73104 – Thank you so much! So happy you enjoyed the business aspect thrown in the chapter. Chuck is working and I wanted to make sure that was in the story, LOL. The honeymoon smut is in the next chapter, be sure to let me know if you have any suggestions. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Little miss pixie-Alice cullen – Thanks! I totally agree that Chair is endgame and I'm sad to say I do think they'll make us wait until the series finale for their happily ever after. Anyway, Nate is such an easy target for teasing because he's so blonde. Glad you enjoyed the Ethan part. Can't wait to read what you think of them in this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thank you so much!

TriGemini – Thanks so much! That finale was awful but it isn't the end for Chair, I know it. I love the NJBC and Lily is one of my faves as well. Dan is mentioned more in this chapter and I think I'll have him more in the future chapters as I like his friendship with Blair. As always, can't wait to read your next review.

KelGGBel – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! I just want to give Nate a hug too, but not as much as I want to give Chuck a hug ;) Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Watermelon 2014 – Thank you so much! Protective Chuck is my personal fave as I love when he's all sweet with Blair. Looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

LowerCase32 – Thank you! I have something planned for Blair like that in a future chapter. And I love Chuckles, hehe. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! Sweet and charming is the reprieve I need from what the show delivered with that finale. In my Chair bubble is where I plan to stay until the writers fix their errors. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter and I hope you like it.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! The small wedding for Blair is because she's pregnant and they will have the big wedding after the twins and when she can wear the form-fitting dress she's always dreamed of. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Akasha-is-cool – Thank you! I'm such a fan of sweet Chuck. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! Looking forward to your thoughts on the wedding.

ThinkingOfRobCullen – Thank you! 4x7, 8, 9 are my faves too, the rest of season four was awful and far too sad for me. Let me know what you think of this chapter.

Joanna – Thank you so much! That finale was such a disappointment that I'm hoping they fix it in season five, fingers crossed but I'm not expecting much from those writers. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter after the heartbreak we saw on the show.

Lisottina81 – Thank you! The honeymoon is the next chapter, let me know what you think of the wedding.

Orpuably – Thanks! I already have Serena with Dan, they're living together at the loft in Brooklyn. Let me know what you thing of this chapter.

Notoutforawalk – Thank you so much! Wasn't that finale awful? So happy I could provide a happy respite for you and looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thanks so much! Protective Chuck is my favorite too, damn the writers for what they did on the show. Can't wait to read what you think of the wedding.

KikiMusica – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

MellobonesFan101 – Thank you so much! So glad you like the Chair lemons, the next chapter will be full of them. Looking forward to what you think of the wedding.

Jamieerin – Thank you! Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**April 10, 2011**

"Thank god you remember everything you read in those pregnancy books," Blair said as Chuck helped prop the pillows up behind her as she wasn't supposed to lay flat on her back.

He smiled as he leaned over to kiss her, "You're doing the most important job by carrying the twins. The least I can do is make sure you're as safe, comfortable, and happy as can be."

"I love you," she breathed as she pulled back. "But I'm really starting to freak out."

"What about?" he asked. "The wedding or the twins? Or both?"

"We're so not ready for these babies," she said with panic in her voice. "We've read the books but that's not the same as actually caring for another human being, two human beings."

Chuck sat up next to her as he put both hands on her bump, "This was going to be a surprise but I'll tell you now."

Her eyes widened as he continued, "While we're on our honeymoon, Lily has hired people to completely babyproof the apartment. And when we get back she's arranged for us to have private classes with a maternity expert. She also said she'd help us with the nursery and everything we need to get. Your parents also said they'd help buying what we need for the twins."

"I love Lily," Blair said as tears formed in her eyes. "And you, come here."

His hands held her face as he kissed her, lowering them back onto the pillows.

"Can we just kiss?" she asked when he pulled back for air. "We get married this weekend and I think we should wait until then to make love again. Do you hate me?"

"Of course not," he told her as he stroked the side of her face, "But how do you feel?" He knew that she was self-conscious as her weight gain continued but he could care less about it. She was pregnant with twins, his twins, and as long as they were all healthy and happy he was too.

"I'm fine," she said as she rubbed her bump without looking her fiancée in the eyes. "I'm just tired, that's all."

"Okay," he smiled as he kissed the side of her face and snuggled next to her, one hand on top of her bump. "Do you know how beautiful you are?" he asked as he kissed her neck.

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and just stared at him. "You have to say that," she told him.

"No, I don't," he said as he kissed her neck again. "It's the truth. You're even more beautiful now than when we were in high school."

She scoffed at that as he continued while rubbing her baby bump, "It's true. You have this glow about you, I can hardly keep my hands off you."

"I feel huge," Blair said softly. "I'm almost at six months and I know I'm just going to get bigger. How can we have a normal honeymoon with me like this?"

"Hey," Chuck said gently, "We make love more now than we ever have. What is this really about?"

"I know you love me, I do," she told him. "I wish I didn't feel like this but I can't help feeling this way. The whisperings at Columbia are getting worse and Page Six was just mean today."

"You saw that?" he cringed. "I purposely got rid of it before you could see it."

"I read it at the library," she said. "Bloated Bass-to-be. At least the photograph they ran was of you and me. I hate how they keep saying I got pregnant to trap you, it's not true."

"No, it's not," he said. "And we can release another statement or our wedding photos. Whatever you want, I'll do."

"Let's release our wedding photos next week, I know I'll feel calmer about all this once we're married," Blair told him as she leaned into him. "I'm just having a moment of doubt about everything, pay no attention to me."

"Never," he said. "I get it, you're pregnant. Your body isn't your own anymore. And while I like to think of it as belonging to me, the twins have co-opted it for the time being."

"If my body is yours, does that mean your body is mine?" she asked as she gently bit his neck.

"Absolutely," he rasped as he rolled over to face her. "I'm all yours, and you can do whatever you want with me."

"Kiss me," she requested as she held his face while he leaned into her with a smirk.

**April 12, 2011**

"Will you stop looking at that already?" Nate snapped as Chuck checked his Blackberry for the umpteenth time. They weren't even into the second quarter and Chuck didn't seem to be enjoying himself at all.

"Blair's fine, man," Dan told him. "Serena just texted me to say they just got facials. She also said Blair wants you to stop texting her and enjoy the game."

Eric laughed, "I can't believe the total 180 you've done. Leave it to Blair Waldorf to tame Chuck Bass."

"There's was no taming needed," Chuck smirked. "I have everything I ever wanted."

"Getting married and becoming a father at twenty is what you always wanted?" Dan asked as he looked over at Chuck.

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Dan before saying, "It may not be what I envisioned, Humphrey, but I wouldn't change the way things are with Blair for anything."

"That's sweet," Dan grinned, "It's nice to know you can be human."

"Can I interest you in a beer, or something else?" one of the waitresses asked Chuck. She was blonde, very striking, and spilling out of her top right before Chuck's eyes.

"No," he told her coldly.

"Are you sure I don't have anything you want?" she asked seductively as she leaned closer to him.

"Ugh, I said no," he told her more forcefully as he pulled back with disgust. "Now leave me alone or I'll have you fired."

"Chuck," Nate said as he looked up at the waitress, "That's no way to treat a beautiful woman. I'd love to have a beer. Ignore my friend."

"Yes, please ignore the friend," Chuck told her with a fake smile.

"Maybe the three of us could get together after the game," she said to them. "I could loosen this one up."

Not wanting to lose his chance with this girl, Nate spoke, "He's about to be married. I, however, am very single and very willing."

"I'll find you after the game," she told him as she leaned in close and handed him the beer.

"Looking forward to it," Nate said as the waitress winked at him before walking away.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Eric asked as he leaned over to talk to Chuck.

"No, I don't," Chuck said, "But he needs to see that on his own."

"This will end badly," Eric stated as he shook his head.

"I know," Chuck said as his phone buzzed. He smiled when he saw the message from Blair. _S and I are at home. Have fun and keep Nate out of jail. Love you, B._

"Blair?" Eric asked as Chuck laughed. He nodded and showed his stepbrother the text. "That could be difficult."

Chuck shrugged as they turned their attention back to the game. Nate kept trying to find the waitress but couldn't in the crowds.

When they were walking back to the limo, Nate spotted her but Chuck put his hand on his shoulder to stop him, "Watch and wait for it."

Nate looked at him with confusion when a man approached the waitress from the game and she pulled him to her for a kiss. "It's for the better," Chuck told him. "Now let's go and I'll have Arthur drop you off at Victrola."

"Will you guys come with me?" Nate asked.

"Sure," Dan said as Eric nodded.

"For a bit," Chuck said as he texted Blair.

**XOXO**

"That was so wonderful, S," Blair said as she and Serena walked into her and Chuck's apartment at the Palace. "A spa day was exactly what I needed."

"Everything okay with you and my niece and nephew?" Serena asked with concern as they sat on the couch.

"We're good, I'm tired but I'm good," Blair told her. "I can't wait until my classes are over, thankfully I have two days off each week that enables me to get my work done. It also helps that I got most of it done in the beginning of the semester."

"In three months it's baby time," Serena squealed happily.

Blair laughed, "We're very excited, but it's scary. Neither of us have any experience with newborns, let alone babies."

"I'll be there for you, so will Dan," Serena told her. "He said you two met up the other day."

"We ran into each other at the library," Blair said. "It had been a while since we talked so we got lunch. He was there for me when I found out I was pregnant, we talk now and then. Chuck still doesn't like him much but he won't pick a fight with me being friends with Dan."

"Is there anything Chuck won't do for you?" Serena asked as she rested her head in her friend's lap.

"No," Blair smiled as she started playing with Serena's long hair. "He's been amazing through all of this."

"He loves you," Serena said, "I don't think I've ever seen him this happy. Or you for that matter."

"Life is good," Blair told her. "And Lily has been so amazing to us. She's there for Chuck with Bass Industries and she's helping us with getting ready for the twins. I suspect she's been talking with my mom and has helped in bringing her around."

"She's excited too," Serena said. "But I want to know about you and Chuck. Have things changed?"

Blair looked at her friend who was wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. "I can't believe you're going there," she said. "Actually, I can. And they have changed, for the better."

"Details," Serena implored.

"I won't tell you much but I will tell you this," Blair said. "It's never been better."

"Really?" Serena asked.

"Really," Blair smiled. "I thought it would be totally weird but there's something about being pregnant that's changed us. He's always been attentive but now it's even more. And he'll always make it a point to kiss my belly and when I wake up to find him talking to them, my heart melts."

"Aww," Serena gushed, "That is the sweetest thing I've ever heard."

Blair was about to say something when her phone went off, "Can you get that, S?"

"Here," Serena said as she handed it to her. "Will they be back soon?"

"They made a stop at Victrola and will be back in an hour," Blair told her. "I think I'll wait up, you want to stay? There's a box of macaroons in the kitchen that have been calling me all day."

**April 15, 2011**

"Everything's okay?" Blair asked Dr. Falcone with some panic in her voice.

"Yes," the doctor told her soothingly as she continued with the ultrasound. "The babies are continuing to develop at a healthy rate and all your tests came back normal."

"And the weight gain?" Blair asked nervously.

"Normal," Dr. Falcone said. "Blair, you are pregnant with twins and you've only gained thirty pounds. Do you have any other questions before you leave? I also want to wish you both congratulations on getting married tomorrow."

"Thank you," Chuck said as he held Blair's hand. "Is there anything we should know?"

"Sex is completely safe," the doctor told them. "It won't hurt the babies and as long as Blair is comfortable and there's no pressure on her abdomen, you don't have to worry about any restrictions for your honeymoon. But I would like to remind you that she should not be lying flat on her back at this stage of the pregnancy."

"We know that," he said, "And she hasn't."

"Good," Dr. Falcone smiled. "You two seem to be doing everything right. And relax, enjoy your honeymoon, enjoy each other before the babies arrive."

"Now," she said as she wiped off Blair's abdomen, "The usual number of copies?"

"That would be great," Chuck told her with a smile as Blair lowered her blouse.

"I'll be right back," the doctor said as she left the young couple alone.

"Do you feel better?" Chuck asked as he helped her off the exam table.

"I do," Blair told him. "I feel so much better."

"Here you go," Dr. Falcone said as she handed the envelope to Chuck. "And enjoy your time together."

"We will, thank you," Blair said as Chuck opened the door for her and they made their way to the limo.

"Things went very well just now," Chuck said with a smirk as Blair leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"They did," she smiled. "And she said there's nothing stopping us from having a normal honeymoon. I can't wait to have a super hot week with you. Are you up for that?"

"I'm always up for you," he smirked as he kissed the side of her face. "And I know you'll love where we're honeymooning."

"I can't wait to be your wife," Blair told him while leaning back to look up at him. "You make me so happy, Chuck. You know that, right?"

He nodded as he kissed her forehead. "I do," he said, "And I love you, so much. Did you ever think it was possible to be this happy?"

She shook her head as she turned to face Chuck, "All that matters is that we are, and no one can tell us otherwise."

**April 16, 2011**

"You're glowing," Lily told her soon to be daughter-in-law with tears in her eyes.

"You look so beautiful," Eleanor said to Blair as she straightened the veil.

"The dress is perfect," Blair said to her mother when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Serena called.

"Dan and Nate," she heard her boyfriend respond.

"We're going to go," Lily said as she opened the door. "See you soon."

Eleanor smiled as she and Lily left and Nate and Dan came in.

"Chuck is very anxious to be your husband so he sent us to check on you," Nate said as he looked at Blair with tears in his eyes.

"Don't start crying on me now, Archibald," Blair told him. "If I start now it won't be good."

"I'm sorry," Nate said, his voice thick with emotion, "But you know I get emotional. And you're getting married, to Chuck. You have no idea how anxious he's been to become your husband."

Serena laughed, "We know. He only called me every twenty minutes last night checking in."

"You think that's bad, I had to hear it all night, and all morning," Dan said as he kissed Serena's cheek.

"That's my husband you're talking about, Cabbage Patch," Blair pouted as she glared at him before her eyes softened.

"Not yet, Waldorf," Dan grinned as he kissed her cheek as well. "You look great, by the way."

"I'm going to go," he said as he turned to Serena. "When you and Nate are ready, come out. Harold's on his way back. Speaking of," he said when he saw Blair's father open the door.

"You ready, Blair bear?" Harold asked as he tilted his head to look at his only child in her wedding dress.

"We'll wait in the hall," Serena told her friend as she and Nate stepped outside.

"My little girl's getting married," Harold said as his eyes filled up with tears. "I thought I'd have more time before this day."

"How do I look?" she asked softly.

"Beautiful," he told he as he kissed her forehead before lowering the veil over her face. He extended his elbow to her and said, "Are you ready to get married?"

"So ready," Blair said as she took her father's arm with a smile.

**XOXO**

The living room had been transformed into the most beautiful space for the wedding. Roman drove the wedding planner crazy all morning as he felt the need to make minor adjustments to almost everything the man had done.

Chuck was already in place standing next to the minister when the wedding march began. Nate and Serena made their way down the aisle and Chuck felt the butterflies starting again. Nate squeezed his arm as he took his spot next to him and Serena winked from her spot across from him.

As soon as he saw Blair walking towards him next to her father, he felt his heart stop. She looked so beautiful in her wedding gown and was absolutely glowing. The smile on his face grew wider as she smiled at him.

When they reached the alter, Harold turned to Blair and lifted back her veil.

"Who gives this woman to be married?" the minister asked.

"I do," Harold said with a smile as he turned to Chuck. "Take care of her."

"My life's goal," he told him as he took Blair's hands in his and kissed them as they stood facing each other.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of family, friends, and God to join Charles and Blair in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all and not to be entered into lightly, but rather reverently," the minister said. "In the years that they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room remained silent as everyone waited for the ceremony to continue.

"Charles and Blair have chosen to write their own vows," the minister stated before looking to Chuck to speak.

"Blair Cornelia Waldorf, your love has completely changed my life," he told her as he ran his thumb back and forth across her palm. "There was a time when the thought of opening my heart to another person scared the life out of me, but you changed that. I love you and those words have never felt more natural than when I say them to you."

"When I was at my lowest point, you told me you would stand by me through it all, and you have. I don't know what I have done to deserve you, but I am thankful for you every day. You are the force that drives me to be a better person."

"Everything I do is to make you proud of me, to make our children proud. I have never been happier than when you are with me and I cannot wait to begin our married life together," Chuck finished as he kissed her hands again.

"Blair," the minister nodded to her to begin her vows.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass, the love I have for you is like none other," she smiled. "It is only when I am with you do I feel complete. You have changed my life in ways I never thought possible. I never saw you coming but you showed me what it means to love someone unconditionally."

"My life would not be the same without you and I love you so much. The way you look at me makes everything else disappear and I can see only you. I am so happy that you are the man I am spending the rest of my life with, that you are the father of my children. I cannot wait to embark on this new chapter with you as my husband."

"And now for the rings," the minister stated. "The wedding ring is a symbol of eternity. It is an outward sign of an inward and spiritual bond that unites two hearts in endless love. And now, as a token of your love and of your deep desire to be forever united in heart and soul, you Charles, may place a ring on the finger of your bride."

Nate reached into his pocket before handing the wedding band to Chuck.

"Blair," he said as he held her hand and slipped the ring on her finger, "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you."

"By the same token Blair, you may place a ring on the finger of your groom."

She turned to Serena for the ring before taking his hand and saying, "Chuck, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and fidelity to you."

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York," the minister said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Chuck smiled as he wrapped his arms around Blair to kiss her. They could hear Nate and Serena cheering as Lily, Cyrus, and Roman were sniffling.

"I now present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Bass," the minister said the newlyweds pulled back from each other.

_**Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D**_

_**I had to get in there how Chuck makes Blair happy because it was such B.S. on the show when Blair couldn't just tell Chuck that he made her happy. I mean, really? Did you see how happy they were when they were dancing, and when she dragged him into that room for some really hot sex? Not to mention they were pretty happy for most of season three. Anyway, no ranting, enough. **_

_**The wedding ceremony was definitely the abridged version. I know there's a lot more that goes on between the opening, the vows, and the rings but I didn't feel like getting into all that. Anyway, I feel the vows are the most important part seeing as they chose to write their own. **_

_**The next chapter has the small wedding reception followed by the honeymoon ;) Any suggestions, we know how they love to play sex games. I haven't included any in this story yet because I wasn't sure how to with the pregnancy but now that they are married and on their honeymoon Blair will probably want to make sure they don't become boring. Not to mention Chuck has some plans of his own. What role-playing ideas do you think they should take part in, if any? **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Author's Note: This chapter is really long and extra smutty, but also sweet and romantic as it includes their wedding night and they are on their honeymoon. I didn't include any sex games because everything I thought of just seemed a little too weird while Blair is pregnant. That and I thought long lovemaking sessions seemed a bit more appropriate for a honeymoon. I also love when Chuck goes out of his way to find new ways to pleasure Blair and make sure she's comfortable. But once the twins are born and they can have sex again, expect a kinky surprise ;)

So be warned, this chapter is pure gratuitous fluff full of sweet passion and lemons. I'm still somewhat sad from that finale and in desperate need of some smutty Chair fluff so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. By the way, Blair did not just cut class for a week, pretend this is spring break for Columbia. And Chuck took time off from Bass Industries for his honeymoon, even the boss deserves a vacation =D

I hope you enjoy reading and really look forward to your comments.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you so much!

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! I love Chuck taking care of Blair, expect a lot of sweet and doting Chuck during the honeymoon. Can't wait to read your thoughts on it.

Syatapandlisten – Thank you! Let me know what you think of the honeymoon.

Bellemme – Thank you so much! I would love if this was how season five turns out. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Twilighted4eternity – Thanks so much! Mr. and Mrs. Bass go on their honeymoon in this chapter and I can't wait to read what you think of it.

QueenBee10 – Thanks!

ThinkingOfRobCullen – Thank you! I love protective Chuck, he's my favorite ;) I really hope they get back together in season five. Looking forward to your thoughts on the honeymoon.

Lexi1x07 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! I do ramble when I'm upset and that finale did upset me. But I do have my stories to help me keep the Chair faith and plan on retreating into them, LOL. And I had to add the part about him making her happy just to fix that. There are no role-playing sex games but I did up the hot factor seeing as it is their honeymoon. Looking forward to what you think of them as a married couple.

Lucyybella – Thank you so much! So happy you liked the wedding =) Can't wait to read your thoughts on their honeymoon activities.

Woot – Thanks! Married Chair and soon Waldorf-Bass babies =p

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Chair will always be endgame, but probably not until the series finale at the rate these writers are going, grr. So happy you liked the wedding. As always, looking forward to you next review, especially your thoughts on the reception and their honeymoon activities.

Lisottina81 – Thanks so much! Can't wait to read your thoughts on the honeymoon.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! Looking forward to what you think of their honeymoon.

Kirstenroxs22 – Thank you so much! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Cabell – Thank you! So happy I'm able to give you hope with this story, we all need it after that heartbreaker of a finale. Let me know what you think of the honeymoon.

Natalie2010 – Thanks! I agree, Chair is definitely not over and they will always be endgame. That and the prince is not signed on for season five. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thank you so much! Hope you had a good vacation and got to watch the finale. Looking forward to your thoughts on the reception and the honeymoon.

BekaRoo – Thanks! Can't wait to read to read what you think of the honeymoon.

Jessica – Thank you!

Watermelon2014 – Thanks so much! Let me know what you think of their honeymoon activities ;)

Jamieerin – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**April 16, 2011**

"Blair," Harold smiled as a tear ran down his face and he began the round of toasts, "I can't believe that today you are a married woman. The time has flown by, it seems like only yesterday you were a little girl playing dress-up and here you are in your wedding gown. And Charles, I see the happiness you bring to my daughter and all I can say is thank you. One day you two will know how I feel when your little ones grow up and get married. Enjoy each other, cherish the time you have together, it will fly by. I wish you nothing but happiness and may you weather the bad times with each other to lean on. To a long and devoted marriage, I love you both."

'Thank you, daddy,' Blair mouthed to her father as she raised her glass to him. 'I love you.'

Eleanor was tense as she stood up to make her toast while she made eye contact with her daughter. "Darling, the happiness I see on your face today means the world to me," she said as Cyrus sat next to her beaming. "And Charles, that has everything to do with you. I can see how happy you make each other and am so grateful you two found one another. Finding a love like yours is rare, revel in the small moments together and enjoy them. I wish you nothing but joy and happiness, mazel tov."

Cyrus squealed with happiness as he raised his glass to the newlyweds and winked at them. They smiled back when Nate stood up to give his toast.

"I've known Chuck and Blair a long time," Nate smiled. "And I've never seen them happier than when they are with each other. I once overheard Chuck telling Blair that he couldn't be Chuck Bass without her in his life, and I've seen how true that statement is. The love they have for each other is so strong that it's been able to rise above all the challenges life has thrown at them. Never have I seen two people more in love. I wish you nothing but a lifetime of happiness. Congratulations!"

Nate gave the newlyweds a grin as he raised his glass to them. They smiled at him as he sat down.

"Blair has always been my sister," Serena said as she raised her champagne flute to the bride, "And today it's official. Thanks, Chuck!"

Chuck nodded with a smirk as she continued, "Like Nate said, I've never seen two people so perfect for each other. Chuck and Blair complement each other in ways that only they understand but in a way that everyone can see. You can see their love in the way they are together. I look at them and I'm reminded that true love is real. I'm reminded that we all have that one person who completes us, who makes us truly content, and you two complete each other. Never have two people deserved their happy ending more than you two. To my best friends, and my soon-to-be niece and nephew!"

'Love you, S,' Blair mouthed to her best friend who replied, 'Love you, B.'

"Charles," Lily said as she stood up, "I am so proud to be your mother. When I look at you and Blair today, I know your father would be just as proud of you as I am. You have become a responsible man and I can see what a devoted husband and a wonderful father you will be. And Blair, I've always thought of you as a daughter. You bring so much joy to Charles' life. He's a different person because of you and I can see how in love with you he is. Once you become parents, don't lose sight of the love you two have, be good to one another and cherish your life together. May you always be as happy as you are today."

A tear ran down her face as she sat down and smiled at the young newlyweds. 'Thank you,' Chuck mouthed to her.

"I know Miss Blair all her life and I'm so proud of her," Dorota said fiercely as she stood up. "From time she was a little girl she dreamed of this day. As soon as I see her with Mr. Chuck, I know they would be married one day. Continue to make each other happy and much love to you and your babies."

Dorota wiped away a tear as she sniffled and raised her champagne flute to Blair. They locked eyes and nodded to each other before Chuck made eye contact with Dorota, who winked at him before sitting down once more.

"My beautiful bride," Chuck said with love in his eyes as he stood up and kissed her hand, "Today is a day I've been dreaming about since we were first together. The way you make me feel should be illegal, that's how good it is."

He smirked as he continued, "Our journey to today has not always been easy but it was definitely worth it. Knowing that I have you by my side for the rest of my life gives me such comfort. You are the only one I turn to when I need help and your love gives me strength. You and our children are what I live for. We have the world at our fingertips but the only thing I want and need is you. Here's to spending the rest of my life showing you just how in love with you I am."

He smiled as he took her hand and kissed it again. She also cupped his face when he sat down for another kiss before standing up to give a toast of her own.

"I know it's not tradition for the bride to give a toast," Blair said as she touched her bump, "But I wanted to, so I am."

She paused for the soft laughs before continuing as she looked at her new husband, "Chuck, you carry me through each day and I love you more each second I'm with you."

A very uncharacteristic blush began to creep onto Chuck's face as she kept talking, "You love me for all that I am, and sometimes in spite of it. I am so glad that I have you by my side for everything life will throw at us. You are so good to me and I'm so looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"And now," she said as she motioned to the caterers waiting for her to finish, "We have a delicious feast prepared for you all, enjoy."

She sat down as the food was served, everyone talking animatedly with Serena, Nate, and Eric constantly clinking their glasses for the newlyweds to kiss, something they didn't need any prodding to do. While they sat in the dining room for dinner, the altar and chairs were removed from the living room and a small dance floor was put in place.

Chuck and Blair had their first dance together as husband and wife before the cake was brought out. They both cut the first piece and carefully fed each other with a spoon, careful not to get the cake all over as they wanted their wedding photos to be as perfect as their engagement photos.

"Thank you for everything, daddy," Blair said as she leaned into her father as they danced. "I've loved having you here."

"There's no where else I would be," Harold told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I wouldn't miss your wedding or the birth of my grandchildren for anything in this world. I love you, Blair bear."

"Are you on Cloud 9?" Lily asked as Chuck was still sporting a grin from ear to ear. "I have never seen you so happy, and I couldn't ask for anything more."

"I am," he told her as he spun her out. "Life is very good. And I want to thank you for making the arrangements to have the apartment babyproofed while we're gone. You have no idea how at ease that puts us."

"My pleasure," Lily said. "After all, these are my first grandbabies and nothing but the best for them."

Chuck was about to say more when Eric cut in, "May I?" he asked as he reached for Lily's hands. Chuck nodded at them as he made his way to Eleanor.

"Thank you for making our outfits for today, Mrs. Rose," Chuck said politely as he danced with his new mother-in-law. "Blair looks amazing."

"She really does," Eleanor said with a small smile on her face as she looked at her daughter. "But I think that has more to do with you than the dress. And please, call me Eleanor, we're family now."

"That we are, Eleanor," Chuck said with a slight smirk on his face when Cyrus cut in.

"If you don't mind, son," Cyrus beamed as he took his wife's hands. "I'd like to dance with my wife. And congratulations again, mazel tov."

"Congrats, B," Nate told her as they danced. "Or should I say, Mrs. Bass."

"I liked your toast," she said. "I didn't know you knew about that."

"Yeah," Nate said, "When you two were focused on each other you really didn't notice if I was around."

"You make a good point," Blair said with a laugh.

"May I cut in?" Dan asked with a grin a few minutes later as Nate gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"How does it feel being married to Chuck Bass?" Dan asked as he took her hand and rested the other on her lower back.

"Incredible," Blair smiled as she put her hand on his shoulder. "When are you going to ask Serena?"

"Too soon, Waldorf, too soon," he said nervously.

"Relax, and it's Bass now" she told him with a smirk. "You have plenty of time. I'm just saying, being married feels amazing."

"You're now a married man," Serena smiled as she danced with Chuck. "How does that feel?"

"Calm," Chuck told her. "I feel calm."

"Aww," Serena gushed as she squeezed his hand, "Chuck Bass has finally grown up."

"It's a good thing you're family," Chuck said as he narrowed his eyes at her before smiling, not able to keep one off his face for very long.

"I'd like to dance with my husband now," Blair said as she and Dan stopped next to Chuck and Serena.

"And I'd like to dance with my boyfriend," Serena giggled and she and Blair swapped dance partners.

"Together again," Blair said as Chuck took her hands as they started moving in step with each other.

"You ready to leave?" Chuck asked Blair as he held her close while they danced.

"Extremely," she said as she leaned into his chest and kissed his neck.

"Good," he told her as he pulled back and locked eyes with Serena, "But I have a surprise for you before we go."

"What?" she asked as she looked at her best friend approaching them.

"Come with me," Serena squealed as she linked arms with her and walked towards the guest room. "We'll be right back," she said as Blair looked back and Chuck and the guests, "You can say goodbye before you leave."

"What is this about?" Blair asked as Serena led her into the guest room and locked the door.

"I wanted to wish you congratulations again in private," Serena said as she pulled Blair to her for a big hug. "And help you change into this."

She motioned to a cream dress on the bed; it had an empire waist with thick shoulder straps and would fall just above her knees.

"Chuck didn't think you'd want to get this gown wrinkled so your mom designed another one for you to wear on the way to your final destination," Serena told her.

"I don't see a zipper on this dress," Blair smirked as she picked it up. "He's smart, this will be very easy to remove."

"Come on," Serena said as she rolled her eyes. "Turn around so I can help you into it. I'm sure your new husband is anxious to whisk you away."

Blair smiled as her best friend helped her change into her new dress. Chuck must have told their guests they were getting ready to leave because as soon as she came back into the living room she was swarmed with congratulations and well wishes from everyone. After a good thirty minutes, they were finally in the elevator and on their way to their honeymoon.

**XOXO**

"Will you finally tell me where you're going?" Blair asked as they walked hand in hand out of the Palace to find Arthur waiting for them with the limo.

"Soon," he told her as they made their way to their mode of transport, "Soon."

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Bass," Arthur said as he opened the door for them.

"Thank you, Arthur," Blair smiled as Chuck held her hand to help her in before he nodded his thanks to his trusty chauffeur.

When she stepped into the limo she saw that it was transformed into their very own honeymoon suite on wheels. Cream-colored duvets and pillows covered the floor and seats while tea lights were scattered all around to provide the perfect romantic mood to begin their married life together.

"Do you like it, Mrs. Bass?" Chuck asked with a smirk as he helped Blair to the floor.

"I do, Mr. Bass," Blair smiled as she settled against the pillows while he sat next to her. "Now tell me where we're going on our honeymoon."

"You'll find out when we get there," he drawled as he leaned over to kiss her. "I like keeping you in suspense. And I'm so happy to be your husband."

"I'm glad, I'm happy you're my husband too," she said breathily as she undid his bowtie before nimbly unbuttoning his shirt. "Were you planning on having us consummate our marriage in here?"

"Our first time together was in here," he said as he kissed her neck. "I thought our first time together as husband and wife should be in here as well."

"Excellent thought, and very romantic," she moaned as his hand ran up her leg. "Do you remember what you told me that night?"

"I told you a lot of things that night," he smirked. "But I think you're talking about when I told you I make it as enjoyable as I could for you. Am I right?"

"You are," she said as she touched his hair. "And every time I've been with you has been enjoyable, especially during this pregnancy. Make love to me, Chuck."

He kissed her lips before pulling her dress over her head to reveal lilac lingerie underneath. "You are exquisite," he groaned as he ran his hands up and down her sides while he drew her to him. "I can't even begin to tell you how happy I am that we're married."

Blair was smiling as he captured her mouth once more. She moaned into him as he unhooked her bra and started gently massaging her breasts. He was already hard and she could feel him trapped in his pants so she wasted no time in freeing him.

"We only get one first time together as husband and wife," Chuck said as she straddled his hips once they were both naked. "Let's make this unforgettable."

"We always are," she smirked as she leaned over and nipped at his neck. "But I agree, let's take our time tonight."

"I love you, Mrs. Bass," he said as he held her hips and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"You like saying that, don't you?" she grinned while running her hands through his hair.

"I love saying it," he told her as his lips gently sucked at her clavicle.

She was moaning as he moved them so her back was resting against the seat and his knees were on either side of her.

"You being pregnant is such a turn-on. Knowing that this," he said while running his hand down the valley of her breasts to rest on her bump, "Is something we created, is the most incredible feeling."

"I'm ready for you, Chuck," she gasped as his thumb quickly rubbed over her swollen sweet spot. "I need to feel you inside me."

He let out a yelp as she caught him with surprise by biting down on his shoulder. Blair giggled as he lifted her up onto the seat with a low growl. He pushed her against the pillows before saying, "Now, lean back and you let me take care of the rest."

"You really are sexy when you talk like that," Blair said as she bucked up against him. "Let's make this marriage official."

She smirked as he knelt on the floor, taking her hands in his and guiding them around his neck. Her legs circled his waist and drew him closer as he gently entered her, eyes locked on each other as he stayed still while they took delight in the feeling of being connected.

"I love you," he whispered as he touched the sides of her belly, "And you two." She rocked against him as he leaned into her with a slow thrust.

"You know I love you," she moaned as her hands threaded through his hair and she matched him thrust for thrust.

Her bump was pressed against him as she leaned into him. Chuck's hands ran up and down her back as she moaned into the crook of his neck. He started moving faster as he felt her starting to climax around him. The sensation of her skin on his coupled with the sounds he was drawing from her brought him to the edge as they came at the same time.

Somewhere between collapsing onto each other and catching their breath, they found themselves back on the floor with Chuck's legs wrapped around Blair as her back rested on his chest. He covered them with one of the blankets so she didn't get cold and she nuzzled back into him.

"I'm so happy," she told him as their hands rested on her belly feeling their babies moving. "And so are they."

"That must feel amazing," Chuck noted as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck and kissed it. "I can only feel them this way but you feel them inside you. What's that like?"

"I imagine it's like butterflies fluttering in the pit of your stomach, only increased exponentially," she smiled as she tilted her head to kiss his lips.

"Like I said, amazing," he said as their kiss deepened. They felt the car slowing down a few moments later and knew that Arthur wouldn't open the door. He knew them well enough to know they would get carried away in the back of the limo.

They took their time getting dressed before Chuck knocked on the window to let Arthur know to open the door for them. He stepped out first to help Blair as Arthur went to unlock the door to the house for the newlyweds.

"The Hamptons," Blair said with a wry smile as she looked at her husband, "We're in the Hamptons."

"We are," Chuck smirked as he wrapped his one arm around Blair's back while the other one lifted her off the ground.

"Light as a feather," he whispered as he crossed over the threshold with his new wife. "You want to look around or retire for the night?"

"Bedroom," she breathed as her hands ran through his hair and she kissed his jawline.

"My thoughts exactly," he rasped as he made his way up the stairs. "You ready for round two?"

"And three and four," she smirked as she started to unbutton his shirt again.

When they got to the master bedroom, Chuck set her down on the bed before sitting next to her only to have her stand up.

"Give me ten minutes," she told him with a backwards glance as she walked towards the bathroom before grabbing one of the bags Arthur brought up for them.

Blair closed the door behind her and took off her dress, hanging it on the hanger behind the bathroom door. She stopped to look at herself in the mirror once she had her makeup washed off and couldn't help but smile. Chuck was now her husband and in three months they would be parents to two beautiful babies. Life couldn't get better and she was looking forward to a week of her and Chuck doing nothing more than making love and enjoying each other's company.

She put on the chemise she bought the week before and was very happy with how she looked. It was dark purple silk with underwire cups that perfectly showcased her increased cup size and skimmed over her bump. She was practically spilling out of it as she slipped on the matching bikini bottom before smoothing the material over her midsection and opening the door to get back to Chuck.

"Wow," he said as soon as he saw her. There was more he wanted to say but he was rendered speechless at the sight of her.

"You like?" she drawled sexily as she walked over to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I love," told her as he pulled her to him. She backed him against the pillows as she crawled on top of him.

She was straddling his waist with his hands on her hips when she pulled her hair to the side as leaned over to kiss his neck.

"You are so good to me," she said as she kissed him while her hands ran up and down his chest.

"It's my turn to take care of you, I love you," Blair whispered in his ear as she started kissing her way down his jawline to his neck. She began lightly kissing his chest as her hands made their way south, eliciting a low groan from him as her hand wrapped around his hardened length.

"Blair," he rasped as he took her hands in his and flipped them so he was on top and she was against the pillows. "My turn."

"Now who's impatient," she smirked as he kissed her fervently. His hardness was pressed against her but he made no move to enter her just yet.

He bent over to kiss the bump and whisper, "Daddy loves you," before kissing his way up between the valley of her breasts and finally capturing her lips with his. "And I love you."

Chuck knelt between her legs as he guided them around his waist. She bucked up against him as he entered her.

He moaned as she started clenching her muscles around him as she rocked against him. Chuck could feel himself getting close when he took over and thrust in and out of her, almost fully withdrawing from her with each move. She gasped each time he reentered her, finally locking her ankles to keep him inside her.

"Come with me," she breathed as she could feel her climax intensifying. He nodded as he thrust into her quickly when he exploded in her. Chuck felt her shuddering around him as he rolled them onto their sides.

Blair's eyes were closed as he held her. When she opened them a few minutes later, she had a look in them that prompted him to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Is there food in this house?" she asked with a laugh. "Because I'm starving and really craving macaroons."

"I had it stocked before we got here," he told her before reaching into the nightstand for a box of her favorite macaroons. "And I had a feeling you'd want these."

She sat up and reached for them as he shook his head and opened the box. Blair opened her mouth as he took one out and he brought it to her waiting lips, drawing a moan from her as she ate it. She hadn't really experienced any strange pregnancy cravings except an increased desire for her favorite dessert. Wanting the rest of the treat, she wrapped her lips around the rest of the macaroon, and Chuck's fingers.

"Good?" he smirked as she licked the chocolate off his fingers.

"Mmmhmm," she purred as he took another macaroon between his fingers.

"Can I have one?" he asked as he put it to his lips only to have her take it from him. "Alright, you give me no other choice." And with that he put his hands on her face and kissed her, stealing a piece of the macaroon from her with his tongue.

"Chuck," she exclaimed when she pulled back, "That's gross."

"Not really," he told her as he swallowed it and pulled her on top of him and brought one hand to touch the top of her bump. "We've shared a lot more than that."

"We definitely have," she smirked as she gave him a peck on the lips before pulling back to sit on the bed and grabbing the box of macaroons. "But before I want you, I want to finish this box."

She popped one in her mouth as he tried to take the box back from her, only to have her squeal and turn around to have him start nibbling on the crook of her neck.

**April 17, 2011**

Chuck woke up to Blair kissing his neck as her hands made their way south, teasing him with her light touches.

"Good morning, husband," she purred in his ear. "How did you sleep?"

"Fabulous, wife," he smirked as he pulled her to him for a kiss. "Have you been up long?"

"Only a few minutes," she told him as her hand ran back and forth across his hipbones. "I've just been waiting for you."

"I'm awake now," he said as he rolled them onto their sides. "And I have something for you."

"You remembered the morning gifts," Blair smiled and pulled back into a sitting position, "I'd like my mine now, please."

He grinned as he sat up and cupped her face, "You don't want to wait until later?"

"No," she told him as she shook her head, "I want it now. And I have something for you. A few things actually."

"I have more than one thing for you as well," Chuck said with a smile as he reached into the nightstand as she did the same thing.

"Open yours first," she said giddily as she handed him an envelope.

He looked at her as he opened the envelope to see Blair's official change of name document.

"It's now official," she told him as she stroked his cheek. "I should have my new Columbia ID when we get home."

"Thank you," he said, "Mrs. Blair Cornelia Waldorf-Bass."

"Here," she told him as she handed him a small box. He smiled when he saw the cufflinks carved with the initials BWB.

"I like people knowing you're mine," she drawled in his ear as she gently nipped at it. "And there's no way people will think these are your initials."

"And people say I'm possessive," he said as she kissed him again.

"I want my gifts now," she requested as she held her hands out. He placed the first box in her hands and she opened it immediately. Inside was an elegant strand of pearls, with each pearl separated by a diamond.

"I thought you'd like this pearl necklace better than the last one I gave you," he smirked.

"Most definitely," she told him as she scowled at the memory. "If you remember, you didn't get any for two weeks after that incident. I'm all for kinky but that was disgusting."

"It won't happen again," he said with desire in his eyes. "Kinky, huh? We'll have to see what we can do about that this week."

"Oh, we will," she said as she looked at the box still on the bed. "But I want the my other gift first and I want you to put this on me."

She lifted up her hair as he clasped the necklace around her neck, kissing the spot on her clavicle before he withdrew from her and handed her of the remaining box.

Inside was a single key. She looked at him questioningly when he took out an envelope from the nightstand to hand to her.

"A key?" she asked as she looked at it. "What is this to?"

"Open the envelope," he urged as she did so slowly and saw the deed to the house they were in, with their names on it.

"We need a place of our own out here. I thought we could celebrate the end of the summer here with the twins," he smiled. "You know, show them off."

"Already the proud dad. I like that idea," she told him. "Everyone will be jealous when they see us together."

"Of course they will be," he said. "We'll have two beautiful babies, not to mention you'll be one yummy mummy."

"You're not so bad yourself, Bass," she drawled as she touched his chest. "And you're all mine."

"That I am, forever and always," Chuck told her as he flipped her back on the pillows and captured her lips.

**April 19, 2011**

"Would you hate me if I wanted to take a nap?" Blair asked with a yawn as she pushed the breakfast tray to the edge of the bed. "I'm so tired and the twins are moving like crazy."

"Take a nap," Chuck said as he put the tray on the floor before spooning behind his wife. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"I love you," she told him as his arm wrapped around her and she laced their fingers together.

"How long have they been like this?" he asked as his fingers spread over her bump.

"Since I woke up," she said sleepily.

"I'll probably just stay like this while you sleep," he told her as he nipped at her earlobe. "I love feeling them move."

"Will you talk to them as well?" she asked with another yawn.

"I always do," he smiled against her neck. "Our conversations are riveting."

"What are they about?" she asked as she relaxed further as he held her.

"Current events, Bass Industries, you," he said.

"Me, what do you say about me?" she implored.

"I tell them how lucky they are to have you as their mother," he told as he kissed her shoulder. "And I thank them for being so good. You've had a relatively easy pregnancy based on everything we've read. I can't begin to say how thankful I am that all three of you are healthy."

"Are you still worried?" she asked quietly. "Because we're fine, we really are."

"I know," he said, "But you're my everything. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"You won't," she told him as she took his hand and kissed it. "Just relax and let's take a nap."

Chuck was about to say more when he realized she was already sound asleep. He held her tighter as he breathed her in, so happy that they were finally married.

When she woke up, he was still spooned behind her. "How long was I asleep for?" she asked as she squeezed his hand.

"About three hours," he told her as he kissed her neck. "Did you sleep well?"

She nodded and went to roll over to face him but he stopped her. His chest was pressed against her back as he kissed her neck. "Stay where you are," he breathed as his hand ran down her body to rub her sweet spot, causing her to moan.

"How does that feel?" he asked as he nipped at her earlobe. She cried out his name as he added pressure and felt her writhe against him.

"Stop torturing me, Bass," she moaned as she felt him against her. "I want you."

"Are you sure?" he teased as he kissed her neck and added pressure to her sweet spot.

"Yes," she cried as Chuck entered her in one swift move. She arched her back to bring him closer into her when he took her leg and draped it over his, allowing for the deeper access she was craving.

"You like that better?" he rasped as he thrust into her slowly.

"Oh, yes," she moaned as she reached back to hold onto his hip while his hand went back to her now swollen sweet spot to simultaneously pleasure her.

She screamed as he added just the right amount of pressure while continuing to gently thrust into her. He could feel her body start to spasm against him when his release filled her, causing him to moan as he gave her one more gentle squeeze before wrapping his arms around her.

When he felt their breathing returning to normal, he helped her sit up against the pillows. They lay there after making love just watching their babies little feet kick against Blair's belly.

"Could life get better than this?" Chuck asked as he rested his hand on her abdomen to feel them move.

"What are you most excited about with the twins?" she asked as she sat up even more.

"Just being a good father," he told her as he kissed the spots where they could see movement. "And not making our parents' mistakes."

"I know what you mean," she said. "Do you know how you want to raise them?"

He just looked at her as she continued, "We'll have Dorota helping us during the day but she won't be with us at night. I'm hesitant to bring in someone else because to this day I still feel closer to Dorota than Eleanor. I don't want our children getting attached to anyone else, I want them to know us, to know we love them more than anything."

"Let's try on our own," he said sincerely, "We can do this. We'll both be home for their first five months and it will be great bonding time for us as a family."

"You really are sexy when you talk like that," she told him as she pulled him to her. "I can't wait to hold our babies."

Her happiness was contagious and they both had huge smiles on their faces when he said, "Me too. I have never been so happy in my entire life. Everything I ever wanted is in my arms."

**April 22, 2011**

When Blair woke up, she could tell Chuck was already wide-awake.

"Hey," she said quietly as she looked at her husband. "You okay today?" She remembered that it was Bart's birthday and was grateful that he hadn't disappeared.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked without looking her in the eyes.

"Chuck, I know what day today is," she told him as she sat up. "I'd understand if you need your space."

"Nonsense," he said as he wrapped his arms around her, "We're on our honeymoon and the last thing I want is to be alone today."

"Are you in any mood to discuss baby names?" she asked with a nervous smile as she touched her bump.

"Of course," he smiled, resting his hand on hers. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well," she started, "For our son, I was thinking Victor."

Chuck smirked, "I wonder where you got that from."

"We both know where I got that from," she told him with a smirk of her own. "And for his middle name I was thinking Charles, after his father."

"Victor Charles Bass," he said with a smile as he gently rubbed her bump, "I like it."

"Victor Charles Waldorf Bass," she amended. "And I like it, too."

"What about for my little princess?" he asked with excitement in his eyes.

"Rose, to honor Cyrus," she told him. "He's been so good to me, mentoring me and just being the mother Eleanor doesn't know how to be. He'd love it if his granddaughter was named after him."

"He would, and it's a beautiful name," he said. "And let me guess, Rose Cornelia Waldorf Bass."

"You know me well," she said as she cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"Thank you," he told her.

"What for?" she asked with confusion.

"For always being my family," he said. "For loving me and being the mother of my children. I would be so lost without you, Blair."

"I'm not going anywhere, Chuck," she told him as she straddled his waist. "Let me show you."

He gripped at her hips as he leaned up to kiss her before flipping her so she was sitting against the pillows as he moved them next to her.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist, bending her over the pillows and guiding her hands to brace her on the bed.

"You wanted kinky, right?" he drawled in her ear as he leaned over her and positioned himself between her legs, his hands firmly holding onto her hips.

"It's been a while since we've done it this way," she moaned as he entered her and pressed his chest against her back.

She cried out as he started moving slowly, kissing her neck as he did so. He had her screaming his name as he moaned against her with each thrust. Blair's back was arching up and down with each motion of their hips. Chuck slowed their motions when he felt her starting to spasm, quickening once more to bring them to their peaks.

Blair fell onto the pillows as he lay on his back next to her. Once they could see straight again, she leaned back against his chest as he took one of the pillows and propped himself up.

"Do you still think we're going to get boring?" Chuck asked as he bent his knees up and touched her face.

"Not if we keep that up," she smirked and touched her abdomen with his hand in hers to feel how active the twins were.

**April 24, 2011**

As soon as they walked into the apartment Blair spotted the piano in the corner of the living room.

"When I was talking with your mother I told her how much you missed the piano," he said as he backed her into the curve of it.

"She thinks it's because you loved playing as a child, not because it's where her grandchildren were conceived," he smirked as he kissed her neck while his hands rested on her hips.

"Now our bump photos will be better," she said softly as she touched his face. "I hated taking them without this in the background."

"What do you say we recreate their conception?" he rasped as his teeth grazed her neck.

"Lift me up and let's see," she purred as his hands gripped her thighs and hoisted her onto the piano. She gasped as his hands went under her dress to pull down her underwear.

Blair had his shirt halfway unbuttoned when she stopped and reached for his belt buckle, "Your shirt can stay on. So can your pants, once I get what I want."

He groaned as her hand wrapped around his hardened length and released it from his boxers. "Take me, Chuck," she moaned as her hands moved to wrap around his shoulders.

He grunted as he entered her in one quick motion. Blair screamed as her nails scratched at his back, matching him thrust for thrust.

They felt just as much passion for each other as they did that night back in November, only now their love for one another wasn't hidden. They reached their peaks rather quickly as they moved frantically together. She cried out as she felt his release, hers still shuddering around him as he moaned into her neck.

She leaned into his chest as he held her to him, the both of them breathing heavily.

"I really do love this piano," she told him with a laugh as she pulled him to her for round two.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, what did you think of the smut? This is the longest chapter I've written to date and was pretty much all smut, which is never a bad thing ;) Do you think they had an enjoyable honeymoon, one that they can look back on when they have two newborns to contend with? **_

_**The next chapter will be baby focused as Chuck and Blair go into full nesting mode as they prepare for the arrival of their twins. I'm really excited to see their maternal and paternal instincts get stronger as the due date for their little bundles of joy gets closer. There will be shopping for the nursery, maternity classes, and a visit with the doctor to decide on a birth plan. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update =)**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your continued reviews! They continue to give me inspiration as I always find some way to work your ideas into the story. Please keep them coming =D

I'm so glad you liked the names for the twins, I wanted them to pick names of significance to them while being somewhat creative as it seems all Chair baby fics have the same group of names in rotation.

Countessplaten – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Syatapandlisten – Thanks! There will definitely be quite a few chapters once the twins are born, so expect a long story ;) Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! I saw that Ed Westwick was cast as Tybalt in the new Romeo and Juliet, it's one of my least fave Shakespeare plays but Tybalt was my fave character in it, he was such a badass, LOL. Looking forward to your comments on the goings on in this chapter.

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

Twilighted4eternity – Thank you so much! Your comment made my day =D And I love sweet smut when it relates to Chair love, expect much more of it in coming chapter. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Erica514 – Thank you! Glad you enjoyed the wedding toasts and we'll meet the twins soon ;) Can't wait to get your thoughts on this chapter.

Rf – Thanks!

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! Who doesn't love smut? ;) Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Cabell – Thank you! If you think Chuck is sweet and attentive with Blair now, just wait until you see him interact with the twins. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Chair4ever – Thanks!

GGfan73104 – Thank you so much! So happy you like Chuck's attentiveness, I love when he'd surprise her with gifts on the show. And the limo was the only place for them to consummate their marriage =*) They will continue to be intimate throughout the rest of Blair's pregnancy because let's face it, neither of them can really keep their hands off each other for long. Love the piano, expect more scenes of them enjoying it. So looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thank you! The twins make their appearance soon. Looking forward to your thoughts on them in this chapter as they're nesting.

Studygirl10 – Thanks! I do have plans to include drama but it probably won't be what you're expecting ;) I'm trying to move them away from the scheming they engage in on the show because as the get older and mature their energies will be focused more on each other, their children, and their careers. I do have some drama planned for this story that starts in this chapter so be sure to let me what you think will happen next.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you!

Lisottina81 – Thank you! Let me know your reaction to this chapter ;)

Little miss pixie-Alice Cullen – Thank you so much! I'm so with you on season five, I really hope it starts with B and C happy and expecting. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Lexi1x07 – Thanks! There will def be a repeat of the honeymoon when they go back to the Hamptons with the twins. Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thanks so much! Sweet Chair loving, if only the show writers would provide us with more of it. Thank god for fanfiction providing us with it. Can't wait to read your next review.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Hot was what I was going for ;) Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! My favorite was the limo as well, there really is no other place that holds such special memories for them. The honeymoon will definitely be kept alive as our favorite couple is now newly married and still very hot for one another. They do start to nest in this chapter and talk about the arrival of the twins. About the show, I plan to watch season five when it starts but if it's anything like season four I might check out and only watch Chair clips online and read the recaps. Fingers crossed that it doesn't come to that though. Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame, Chair is endgame. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Jamieerin – Thank you!

Mitewhimsical – Thanks! So happy you found this story and are enjoying it so much. I hope you continue to enjoy it and I look forward to reading your thoughts on this latest chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! Your comments always make me giggle. Glad you enjoyed reading the smut as much as I enjoyed writing it. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter as they are newlyweds ;)

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**April 26, 2011**

The doctor started the appointment by taking Blair's weight and running the regular battery of tests. After assuring Blair that her weight gain was on track, she began asking questions.

"How are you feeling, Blair?" Dr. Falcone asked. "Any contractions or bleeding?"

"Nope," Blair told her as she shook her head. "I feel wonderful, really, never better."

"That's good to hear," the doctor smiled. "And you, Chuck, any questions?"

"I always have questions," he smirked as he squeezed Blair's hand. "But I'll wait until you're done."

"Alright," she said as she looked over the chart. "Tell me about their movements. Do you notice periods of time when they're more active than others?"

"Yes," Blair said with a slight blush as she looked at Chuck, "After we make love."

"That's normal," she told her. "Any other times?"

"I can usually feel Rose spinning mid-morning and Victor likes to kick right before I go to sleep," Blair said. "It's usually pretty regular the times I can feel them."

"Good, good," she noted. "Be sure to keep track of their movements and call me immediately if you feel them slowing down."

"I will," Blair told her with a nod, getting slightly nervous at the thought of something going wrong.

The doctor was listening to the twins' heartbeats when a nurse brought in Blair's test results.

"Everything came back normal," she noted as the nurse closed the door once more and the doctor turned her attention back to the screen.

Dr. Falcone was studying the monitor a little too closely for Chuck's comfort when he asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, per se," the doctor told him. "It's just that neither of the twins are in the head down position necessary for a vaginal birth."

"I read that a c-section is usually recommended for a multiple birth," Blair said.

"A c-section would probably be the safest route for twins," Dr. Falcone told them. "But some woman want the option of having a natural birth. Have you put any thought into the type of birth you want?"

"Whatever's safest, which would be a c-section," Blair said without hesitation.

"What are the risks for Blair?" Chuck asked.

"It doesn't matter," Blair told him. "The twins are more important, I will do everything in my power to make sure their entry into this world is as peaceful as possible."

"I want you to tell me the risks," Chuck said with steel in his eyes.

"As with any major surgery, infection, heavy blood loss, and having a blood clot form is always a risk," Dr. Falcone said. "And Blair would be in the hospital anywhere from three to five days while the full recovery period is between two and four weeks."

"Could she die?" he asked with hitch in his voice.

"The chance of that happening is slim and very rarely happens," the doctor said.

"It's nothing to worry about," Blair said flippantly as she touched Chuck's face. "We'll be fine, a c-section is routine."

The rest of their appointment was tense, Blair was the one who kept asking questions while Chuck was the one who remained silent. She knew he was anxious and scared but the safety of the twins needed to come first.

"Don't worry," Blair told her husband when they were back in the limo, "Nothing will happen to any of us, I promise."

"You can't say that for sure," he said quietly, his eyes closed as he felt the tears forming.

"Dr. Falcone is the best obstetrician money can pay for," she said. "She's performed thousands of c-sections and hasn't had one fatality. Besides, we both know it takes a lot more than that to take down Blair Bass."

She smirked in hopes of seeing him follow but his face remained impassive. "I can't lose you," he told her as his voice cracked slightly.

"Come here," Blair said as she pulled him to her. Chuck rested his head on her shoulder while she stroked his hair. "I know you're scared, and so am I."

He looked up at her as she continued, "But I don't want this miraculous time in our lives tainted with worry. We're pregnant, our love created the twins. Let's not worry unless we have to, okay? I want to savor every moment of this."

Chuck nodded as he kissed her lips, gently sucking on her lower lip as she granted him access and he wrapped his arms around her.

**April 29, 2011**

Serena, Dan, Nate, and Eric all came over to catch up with Blair and Chuck. The newly married pair had been busy with work and classes but made sure they carved out time to spend with their friends at the end of the week. That and it was easier to see them all at once rather than separately.

"Did you two have fun in the Hamptons?" Serena asked with a smile. "Don't you just love the house?"

"What?" Blair asked as she looked back at Chuck. "She knew?"

"Serena helped me narrow down the house choices," Chuck told her as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "After me, she knows you best."

"The house was your morning present, B?" Nate asked his friends who were curled up together on the couch.

"Among other things," she smirked.

"Do I want to know?" Nate asked warily.

"A pearl necklace," she started when she saw him blanch, "With diamonds. Not that kind of necklace, Nate. Women don't actually appreciate that in real life."

"It's true," Serena added as she scrunched up her nose and made a face.

"Don't look at me," Nate said. "I don't do that."

"I've never," Dan said.

"No," Eric stated and then attempted to change the conversation. "What did you get for Chuck?"

"Me," she told them with a smile as they all looked at her. "I had my name officially changed. I'm now Blair Bass."

"I also got him a pair of cufflinks," she said.

"With her new initials on them," Chuck added as he held his arm up to show them off. "And I love them," he said as he kissed her neck.

"Get a room, you two," Serena said.

"You're in our apartment, we can do what we want," Chuck told her as he kissed the side of Blair's face.

"But you do have guests," Eric reminded him. "Who would like to keep some mystery with you both."

"And we will," Blair said as turned to give Chuck a quick kiss on the lips, "Later."

"I'm holding you to that," he said.

"Good," she grinned before saying, "We chose names for the twins."

Serena started clapping and squealed, "What are they?"

"Victor and Rose," Chuck smiled.

"I love them," Serena exclaimed.

"Victrola," Nate grinned as he rolled his eyes, "It's perfect for you two, it really is."

"I can't wait until he asks where you got his name from," Eric laughed. "That'll be one interesting conversation."

"He can read about it on Gossip Girl," Dan said as he raised eyebrows.

"Then they'll learn a lot more about their parents than they might want to know," Serena added.

The color drained from both Chuck and Blair. "I never thought about that," she said shakily. "There are things on there I don't want them to know about."

"We can explain it all to them when they're older," Chuck said softly in her ear. "Don't worry about it. You shouldn't stress over this now."

Their friends looked on at how attentive Chuck was with Blair, the newlyweds completely oblivious to everything other than each other. They were talking quietly as she looked up at him with their hands laced together on her bump.

She nodded as he helped her up and said, "S, come with me, I want to show you the necklace Chuck got me."

"You okay?" Nate asked.

"I'm fine," she smiled as she took Serena's arm. "I'm just tired."

"It was great seeing you all," Blair said as she gave Nate, Dan, and Eric a kiss on the cheek. "I'll probably go to bed soon, I'm exhausted."

"Have fun with our friends," Blair said as she touched her husband's face before leading Serena down the hall.

Dan was grinning when Chuck noticed everyone's eyes on him. "What?" he asked as his eyebrows knit together.

"You really are in love," Dan said as he sat back in his chair.

"You're just figuring this out, Cabbage Patch?" Chuck asked as he glanced between them uncomfortably.

"No," Dan told him as he crossed his arms, "But it's more noticeable now than it was before."

"It's true," Eric said. "You were never this openly affectionate with Blair but it makes sense now."

"Now?" Nate asked.

"Blair's pregnant and they're married," Dan stated.

"Don't say that," Chuck warned with a frustrated look on his face. "That has nothing to do with this at all."

"Blair being pregnant has nothing to do with us being together," he added vehemently.

"Okay," Nate said, sensing that this was a touchy subject for his friend and wanting to move away from it as soon as possible.

"This has to do with Gossip Girl and what's been in the papers," Eric reasoned as he could see the realization on Chuck's face. "Everyone's been saying the only reason they're together is because she's pregnant. Why else would Chuck Bass get married at twenty?"

"Ouch," Dan said as he made a face. "I forgot about that. I really didn't mean to insinuate anything like that. We all know better, Blair would never do something she didn't want to."

"I'm glad someone else sees that," Chuck said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Can we talk about something else now? I don't want to discuss this any further."

"How are things at the office?" Nate asked. "What's the progress on that new hotel?"

"It's good, everything is falling into place and we're moving forward on schedule," Chuck told them.

They began talking about what they were all doing when Serena joined them again. She said that Blair was already in bed and that Chuck was to entertain them for at least another hour. Blair said to remind him of his manners and that it was rude to kick guests out early. They all got a good chuckle at of that as their conversation continued for the next couple of hours.

"Ready to get back to the wife?" Eric asked as he waited by himself for the elevator to come back up.

Chuck nodded with a smile when Eric said, "Go, I can see myself out."

"You sure?" Chuck asked.

"Positive," Eric told him as he patted him on the back. "Thanks for having us over, now go to Blair. We'll talk soon."

"Have a good night, Eric," Chuck told him before turning on his heel and making his way to Blair.

Chuck could see she was already asleep in bed when he entered their bedroom. He quietly undressed before crawling in next to her only to discover that she wasn't wearing anything and was very much awake.

"Hi, husband," she drawled as she opened her eyes and put her hand on his face. "Did you have fun tonight?"

"I did," he said. "Did you sleep at all?"

"I dozed off for a while but I'm wide awake now," she told him with a smirk.

"Really?" he asked as he ran a hand up her arm before propping himself up and crawling over her. She gasped as he pressed his bare chest against her back and started massaging her breasts.

"Chuck," she moaned as he added just the right amount of pressure and started to kiss her neck while she put her top leg between his. Chuck continued nipping on her shoulder as his one hand wandered down her body to between her legs.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked as he felt how wet she was.

"Yes," she cried out as he rubbed her sweet spot until it was swollen. "Don't make me wait any longer, Chuck."

"As you wish, love," he drawled as he slid into her wetness. He wrapped his legs around hers as she interlaced her fingers with his, moaning as he rocked forward before pulling her back against him.

They continued moving back and forth as one very slowly, savoring the closeness between them. Chuck was whispering into his wife's ear, kissing her neck while gently and tenderly bringing them both to climax. He felt her shudder against him before filling her with his own release.

She was breathing heavily when he crawled back over her to face her, smiling. "You happy?" she asked.

"Very," he panted as he pulled her to him.

**April 30, 2011**

They were out to dinner with Lily and Rufus, Harold and Roman, and Eleanor and Cyrus after spending the day shopping for the twins with them.

"I love the prams you chose, Blair," Lily said as she reached for her hand. "So much better than your average stroller."

"Like they're fit for royalty," Roman gushed. "Tres magnifique."

"And the twins will love the carriers," Rufus added. "I know my kids loved them."

He could see them tense and he knew better than to mention Jenny. "Babies find your heartbeat very soothing," he told them. "That and the carrier let's you hold them close, which you'll both love."

Lily looked at her husband affectionately as she rested her hand on his arm and looked at Chuck and Blair. "Just wait," she smiled, "Neither of you will want to let go of them."

Sensing the right moment to give the soon-to-be grandparents their gifts, Blair nodded to her husband who took her cue and reached under the table.

"We have something for you," she said as Chuck placed the three Tiffany boxes in front of their parents. "It's a little thank you for everything you've done."

They stared at them as Harold, Lily, and Eleanor opened the boxes to reveal silver picture frames containing the latest copy of the twins' ultrasound. Engraved on the frames were the names Rose Cornelia and Victor Charles.

"Our thoughts were you could put your first photo with them in the frame," Blair told them with a smile as she touched her bump.

"Her name is to be Rose?" Cyrus asked with tears in his eyes as she nodded.

"It is," Blair said. "Is that okay with you?"

To respond, Cyrus got up and wrapped his arms around the young couple, pulling them close to him and saying, "I love you both so much. And I love Victor and Rose."

"Don't smother them, darling," Eleanor told her husband with a chuckle as he hugged them even tighter.

"Not enough," he cried as he pulled them even closer. Lily and Harold couldn't help themselves from laughing as Chuck awkwardly patted his father-in-law's arm.

"Thank you," Chuck said to him, "Your support has been priceless, all of yours."

"These are our grandchildren," Harold said with a smile. "We're excited beyond belief. Nothing is too much for them."

"Thank you, daddy," Blair said as she reached for his hand.

"When did you two finalize their names?" he asked.

"On our honeymoon," Blair told her father. "I had been thinking of them for a while and wanted Chuck's opinion on them."

"And he loved them, of course," Roman exclaimed as the group laughed.

"I did," Chuck said as he looked at him. "Both names mean a lot to us."

"Where did you two get Victor from?" Harold asked. "If Rose if after Cyrus, how did you choose Victor?"

A slight blush crept onto Blair's face as Chuck couldn't keep himself from smirking. That's when Lily asked, "It couldn't be from Victrola, could it?"

"Of course it's after his strip club," Eleanor said as she rolled her eyes. "I know that story."

She and Blair shared a look, Blair told her mother about her and Chuck when they were bonding after her mother's marriage to Cyrus. Knowing that her mother knew that piece of her history and wasn't being judgmental meant the world to Blair.

"What story?" Harold asked before saying, "Never mind, I don't want to know. I'll take your word that the name is special to you." He did not want to know more about his daughter's sex life than he already did, which was too much to begin with.

"And he has your name for his middle name, Charles," Lily said to change the subject.

"My middle name is Bartholomew so we wanted to carry on that tradition," Chuck told her.

"It's a lovely tradition to have," Harold said. "One that Victor can pass down when he has children."

"We hope so," Blair smiled as their food was brought out and they continued discussing the twins and how Chuck and Blair were preparing for their arrival.

**May 7, 2011**

"Why are they here?" Chuck asked as Serena and Dan stepped out of the elevator.

"Because, I want my best friend here with me," Blair told him.

"That doesn't explain Humphrey being here," Chuck said as he narrowed his eyes at his stepsister's boyfriend.

"Because, she needs a partner," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I have you, and she has Dan."

"Fine," Chuck shrugged as he turned to the elevator when he heard it ding. Out stepped a redheaded woman in her mid thirties with two duffel bags slung over each shoulder.

"Good afternoon, I'm Molly," the maternity expert told them in her impeccable British accent as she dropped the bags to the floor.

"You must be Chuck and Blair," she said as she shook their hands. "And you must be Serena and Dan, your mother told me you'd be joining us."

"Thank you so much," Blair said as she began talking with her. "We have so many questions."

She started to show her the notebooks she and Chuck filled with notes from all the pregnancy books they had read when Molly stopped her. She wanted to begin their class with a brief quiz on what they knew about caring for an infant before seeing the preparations the young couple had make for their new additions.

Blair and Chuck knew the answers to all of her questions, surprising both Serena and Dan with how ensconced they were in their planning for the twins.

"Those covers are excellent," Molly said as she pointed to the hand carved wooden covers on the electrical outlets. "You'd be amazed at how soon babies begin to crawl and you don't want them electrocuting themselves."

"That we don't," Chuck said as they all made their way to the nursery.

Serena gasped when she saw the nursery all set up. They only picked out the furniture a week ago but Chuck pulled whatever strings he needed to so that everything was in place for today. Blair was stressing about not having it done and worrying him to no end that he paid an exorbitant amount of money to have people work around the clock.

Everything was in place, their cribs, changing tables, dressers, and rocking chairs. It was all made out of a dark mahogany wood that looked perfect against the light lilac of the walls. The bedding for Rose's crib was mauve while the bedding for Victor was a dark eggplant.

"Purple," Serena smirked as she made her way over to one of the rocking chairs and sat down. "It's so beautiful, I can't wait to hold my niece and nephew."

Dan and Molly admired the room as well before Blair ushered them back to the living room. She wanted to go over her questions, which took a considerable amount of time considering how many questions they had. When they were done, Molly opened the duffel bags to reveal baby dolls, blankets, and diapers.

The next hour was spent teaching them how to properly change a diaper and swaddle a baby, something all but Dan needed some getting used to. Serena and Dan were both surprised that Chuck and Blair were willing to learn how to do something so menial as changing a diaper but they told them that they wanted to be hands-on parents who didn't need to rely on a nanny's help.

When it was time for Molly to go, she left the bags with them, saying they should practice before they saw her again next week. The girls found it hysterical how competitive Chuck and Dan were with each other when it came to their baby skills. Dan was definitely the best at changing diapers but Chuck beat them all with his swaddling skills.

"Ha," Chuck exclaimed as he held up yet another doll perfectly swaddled. "That's the twelfth one, I win."

"Whatever, you have an unfair advantage from years of rolling joints," Dan said sorely as he looked at the blanket half hanging off his doll.

Serena and Blair looked at each other before the blonde said, "He has a point."

Blair glared at Chuck and said sternly, "A habit that you are never to indulge in again."

"I haven't in years," Chuck told them before smirking at his wife and showing off his handiwork. "But look how handy it came in."

"You get more and more adorable each time I see you," Serena gushed as Dan snorted. "I mean that in the best possible way, I promise," she assured Chuck when he shot her a death glare.

"That information is to stay in this room, do you hear me?" Chuck stated as he narrowed his eyes at them. "I need to maintain some sort of rough exterior."

"You're about to become a father, Chuck," Serena said. "I think it will make you more human for people to see this side of you. But it's your choice, I won't say a word."

Blair was watching their exchange silently when he looked at her, "Your thoughts?"

"This is your decision," she told him with a slight smirk. "How do you want people to see you?"

"As Chuck Bass, brilliant businessman, faithful husband, and doting father," he smirked as he pulled her to him and rested his hands on either side of her bump.

His lips just touched hers when they broke apart. "Really?" Blair asked as Serena held the camera in her hands and smiled, "What are you doing?"

"I thought we could take pictures today and that right there was too cute to not capture on film," the blonde gushed as she showed them the photo. "Shall we add this to the collection in your office?"

Chuck looked at the photo and tried not to smile. He didn't want to give Serena the satisfaction of knowing that he was grateful she captured that moment for them. "Yes," was all he said before turning back to his wife and giving her a proper kiss.

"Let's go," Serena said as she took Dan's hand and led him to the elevator, "We don't want to be here for what's next."

"Wait," Blair called to her, "Thank you for joining us."

"Our pleasure," Dan said, "It was fun. And I think you're husband's starting to like me."

"Never," Chuck told him with a straight face as he walked over to them. "I only tolerate you."

"It's a start," Dan winked before he and Serena got into the waiting elevator.

When they left, Chuck turned back on his BlackBerry only to have it vibrate incessantly with waiting voicemails and emails. He went to his office to answer some of them while Blair made her way to the twins' nursery.

"What are you thinking about?" Chuck asked as he made his way back to her some time later and stood in the doorway. She was sitting in one of the rocking chairs with both hands on her bump and a far-off look in her eyes.

"In less than twelve weeks Victor and Rose will be with us," Blair said quietly. "Do you think we'll be ready for them?"

He nodded with a smile as he sat next to her. "We will be," he assured her. "We know more than most according to Molly."

"I've never been so excited," she told him with a huge smile on her face. "I feel like I'm waiting for Christmas morning. It's that feeling of anticipation, not knowing what to expect but still being excited because you know it's going to be wonderful."

"Oh," she said excitedly, "Our first Christmas with them."

She saw the look in his eyes and knew that he never liked the holidays as Bart never celebrated them with him. "We can start our own traditions with them," she said as she reached for his hand. "What do you think?"

"I think, yes," he smirked. "Christmas should be a time they look forward to. I know how happy you get just thinking about it."

"We can have a tree, and have the place covered in holly and lights with red bows everywhere," she said as he could see her already planning out their first Christmas together, "And presents."

"Slow down," he chuckled. "We're only just in May, we have plenty of time to worry about decorating for Christmas."

"But I want it to be perfect," she pouted. "We only get one first Christmas with them, not to mention this will be our first Christmas together as a married couple. You have very high expectations to live up to, you've spoiled me with how good our firsts have been."

"How is it I can never say no to you?" he asked while moving his chair closer to hers.

"Because you love me," she smiled.

**May 5, 2011**

Blair spent the entire day writing a paper and was looking forward to Chuck coming home that night. When he called to let her know the Board members invited him to have drinks with them at the Palace bar, she was disappointed but understood that he was working overtime to get started on the new hotel downtown, not to mention maintain the respect from his father's former associates.

When he wasn't home by the time he told her, she decided to go downstairs and see if she couldn't hurry him along. She had been horny all day and her patience only went so far. She stopped when she got to the bar and saw a very attractive woman talking with Chuck.

"Perhaps we can continue this in my limo," she suggested as Blair decided to watch how he reacted before she interrupted them.

"No," he said as he finished his scotch before placing his glass on the bar. "My wife is waiting for me upstairs."

"So, why should that stop us from having some fun?" she asked flirtatiously as she ran her hand up his arm.

He pulled away as he told her, "Because, I don't cheat on my wife. And she's much hotter than you."

Blair was smirking when Chuck spotted her watching him, "Here she is now."

The woman looked her up and down as she walked over to them, clearly surprised to see how heavily pregnant she was.

"Hi," Blair smiled as Chuck wrapped his arms around her before she turned to the woman in question. "I'm Blair Bass," she said, "And you are?"

"Raina Thorpe," she told her as she extended her hand only to have Blair look at it without moving. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I'm sure it is," Blair remarked as Chuck just smirked at the exchange in front of him. He was usually the possessive one in their relationship so he quite enjoyed the way he was feeling. "I'm going to steal my husband away now, enjoy your night."

With that, Blair took his hand and led them towards the waiting elevator to take them up to their apartment. She started undressing him as soon as the doors closed. "Unless you want me to rip the buttons off your shirt, remove it before I'm done," she breathed as she fumbled with his belt before unbuttoning his pants. She was just about to unzip him when the doors opened and he took her hand and led her to their master bedroom.

Once there, he pulled her to him and had the dress over her head and on the floor in seconds. His shirt was already there when he backed her against the side of the bed.

"What are you waiting for?" Blair asked as she leaned back against the pillows as he pushed his pants down. "I'm ready for you."

He lowered himself next to her and had his mouth around her nipple in no time as his hand slipped between her legs, "You sure are ready for me."

"I was writing a paper all day and have been waiting for you to come home," she told him as she bucked up against his hand. "So stop teasing me, I need to feel you now."

"Patience, love," he smirked. "I've been waiting all day to ravage you and want to take my time making sure I get to every inch of you."

"You know I'm not a patient woman," she moaned as his thumb rubbed over her swollen sweet spot.

"I do," he replied as he kissed his way over to her other breast. "I also know exactly how to get you all hot and bothered."

"Why were you talking to that woman?" she asked as he froze mid-kiss, taken aback that this was the time she chose to broach that topic. "Where were your business associates?"

"They just left when I went to the bar to finish my drink," he told her as he pulled back, his fingers still inside her. "Nothing happened, I swear."

"I know," she smirked as she tightened around his fingers, "I could hear what you said to her. Now take me."

His lips were sucking on her neck as he pulled his fingers out of her and slowly began running his hands up and down her arms. "How do you want to do this?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows.

She had a devilish glint in her eyes as she pushed him against the pillows and straddled his waist, close enough to feel his hardness pressing against her but not close enough for him to enter her just yet.

"Is this good for you?" she drawled as she leaned over him, her hair tickling his chest as she kissed the side of his face.

"Like that's even a question," Chuck countered as he held her hips to him and leaned up to capture her mouth with his. His lips were soft as they sucked on her bottom lip, gently requesting access as her lips parted and she slipped her tongue in his mouth.

Blair moaned into him as he languidly massaged her tongue with his. They were both fully sitting up as they kissed and she teased him by rubbing against his length.

"You ready for me yet?" she whispered in his ear as he let out a low growl and held her tighter. "Move back," she ordered as he did as she asked, still holding her to him.

She lowered herself onto his waiting hardness with a gasp as she arched her back. His hands were still gripping her hips when she began to clench her inner muscles around him.

He groaned as she started moving up and down on him, leaning back and forth as he felt his length hit her swollen sweet spot with each thrust. Chuck was bucking his hips up to match her every motion as they felt themselves getting closer and closer to their peaks. When he felt her orgasm around him, he wrapped his arms around her back before his release shuddered into her.

Chuck held Blair up as their breathing slowed and he broke their connection to prop her up against the pillows. He lay on his side next to her, draping his leg between hers as his hand ran over her abdomen.

"I don't think anything else could be as amazing as this," he said with awe as he felt the twins kicking. "Except maybe when we get to hold them for the first time."

"Are you still scared?" she asked.

"Oh, I'm terrified," he laughed. "But more excited than anything now. We created this life."

"I love you," she told him as she pulled him to her for a kiss, one he eagerly deepened.

"How did your meeting go?" she asked when she pulled back for air. "Where are you on breaking ground with the new hotel?"

"The hotel should be ready to take bookings by the end of the summer with an October opening," he said.

"I'll have my figure back by then," she said. "And I can wear something slinky to the grand opening."

"You can wear something slinky now," he drawled as he kissed her shoulder. "You are beautiful, especially pregnant."

"I think I'm finally starting to believe that," she smiled as he kissed her lips again and she felt him harden once more against her thigh.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**What do you think of the newlyweds? I'm loving the smut so I added more in this chapter and expect to see more in the coming chapters. The nesting will continue until the twins arrive. Anything you'd like to see as Blair and Chuck prepare for their little bundles of joy? Do let me know as I love, love, love feedback. **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Author's Note:

I've posted the latest installment of _The Way We Were_ as well as the next chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_. You should check them out, they're both Chair but with the characters at much different places than in this story. Let me know what you think ;)

GGfan73104 – Thanks so much! So glad you like seeing Chuck's softer side. And I had to get a dig in at Raina as I hated what happened on the show. Can't wait to read your thoughts on them in this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

LowerCase32 – Thanks! I do have something with the Thorpes planned but I don't think it's what you think, I had a bit of fun with it ;) Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! I think the only other Chuck/Eleanor interaction other than 4x22 was 3x11. And I always like to put some humor in my stories so I'm glad you enjoyed their time with Serena and Dan. As for the box in S5, my guess is that it's Dan's manuscript. I'm really looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter as I know you love sweet and attentive Chuck as much as I do =)

LilyRose Blue – Thank you! I totally love Chuck committed and content with Blair so I'm glad you like it too. And I couldn't resist the swaddling comparison to joint rolling. Can't wait to read what you think of them in this chapter.

Akasha-is-cool – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Comet Tail – Thank you! The other stories have been updated and I can't wait to read what you think of this latest installment.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks! I love cute Chair, I miss seeing them like that. Don't worry, I have drama planned that I think you'll be surprised with. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

NiteOwl13 – Thank you! Let me know what you think of this chapter's sweetness.

QueenBee10 – 300th review! Thank you, thank you, thank you!

Trosev – Thanks! Don't you just love Chair in domestic bliss? I know I do ;) Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! I really love when Chuck and Blair are affectionate with one another and love when they aren't shy about who sees. I'm a sucker for romance =*) We all know the mommy issues Chuck has, not to mention his daddy issues, so he really has to make the effort not to freak out with the looming possibilities of what could go wrong. But he loves Blair and their children so he won't do anything stupid to jeopardize that. And I love them nesting, it's too cute ;) As for the Thorpes, I have something planned that will pan out in the coming chapters that I think will surprise you. And I do have a love interest planned for Nate that isn't Raina. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Countessplaten – Thank you! A few more chapters until we meet the twins. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Jamieerin – Thanks so much! I'm so glad to read you like the low drama Chair love in this story. As much as the show needs drama, I don't think they need it to be so catastrophic. Let me know your thoughts on attentive and overprotective Chuck in this chapter.

Erica514 – Thank you! I always thought Blair and Chuck would be great parents because their parents were so inept with them. Can't wait to read what you think of them in this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thank you so much! Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

CB Always – Thank you! I'm so glad you decided to read this story, I hope I don't disappoint you ;) I'm really looking forward to reading your review of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**May 8, 2011**

Blair woke up to Chuck sitting on the edge of the bed with a bouquet of two-dozen red roses.

"Happy Mother's Day, Mrs. Bass," he drawled as he leaned over to kiss his wife before handing her the bouquet, "For you."

She smiled while sitting up with just the sheet covering her as she brought the flowers to her nose, "Thank you, but I'm not a mother yet."

"Of course you are," he told her. "Our children may not be born yet, but that doesn't mean we aren't parents."

"You are so sexy when you talk like that," she said as she drew him to her and gently bit his neck.

"Wait," he said as he pulled back and reached for the paper on the nightstand and opened it to the center spread, "Our wedding featured prominently in the Sunday Times."

She squealed with happiness as she took the section from him and looked over the photos and accompanying story.

"We look good," she grinned, "And very happy."

"One of the happiest days of my life," he told her as he kissed her shoulder, looking at her with lust in his eyes as she continued to smile as she looked over the coverage of their wedding.

He saw her frown slightly before putting the smile back on her face when they made eye contact.

"That comment means nothing," he told her in reference to the line about Blair Waldorf being the only woman able to tie down Chuck Bass. "Besides, with all the legal jargon your father and Cyrus discussed with them before running it, I don't think it was meant with malice. And you know you can tie me down whenever you want."

"I love you," he said as he cupped her cheek to kiss her again. She smirked before they both worked at undressing him as quickly as possible. "Now let me show you."

When they were skin on skin, Chuck lay on his side pressed against Blair as his hand ran up and down her body while his lips ravaged the sweet spot on her clavicle. She was moaning with pleasure from his touches and he could feel her getting wetter with each move he made.

Because she was one week away from her third trimester, the bump had gotten considerably bigger and they found themselves having to get more and more creative with finding comfortable ways for them to make love.

The pregnancy did nothing to hinder their desire for one another, if anything it increased it. Chuck surprised Blair by spinning her body under his so her legs were hanging off the side of the bed as he stood and moved the pillows to prop her up.

"Are you comfortable?" he asked tenderly as he leaned over to kiss her neck as she could feel his hardness against her inner thigh. The way he was so sensitive to her needs and attentive made her heart swell and want him even more.

"I love you," she told him as she turned to kiss his lips. He returned it before pulling back with her hands interlaced in his. As he positioned himself between her, Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and drew him into her wetness.

Chuck breathed her name as she clenched her inner muscles around him, moaning as she could feel him twitching. Not wanting to release too early, he began slowly thrusting in and out until he felt his length brush against her swollen nub. Her moans told him she was getting closer to climax as he moved faster, her release spasming as she screamed and bucked up to him, his release following shortly.

Breathing heavily, they somehow found themselves against the pillows in the center of the bed. She was smiling as her chest moved up and down with each breath when she looked at her husband.

"Feel," Blair panted as he took Chuck's hands in hers and placed them on her bump. "Can you feel how Rose is spinning?"

"Do you think they know what we're doing?" he asked as his hands followed their movements.

"No," she laughed, "They are completely sheltered from that. You always make sure I'm comfortable, and that they're safe."

"Daddy loves you Rose, Victor," Chuck said softly as he kissed either side of the bump, smiling when they kicked as if responding to him.

"Come on, we need to shower now," she told him as she sat up all the way and slowly swung her legs over the side of the bed. "And just shower, we can't be late to brunch with Lily, my parents will be there."

"We'll see," he smirked as he helped her up and led them to the bathroom. They weren't late for brunch but they did more than just shower, and neither of them was complaining.

**May 16, 2011**

They were out for dinner to celebrate the end of Blair's semester and Chuck really getting settled at Bass Industries.

"I got my grades back today," Blair said as she took a sip of her water.

"And?" he asked as he looked at her.

"All A's," she smiled. "Now I can focus on getting ready for the twins to join us soon."

Chuck couldn't help but grin as she put both hands on her bump and smiled at him. "Everything changes July 20th," she told him. "Lily and my parents have already said they'd take shifts with us our first few weeks home. And I don't know if we'll be able to get rid of Serena seeing as her mind has been baby focused and she's blocked out the entire summer to spend with her niece and nephew."

"Does that mean I'll have to see even more of Humphrey?" he asked as his lip curled in distaste. "I really don't like him."

"Just play nice, it's all I ask," she said. "Like I said before, you only need to tolerate him. I kind of like how everyone wants to be involved in the twins' lives. They weren't planned but they are wanted."

"They most certainly are. It's nice that our families want to be so involved," he said as he reached for her hand. "And we can shake Serena when we go to the Hamptons."

"I'm so looking forward to that," she told him.

Just then their food arrived and they continued to discuss their summer plans as they ate. Blair wanted dessert but couldn't choose just one so they ordered one of each to share. Looking around the room, they noticed that they were the youngest couple there and by far the happiest.

"Tell me we won't get like that one day," Blair said as she looked around at the older couples that were sitting together at the same table yet not interacting. "I don't want us to lead separate lives. I want us to be individuals but I hope we never lose sight of us."

"We won't," he told her. "We might be twenty but we've had more experiences than most people have in a lifetime. I'm more than ready to begin my happily ever after with you."

"I want that too, but after the twins are born and you go back to Bass Industries and I return to Columbia, all of our free time will be spent with the children," she said worriedly. "Not to mention I'll have three years of law school ahead of me before I can get a job. What if we drift apart while trying to juggle the twins and our careers?"

"Would you consider working at Bass Industries?" Chuck asked apprehensively. He knew how much she wanted to be her own person but with the way she was talking, it seemed like something she might be more open to now.

"As in you'd be my boss?" she asked with her eyebrows raised.

"Like that would ever happen," he chuckled. "As in you'd be our lead counsel."

"You already have a legal team," she said. "I don't want to come in as the boss' wife looking to push anyone out. The people I work with have to respect me."

"Okay," he said as he mulled over what she was saying. "Intern at Bass Industries over the summer and stay until you graduate from law school. That way your foot will be in the door and you'll be working your way up."

She pretended to weigh her options but already knew her answer. "I think I'd like that," she smiled. "But you don't think we'll get sick of each other if we're at work together and then are at home together?"

"No," he said as he took her hand. "Bart wanted me to take control of the company he built. Bass Industries should be a family business, with you and me at the head, Lily leading the Board, and I'd love it if the twins joined us when they're ready."

"You've thought about this," she said with a smirk.

"I have," he told her. "I know what I want, and that's you. Bass Industries would be lucky to have you on their team."

"Seeing as I am a Bass, yes," she smirked, primed with a snappy retort when she saw the waiter making his way to them with the dessert tray.

All conversation ceased as they fed each other the different sweets, completely oblivious to the stares they were receiving from the couples in the room that were probably jealous of their newlywed bliss.

**May 19, 2011**

"I have a present for you," Chuck drawled as he stood behind the couch and placed a large box on Blair's lap.

"What's this for?" she asked as she opened the box to reveal a beautiful navy gown. It was made of silk with an empire waist and was one-shouldered.

"George and Philip from the Board are going to dinner with their wives tonight and asked me if I wanted to join them with my wife," he told her with a smile as he sat next to her. "So, I stopped at Bergdorf's to get this for you to wear. That is if you want to go."

"You went into the store and picked this out yourself?" she asked him with raised eyebrows.

"I did," he stated as he ran his hand up her arm. "And I knew exactly what I was looking for."

"Did you have the women throwing themselves at you?" she asked nervously.

"All I did was show them my wedding band," he said as he held up his hand. "No woman can hold a candle to my beautiful wife."

She smiled as she leaned in for a kiss, "And I do love being your wife."

Blair excused herself after a few minutes to change and fix her hair and makeup. The gown slipped over her head and fit her perfectly. It hugged her new curves in all the right places while still flowing elegantly over her middle. She slipped into a pair of navy flats before going back into the living room.

"I have to say, I look pretty good," she told him when she walked back to where her husband was. Her hand rested on her bump as he stood up to look at her. "You have amazing taste when it comes to picking out clothes for me."

"It's easy when you look stunning in anything," he rasped as he nipped at her neck while she rested her hands on his chest.

"Is it wrong how turned on I am right now?" he asked as he stared down at her pressed against him.

"Not at all," Blair smirked as she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the piano. "Do we have time for a quickie?"

"We always have time for a quickie," he growled as he lifted her onto the piano and hurriedly ran his hands under her dress to pull down her underwear, throwing it to the side as he felt himself getting harder by the second.

"Do me," she breathed as she nimbly undid his pants and released him.

Chuck groaned as her fingers stroked his length teasingly before wrapping her legs around his waist to pull him to her. She gasped as he thrust into her, holding her tighter with each move of his hips.

Her hands gripped at his shoulders while she buried her face in the crook of his neck, moaning into him as they came closer and closer to climax. They cried out with their releases and held onto each other as their breathing slowed.

When Chuck went to pull back from her, she held tighter onto his shoulders. "I can't get down on my own," she told him. "You need to help me."

"I always help you down from here," he smirked as her arms wrapped around his neck and his one arm went around her back while the other went under her knees. Chuck not only lifted her off the piano but also carried her to the couch before setting her down.

"Only the best for you, love," he smiled as he sat next to her, unable to take his eyes off her. "You are absolutely glowing."

"Well, between the pregnancy hormones and the orgasms, it's a wonder I'm not glowing in the dark," she said as she ran her hand up his thigh before motioning to him to help her up. He laughed as she smoothed out her dress and made sure her hair wasn't mussed up from their tryst before turning her attention to him.

"You really do like for us to match," she told him as she fingered the lapel of his navy pinstripe suit, their outfits complementing one another flawlessly.

As they started to make their way to the elevator, they could see the twins' movement making the material of Blair's dress move.

"Are you tearing up?" she asked with surprise when she saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"No," he told her as he wiped his eyes, "It's just dust or something."

Blair took his hands in hers and placed them on her bump, "These are our children, it's a big deal. Every time I feel them move, I'm amazed. There are two new lives growing inside me, and I have you to thank for that. I've been an emotional wreck with all these hormones in my system, every little thing seems to set me off and make me cry."

"I'm not crying," he said as he sniffled involuntarily.

"Okay," she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck while his hands stayed on her bump to feel the twins' movements as she pressed against him. "But if you were, it would be okay. I really love that you've let your emotional guard down with me."

Chuck didn't say anything, he just smiled as he leaned down to softly kiss her lips. She moaned into his mouth as he held her close, deepening the kiss before she reluctantly pulled away.

"Let's go before we get distracted again," she told him as she took his hand. "We have all night to continue this."

**May 23, 2011**

"We're closed," Rufus yelled when he heard the door to his studio open.

"I know," Chuck said awkwardly as he looked around, "I wanted to talk with you, if you have time."

"Yeah, yeah," Rufus said as he put down the painting in his hands and motioned to the bar stools. He knew that Chuck wouldn't come to him if it weren't important.

"I never did thank you for convincing Lily to do the right thing by Bass Industries, and me in conjunction with that," he said. "Not to mention all that you've done for Blair and I these past few months."

"Don't mention it," Rufus said with a smile.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Chuck asked, still cautious around Rufus after the incident with Jenny last year. "You've actually gone out of your way to help me, and Blair."

"I don't blame you anymore for what that happened with Jenny," Rufus told him. "My daughter made her own choices, and like the rest of us she has had to learn to deal with the consequences of her actions."

"We do the best we can as parents, but in the end, children do what they want," he continued. "All we can do is hope they've heard half of what we've told them and do the best they can."

"But what if you never had that?" Chuck asked nervously. "I don't know what a normal childhood is."

"You won't become Bart," Rufus said knowingly. "I've seen the way you look at Blair as well as how you act with her. Your father was never that way with Lily. And it doesn't matter if your childhood wasn't normal. As long as your children know you love them, that's all they need. It's what we all need, really."

"That's what your worried about, right?" he asked as Chuck nodded. "The twins will be with us in two months. How do you feel about that?"

"Excited, terrified," Chuck told him as he thought back to the c-section Blair was scheduled for and the complications that could arise in the meantime.

"Those are very normal emotions to be feeling," Rufus said as he started to see Chuck in a new light. Throughout the years, he had seen the young man in front of him grow up and when he saw him with Blair now, it was clear he had changed for the better, and for good. "You're never fully ready to be a parent, trust me. But when you hold your children for the first time, nothing else compares to it. It's an instant love and you know you'd do anything and everything for them."

"Thank you for not mentioning Jenny's name in front of Blair, that must be hard for you," Chuck told him, unsure of what to say to that.

"Again, my daughter is old enough to live with the choices she's made," Rufus told him. "And trust me, I know better than to upset a pregnant woman."

Chuck smirked as Rufus continued, "Please, stop worrying. Becoming a parent will change your life, but only for the better, I assure you. And Lily is beyond happy with the thought of her first grandchildren, I don't want things between us to be strained."

"They're not," Chuck said. "I've taken enough of your time tonight, Rufus. Thank you for talking with me."

"Sure," he said as he extended his hand to Chuck, "We good?"

"We are," Chuck told him with a nod before he turned to make his way home, happy that the tension he felt with Rufus was gone and also that he had someone else to talk to.

**May 30, 2011**

The week flew by for Blair and Chuck as she was studying every minute of the day for the LSATs and he was working overtime to open the bookings for the Chelsea hotel. Everything was going well until he got to the office that morning.

The paparazzi were outside wanting a comment from him on how he could step out on his pregnant wife so soon after getting married. Photos of him with Raina Thorpe surfaced and the press ran with the story of his infidelity. Worse than that, Raina was talking with the press about her hot and steamy affair with a man who told her he was in a loveless marriage he didn't want.

Chuck was gone before Blair woke up so he had no idea how incensed she would be when he got home. Every tabloid was running photos of him and Raina Thorpe with an accompanying headline about him stepping out on Blair.

"Why was your phone off?" he asked when he stepped off the elevator and saw her at the dining room table. "I tried calling you all day."

"It was ringing incessantly and I needed quiet to study. Have you seen the papers?" Blair asked without looking up from her LSAT books on the dining room table.

"You don't believe any of this, do you?" he asked tensely as she kept her eyes on the text in front of her.

"Of course not, I was there when she propositioned you. And when you turned her down," she said as she briefly looked up at him. "But I need to get all the study time in I can before the twins are born if I want to get a 180. Besides, this has Jack Bass written all over it and my father and Cyrus are already working on filing a defamation case against that awful woman and every rag that decided to run with this story, as well as tracking down your skeezy uncle."

"Jack," Chuck mused as he thought it over, "I never would have thought of him being behind this but it does make sense. He has been quiet for a long time."

"That woman hits on you and they happen to get photos of it before I get downstairs. It's far too coincidental for my liking, like someone was waiting for the right moment," she said as her eyes went back to what she was reading. "I may have chosen not to actively scheme anymore but that doesn't mean my radar for it has disappeared or that I will sit back and let people take advantage of my condition."

"You're really not upset with this?" he asked as he went to sit next to her only to have her stand up.

"Oh, I'm furious with what they're insinuating," she told him with fire in her eyes. "But the twins have been moving nonstop today and I've been drinking milk by the gallon because my heartburn won't go away. I can't put myself under any additional stress with this, if only I could say it was working though."

Blair doubled over in pain as she grabbed onto the edge of the table for support. "Help me into bed," she said as he held her up, "And call Dr. Falcone. I think I just had a contraction."

Chuck had her in his arms momentarily, panic coursing through his veins when he said, "I'm so sorry."

His mind was going in a million directions as he laid Blair on their bed. "I'm so sorry," he said again as he sat next to her and fumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, "I never should have allowed that picture to be taken."

"This isn't your fault. Just call the doctor, now," she said through labored breaths. "We'll discuss what we're going to do about that later."

Blair was breathing heavily as she rested both hands on her bump, her eyes closed as she prayed the contractions would stop and that the twins were stable and healthy. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears that fell down her cheeks, terrified that her children were now in harm's way.

"She'll be here in ten minutes," Chuck said as he sat next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her to pull her to him. "Everything will be fine, love, nothing bad will happen."

Even as he kissed her head, he was scared out of his mind that he could lose all three of them. But he needed to remain strong for her, she was shaking more and more with each sob that escaped from her lips.

"I love you, Chuck," she cried as she nuzzled into his neck as he held her tighter. "I know this is hard for you to deal with but thank you for staying calm for me."

"Always, I love you," he told her, never leaving her side until Dr. Falcone arrived. "I'm not going anywhere."

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**I was going to leave it on a cliffhanger with Blair just doubling over in pain but that's not how I roll. I also don't want to have drama from Chuck or Blair doing something stupid. I really hate when writers, on the show and in fanfiction, have Blair and Chuck happy and then decide to have one of them, usually Chuck, do something stupid and destroy all they created. That's not something I'll do so I ended it like this, still dramatic because she very well might be going into early labor but not so traumatic because they still love each other. **_

_**I told you I had something planned with the Thorpes as well as Jack. It will be different than what we saw on the show but I can tell you I'm having fun writing it. We'll see it pan out in the coming chapters. Any thoughts on what you'd like to read? **_

_**Also, I really, really love vulnerable Chuck because he only shows that side to Blair and I think that makes it even sweeter, sexy even =*) **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued support and your reviews of this story! I know I've said this before but your continuing reviews really mean a lot to me and I so look forward to reading them and getting your feedback. Please keep them coming =D

I know that this story has been relatively drama-free and that's because I like it like that, low drama and full of happiness. On a side note, my all-time favorite show is _One Tree Hill_ and I am in love with Nathan and Haley's relationship. If you've seen the show, you know that they have had their share of ups and downs but it was never anything catastrophic. There's pregnancy drama but Chuck and Blair remain 100% committed and relatively happy though it all.

Oh, how I wish Josh Schwartz was more like Mark Schwahn in that respect when it comes to Chuck and Blair's relationship. So, long story short, my Chair is inspired by Naley, with my own twists thrown in, LOL.

It's starting to look like Blair might actually be the one that pregnancy test belonged to on the season four finale, at least that's what the spoilers say. While I'm not expecting anything happy from the writers, I have started to write my own take on Blair's reaction to being pregnant (and yes, the baby is Chuck's without question). It will be different that the other stories that have been posted but I hope you'll read and review it when I post it in the next week or so. If you're really curious and want to message me about it, I'll send you a sneak peek of it =p

I've updated _The Way We Were_ and _Beauty and the Beast_, just letting you know in case you'd like to read and review them ;) I also finally posted info on my profile if you want to check that out, there's also a poll you can vote in.

Trosev – Thanks! I so love happy Chair. The babies arrive soon and I'm so glad you liked the talk between Chuck and Rufus, I kind-of like their dynamic. Can't wait to read your thoughts on them in this chapter.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! I also hate when the show makes them so predictable, and boring in my opinion. Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! I'm kind of loving the "Aww" moments if you haven't noticed and am so glad you liked Chuck getting all teared up. I really think he's a big softie under the arrogance and can't wait to write him as a dad. The Thorpe/Jack storyline is different from what the show played and I think you'll be surprised, but in a good way, LOL. As for the GG nominations, I get that Chuck Bass isn't exactly good but a villain, they need to get real. I can't wait to read what you think of this chapter as well as new GG spoilers.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks! Looking forward to you comments on this chapter.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thank you! Isn't soft-sided Chuck adorable? Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

LowerCase32 – Thank you so much! I really love supportive Chuck as well so I think you'll enjoy this chapter ;) Let me know what you think of it.

BekaRoo – Thanks! I'm so happy you like how Chuck and Blair are becoming as they get closer to parenthood. Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! Blair and Chuck are getting very protective of the life they're creating and will not let anyone ruin it. There are some twists to the Jack/Thorpe storyline that differ dramatically from the show that I can't wait to read your thoughts on. Glad you liked the Rufus moment with Chuck, he really is the person to go to on fatherly advice. I have the rest of this story sketched out and am writing as fast as I can. As always, looking forward to your review.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thank you! I have a feeling your going to like what I have planned for Jack and the Thorpes in this story. We get into it in the next chapter. As for this chapter, I can't wait to read what you think of it.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you so much! I'm a sucker for an emotional Chuck and love to see it. Looking forward to your thoughts of Chuck in this chapter.

Lisottina81 – Thanks! Sweet Chuck is one of my favorites =*) Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

My anonymous reviewer – Thank you so much! I really like writing Chuck and Blair all blissed out and happy, so happy you find it a delight =D Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**May 30, 2011**

Dr. Falcone sat on the edge of the bed listening to the twins with her stethoscope. Chuck was next to Blair and they were both holding their breath as they waited for her explanation of the contractions.

"You're experiencing Braxton-Hicks," Dr. Falcone told her. "They're mostly harmless contractions, and to be quite honest, I'm surprised you've only just begun to feel them. Are you under more stress than usual?"

"Have you seen the papers today?" Blair asked as the doctor slowly nodded. "Then you know what kind of stress I'm under. But I can handle that later. Tell me, how are the twins? This is just a false alarm, right? I'm only at thirty weeks, my c-section isn't scheduled for another six, they aren't ready yet."

"Blair, you need to take a deep breath," the doctor said as her breathing became more and more shallow. "You are not in labor. The good news is that your cervix hasn't started to dilate. However, I am putting you on partial bedrest until your scheduled c-section. And I'm afraid that means no more sex or stimulation of any kind until the twins are born. Do you understand?"

"Of course we do," Chuck snapped when she looked at him. "How dare you insinuate I'd jeopardize Blair's life or my children's lives?"

"I meant no such thing," Dr. Falcone told him as she remained calm. She was used to Chuck being temperamental when it came to the health and safety of Blair and the twins. "What I mean is that intercourse or any other sexual stimulation could bring on actual labor, and that is to be avoided. This doesn't mean you are confined to bed 24/7. You're allowed to move from the bedroom to another room and to take a fifteen minute shower or a warm bath."

"That's all safe?" Blair asked nervously as her hands rubbed either side of her bump, her breathing still erratic.

"Perfectly safe," the doctor smiled. "I want you to relax for tonight and I will see you tomorrow. I'd like to monitor you daily and make sure you don't go into labor until your scheduled c-section."

"I will see you both tomorrow," she told them as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "And Blair, breathe."

Blair let out a small laugh as Chuck left with her to see her out.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he walked Dr. Falcone to the elevator. "I want to apologize for snapping at you before, I'm just so on-edge with work and now this scandal. Is there anything I should know about making Blair as comfortable as possible? She really should not be stressed right now."

"A warm bath will feel good and is safe for her," she told him. "I'm assuming you'll be with her the whole time to make sure she doesn't slip."

"I will," he said. "Is there anything else?"

"She needs to make sure she stays hydrated, lots and lots of water," she continued. "But the most important thing is that she remains calm. Any stress that can be eliminated should be."

"That I know," Chuck told her as he put his hand on the back of his neck.

"You should eliminate as much stress as you can as well," Dr. Falcone said as he looked at her. "Whether you realize it or not, Blair can feel the stress you're under and that puts her under stress as well. With two children almost here, you both need to relax as much as you can."

"I'm working on it," he said. "But work is crazy these days because I've been trying to finish as much as I can before I take time off. Please stop looking at me like that, it's really not that shocking."

"Chuck, you and Blair are going to be wonderful parents," she said in a very motherly tone. "I can tell by the way you are with each other."

"Now," she told him as she pressed the call button for the elevator, "Go back to your wife and enjoy your last few weeks while it's just the two of you."

"Thank you," he said as the elevator opened and she stepped in. "I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded with a smile as the doors closed and Chuck turned to make his way back to their bedroom. He was surprised to find Blair quietly sobbing when he got to her.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked as he crawled back into bed next to his wife and gently wrapped his arm around her. "Are you in any pain? Should I call the doctor back?"

"No, I'm fine," she said quietly as she wiped away her tears. "I don't want you to worry more than you already are."

"Blair," he said as she looked at him, "No secrets this time. If you're scared, tell me. We're in this together."

"But things just got really difficult," she cried. "I can't hold it together anymore. I don't know what to do."

It broke his heart that she still harbored doubts that he would run. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"I'm afraid," Blair told him through her tears. "There's still so much we have to do, I thought I'd have more time. With all of our planning, I never factored in bedrest. I should have foreseen it, but I didn't."

"I can do what needs to be done," he said as he stroked her hair. "You're not alone, anything you want or need, ask and I'll get it for you."

"I know," she said as she cried harder, "I know you will. But I like being able to get things done on my own. You've done too much already, I've become too dependent on you."

Blair was now at the point of heaving sobs and Chuck started breathing encouragingly to get her to calm down. "Blair," he said soothingly, "I could never do enough for you. And I don't think you're aware of how much I need you. Look at me."

"Look at me," he said again as he held her chin and brought her gaze to meet his. "I love you, and there is nowhere I'd rather be than right here with you. You are what matters to me. I don't like seeing you stress about me, you're the one doing the hard part. You're carrying our children, nothing I do could ever measure up to that."

"You're the strongest woman I know, Blair," he told her. "Please don't lose sight of that."

"I love you," she said with a small smile as she leaned against him, her breathing finally starting to even out.

"Would you like to take a bath?" he asked as he kissed the side of her head. "It might make you feel better."

She shook her head and leaned into him more, "I just want to go to sleep. If you have work you need to do, go, I'll be fine."

"Work can wait until the morning," he told her as he mentally went over the massive list of things that still needed to get done in order for the Chelsea hotel to be ready to open bookings in August. Two years ago he probably would have still been at the office when Blair's contractions started and she would have been alone to deal with them.

He brushed that thought away as he held his wife tighter, "I'm going to have Shelia bring my laptop and files over in the morning. I think it's time I start working from home."

"You don't have to do that," she said anxiously as she turned to look at him. "I can call Serena or my parents so I'm not by myself if that's what you're worried about. You need to make sure you stay on top of your work responsibilities."

"And I will, but from here," he told her. "We can call Serena if you want but I'll feel better if I'm where you are."

"Maybe, I'll see how I feel in the morning," she said.

Feeling that Blair was more at ease, he decided it was okay to finish telling her about his encounter with the reporters that morning.

"I told them it was a bunch of lies," Chuck said. "The media, I gave them a statement."

"Did you talk to your lawyers first?" she asked.

"There was no need to," he told her as he shook his head and wrapped his arms around her again. "I didn't want there to be any question to the truth of those allegations. I have never cheated on you and I never will. We'll figure out a way to make her recant."

"But a court case will get messy," she said. "You can't afford that kind of publicity."

"I can afford anything I want," he smirked. "I will not let this woman win or get anything from me. This is something we can fight, and win."

She merely nodded without saying anything more. Blair knew that this wasn't something that would go away quietly but was too exhausted to think about it for the time being.

"Can you help me onto my side?" she asked as she winced. "I'm much more comfortable sleeping that way."

"Of course, love," he smiled as he carefully helped her move to a more relaxed position. Once she was settled, he whispered, "I'll be right back."

"Okay," she mumbled as she pulled at the covers and nestled into the pillows.

After quickly getting undressed and ready for bed, Chuck spooned behind her. She sleepily laced their fingers together on her bump as he kissed her neck before they drifted to sleep.

**June 2, 2011**

With Blair on bedrest, there were constant visitors to the apartment to make sure she had everything she needed. Serena was there most of the time and only left when Lily or Blair's parents stopped by.

Feeling better and more on her game, Blair put them all to work with getting her what she still needed for the twins. They were more than happy to help and couldn't really say no to her. Not only was she stuck on bedrest, none of them wanted to incur her wrath.

"Help me into the guest room," Blair said as she struggled to sit up. "Serena will be here soon."

"Why don't you two just hang out in here?" he asked, nervous to have her move too much. "That way you don't have to get up."

"Because," she told him, "It has a television and we were going to have an Audrey marathon."

"I should have known," he said with a smile as he helped her stand, getting ready to carry her when she stopped him.

"Please," she said, "I'll be thirty seconds down the hall. Let me walk on my own. I need to walk on my own."

"Okay," he conceded, knowing that despite everything going on she still needed to feel in control of what she could. "But I'm helping you and that's that."

"Fine," she told him as his arm wrapped around her and they carefully made their way down the hall.

"See," she smirked when she was propped up against the pillows in the guest room, "I'm still in one piece."

"And I'd like to keep it that way," he said when he turned as he heard the elevator.

"Go meet Serena," Blair said. "She's going to need your help."

His eyes narrowed when he saw his stepsister getting out of the elevator with more shopping bags than she could carry.

"What did you do, rob a baby depot?" Chuck asked her.

"No, this is the shopping Blair wanted us to do for her," she told him. "Can you get the rest of the bags in the elevator?"

After helping Serena get all the bags into the guest room, he went into his office while the blonde showed Blair the baby swag she brought. There were bibs, towels, blankets, some stuffed animals that Serena found too cute not to get as well as a pair of butterfly nightlights.

"I know they're going to be too young for these but I couldn't resist," Serena gushed as she pulled out the swimsuits she found. "Are they not the cutest things you've ever seen?"

"These are going to be perfect for the Hamptons," Blair said as she examined them more closely. "Thank you, S."

"Of course," Serena told her. "I would have gotten more but mom dragged me out saying that you would want to get more once they're born."

"Oh, I definitely will," Blair said as she leaned back and rested her hands on the bump. "Yesterday I ordered the highchairs and bassinets. They should be here next week."

"I can't wait to see them. Oh, mom wanted me to ask you about car seats and diapers," Serena said. "She said she would take care of getting them."

"Chuck's already done that," Blair told her with a smile. "He has car seats all ready for when we come home from the hospital and I don't event want to know where he has the year's supply of diapers."

"A year?" Serena asked with surprise. "Isn't that a bit excessive, even for you two?"

"No, it's not," Chuck said from the doorway. "It's being prepared."

Serena smirked as he made his way towards them.

"I'm glad you're here. I have a question for you," Blair said as she held out her hand and put the two diaper bags in front of him. "Which one do you like best? And be honest."

"I'd be seen with this," Chuck said as he held up the black leather diaper bag, putting it on his shoulder for size. "But that," he told them as he pointed to the pink paisley print, "I wouldn't be caught dead with. Sorry, love, but there's a fine line between whipped and neutered that I refuse to cross."

Serena laughed as Blair said, "I completely agree. I wouldn't be caught dead with paisley either." She looked at the blonde and said, "Return the ugly bag and get another one for me in leather, maybe dark red or light brown."

"I will not return it," Serena said defensively. "Do you have any idea how much this cost? Whatever," she said as they rolled their eyes at her. "I'm keeping it. I can use it when I babysit."

"Who said we'd trust you with our children?" Chuck said as he sat next to Blair. "We sure as hell can't trust your fashion sense."

The look of absolute horror on Serena's face was priceless and they couldn't help but crack a smile, or smirk as Chuck did.

"We would trust you to babysit," Blair assured her. "But only if Dan were with you."

"What?" Chuck asked. "I don't want him anywhere near the twins."

"Chuck," Blair said as her eyes narrowed, "Dan is very good with children. We could trust him."

"I doubt it, but I'll let it go for now," Chuck told her as she smiled and leaned into him for a kiss. Serena looked away as he put his hand on her face to deepen the kiss before pulling back. She normally would have said something snarky but was genuinely happy for her friends and secretly jealous of their newlywed bliss.

"What happened to Audrey?" he asked them when he realized the movie wasn't playing.

"We haven't put it on yet," Serena said. "But you can do it for us on your way out so I don't have to get up."

"Please," the blonde pouted, "You have to pass the television."

"Fine," Chuck said as he stood up and kissed Blair's forehead before taking the movie from Serena. "Not _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

"I'm in the mood for something with Gregory Peck," Blair told him with a smirk. "That and Audrey plays a princess in this one."

He smiled as he shook his head while putting on _Roman Holiday_, "Enjoy. I have a conference call I need to be on so I won't be in for two hours or so."

"If you say so," Serena teased as he walked out without looking back.

The girls were halfway through the movie when Serena remembered the bag she was saving for last. "Look," Serena squealed as she pulled out the _Auntie Loves Me_ onesies. "Aren't they precious? I can't wait until they can wear them."

"How is it you're as excited about them as we are?" Blair asked.

"It's my niece and nephew. Who doesn't get excited about babies?" Serena responded. "Even Chuck Bass is excited about them."

"That's because they're his," Blair told her. "I don't think he'll be half as excited when you have children."

"Whatever, it's still adorable the way he is with you," Serena said as Blair smiled and rested her hands on her bump. "How are you both dealing with the bedrest?"

"There's nothing to deal with," Blair told her as she rubbed her bump. "It's necessary so that I don't go into early labor. As for what I think you're implying, neither of us are that stupid that we would jeopardize the twins' safety, or mine for that matter."

"Besides," she smirked as Serena started to cringe, "It's not like we haven't taken full advantage of my hormones."

"Ugh," Serena groaned, "Only you two would be turned on by that."

"Turned on by that?" Blair questioned as she turned serious. "What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Pregnancy, everything it entails," Serena mumbled as she got very uncomfortable. "I didn't mean anything bad by it, I just don't understand how you still are still so, you know."

"Sexual," Blair said as she raised her eyebrows and tried to hide her amusement at her friend's discomfort. Serena nodded as Blair continued, "Chuck and I were always very physical with each other, this wasn't going to change that. If anything, it increased our desire."

"B, stop," Serena said as she covered her ears like a four year old and shook her head. "I don't want to hear about your sex life."

"You brought it up, S," Blair told her as she removed her hands from her ears. "And there's nothing strange about it. You'd be surprised at how gentle he can be."

"That I don't doubt, anyone with eyes can see how in love with you he is," Serena said with a giggle. "I mean, he's working from home and has been in here about ten times in the last two hours to check on you."

"Don't tell him I told you this," Blair said as Serena looked at her, "But I love how overprotective he is, it feels really good."

Serena laughed again as Blair laughed as well before they turned their attention back to the movie on the screen.

Chuck smiled to himself as he stood outside, listening to them talk about him. He was pleased to know she enjoyed how overprotective he was of her. While it wasn't new to him how happy she was, it was still nice to hear her boast about him to her best friend.

**June 8, 2011 **

"Humphrey," he said slowly as he got off the elevator to see Dan walking towards him. Chuck was still uncomfortable about Blair's friendship with him and he was not who Chuck wanted to see after a long day at the office. "Why are you here?"

"I had to tell Blair something," he said quickly as he tried to get past Chuck.

"What about?" Chuck asked as he caught Dan's arm.

"You should talk to her," Dan said while struggling to get out of Chuck's tight hold on him.

"What did you say to my wife?" Chuck asked again, this time raising his voice as he grew more and more agitated.

"Jenny was just here to visit with my dad. She wanted to say goodbye before she left," Dan told him as he could see Chuck getting more and more livid.

"She made some new friends while up in Hudson that convinced her to live in some commune out west. She was just in the city to say goodbye," Dan said as quickly as he could. "And she's gone now."

Chuck looked at him as his eyes narrowed, his patience waning more and more with each second.

"Calm down," Serena said as she emerged from their bedroom and touched her stepbrother's arm. "Dan needed to tell her before she heard it from anyone else."

"What possessed you to do that, on the one day I wasn't here I might add?" he exclaimed as he shook her off and looked down the hall. "You know she's on bedrest and needs to relax. Are you really that stupid or do you just not care?"

"Of course I care. I knew she'd be furious if she found out from Gossip Girl, or worse, Penelope," Dan told him quickly. "I made sure Serena was with me so she'd have someone else."

"Furious, I think you have the wrong emotion," Chuck fumed. "My wife better not be crying or it's your head, the both of you."

"I'm sorry," Dan said as he inched his way to the elevator. "But it's done now, and she seemed fine."

"Again," he said agitatedly, "You know nothing. Now get the hell out of my apartment."

"We are sorry, Chuck," Serena told him as he shook her off once more. "But Blair needed to find out from us, immediately. Please understand."

"I don't care about your reasons," Chuck told them as he looked down the hall to their open bedroom door. "You should have called me so that I was here when you told her."

"Like that would have been a good idea," Dan muttered under his breath.

"It would have, not that it's any of your business," Chuck snapped. "You don't know anything about our relationship, now get out before I forcibly remove you both."

Chuck was furiously pressing the call button to get them out of his sight. As much as he wanted to get back to Blair, he needed them gone before he could focus on making sure his pregnant wife was all right after hearing about someone he knew would make her upset.

When the elevator finally opened, Chuck held the door open as they sheepishly stepped in. He was on his way down the hall when he could hear her crying. That was more than he could deal with so he kicked off his shoes before he even got into their bedroom. His jacket was thrown onto the nearest surface and he was working on his tie when he saw her lying on her side in bed. Her back was to him and he could see her shaking with each sob as crawled next to her on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Blair," he told her as he spooned behind her. "Please don't cry, please. I'm so sorry."

"I know," she sniffled as she took his hand in hers. "And I'm not upset with you, I forgave you. It's just that I'm hormonal and I'm getting bigger each day and the thought of you being with someone else makes me sick."

"Blair," he said as he kissed her neck, "You are my wife, I don't want anyone else. I only want you. Please tell me you believe me."

"I do," she told him quietly. "I do believe you, but I'm so exhausted right now. With everything's that's happened these past few weeks, I feel so inadequate."

He could feel his heart breaking as her sobs continued. "I'm on bedrest until the twins are born," she cried. "And we can't make love for at least twelve weeks. Do you have any idea how I feel when some whore claims to be having the best sex of her life with my husband to every news outlet that will run her tasteless story?"

"And on top of all that, I learn Little J was back in town," she exclaimed. "Granted, it was to say goodbye to Rufus and she's gone now, but still, it brings back what you did with her."

"Don't ever feel inadequate," Chuck told her as he helped her sit up and held the side of her face. "If anything, I'm the one not worthy of you. I'm still amazed at how you've forgiven me after everything I've done. Know that I will allow nothing to come between us, ever."

"I love you," she told him, "And I know you love me. But that doesn't mean I'm not going to get upset when things like this happen. This is all too much for me, Chuck. I can't pretend I can handle this, because I can't."

"And you don't have to," he said softly as he wiped her tears away. "I'll do whatever I have to in order to make this to go away.

"I want that bitch's head on a platter," Blair said. "But I really want to know why she's doing this even more. My father hasn't been able to track down the Basstard yet but I know he's connected to this."

"The only reason for Jack doing anything is to further his own ambitions," Chuck told her as he stroked her hair. "That and he takes some sick pleasure in toying with us."

"He's evil, so is that Thorpe woman," she cried as she lay against the headboard. "And I don't even care about revenge right now. The only thing I want is for you to hold me as I fall asleep and I can't even get that. I'm huge, I can barely move, and I have to stay like this for the next eight weeks."

"Hey, I can still hold you," he said quietly as he sidled up next to her, draping his top leg between hers and wrapping his arm around her shoulders as his other hand rested on her bump. "I'm not going anywhere, I love you."

"Please, don't doubt that," Chuck whispered in her ear as he kissed the side of her face. "There's nothing I want that isn't right here.

"Why do you continue to put up with me?" she asked. "I'm an emotional wreck."

"Because I love you," he said seriously as his eyes clouded over with concern. "And you're pregnant with my children, not to mention it's a pregnancy that's turned complicated. Anything I can do to make you more comfortable, I'm more than happy to do."

"But what if I weren't pregnant," she asked, "Would you still be with me?"

"Without question," he told her instantly. "I could kill S for doing this."

"It's not her fault," Blair sniffled. "And I did want to find out from her or Dan, but I didn't need to hear her name again."

"And you won't," he assured her. "I'm so sorry I wasn't here. They should have known better."

"You're kidding, right?" she laughed. "I love S, but thinking ahead isn't one of her strong points."

"That is very true," he chuckled. "Can I do anything for you?" he asked as he nuzzled against her neck.

"This is all I want," she told him as she rested her head on his and laced their fingers together.

**June 10, 2011**

"Love you," Chuck said as he leaned over to kiss Blair's forehead. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Take your time," she told him with a smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you want anything before I go?" he asked as Nate stood in the doorway with a grin on his face.

"I'm good," she said as she touched his face. "I love you. I love you too, Nate."

"Love you, B," Nate smiled as Chuck rolled his eyes. "See you later."

"Have fun," Blair called as they made their way down the hall.

"Blair looks really good," Nate said as they got into the elevator.

"She is," Chuck smiled.

"How about you, you good?" Nate asked.

"I can't complain," Chuck told him.

Chuck was about to say more when the doors opened and they made their way to the bar. Once they were seated at a table in the corner and had their drinks in hand, their conversation started up once more.

"Tell me about you," Chuck said. "Anyone special in your life? You've been single an awfully long time now."

"I've seen a few women on and off," Nate told him. "Nothing serious though."

"Why is this the first I'm hearing about it?" Chuck asked as he put down his glass. "You should have told me."

"You've been busy," Nate said. "You're CEO of Bass Industries and let's face it, Blair's the only thing on your mind."

"That doesn't mean I don't want to know how you're doing, Nathaniel," Chuck said. "Now for the really important question. Why haven't any of these women been serious?"

"Just because," Nate said uneasily as he took a sip of his drink.

"Any reason you won't tell me more?" Chuck wanted to know. "You're usually more than happy to tell me about your love life."

"There's no reason," Nate said as he downed his drink before calling over the waitress for another.

"I'm not buying that," Chuck told him as he sat back and looked at his best friend. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Your love life is perfect," Nate said as he stared at his drink.

Chuck couldn't help but laugh, "Now it is. But you know how long it took Blair and I to get to where we are today. It wasn't a cakewalk, I can tell you that."

"How did you know?" Nate asked. "That Blair was it for you."

"I think I always knew," Chuck told him, making Nate's brow furrow as he was with Blair most of the time they were all friends. "Blair was always different. Pride and stupidity kept me from her longer than it should have but there was never any question. Why? Have you found someone?"

"No," Nate said, "I've never felt like that before."

"Give it time," Chuck told him with a smirk as he took a sip of his scotch. "You still have plenty of it. Blair and I never were good at following the norm, we like to be ahead of the curve when possible."

"You two are definitely ahead of the curve," Nate chuckled. "Married with two kids on the way and all before twenty-one. Not to mention highly successful with a rocking sex life."

Nate was wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as Chuck smirked and said, "All true."

**June 14, 2011**

There was a Board meeting that Chuck had to go in for but he was planning on working the rest of the day from home. He was only in his office to get his laptop and the files he would need when he heard the door open.

"I'm not staying today, Shelia," Chuck called out thinking it was his secretary.

"Shelia stepped away from her desk for a minute," Jack said as he closed the door to Chuck's office.

"How did you get past security?" Chuck asked as he pressed the button on his phone to call them to his office.

"Now, nephew, is that anyway to treat family?" Jack asked with a crooked grin. "I heard you got married, congratulations. How is Blair?"

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, I got much more emotional and kind of sappy with this chapter but I felt it was justified as the stress of the pregnancy called for some sweetness between the newlyweds. And let's face it, a little fluff never hurt. I also think that by this point you all know what a sucker I am for attentive and caring Chuck ;) I also like winding him up from time to time, it's kind of fun when he goes off of people, hehe. **_

_**Only one or two more chapters until the twins are born =D Are you excited? I always thought Blair and Chuck would make awesome parents because they know what not to do in regards to their own upbringings, or lack thereof, and because their kids would never be able to get one over on them, LOL! **_

_**What would you like to read in the interim before the twins? We will see what Jack's been up to and just how crazed Chuck gets with seeing his uncle again. That and Jack was stupid enough to mention Blair, has he not learned by now that Chuck is like a rabid dog when it comes to her? I'm also thinking of having a family pow-wow (aka "plotting party") to discuss what to do about the Raina/Jack scandal, thoughts? **_

_**I'm also thinking of more male bonding in the next chapter. There was a bit of Chuck and Nate in this chapter but I think I'd like to see another scene with Chuck and Eric, maybe even Chuck and Dan with Rufus in the background. What do you think? **_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued support of this story. I love writing a Chair story where they are loved up and not giving a damn about what people think of them. This story is one that is full of love and babies and fluff so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it.

Even with their pregnancy drama, Chuck and Blair are newlyweds and that explains the continuing sap. The twins are almost here and I can't wait to write them with their new babies =D Expect lots of fluff and some tears!

QueenBee10 – Thank you!

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Jack is back and with a trick up his sleeve. Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter and the Chuck/Eric bonding time.

LowerCase32 – Thank you! So glad you like to see Chuck sweet with Blair, I do too =p Apologies for the long wait between chapters, the next one should be out sooner, I'm trying. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Naley love, if only Chair love followed suit. My next story will probably be up within the month or so and I can't wait to get your feedback. Chuck will never like Dan but he will try to tolerate him better than he has. And you're right, Blair in this story has put the Jenny thing behind them but that doesn't mean she won't get upset when it's mentioned. Chuck is nothing short of the perfect husband, devoted and not shy of letting people know how in love with his wife he is. Looking forward to your thoughts on Jack as it's probably different than you're expecting. As always, can't wait to read your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I'll probably have a conversation between Chuck and Dan after the twins are born because it would be good for them to see that they both want what's best for Blair. Bart gets talked about in this chapter so let me know what you think of that. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! We see more of caring Chuck in this chapter as well as Blair doting on him as well. Jack does play a part in the Raina fiasco. I'm for drama but not how you'd expect, you'll get what I mean at the end of this chapter. Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks! It was hard for Blair to hear but was needed, I agree. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! I do love hormonal Blair ;) And the reason Chuck thought it would be better for him to be there when they mentioned Jenny was because Blair has forgiven him and he still feels guilty for what he did so he wanted to be there to reassure her he was hers and only hers. I hate when authors have Nate have that stupid "what if?" moment, he and Blair never would have worked. Everything with the Thorpes and Jack is revealed in this chapter and I'm looking forward to how you think I spun it. Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! Doting Chuck is my favorite, in and out of the bedroom ;) Your comments always make me laugh and I agree that is the best reinforcement for birth control. Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter.

Tiff xoxo – Thank you! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Temp02 – Thanks so much! Overprotective Chuck is the best, and he will always be cautious around Dan. This chapter has some male bonding as well as more newlywed bliss for Blair and Chuck. Looking forward to reading what you thought of this chapter.

MissTink1987 – Thank you! Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter.

Lucyybella – Thanks! I agree about Jack in seasons two and three but I loved him in 4x22. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

BillaRayne – Thank you! So glad to hear you decided to read my fanfic =D Assuming you've read the rest of the story, you'll see that while there is a lot of mushy Chuck and Blair, there's also some of their bite as well. Can't wait to read what you think of how I've taken this story.

SoonerThanLater – Thanks so much! I love daddy Chuck, too =) There's continued fluff as well drama as we get closer to the twins being born. I'm also hoping that Blair is the one pregnant on the show, I actually have a story I'm working on now about just that. It's different than what's out there but I hope you'll read it when I post it. Looking forward to your review of this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Can't wait to read your reaction to everything that happens in this chapter.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thank you! I agree with Jack being much more dangerous than Chuck. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Claussixis – Thank you so much! There is always drama, just not the kind you expect. But know that I'm not a fan of catastrophe so you won't see that in this story. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on this latest chapter.

Manoella Nascimento – Thanks so much! I'm glad you caught my note about my explanation for Chuck's calm reaction. I always like to explain my reasoning for why I write the way I do rather than get lots of questions, best to just say it up front, LOL! Can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**June 14, 2011**

"How did you get in here?" Chuck asked as he stood up. While he and Blair were looking for his uncle, Chuck never expected him to show up at his office. 'Better here than at home,' he thought, 'Blair is going to freak.'

"I know my way around this building," Jack told him with a smirk. "Relax, nephew, take a seat. I come in peace, I promise," he smiled as he held his hands up and took a seat opposite his nephew.

"What do you want?" Chuck asked suspiciously. "You have about a minute to explain yourself before security gets here."

"Raina Thorpe is one crazy bitch," Jack chuckled as he held up an envelope. "And I have what you need to make her go away."

"Like I would ever trust you," Chuck spat as his eyes narrowed.

"What other choice do you have, kid?" Jack asked. "Perhaps the wife would like to see what I have if you don't."

"You go near her and I will kill you," Chuck told him through clenched teeth.

"She's due next month, right?" Jack smirked. "I'll be sure to send her and the twins a present."

"One more word from you about my wife or my children and any niceties I may have had for you will be thrown out the window," Chuck said as the door to his office opened and it was security.

"Do you want what I have or not?" Jack asked as he glanced at security. "Lose the goons and I'll hand this over" he told him as he waved the envelope.

"Wait outside," Chuck instructed them. Once they were gone and his door was once again closed, he turned to Jack and said, "This scandal was probably your idea. Why would I trust anything you give to me?"

"Because I'm actually here to help you," Jack said as he motioned for his nephew to sit. Once Chuck sat next to him, Jack handed over the envelope, "This is everything you need to set the record straight."

"What is all of this?" Chuck asked as he examined the contents of the envelope. "Where did you get it from?"

"Raina Thorpe," Jack smiled. "She came to me for help in taking you down."

"How do I know any of this information is real?" Chuck countered. "For all I know, this is part of your twisted plan."

"It's not," Jack said. "If I were really after you, don't you think I'd have gone to your apartment, where Blair's alone, and on bedrest, I believe."

Chuck was out of his seat and had his one hand around his uncle's throat as his other gripped the arm of the chair and he loomed over him. "How do you know that?" he demanded.

"You're not the only one with at private investigator," Jack told him as he struggled to get out of his nephew's grip. "Sit back down and I'll explain."

He was glaring at his uncle as he released his grip and took a seat again. "Quickly," he said, "I don't have all day."

"I know," Jack smirked, "I'd want to get back to Blair, too."

"Jack," Chuck warned through clenched teeth.

"Fine, fine," Jack said casually, "You want the long version or should I cut to the chase?"

"Cut to the chase," Chuck told him.

"Here's the story," Jack began as he settled back into the chair. "She flew me out to Chicago two months ago. Turns out her father, Russell, and dear old Bart were business partners way back when. Her old man kicked the bucket last year, heart attack out of nowhere, and she only started to go through his things in April."

"This is sounding like the long version, Jack," Chuck said agitatedly as he looked at his watch. "Pick it up."

"Patience, nephew, patience," Jack told him as he continued. "So, she finds some old documents about her mother's death. Her father told her she left them, turns out she died in a fire. Ringing any bells, kid?"

"The arson case, the one Bart had covered up," Chuck stated, some understanding finally coming to him. "He didn't kill her, did he?"

"Let me finish," Jack said as he saw Chuck's hands ball into fists and decided he'd like to leave there without a black eye or two. "You take all the fun out of storytelling."

"To cut to the chase, Raina believes your father killed her mother," Jack said. "And because of that, she wants to ruin your life."

"I've never heard of any of this," Chuck said. "And I've had my P.I.s look into Bart."

"This isn't something that would on their radar," Jack told him. "But I remember this woman. Avery Thorpe was something else, and your dad was smitten, so was she. Avery was going to leave Russell and marry Bart but he found out before they could leave."

"Bart had no clue Russell was aware his business partner was sleeping with his wife," Jack continued. "Anyway, to get to the end of this tale, Russell found out where they were planning to meet and made sure Bart was delayed. In the meantime, he set fire to the building and let the guilt eat away at Bart."

"Assuming this is all true, explain the crazy bitch part," Chuck said.

"She may have seemed normal when that photo I've seen of you two was taken, but make no mistake, a few screws broke loose when daddy died," Jack said. "Not only were they best friends, she was his right-hand man. It may just be temporary but she had crazy-eyes."

"I thought you enjoyed your share of crazy women?" Chuck asked his uncle.

"Don't get me wrong, I like crazy," Jack told him. "But crazy-freaky, not crazy-insane. And this woman needs to be put in her place."

"And with what I have in this envelope, I'm hoping you'll do just that," Jack said as he pulled a letter-sized envelope out of his inside jacket pocket, "This is proof that your dad had nothing to do with Avery's death. Russell had him delayed by having his limo pulled over. Bart may have been good but he couldn't be in two places at once. I got you a copy of the limo's traffic violation."

"You're helping me, why?" Chuck raised. He was planning on having his own P.I. look into everything Jack was helping him but wanted to see if he could get more information out of his uncle before their visit took a turn for the ugly.

"Call it charity," Jack said. "Or consider it a late wedding present. Regardless, the ball's in your court now. As much as I like toying with you, it has to be on my terms."

"That's not helping you," Chuck told him as his eyes narrowed.

"My point is, I'm not after you or Blair," Jack said. "As much fun as our games have been, I'm not a fan of babies. And with two on the way for you both, I want to be as far away as possible. I hate them, disgusting little creatures."

Chuck was about to comment on his children with Blair being anything but disgusting but decided against it. He wasn't about to give Jack a reason to stick around any longer than necessary if it could be prevented.

He only narrowed his eyes at his uncle who told him, "Trust me, I want absolutely nothing to do with your children, no matter how hot Blair is."

"Jack," Chuck warned, "You continue with that and you're done for."

"Whatever," Jack said as he rolled his eyes. "Are really happy becoming that married guy with kids?"

"That married guy with kids has Blair," Chuck told his uncle with a slight smirk. "So, yes, I'm very happy. And I'll be even happier when I know you're out of the country."

"Great, let's shake on it," Jack proposed as he held out his hand with a smile on his face.

Chuck looked at his uncle's hand, keeping his hands at his sides while saying, "No. I still don't trust you, or like you for that matter. I will say thank you for coming to me with this, but if I ever see your face again, I will ruin you."

"Alright," Jack said very nonchalantly, "It's back down under for me, in more ways than one."

"Do send my love to Blair," Jack added with a smirk as he made his way out.

"Keep moving," Chuck said in a dangerously low voice, "Before I change my mind and beat the shit out of you."

**XOXO**

When Chuck got home after making sure Jack was indeed on his way back to Australia, he made his way to Blair to tell her of his uncle's visit. She was asleep so once his shoes and tie were removed, he went to the kitchen to get her a box of macaroons, hoping her favorite treat would subdue her anger somewhat at what he was going to tell her.

She reacted differently than he thought she would. He told her what happened and she listened quietly as she began eating the macaroons. When he was finished, she just took the envelopes from him and started reading the information for herself as he watched her intently.

"What do you want to do with this?" Blair asked as she finished reading the information Jack gave them. "I mean, I still want her head but chances are Jack's right and she's unstable."

"My P.I. is looking into her mental state as well as everything Jack gave me and will get back to me within twenty-four hours," Chuck told her. "Until then, how do you want to proceed, blackmail?"

"Blackmail is too tenuous," she said. "I want something that will get rid of her for good. Let me think this over, we'll know more when we hear back from your P.I."

"What should we do in the meantime?" he asked as he rested his hand on her bump.

"We need to call Serena and Nate, Dan and Eric too," she said. "I can't leave the apartment and someone will need to talk to her. You can't do it because I refuse to read one more story about another secret rendezvous of yours to get away from your fat, miserable wife."

"You're not fat, you're beautiful," he told her as he kissed her bump. "And you know the last thing I want is to be apart from you."

"I do know that," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "But we are not adding fuel to the fire. This will be dealt with privately, away from the public's eye."

"And you think Serena is capable of stealth?" Chuck asked doubtfully.

"We'll be the ones devising the plan, all she has to do is follow what we tell her to do," she told him. "She'll probably go with Dan anyway."

"Don't argue with me on this," she said sternly. "I've seen Dan scheme before, he's good. We can trust him."

"You're going to fret about this if I don't give in, aren't you?" he asked as he could see her tense.

She nodded, "Please, I want this taken care of as soon as possible. I hate people thinking I'm one of those pathetic women who stands by a cheater."

Chuck was about to say something when she added, "I know you would never cheat on me nor have you, and that's the important part. But this all hit the fan right when I was put on bedrest, meaning we weren't able to show people us as a united front. If Dan can help us, let him. He's really not as bad as you think."

"He can be there when we talk with Serena and Nate," he said as he looked at her. "Maybe he or Eric will have a good idea."

"Thank you," she said as she breathed a sigh of relief. "That makes me feel much better."

"Good," he said, "Do you want to start planning what we're to do next."

"Later, I'm too stressed to think clearly now," Blair told him with a smirk as she pulled him to her the best she could. "I know you need to get back to work but making out with my husband would help quell my nerves. Can you make some time for your pregnant wife?"

"I could arrange that," he said while moving as close to her as he could while facing her.

"Good," she smiled as he captured her lips with his. She moaned into his mouth as he held her face to deepen the kiss while her hands rested on his shoulders and she leaned into him, very content for the time being.

**June 16, 2011**

Blair was settled into Chuck's arms as she rested against him on the loveseat in the living room. They had already spoken with Serena and Nate and invited them along with Dan and Eric to nail down their final plans to put this fictitious scandal to rest.

Their hands were resting on her bump and Chuck was whispering in her ear sweetly when they heard the elevator door open. They saw Serena hurrying towards them with a distressed look on her face.

"I'm sorry, but the parents will be up any minute," Serena told them as she got out with Nate, Dan, and Eric. "Mom overheard us talking and insisted on being a part of this. She also called your parents. Sorry, B."

Blair groaned as Chuck's grip around her tightened. "It's fine, S," Blair said. "At this point anyone that can help us deal with this is fine by me."

"It's fine," she said as she looked up at Chuck.

Before he could say anything, the elevator opened again and Lily, Rufus, Eleanor, Cyrus, Harold, and Roman made their way to them in the living room.

"Why didn't you tell me Jack Bass was in the city?" Lily demanded as she glared at Chuck.

With Blair resting against him, Chuck wasn't able to get up without disturbing her so he addressed his stepmother from where he was. "I've been a bit preoccupied if you hadn't noticed," he said with more agitation than he intended. "We would have told you eventually."

"Well, I know now," Lily huffed as she took a seat next to them as everyone else made themselves at home. "Give me what you have from him."

Chuck pointed to the envelopes on the coffee table. She began reading them when Cyrus spoke, "How are you holding up, dear? I hope you're not letting yourself get too stressed about this."

"I'm doing well, Cyrus," Blair smiled as she looked at her stepfather. "But I'll be much better when this is all taken care of."

"Why didn't you come to us with this, Blair bear?" Harold asked his daughter. "We all know and want to help."

"I'm sorry, daddy," she said. "It really did escape my mind. I haven't been feeling the best and spent the last two days mostly sleeping. We would have told you over the weekend."

"Well, we're here now," Eleanor stated. "And I want this taken care of as soon as possible."

"How do we know we can trust any information Jack gave you?" Lily asked as she handed the information in her hands to Eleanor.

"Because Chuck's P.I. verified it," Blair told her.

"What's the plan, B?" Nate asked. "Blackmail, sabotage, total social destruction?"

"I don't know yet," Blair said as she rubbed her bump and the parents looked between the young adults. "That's why Chuck and I called you guys, we need help."

"What if you just tell her the truth about her father?" Dan asked. "Maybe that's all she needs, to know what really happened."

"Don't be naïve, Humphrey," Chuck said as he rolled his eyes. "She's never going to believe anything we tell her. Her father can do no wrong in her mind."

"Wouldn't you want to know?" Dan asked him. "It may not be what she wants to hear but it's the truth, and we have proof."

"You may be on to something, Dan," Eleanor said as everyone stared at her. "And if that doesn't work I'm sure we can come up with something to get rid of her."

"I think Dan's idea is good," Serena said as she touched her boyfriend's knee. "We can talk to her as soon as possible if you want."

"What do you want?" Chuck asked Blair softly as she thought about it. "I'll agree to whatever you decide."

"I want this gone," she told him. "So yes, have Dan and S talk to her."

"Can you handle that?" Chuck asked them as he raised his eyebrows. "Or do you need to be talked through it?"

"They can do this," Nate said as Eric nodded. "If not, we can go to plan B."

The kids continued talking about how they were going to settle this with occasional input from Lily, Eleanor, and Harold.

"I'm so confused," Roman said as he looked around the room, clearly over his head with everything.

"Just go with it," Rufus told him with a shrug. "It's what I do. You'll get a headache if you try to understand."

**June 19, 2011**

"Chuck," Blair called out when she woke up to an empty bed. She was beginning to panic when he appeared in the doorway with a breakfast tray and a curious smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"I didn't know where you went," she said as her breathing started to slow. "I got nervous," she continued with a tense laugh.

"To get breakfast," he told her as he set the tray on the bed before leaning over to kiss her lips.

"Happy Father's Day," she smiled as she motioned for him to sit next to her. As he walked around to the other side of the bed, she said, "Open the nightstand."

He did and pulled out three boxes, looking at them as he sat next to his wife. "You didn't need to get me anything," he said.

"Yes, I did," she told him. "You've done nothing but pamper me during this entire pregnancy, I want to spoil you now."

The first box contained a purple silk bowtie. Chuck noticed immediately that it matched the bedding they had made for Rose and Victor.

"I know how much you love purple and you've been wearing more ties recently," she said as she touched his neck. "I prefer to see you in bowties. And you can think of this as the twins first present to you."

"Open the next one," she requested as he smiled and reached for the second box. It was heavier than the first and not what he was expecting. It was a gold bracelet with Rose and Victor inscribed at the center in cursive.

"You used to wear a bracelet," Blair said, "So I thought you might like this. You don't have to wear it if you don't want to. I'd understand."

"I love it," he smiled as he handed it to her to put on him. "It has our children's names on it."

"I really do like people knowing you're taken," she told him as she clasped it around his wrist. "First the cufflinks and now this."

"Oh, they know I'm taken," he smirked. "The wedding band is a dead giveaway. That and the only woman I give the time of day to is you. But it's alright, everyone knows you're mine."

"That they do," Blair smiled as she rubbed her bump with both hands. "Kiss me."

His smirk deepened as he leaned over to kiss his wife, feeling her melt into him as his tongue gently massaged hers. When they pulled back for air, she reached for the remaining box and handed it to him, wanting him to open it.

"This is too much," Chuck told her. "I feel bad now that I only got you flowers for Mother's Day."

"Don't feel bad," she smirked. "I expect quite a few pieces of jewelry once the twins are born."

"Any requests, love?" he asked.

"No, I trust you," she said. "Open your last present."

When Chuck had the box open, he saw the last thing he ever expected to see. Framed was a photo of Bart holding him against his shoulder. It was completely new to see his father wanting anything to do with him yet here it was, staring him in the face.

"Lily had it," Blair told him. "When we were talking I told her I wished we had baby photos of you and she told me how she found one when she was going through Bart's paperwork. She got it framed for me. Do you like it?"

Blair was biting her lip as Chuck stared at the photo. She was unsure how he'd react but once she knew there was a photo of him with Bart, she had to have it.

"Thank you," Chuck said as he locked eyes with his wife.

"Do you want to talk about him?" she asked him.

"No, why would I?" he asked defensively. Even after all this time he was still uncomfortable talking about his father.

"Because," she said, "You're about to become a father. You must be thinking about your own. I know I keep thinking about how I don't want to become anything like Eleanor."

"It's not the same," he said as he looked away. "You have a good relationship with her."

"We're in a better place now but I still don't fully trust her," Blair told him. "And I can tell you that I don't want Rose and Victor to ever think of us the way we think of Eleanor and Bart."

"You are so prepared for them," she said with love in her eyes as she reached for him. "You've held me together through this pregnancy. I've fallen apart quite a few times and you are such a calming force, thank you."

"You're going to be an amazing father, Chuck," she told him as she put her hand on his face. "Talk to me."

"We won't turn into our parents," he said quietly as he leaned over to kiss her bump, the twins fluttering visible under the thin material of Blair's nightgown. "I'm already so in love with them. I can't really explain it but knowing that they exist because we love each other means everything."

"You're a good man, Chuck," she told him as she put her hand on his face when he remained silent. "I've always known that, now you believe it, too."

"All thanks to you," he said as he looked up at her, kissing the bump again and whispering to the twins.

"I know we can't make love, but can you at least come a little closer so I can kiss you properly," Blair requested with a pout.

He smirked as he crawled next to her, settling on his side and deeply capturing her mouth with his.

**June 26, 2011**

Saturday saw all of their friends and family spending the day with them celebrating the end of the scandal. It turned out that Dan was right and Raina wasn't as unreasonable as they all thought. When everything was laid out if front of her, she was horrified with her behavior. She wanted to apologize profusely to Chuck and especially Blair for how she behaved but was told that wasn't necessary, they didn't want to see her face ever again.

Raina agreed to recant her allegations, blaming the stress of her father's death compounded with running Thorpe Enterprises. But that wasn't enough for Blair and Chuck, she was to also sign a non-disclosure agreement drafted by Cyrus and reviewed by Harold, Lily, and Blair. Raina signed it without question and was on the next plane to Chicago, eager to put her poor judgment in the past.

With that behind them, they were all looking forward to the arrival of Rose and Victor. When Sunday came, Chuck and Blair were more than happy to sleep in and spend the day doing nothing other than enjoying one another's company.

"Thank you," Blair said quietly as she rested against her husband's chest in the bathtub.

"For what?" he asked as he laced his fingers with hers and rested them on her bump.

"Being so patient with me," she told him. "I know it can't be easy with my emotions all over the place. But I feel much more calm now, despite everything that's happened and being on bedrest. It really does feel nice knowing you're just down the hall if I need you."

"I knew you'd like having me close," he smirked as he kissed the side of her face.

"I really do," Blair let him know. "Things are going so well for us, I want to enjoy every minute we have together before the twins arrive. I'm so excited for them but I like having you all to myself."

"This is very nice," he told her as he rested his chin in the crook of her neck. "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes," she said as she turned her head to look in his eyes. "Having you here with me means so much, Chuck. Thank you for taking time off."

"That's more for me than anything," he revealed. "I can't imagine missing a second with them. We're going to be wonderful parents, Blair."

"I hope so," she said as she relaxed further into him, enjoying the warm water and the sensation of his skin on hers.

After a few more minutes, and Blair continuing to yawn, they decided to return to bed. Chuck got out first, dried off quickly, and then helped Blair out.

When they were both dry and back in their pajamas, he helped her onto her side before sidling up next to her.

"You're happy with our life?" she asked as he spooned behind her.

"Very happy," he breathed against her neck.

"I wish we could make love," she said as she held his hand. "I really miss being with you."

"Soon," Chuck told her as he kissed her neck. "And I promise to make it worth the wait."

**July 1, 2011**

"So," Eric said as he and Chuck sat at the corner table in the Palace bar, "How are you?"

"Fine," Chuck told him as he took a sip of his scotch while eyeing his stepbrother. "Why?"

"You've been away from Blair for more than ten minutes and you haven't checked your phone," Eric smirked, "That's got to be a record or something."

"Ha, ha," Chuck said dryly, clearly not amused. "Where are you going with this?"

"You've done such a total one-eighty," Eric began. "You're the perfect husband, even with the scandal, nothing's making you question where your life has taken you."

"I don't like what you're implying," Chuck told him. "I've never been happier, you know that.

Why are you even questioning me about this?"

"Calm down," Eric laughed as he shook his head, "It's so easy to rile you up these days."

"I'm a bit on-edge if you didn't notice," Chuck said as he finished his drink.

"Why do you think I said it?" Eric grinned as Chuck narrowed his eyes at him. "Sorry, it's not funny, you're right."

"Since you know how I am," Chuck said, "Tell me about you. Are you seeing anyone?"

"No," Eric told him as he shook his head. "But that's okay, I'm starting college in the fall so I've been staying pretty close to home."

"Where are you going again?" Chuck asked.

"Sarah Lawrence," Eric said, "It's like forty minutes upstate so I can visit whenever I want and worse, mom can visit whenever."

"I can work on that, if you want," Chuck told him as Eric tilted his head. "If you want your space, I'm sure Blair and I can distract Lily with the twins."

Eric laughed, "That might work, mom's always been a sucker for babies. Three weeks and they're here, can you believe it? How psyched are you?"

"I'm pretty excited," Chuck said with a small smile.

"I can't believe you and Blair are going to be parents, it's amazing where life takes you sometimes," Eric said.

"Everything usually works out though," Chuck said.

"Like Jack helping you," Eric stated. "Who knew?"

"That was a surprise," Chuck told him. "But his information panned out and he's now back in Sydney."

"And you and Blair can go back to being blissful newlyweds," Eric grinned as Chuck couldn't seem to get rid of the small smile on his face. "I have never seen you smile this much, it's good."

Chuck shrugged and checked his phone again, his smile growing wider. "Give me that," Eric said as he grabbed for the phone, laughing when he saw the photo in the background. It was one of Blair, perched on top of the piano at what looked like the beginning of her pregnancy.

"I'm sure there's a story to this. Do I want to know?" Eric asked as e handed back the phone.

"Do you really want details of our sex life?" Chuck smirked.

"Not details, just give me the big picture," Eric said.

"Blair's birthday last year, the twins were conceived on that piano," Chuck said as his smirk turned into a smile at the memory. "But keep that to yourself."

"Of course," Eric assured him when Chuck's phone actually did go off and he answered it immediately.

"I'll be right up, love you too," Chuck said before he looked at his stepbrother. "Blair doesn't have any macaroons left in the bedroom. I've stocked them in the kitchen but she can't get to them. And everyone in your apartment is out for the night. You want to come up with me?"

"Yeah, I'd like to see Blair," Eric told him as they stood up.

Chuck slipped the bartender a large tip before he and Eric made their way upstairs.

**July 6, 2011**

It was the middle of the night and Chuck woke up to Blair breathing heavily and hitting his arm.

"Something's wrong," she cried as she pulled back the covers to see blood running down her leg. "We need to get to the hospital, Chuck. They're not ready yet, they're too little."

He was frozen in terror when she fell back against the pillows and passed out. Seeing the blood continue to flow made him jump into action. He immediately called 911 and Dr. Falcone before calling Serena to come up and help him.

The ambulance was on its way and Dr. Falcone would meet them at Lenox Hill. He called his stepsister because she was the last person on his call list and he knew she would be able to help him.

Serena flew out of the elevator and ran toward her friends' bedroom. She found Chuck next to Blair on the bed, holding her hand with both of his. The blonde could see the tears brimming in his eyes as he spoke softly to his wife, "Hold on, sweetheart. You'll be at the hospital soon, just hold on."

Chuck continued talking to Blair, oblivious to Serena's presence until the EMTs arrived and they had him move out of the way so they could get her onto the stretcher.

"She'll be okay," Serena said as she began to cry. She went to put her arm around her stepbrother but he shook her off and started to paced around the room.

"Blair needs clothes, and what else could she need?" Chuck asked in a panic as he moved about their bedroom frantically. "We haven't gotten around to packing a bag yet. We thought we'd have more time."

"Don't worry, I'll do it," Serena said through her tears as she went to the closet. "I know what she'll want. Just go, I'll meet you there with everyone. I'll make the calls, you just go with Blair."

He nodded as the EMT caught his attention once Blair was on the stretcher and he headed towards the elevator. Lily emerged only to take Chuck's arm and step back into the elevator with him.

"I'm coming with you," Lily said. "You are not to be alone right now."

All Chuck could do was nod, unsure of what his voice would sound like if he were to talk and in no mood to do anything other than get Blair to the hospital as fast as possible.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**Don't you just love cliffhangers? Remember the drama I was telling you about? This is it. Maybe I'm a little evil for the constant cliffhangers but I couldn't help myself ;) **_

_**Were you surprised with how I handled Jack? I loved his appearance in season four – "**__**Can we just call the cops? I'm hungry and all you seem to have are olives and hallucinogenic mushrooms." Best line of the episode, hands down. Anyway, while I like drama in spurts, I'm not into creating a total catastrophe. That and I needed to get rid of Jack for good. I also took care of Raina as well. For those of you who do like reading about drama, there will be plenty regarding Blair's health and that of the twins. The next chapter will revolve around Chuck's interactions with everyone and how he's handling this crisis with the lives of his wife and children hanging in the balance. **_

_**Just a reminder, Chuck has matured considerably in this story and the well being of Blair and their unborn twins are always at the forefront of his mind. Imagine the stress she'd be under if he got into a big blowout with Jack and the press got wind of it – not good, I tell you. That and Chuck and Jack were civil at the end of 4x21. Also, Jack wasn't antagonistic and did bring his nephew useful information when he could have used it to his own advantage and screwed with him further. I'm all about character growth in my stories and hate petty BS. **_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before new ones are posted. Thanks in advance =D  
><strong>_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer**__** the better =) **_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the reviews! As you're all anxious to know what happens next, this chapter is up faster than usual. It is short but I didn't want to make you wait too long to find out how Blair and the twins are. I realize that I'm evil for how the last chapter was left and you may think I'm still evil when you read this chapter.

The next installment of this story will be up within the next week or so. I plan to have the new chapters of _The Way We Were_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ up next week so I hope you check them all out. Thanks and I hope you continue to leave reviews, they make me smile =D

MissTink1987 – Thank you! It is just like One Tree Hill and you'll recognize some of the lines from that show. Can't wait to read your reaction.

Claussxis – Thanks! There's another Rufus moment in this chapter. I'm a fan of happy endings too but the drama does continue, but not how you'd think. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on where I took this chapter.

Babysayitisn'tso – Thank you! Don't worry, GG will send out a blast in the next chapter. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Notoutforawalk – Thanks! Can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter and where I took the cliffhanger.

Tiff xoxo – Thanks! Can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! I agree about Jack, he'd be a great addition if they tried something new. Looking forward to what you think of Blair and the twins.

TriGemini – Thanks so much! I do love a good cliffhanger ;) One form of drama may have ended but now Chuck has to deal with the much more serious issue of the fragile health of his wife and children. As always, looking forward to reading your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you so much! Agreed about Jack, he'd be so awesome if they made him less evil. Bart will be discussed more and I'm glad you liked the picture. Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thanks so much! It is such a compliment that you could envision the scene between Jack and Chuck in your head, thank you =D I'm so looking forward to where I took this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! What can I say, cliffhangers are fun =p Glad I was able to surprise you with Jack and Raina. I love Rufus and feel his character doesn't get nearly enough screen time so I like to sneak in great little lines for him here and there. I can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Chairlovforever – Thanks! Looking forward to what you think of how this pregnancy drama played out.

LowerCase32 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your reaction to this chapter.

ThinkingOfRobCullen – Thanks! I always thought Chuck would make an amazingly devoted husband once he finally pushed aside his issues and decided Blair's love was worth everything else (fingers crossed for season five Chair). This chapter continues to be eventful and I'm looking forward to reading your thoughts on it.

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! I updated quickly and can't wait to read your review of what happened.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**July 6, 2011**

Chuck's worst fear had become his reality. Blair was in surgery and her life as well as the lives of Rose and Victor hung in the balance. He was frozen during the ambulance ride to the hospital and never let go of Blair's hand while Lily had her arm around his shoulder the entire time.

As they made their way to the waiting room, Chuck felt numb and had no idea how he got from the ambulance to where he was standing now. Lily tried to get him to sit down but he refused, he couldn't rest while his wife was fighting for her life and the lives of their children.

They were the only ones there in the early morning hours and Chuck remained eerily quiet as he paced back and forth in his pajamas. He didn't have the sense of mind to change into proper clothes when Blair woke him up and quite frankly he could care less.

It was after about twenty minutes of him pacing that he spotted Serena and Nate running down the hall to where he was.

"Where is she?" Serena cried as she dropped the bags she packed. "Is she okay? Are the twins okay?" She threw her arms around Chuck's neck as she tried to stop her sobs.

"She was rushed into surgery as soon as we got here," he told his friends as he pulled back from his stepsister.

His eyes were puffy and full of tears. Neither of his friends had ever seen him like this. They were used to Chuck Bass being arrogant and not afraid of anything, the man in front of them was anything but. This Chuck was terrified and had no control over the present situation.

"Chuck," Serena said gently, "They'll make it. Blair's stronger than all of us. She won't let this take her down."

"If I lose any of them," he couldn't finish as he choked back a sob. He turned his back to them because he didn't want them to see the silent tears streaming down his face. Weakness was not something he was comfortable with but it was exactly how he felt, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"Buddy," Nate said softly as he wrapped his arm around his friend's shoulders, "We get it. We all love Blair and we know how hard this is for you. She's strong, she'll get through this, so will the twins."

"Nate's right," Serena said as she took Chuck's arm, "Let's sit down. I saw mom downstairs waiting for Blair's parents and they should be up here soon."

"How can I sit down when my wife is in surgery?" he shouted as he shook his friends off and walked to the nurses' station.

"It's been an hour since she was brought in. Why haven't I been updated?" he demanded to the nurses.

"We haven't heard anything from her doctors, I'm sorry," the nurse told him.

"Then go and get an update," he roared as the young nurse scurried toward the operating room doors.

"Charles," Lily said gently as she put her arm around her stepson despite him trying to shake her off. "Blair will be fine, please sit down with me."

"No," was all he said before Cyrus pulled him to him for a hug and held on tightly. Chuck was startled to say the least but saw how hard Blair's stepfather was crying that he just patted the man on the back before he eventually pulled away.

"She's going to make it," Cyrus said as he leaned into Eleanor. Blair's mother was never one for emotion but the pain was evident on her face and her eyes shone with unshed tears.

"We're here with you," Harold said as he put his hand on his son-in-law's arm. "None of us are going anywhere until we see Blair and the twins.

Roman was sitting in the corner with Dorota and the two of them had their eyes closed as they silently prayed for the young woman they both thought of as a daughter. They could faintly hear Dorota saying the rosary in Polish. Her eyes were closed but they could see the tears that escaped as she continued to pray for Blair.

The wait during Blair's surgery was excruciating. Chuck wouldn't stop pacing and was driving the nurses crazy with his demands. Serena and Lily did their best to calm him down but he was snapping at everyone left and right, out of his mind with thoughts of what could happen.

It was hours later when Dr. Falcone emerged from the operating room doors and made her way toward Chuck. "How is she?" he demanded.

"She's out of surgery now and being brought down to recovery," Dr. Falcone told him. "She is stable for the moment but there were complications."

"Complications?" he asked as all the blood drained from his face. "What kind of complications?"

"The reason Blair started bleeding was because she suffered from a placental abruption. The placenta detached from her uterus and she got here just in time," the doctor said. "We were able to deliver the twins via cesarean section and they are in the NICU at the moment. While I would have liked them to have had another two weeks in utero, at thirty-five weeks I expect a full recovery for them."

"And Blair, she's going to make a full recovery as well, right?" Chuck asked as he felt his chest constrict and all the air leave his airways.

"Her body experienced great trauma, the placenta ripped away from her uterus wall and we did everything we could to stop the bleeding. Every avenue was exhausted but our only option was to perform an emergency hysterectomy," she told him as Lily and Eleanor gasped.

"There was nothing else you could do?" Eleanor asked. She may not have been thrilled when she found out about her daughter's pregnancy at first but the thought of not being able to have more children would devastate Blair.

"I'm sorry," Dr. Falcone said. "We thought we had the bleeding under control but when it started up again it was either the uterus or Blair's life. I chose Blair."

"As you should have," Chuck snapped, angered that any other thought would cross her mind. "Will she be okay?"

"Physically, she should make a full recovery once she wakes up," the doctor told him. "We'll know more when that happens."

"And the twins are stable?" Chuck asked anxiously. "Wait, what do you mean when she wakes up? She's not awake yet?"

"Not yet," Dr. Falcone told him as he backed against the nurses station, his knees threatening to give out on him. "I've seen women recover from worse, Chuck. Her body just needs time to start healing. She's one of the strongest patients I've ever had."

"But there's a chance she won't wake up," he stated as they all saw the color leave his face and he sunk down to the floor. He wasn't able to verbalize his thoughts further as he just stared in front of him, unable to process everything that was going on around him. Chuck knew that if anything happened to Blair it wouldn't be long before he completely shut down.

"Charles," Lily said gently as she sat down next to him and wrapped her arm around him, "Look at me."

Her hand brought his face to meet hers when he didn't and she said, "Blair will recover from this. She needs you to have faith."

"Can he see Rose and Victor?" Lily asked Dr. Falcone, hoping that seeing his new children would bring him back to reality. "Is that possible now?"

"Yes," Dr. Falcone said, "And I can allow one person to go with him."

"Eleanor, you should go," Lily said. Everyone nodded in agreement, as much as they all wanted to see Blair they knew that her mother should be the one to see her first. That and if anyone could get through to Chuck it was Eleanor, she wouldn't stand for any less.

Chuck remained motionless on the floor, incapable of doing anything. Eleanor crouched down next to him and put her hand under his elbow, "Come on. Let's see the twins and then you can check on Blair."

She pulled him up, showing her strength when she held his weight up as he remained impassive. "I will drag you in there myself if you don't start moving," Eleanor said firmly. "Blair isn't able to be with them now and I know she'd want you with them. For Blair, let's go."

Nate and Serena looked at each other with tears in their eyes, they were both so heartbroken for their friend but didn't know what to say to him that would make him feel better.

Rufus surprised them all when he stepped in front of Chuck and put both hands on the young man's face. "This is what you've been waiting for," the Humphrey patriarch said as he stared at Chuck until he looked into his eyes. "It's time to meet your children. Blair will pull through this, go tell the twins how strong their mother is."

"If you'll follow me," Dr. Falcone said as she started walking down through the doors to the operating rooms.

"I'll stay with Blair," Serena told him as Nate nodded that he would too. "Tell us how the babies are."

Chuck merely nodded as his feet started working again as Eleanor supported him on their walk to where the twins were. The doctor told them that they needed to be in the incubators until tomorrow and that human touch was good for them. She then left them alone as they met the twins for the first time.

Rose and Victor were very small, each of them weighing just under four pounds, but they were perfect. They looked so much like Blair that it physically hurt Chuck when he looked at them. But he couldn't look away, his wife was fighting for her life because they came first for her.

"They are beautiful," Eleanor said softly as she leaned over the incubator to look more closely at her grandchildren.

"They look just like Blair," Chuck said quietly as he placed his hands on the plastic, finally finding his voice as he stared at his children. "Hi Victor, hi Rose."

"You're allowed to touch them," a nurse told them with a smile. "It's good for them to feel human contact."

She urged him on with a nod as he placed his hands in the opening and gently stroked their tiny hands. Feeling their soft skin on his for the first time was too much and his tears silently fell down his face as he gazed at them.

"They also look like you," Eleanor said with a small smile. "Look at their lips, they're yours. They'll be smirking up at you in no time."

Chuck choked out a sob in lieu of a laugh at that. He would have been smirking if he were able to breathe properly but his chest was so tight that it hurt.

"She'll pull through this, Charles," Eleanor told him as she placed her hand on his back and could feel the sobs that were racking his body. "She still has to meet these little wonders. We both know she wouldn't miss that, our girl is strong."

Never before had Chuck felt such a connection with his mother-in-law, but in that moment they both had the same thing on their mind and would trade places with Blair in a heartbeat if they could.

He just nodded as his tears continued running down his face as he saw his reasons for existing in front of him.

**July 8, 2011**

After the twins tests continued to come back with positive results, Chuck finally changed out of his pajamas and into the clothes that Serena packed for him. However, that was two days ago and he hadn't changed since. He'd been sitting vigil at his wife's bedside.

Sitting as close to Blair's bed as he could, he held her hand with both of his and watched her intently, willing her to wake up. She had yet to regain consciousness in the two days she was in the hospital and Chuck refused to leave her side.

"Please wake up, sweetheart," he pleaded with her. "You did so good. Our babies are beautiful, they look just like you."

"They're little but I was able to hold them. You'll be able to soon, when we get to take them home," he sobbed. "You have to wake up, Blair. They need you, I need you."

"I can't raise them right without you. How will they know what to do? What will we do without you?" he rested his head on top of their hands when he felt her move.

"Are they okay?" she rasped, her eyes still closed as she weakly squeezed Chuck's hand.

"Blair," he cried happily, "You're awake." He kissed her hand as the tears flowed freely down his face.

"What happened?" she asked as she became more aware of her surroundings.

"You went into early labor," he told her as he carefully sat next to her on the bed, wanting to be as close to her as he could.

"The twins are here," he told her as his happiness shone in his eyes. "They are so beautiful, you did so good."

He kissed her hand again when she asked, "They're okay? They made it?"

"They did. They're in the NICU under observation but the doctors say they should make a full recovery. Nate and Serena are with them," he added. "I know I should be with them but I had to make sure you made it. I needed to be here when you woke up."

"Our babies are here, and they're going to be healthy," she repeated as she tried to sit up but felt like her abdomen was on fire. She gasped as she clutched her middle and fell back.

"Blair," he started in a strained voice, "There were some complications."

"With the twins?" she asked as her entire body began to panic and her heart monitor started beeping.

"No, with you," Chuck said as he struggled to find the right words, "The doctor said they did everything they could." Before he could continue the doctor came in.

"Blair," Dr. Falcone said, "I'm glad to see you're awake. The twins are doing well, as I'm sure Chuck has already told you. Thankfully all of their organs were fully developed. However, it was your body that endured great trauma."

"I'm fine," she said as she winced painfully when she tried to sip up again. "Why do I feel like my abdomen is on fire?"

"The twins were delivered via caesarian section and there were some further complications," the doctor told her. "But we can discuss that when you're feeling better."

"No," Blair said as she grabbed at Chuck and managed to sit up this time, "Tell me now. Just tell me so I can focus on my children."

"You started bleeding from a placental abruption," Dr. Falcone said. "Your placenta detached prematurely and the rapid blood loss is what caused you to pass out. You got here just in time for us to save the twins and you."

"What happened to me?" she demanded as they both looked at her with pity in their eyes. "Tell me why you're looking at me like that."

"I needed to perform an emergency hysterectomy," the doctor said as gently as she could. "There was too much damage done to stop the bleeding and save your uterus. When it came down to making the call I chose your life."

"And you made the right call," Chuck said as he felt Blair's body tense against his.

"Nothing could have prevented this," Dr. Falcone told her. "The good news is that both you and the twins are expected to make a full recovery. You should all be ready to go home within a week or so."

She could see the look of horror on Blair's face as the news dawned on her. The doctor continued, "We can talk about this in more detail when you've recovered. The twins are healthy, as are you. If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to call me."

The doctor left the young couple alone as Blair began to really process what she'd been told, she was sterile at the age of twenty. What if she wanted more children? What if Chuck wanted more children? How was this going to change her body? Would she still be the same person? Would her husband still look at her the same and want her like he so fervently had before? Her thoughts were driving her crazy when she felt Chuck's strong arms wrap around her, holding her to him like he was afraid if he let go he would lose her forever.

"I'm so happy you're awake," Chuck said as he brought her as close to him as he could, kissing the top of her head while his eyes filled up with tears once more. "You're alive, love. Our children are healthy, nothing else matters."

"Oh, thank God you're alive," he breathed as he stroked her hair and held her to him.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

**_I was going to leave this chapter on another cliffhanger but I think I left it pretty suspenseful. Blair, a twenty-year-old newlywed, just had an emergency hysterectomy. I don't know about you, but that's got to be a lot to process on top of just waking up from being unconscious after having two children born via cesarean section. _**

_**What did you think of Chuck? I tried to capture his character as best I could without sending him running. Picture him at the end of 3x12, only much more distraught and at the point of catatonic. And Eleanor and Rufus, who'd think they'd be the ones to get through to him? **_

_**In the next chapter Chuck and Blair are able to hold their babies together for the first time and Blair struggles to accept the fact that never again will she be able to get pregnant or have more children. As always, expect some sap, a touch of smut, and the most adorable Chuck Bass you've ever seen ;) **_

_**Their dynamic has changed dramatically in this story and will continue. The question I want to pose to you now is this – did you really think I'd have Blair's pregnancy be mostly easy and then have her delivery be free of complications? I thought I foreshadowed to this in earlier chapters, but alas, here we are. My drama is drastically different than what we see on the show but I like mine better. **_

_**I'm having fun writing them as parents and how they will deal with this new curve life has thrown them. The smut will also be back in a few more chapters so expect a few lemons ;)**_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before the new ones are posted. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for the continued support! It puts such a smile on my face when I see an alert for reviews, story favorites, and story updates =)

I'm enjoying writing this story because I like when Chuck is the one who takes care of Blair. Most of their relationship was her making sure he was all right and now the tables are reversed. They have a struggle ahead of them but will make it through stronger than ever because they have each other.

Just a disclaimer, while I have researched pregnancy and caring for babies as I write this story, I don't plan on focusing on the day-to-day baby things because I would rather focus on Chair's changing relationship and how they are with their twins. Also, I don't have any children and am an only child so my experience with babies is extremely limited. What I will go into detail with are how Blair and Chuck are with the twins and the major milestones as they grow.

My musical suggestion for this chapter is "I'm Gonna Love You Through It" by Martina McBride. If you listen to it, it is a song about struggling with cancer. While Blair doesn't have cancer, she did have a hysterectomy at twenty and the lyrics pretty much fit with her struggle. The main reason I like this song for this chapter is because of how the husband comforts his wife. If you check it out, let me know in your review ;)

The latest chapters for _Beauty and the Beast_ and _The Way We Were_ have been posted. Both are Chair stories that you might like. Give them a chance, you may enjoy them. And if you do read them be sure to review =D

Notoutforawalk – Thank you! I'm so glad you liked Eleanor being there for Chuck, I felt if anyone could really get through to him it would be her. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

SoonerThanLater – Thanks! This chapter shows Chuck going all out to make sure Blair knows how much he is there for her and their children. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

LowerCase32 – Thank you! It's going to be a while before everything fully processes for Blair but Chuck is with her every step of the way. So looking forward to reading what you think of this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Blair is in dire need of reassurance from Chuck after everything that happened and he does everything he can to make sure she knows nothing has or will change between them. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I too would have like to see the show make a better effort to have Chuck interact with Eleanor. Can't wait to read your reaction to what happens in this chapter.

Pty – Thank you so much! So I take it you were surprised with where I took this story? And don't worry, they may have received heartbreaking news but they have two healthy babies and each other, things will look up. I totally agree with your outrage at that link as well. Dair will never be, ever. As for Chair, their relationship has had its ups and downs but I really believe they are endgame. They just both need to grow up and realize that the only thing that matters is how they feel for each other. But I won't continue to rant because I think you know how I feel about this ;) Thank you for sharing the Tom Felton tweet, I love him! Can't wait for your next review and more spoilers, I have no idea what to expect with this new season and am bracing myself for disappointment but hoping for Chair endgame, we'll see!

Temp02 – Thanks so much! Blair and Chuck will make it through this devastating news because they do have the twins as well as the support of their friends and family. Looking forward to what you think of this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

MissTink1987 – Thanks! I'm glad you spotted the OTH references, and did they turn into happy tears at the end of the chapter? Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter.

Butterflydoll56 – Thank you! The chapters usually are longer, like this is much longer than the last one. Can't wait to read your comments on what happens in this chapter.

88Mary88 – Thank you so much! Menopause is talked about in this chapter because that is what bothers Blair the most. She and Chuck always had a very physical relationship and she's worried that because she isn't how she used to be he won't look at her the same. But none of that matters to the Chuck in my story, he is just happy that his wife is alive and that their children are healthy. I'm looking forward to your thoughts on how Chuck goes about reassuring Blair of his love for her and that all he sees is his beautiful wife when he looks at her.

Claussxis – Thank you! I love Rufus, he also comes to the rescue in this chapter because he is always overlooked on the show. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thanks! Looking forward to your comments on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! They do have a lot to deal with but they will face it together. Can't wait to read your next review.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! I'm happy to hear you liked how I wrote Chuck, I too think this is how he would act instead of running away. Looking forward to your next review.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

LilyRose Blue – Thank you! So looking forward to what you think of this chapter and how Blair and Chuck acclimate to their new lives as parents.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**July 8, 2011**

Blair insisted that Rose and Victor be brought to her as soon as possible. She hated that she already missed their first two days and wanted nothing more than to hold her new babies in her arms. She was to remain in the hospital for another three days while they observed her and she demanded that the twins stay in her room, not the nursery.

Chuck was laying next to Blair in the double bed that he had brought in. The bed they had originally was horribly small and he knew that he wouldn't be leaving his wife's side anytime in the near future.

If the hospital staff thought Chuck was hard to deal with they had yet to see Blair in top form, she was even more demanding. That and they now had to contend with both Basses. Their demands were given in to after Lily, Eleanor, and Harold each wrote generous checks to the hospital's foundation.

After a quick hello from the parents, they were ushered out as the lactation nurse showed Blair how to breastfeed. Because she had been unconscious for two days, her breasts had become engorged with milk and she needed to pump most of it out before she could begin breastfeeding. Blair tried to get Chuck to leave while she did this but he refused, telling her he wasn't missing a thing with her now that she woke up.

Once she had several bottles filled and in the fridge for a later feeding, the nurse showed Blair the proper way to get Rose to latch on to her nipple. It took a few tries but soon the little girl was happily feeding as her brother slept in his father's arms. When Rose pulled back, the nurse held her as Chuck carefully lowered Victor into his mother's waiting arms. It took him longer than Rose to latch on but when he finally did, the nurse left the new parents alone with the twins.

"You really should go home and get some rest, you're exhausted looking," Blair told him as Victor continued feeding. "Besides, this isn't something I want you to see me doing."

"Why not? You're feeding our children, it's amazing," he said as he held Rose close. "And you won't get me to go home either, I'm fine. I've done nothing but sit next to you, you're the one who's exhausted and you still manage to take my breath away with how beautiful you look."

She blushed as she looked away from him. "Talk to me," he implored as she avoided his gaze and tried to cover herself nursing.

"I don't want you to see me like this," she said. "Things are going to change with me enough that I don't need you seeing me in a less than desirable light."

"Nothing about what you are doing is undesirable," he told her. "I still want you, I always do," he said as he kissed the side of her head. "Nothing between us has changed, except now we have these two in our lives, and I think that makes us even better."

"So you still love me?" Blair asked as she kept her eyes on her son in her arms. Her self-image issues were back in full swing. She knew they were ridiculous as she looked at the little bundles of joy in her arms and in her husband's arms but she couldn't push them away.

"Of course I love you," he said ardently, "I love you more than ever, if that's possible. Where is this sudden doubt coming from?" He inferred that it had something to do with her hysterectomy but didn't want to force it.

"What if you want more children?" she finally asked as she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "And I can't give them to you."

"Blair, you're alive and we already have two beautiful children. There is nothing else in this world that could ever make me happier. All I need to be happy are you and the twins," Chuck said as he moved closer so their sides were touching.

"It's not just that I can't have more children," she said as she looked away. "They removed my uterus. Nothing about me will ever be the same again."

"Whatever comes our way, we'll deal with it together," he told her. "You are everything to me, and I'm here for anything you need."

"But you've had to do so much for me already," Blair told him. "And there's nothing you can do about this, my body won't ever be the same. You might feel differently about being with me when you notice the changes."

"I can be there for you, always. Have you forgotten everything you've done for me?" he asked her. "So many times you were there for me, and I never told you how much that meant. I'm here today because you talked me off that ledge, you're the reason I wake up every morning, Blair. I plan on spending the rest of my life showing you how essential you are to me, and that still won't be enough."

"Please, don't worry about this," Chuck said tenderly. "My feelings for you only get stronger each second I'm with you. I will always want you. And I will always make sure you know how beautiful you are and how blessed I feel that you love me. Knowing that means the world to me, don't ever doubt my love for you."

"I should have expected this," she said as her tears escaped. "My pregnancy was far too easy. Except for the last few weeks of bedrest, everything was so smooth. We were so close."

"And we still are close," he said. "Please talk to me, don't shut me out."

"I'm trying not to," Blair told him. "But this all is going to take a while to sink in. I don't know when I'll fully come to terms with what's happened. I never thought this would be how we welcomed the twins. I hate that I missed their first two days."

"You're well worth the wait, love," Chuck told her with as small smile. "I told them that when I first met them. We knew you'd come back to us."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world," Blair said as she cradled Victor to her with a smile and looked over at Rose in Chuck's arms. "They really are so perfect, I can't believe they're finally here."

"It's amazing, isn't it?" he asked. "As soon as I saw them, I loved them more than I ever thought possible."

"We're parents," she said with awe in her voice. "I can't believe how in love with them I am."

She winced as she carefully rocked Victor in her arms and Chuck could see the pain she was in.

"Please take something for the pain you're in," he said as he saw her wince again. "It's killing me to see you suffer like this."

"This is nothing," Blair told him with a strained smile. "And if I take something I can't breastfeed. You know it's recommended that I do and I intend to do only the best for Rose and Victor. I am so happy that they are here and that we finally get to hold our babies."

"I'm so happy you're awake," he smiled as he cradled Rose to him. Chuck was never one for prayer but he found himself praying all throughout Blair's pregnancy that she and the twins would remain healthy. Then when she was unconscious, he prayed to any power that would listen for his wife to come back to him, and she did.

Blair blushed as she looked away, "At least I was able to change into my own clothes, what I woke up in was hideous."

"You woke up, that's the important part," he said as he nudged her with his knee, careful not to disturb Rose in his arms.

"So you keep saying," she said. "Was I really that touch and go?"

"They didn't know," he said as he closed his eyes, not wanting to shed any more tears. "But you're here, and you're healthy, and we have our children in our arms. I don't know about you but nothing will ever get better than this moment, right here with you."

"You're right," she told him with a smile as they fell into a comfortable silence.

She and Chuck stayed in bed as they held the twins. Blair could see Victor mouthing and as it was almost two hours, she knew that he was probably hungry again. After undoing her nursing bra, she brought her son to her breast but he wouldn't latch on. It was only after some guidance from her did he finally start to eat.

"I really hope he gets the hang of this soon," Blair said as Victor was finally latched on and nursing.

"I'd have no trouble latching on," he drawled in her ear as he leaned over. "I can even show you how good I am when we're alone."

"Stop it," she said teasingly as she found herself more comfortable with him again, "Not in front of the children."

"How do you think they got here?" he whispered.

"You can show me when we're home," she told him. "And I'm going to hold you to it."

"Looking forward to it," he smirked before it turned into a smile and he said, "We're going to be okay, Blair."

"I know, just give me time," she said softly as they started talking about nothing in particular. When Victor pulled back, she and Chuck carefully traded twins. As Blair got Rose settled, Chuck held Victor against his shoulder and gently began rubbing his back.

Both new parents had a twin on their shoulder to burp them when a nurse came in to change the twins before returning them to their parent's waiting arms. As she was walking out, Harold, Roman, Eleanor, Cyrus appear in the doorway.

"Now this is what we want to see, Blair bear," Harold smiled as they made their way to the young parents. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good," Blair told him as she tried not to wince as she sat up. "Please tell me you went home."

"Not a chance," Roman told her as he put his hand on Rose's back. "How are the twins, good I hope?"

"They're wonderful," Blair said with a smile as she moved the little girl from her shoulder. "Would you like to hold her?"

"Please," Roman said as he carefully took her and cradled her to him. "Hello, little one, you are so beautiful."

"Hello, Rose," Cyrus said as he stood next to Roman and fussed over his granddaughter.

Chuck made his way over to Eleanor with Victor in his arms, his mother-in-law taking the baby in her arms as she spoke with him.

Meanwhile, Harold sat on the edge of the bed next to Blair. "This," he said as he took the locket out of his pocket, "Belonged to your grandmother. She wanted you to have it when you had your first child.

"She wanted me to have this?" Blair asked as she took the locket from him, remembering it from her childhood.

"She did," Harold told her, "You look so much like her."

"I always wanted this when I was little, thank you, daddy," she said as her father leaned over to kiss her cheek.

**July 9, 2011**

"Oh my God," Serena squealed as she held Victor close to her, "They are absolutely perfect!"

"They really are, Blair," Dan said as he stood next to his girlfriend and touched the baby's face. "It looks like you finally did something good, Chuck," he added with a smirk.

"Why thank you, Humphrey," Chuck said as he failed to fight back the smile on his face. "I have to agree with you fully on that."

"I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life," Nate breathed as he held Rose carefully.

"It looks like Nate has a new girlfriend," Serena joked. The others laughed while Nate remained oblivious to anything other than the little girl in his arms.

"You mean he now has two," Eric said with a smile as he rubbed Rose's back.

"You're dating someone?" Chuck asked as he and Blair shared a look. "Since when?"

"One of your baby nurses asked him out," Serena said as she raised her eyebrows at Nate, who refused look at any of them. "She saw us with the twins and when she realized we weren't an item, she invited him to meet her after her shift tonight."

"What's her name?" Chuck inquired. He may have been distraught when he was with the twins because of Blair's touch and go state but he did take note of the nurses' names.

"Melanie," Nate told him as he finally looked up to see his friends grinning at him. "And I'm meeting her later so you can save your questions for tomorrow."

"We're happy for you," Chuck told him. "She seems nice." Melanie was the nurse who was with the twins when he and Eleanor first saw them. She was the one who encouraged Chuck to touch them and later helped him hold them the proper way. He made a mental note to make sure he saw to it that all the nursing staff who put up him were well compensated.

"Have I met her?" Blair asked.

"She checked on the twins this morning," Chuck said. "The redhead."

"Oh, I approve," Blair stated as Chuck laughed and Nate rolled his eyes. Serena giggled as she rocked Victor back and forth.

"We do have something we'd like to ask you," Chuck said as he changed the subject.

"Will you be the twins' godparents?" Blair asked them with a nervous smile. "There's no one else we want in our children's lives, please."

"Of course," Nate said as he held Rose closer. "Thank you, B."

"Even me?" Dan asked with a crooked grin as he looked at Chuck skeptically.

"Yes, Humphrey, even you," Chuck told him. "Can you manage?"

"I think I can, Chuck," Dan said.

"You hear that, Victor," Serena cooed, "I'm your godmother and I love you so much."

"Hi, baby," Eric said softly as he leaned over his sister's shoulder.

After some fussing, the godparents said goodbye for the day after putting them in their bassinets as they were sound asleep. With the twins safely sleeping in their bassinets, Chuck pulled out the bag Nate covertly placed next to the side of the bed he was on.

"For you," he said as he placed the boxes between them and kissed the side of her head.

"You remembered," she smiled as she reached for the box on top. "Is this all a matching set?"

"Open them and find out," he told her as he took the boxes and put them on his lap as he inched closer to her, smiling as she opened the first box.

"Rubies," she said as she examined the drop earrings. "I do love rubies."

"It's the birthstone for July," he said. "For the twins."

"Normally I'd be putting all this jewelry on but since I'm still in the hospital and hooked up to these monitors, I'll wait until we're home," she said as she closed that box and reached for the next one.

"You can do that," he said, hoping that it would be all she wore. "And maybe it could be the only thing you have on," he smirked.

"We'll see," she told him as she finished opening the rest of her presents. Altogether, she had a matching set of ruby jewelry including the drop earrings, a tennis bracelet, a choker, and a huge cocktail ring with rubies in the design of a rose.

"Thank you," she smiled as she kissed his cheek. "I love that it matches their birthstone, it's perfect."

"You know I like everything just right for you," he said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she settled into the crook of his neck. "And I told you I'd make up for Mother's Day."

She sighed with contentment, knowing the feeling wouldn't last for long and wanting to revel in it while she could.

**July 13, 2011**

Dr. Falcone talked with them about how to proceed. She made plans for them to see the best pediatrician in Manhattan as well as assuring Blair that she would not go into early menopause. Dr. Falcone told her that she did not remove her ovaries, only her uterus. Because of that, Blair wouldn't go into menopause until she was in her late thirties at the earliest but probably not until she was in her forties.

Blair was even more nervous than Chuck was about bringing the twins home. Instead of the limo, he had an SUV ready for them with two car seats already secured for their new babies. Dorota was with them on the ride home and helped them up to their apartment.

As soon as Chuck wheeled Blair out of the elevator, they saw their parents waiting for them. They also noticed that the twins' bassinets were now in the living room.

"Don't worry about a thing," Lily told Blair. "We can take care of their feedings, you just catch up on your rest. We have your breast milk from the hospital."

It was a whirlwind as Blair found herself whisked away and into bed as everyone congregated with the twins in the living room. Chuck was completely overwhelmed and didn't notice as Rufus made his way down the hall to where Blair was.

He knocked on the door to the master bedroom before slowly opening it. "Are you okay?" he asked as he saw Blair crying.

"I'm trying to go to sleep, go back with everyone," she told him as she wiped her tears away.

"This isn't what you want, is it?" he asked her as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She shook her head and said, "I know I can't do much these next few weeks but I'm their mother. I want them with me."

"I'll be right back," he told her as he stood and smiled, "One minute."

"Don't argue with me, Lil," Rufus told his wife as he motioned to Dan to bring the bassinets back to the master bedroom. "And stay out here. Listen to me for once, okay?"

"What's going on?" Lily asked. "Is Blair alright?"

"She will be once she's with the twins," he said as he carefully took Rose from his wife's arms. "Chuck, take Victor and come with me."

He did but Serena and Nate, along with Harold and Eleanor stood and went to follow him.

"Only Chuck," Rufus told the group. "Blair's had a harrowing few weeks. All she wants is her husband, the twins, and some alone time with them."

"But we want to help," Serena said.

"And you can," Rufus said, "By waiting out here for them to ask for help. Give them some privacy."

Lily acquiesced as they all watched Rufus and Chuck make their way down the hall.

"Thank you," Chuck said. "I should have realized she'd be upset without them, I thought she'd want to rest."

"I know," Rufus told him. "And I'm sure she will, after she holds them."

Blair smiled as she saw them in the doorway and reached for Rose, who was lowered into her arms by Rufus.

"Dan brought back in the bassinets," Rufus told her as he saw her visibly relax now that she had one of the twins in her arms. "And while we'll be in the living room if you need us, we won't come back here unless Chuck comes out for us."

"Enjoy this time," he said with a smile. "It goes by very quickly. If you need anything, just shout."

"Thank you, Rufus," Blair said as the tears streamed down her face, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he told her as he left them and pulled the door closed.

"Are you okay?" Chuck asked as he held Victor to him and lay next to her on the bed. "I didn't realize you were upset, I thought you wanted to rest."

"I do," she said, "But I need them near me, in the same room with me. They just came home."

"Do you want me to send them all away?" he asked with concern. The thought of being alone with Blair on bedrest and him the only one able to get the twins was terrifying but something he would do if that were what she wanted.

"I do need their help," she told him. "But maybe they could take over when I do go to sleep. I know I can't do anything like get them or change them but I can feed them. And I have to pump three times a day so they can be bottle fed."

"You just got home from the hospital," he said. "You don't need to stay awake to prove anything to anyone. They were just fed and changed so they'll be sleeping for the next two hours. Why don't you sleep? I'll get you up when they wake up."

She nodded as she kissed Rose's cheek, "I think that's best."

Chuck got up and put Victor in his bassinet before doing the same with Rose. "Hold on," he said as he kissed his wife's forehead before going back out to the living room.

He let everyone now that he and Blair were going to rest and to thank them for being there but that they were free to leave if they wanted. Everyone decided to stay and Dorota agreed to get them in two hours.

"Everything is taken care of," Chuck said to Blair as he changed and got under the covers with her, carefully sidling up next to her.

"I love you," he told her as he kissed the side of her face. "And don't worry, this is what we've been waiting for."

"It is," she smiled as she turned her head to face him as it hurt too much to move her whole body. "Our little family is now complete. I've never been happier, Chuck."

She kissed his lips, happily deepening it as his hand rested on her cheek and he leaned into her.

**July 16, 2011**

Chuck had her in his arms as he stood between the twins' bassinets. That afternoon was the first time everyone would be there since Blair and the twins were released from the hospital. Taking shifts proved less stressful for the new parents as they weren't overwhelmed with too many people trying to help.

"We made those," Blair smiled as her fingers traced the strong line of his jaw and looked at the twins.

"We did, and we enjoyed every second of it," he said as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

Their intimacy level was tentative day to day as Blair still wasn't feeling like herself. Most of the time she felt like her body was no longer hers because it felt like the twins were constantly breastfeeding but she still wanted Chuck close to her. She was nowhere near ready to make love but enjoyed the feel of his arms around her.

"Hello, dears," Cyrus said with a huge smile on his face as he and Eleanor appeared in the doorway. "Can we bring them into the living room?"

"Please," Blair nodded as he and her mother picked up the twins, "We've been waiting for someone to get here. I didn't want to leave them alone."

They made their way down the hall as the elevator door opened and everyone settled into the living room.

Chuck set Blair down on the loveseat as Lily and Rufus gave her a kiss before Lily took Victor from Eleanor. The Waldorf matriarch sat next to her daughter as the rest of them fussed over the twins, leaving mother and daughter a quite moment to talk.

"How are you, darling?" Eleanor asked as she sat next to Blair.

"I'm okay," Blair told her. "I'm exhausted but so happy."

"You look wonderful," Eleanor said. "How are you and Chuck managing on your own?"

"Chuck's great with them," Blair said with a smile as she watched her husband holding Rose. "He gets up for their night feedings and is so good to me."

"He does love you," Eleanor said as she saw the look exchanged between her daughter and son-in-law. It was one of pure love and happiness. "You're everything to him, and me."

Blair looked at her mother as her eyebrows furrowed. "I haven't told you this nearly enough but I love you with all my heart," Eleanor said as she took Blair's hands in hers. "I don't know what would have happened if you didn't come back to us."

"I'm right here, mom," Blair told her. "I'm a little worse for the wear but nothing I can't handle."

"Chuck's taking good care of you?" Eleanor inquired.

"Yes, I don't know how he does it but the three of us are in very good hands," Blair said.

"Good, good," Eleanor said as she squeezed Blair's hands as she looked over at her son-in-law and granddaughter.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked his stepsister as he looked up from Rose.

"Taking a daddy and daughter photo," she said as she ran her finger against her niece's cheek. "You looked too cute, I couldn't resist."

"Thank you," he told his stepsister. "She is beautiful. You look just your mother," Chuck said softly as he kissed Rose's cheek while Serena captured that moment as well. The blonde perfectly framed it with a close-up of them from over Chuck's shoulder.

"Let me get one of you two with her," Dan said as he walked over to them and Serena handed him the camera.

"Don't touch me," Chuck said as Serena went to put her arm around him. "I mean it, don't touch me."

"Whatever," she told him as she wrapped her arm around his shoulders anyway and rested her other hand on Rose's back, "Now don't you move or you'll upset my niece."

"I really hate you sometimes," Chuck said through clenched teeth before Rose gurgled in his arms and he smiled, just in time for Dan to get their picture. "Now go away," he told her as he held Rose to him and wriggled out of Serena's embrace.

"Give her to me," Blair said as he sat next to her and she reached for her daughter. "Hello, Rose. Do you miss daddy?" she asked as the little girl started to fuss and Chuck leaned over to kiss her cheek. "There he is."

Serena made her way to them with Nate at her side and said, "Chuck and Blair as parents, adorable."

They looked up just after she snapped their photo. "Like I said, adorable," the blonde said as she showed Nate the photo.

"Stand behind the couch and I'll take one of all of you," Eric said to them. "What is it you call yourselves again, something to do with breakfast?"

"The non-judging breakfast club," Blair told him as Nate and Serena stood behind them, "And thank you, Eric." Nate had his hand on Blair's shoulder and Serena wrapped her arms around a very tense Chuck.

"Stop touching me," Chuck said loudly as he shook her off and stood. He sat back down after getting Victor from Lily and said to his stepsister, "Unless you want me to kick you out, don't touch me again."

"Deal with it," Serena said with a smile as she mirrored Nate's stance, "We're family."

"Fine," Chuck said with a smile. "Take the photo, Eric, now."

Eric chuckled as he took the photo. "Leave him alone, Serena," he told his sister. "Let him be."

"Alright, I can see where I'm not wanted," she said dramatically before leaning over Chuck's shoulder to kiss Victor's forehead, giggling as her stepbrother glared at her.

**August 3, 2011**

Dorota was there with Eleanor and Cyrus to watch the twins while Blair and Chuck took a shower. Blair's emotions kept Chuck on his toes since she came home from the hospital. Some days she seemed fine, others she pretended nothing was different, and then there were days like today where she kept trying to push him away.

She was finally off of bedrest but it didn't improve her mood like he thought it would. Things between them were extremely tense because Blair wanted to shower on her own and kept trying to bait Chuck into a fight in the hopes it would keep him from helping her in the shower. The opposite happened, he held on stronger and was getting increasingly more agitated.

"Stop it," Chuck said with irritation as he grabbed her arm to keep her from falling as he stepped into the shower with her. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, deal with it."

"Why?" she exclaimed. "We can't have sex and it's been seven weeks. How much longer can you go without?"

"As long as it takes," he said as he held her arms while she struggled to get out of his grip. "Please, stop pushing me away. I'm not going anywhere."

Blair continued to struggle before she collapsed in his arms, crying hysterically as he held her close. "This isn't fair," she sobbed into his chest. "I shouldn't be feeling like this."

"You can feel however you want," he said soothingly while stroking her hair as the water from the showerhead continued to pour down on them. "Nothing about what happened is fair, I'm sorry. But the only thing I can do for you is to be here, and I need you to let me in."

"I've never needed you as much as I need you now," she sobbed as he guided them to the seat in the shower and pulled her onto his lap. "I'm so scared, but the twins are healthy and safe at home so nothing else should matter."

"We're going to get through this, Blair, you and me," he told her, kissing her temple as his hands ran up and down her arm. "Tell me what bothers you the most."

"I'm twenty and I just had a hysterectomy. I can't have any more children, but you still can," she sobbed into his chest as she pulled her legs up and he held her even tighter.

"Victor and Rose are all I need, or want," Chuck assured her. "And you are the only woman I want my children with. You're my wife and you gave me two beautiful children. Nothing will ever top that, Blair."

"You might change your mind," she sniffled. "As it is, we haven't had sex in weeks. What if we never get back what we had?"

"Blair," he said gently as he held her chin, "You and I are more than sex. We may have started because of it but I can assure you our relationship now does not revolve around sex."

"You say that now, wait until I make you stop right away because it's too painful for me," she told him as she averted her eyes in embarrassment. "I never thought I'd be hesitant about making love with you but nothing about my body feels the way it used to. I don't think I can bear to disappoint you even more."

"Look at me," he said as she slowly looked up at him through her eyelashes. "You could never disappoint me. I understand that you feel differently, but know you can take all the time you need. There's no pressure, I'll do anything you want me to do for you, or to you for that matter," he drawled suggestively as he held her tighter. She smiled slightly and he said, "That's better. I don't think you understand how happy I am just to have you with me. If anything happened and you were gone, I'd be done for."

"Having you alive, and healthy, is more than I can ask for," Chuck told her. "And I hope you'd know by now that I'd never do anything that gave you the least amount of discomfort. We can wait as long as you need to before we're together like that again."

"This is so humiliating," Blair said. "I shouldn't be thinking about anything other than the twins, Rose and Victor are home and healthy. But it really upsets me making love with my husband is something I'm worried about."

"Sweetheart," Chuck said as he pulled her chin up. "Anything you want to do or try is what we'll do. Nothing will change what we have. The next time we make love will be incredible, it always is with us."

"Don't argue with me on this," he added when he saw her ready to protest. "I love you, and as much as I love making love to you, we won't until you are fully cleared and I know it won't be the least bit painful for you."

He was being so sweet with her that she couldn't hold her tears in anymore and they fell down her face as she started to sob against his chest. "Please don't cry," he said as he held her and rubbed her back. "Life is good for us, please don't cry."

"You're so good to me," she cried. "I love you, Chuck, thank you."

He continued stroking her hair as he whispered in her ear, doing whatever he could think of to calm her down. His heart was breaking for her because he didn't know what else to do other than be with her. Chuck knew it would take time and he was going to give her as much as she needed. He was also going to make sure she saw that she and the twins were number one to him, above everything else.

When her breathing was back to normal and he could feel she was relaxed, they stood and finally began to wash up. They didn't talk much but Blair was visibly relaxed when Chuck ran the washcloth over her body as she leaned into him.

"Let me," he said as he took the shampoo from her and turned her around as he gently massaged her scalp. She let out an involuntary moan as his fingers ran through her hair and the water rinsed out the shampoo.

They finished showering with light touches and chaste kissing, intimate enough to reinforce their closeness without any pressure for more at the moment.

"How do you feel?" Chuck asked as he buttoned up his shirt and looked at her.

"Better," she told him with a smile as she tied the sash of her dress. "Much better. And I'm glad we talked, I feel so off these days."

"Is there anything I can get for you?" he asked as he left the top two buttons of his shirt undone.

"Yes," she said as she took his hand, "Rose and Victor. Do you miss them, too?"

He nodded as he opened the door and they made their way to where they could hear the twins cooing and being fussed over.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**Blair continues to struggle in the next chapter but everyone is there to support her and Chuck as they deal with everything that's happened. We'll see them in more intimate situations as Chuck continues to assure his wife that he will always love and want her while making sure that nothing they do causes her discomfort. Expect some intense foreplay in the next chapter as Blair gets more comfortable with her body. **_

_**I don't know about you, but I love when Chuck steps up and takes care of Blair. Don't get me wrong, I love an independent Blair and plan on bringing her back shortly, but I do enjoy sweet and attentive Chuck because I really think he has it in him. That and his wife is going through a huge crisis and there's not much more he can do other than support her. Thoughts? **_

_**So, the next chapter will include family bonding with the twins, intimate moments between Chuck and Blair, talk of what the future holds for them, and their plans for the rest of the summer. Anything in particular you'd like to read? Let me know =D **_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before the new ones are posted. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your continued support of this story! With season five starting soon, I'm apprehensive about where Chair's saga will go with the new writers. Hopefully it won't be as depressing as season four but I'm not too optimistic =/ I watched the promo for season five and the only part I liked was how hot Ed Westwick looked in that leather jacket with his hair all disheveled. How is it that he keeps getting hotter and hotter? Love it!

I want to say thank you to Svenjen for pointing out that Blair would not go into early menopause. I've revised chapter 19 to reflect this and will address it accordingly in this chapter. Thanks!

The latest chapters of _The Way We Were_ and _Beauty and the Beast_ have been updated. I also posted a new story, _Could it Be_. It's my take on what happened after 4x22 if Blair were pregnant with Chuck's baby. I hope you check it out and leave a review =)

SoonerThanLater – Thank you! So happy you enjoyed the last chapter. There are more B and C parenting moments and I look forward to reading your thoughts.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! There are more parenting moments for Chuck and Blair as well as their relationship strengthening. In regards to season five, I don't think Blair's wedding to Louis will actually happen. However, based on the preview I saw it seems like Chuck has reverted back to his old ways of sleeping around as well as becoming somewhat of an adrenaline junkie. I still hope for Chair as endgame but I don't think the writers will allow for that until the end of the series. But I'll watch with one eye closed and wish for the best. I saw some stills from shooting and Chair seems happy but you never know with this show =/ As always, looking forward to reading your next review.

Pty – Thanks so much! I love Rufus and feel he is so underutilized on the show. Looking forward to what you think of Blair and Chuck's interaction in this chapter. OMG, season five is almost here! They better not have a weird Dan-Blair-Chuck love triangle because I can't handle that. I so want Chair to have some happiness but am braced for disappointment. Looking forward to more spoilers and your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! Don't you just love when Chuck is patient and gentle with Blair? I know I do =*) Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

MissTink1987 – Thanks! I want my own Chuck Bass as well. He may get even more lovable in this chapter as you see how he is with the twins. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

GGfan73104 – Thank you! More glimpses on the NJBC and Blair and Chuck dealing with all the changes in their lives. Can't wait what you think of this chapter.

Melissa – Thanks! Chuck and Blair have gone through a lot and have "lost their mojo" in a sense. It comes back in this chapter and you'll see that Chuck and Serena scene you were expecting. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! And I do know what you mean, LOL ;) Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thanks! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thank you so much! So happy to hear you found the chapters realistic, I really think Chuck and Blair would make amazing parents. Can't wait for them to finally get back together, fingers crossed! Can't wait to read your review on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! I love Chuck taking care of Blair, it's nice to see him being the strong one for her. Looking forward to reading your thoughts on this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks so much! Your information on hysterectomies was very helpful, I revised chapter 19 to reflect what you told me. The following chapters will continue to explore Chair's relationship as they navigate through this new stage of their lives. As for the sex, there will be lots in their future ;) Can't wait to read what you think of this chapter (and the smut).

Curious Blonde – Thanks! Let me know what you think of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**August 5, 2011**

"How are you feeling, Blair?" Dr. Falcone asked at their last appointment together. She already did the physical examination and was now sitting down with Blair and Chuck. "Any physical pain?"

"I still have some pain in my abdomen from the c-section but it's dull now and fleeting, usually only lasting a few moments," Blair told her.

"Have you taken any of the pain meds I prescribed?" the doctor inquired.

"No," Blair said. "I want to breastfeed the twins and won't be able to if I take anything. I can handle the pain."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he hated to see her in pain but bit his tongue instead of saying anything.

Dr. Falcone nodded before stating, "We don't need to discuss birth control options."

"That we don't," Blair said quietly as she looked at her hands.

"A little sensitivity would be nice," Chuck snapped as he took his wife's hand and glared at the doctor. He tiptoed around the subject and would be damned if the doctor opened that can of worms for them again.

"My apologies," she said quickly.

"It's fine," Blair said as she looked at Chuck. "You did what had to be done. The twins are healthy, I'm healing, and early menopause is not in my future. Besides, never having to worry about birth control has its advantages. Do we still have to wait until the six-week mark before we make love again?"

"Yes, that is recommended," the doctor said. "And it may be painful at first because your body is still adjusting to the new hormone level. But it's nothing to worry about, just take your time and don't rush it."

"We know," Chuck said as he squeezed Blair's hand.

"Have you felt any breast tenderness or soreness related to breastfeeding?" Dr. Falcone asked.

"No, my milk keeps coming in," Blair said. "The only thing I'm worried about is that Victor still has trouble latching on. He's fine once I coax him on, but he can't do it on his own like Rose can."

"Does he have any trouble drinking from a bottle?" the doctor asked as she noted this on Blair's chart.

"None," Blair told her.

"Then I wouldn't be too concerned," she said. "As long as he's eating, everything is good."

Their appointment wound down and Dr. Falcone gave them the information for Blair's new OBGYN as well as transferring Blair's records to the twins' new pediatrician. Once all of their questions were answered, they said their goodbyes and made their way outside.

"I miss my babies," Blair said as she nestled into Chuck's side once they were inside the limo. "We should have brought them with us."

"They're fine with your parents and Dorota," Chuck told her. "Besides, I don't think we could have pried them away from Cyrus and Roman."

"But when they're over, we never get to hold them," she lamented. "We're their parents."

"I can kick them out when we get home," Chuck said with a smirk. "Or we could take advantage of them being there and have a long shower.

"Just to shower or to do more?" she asked as her hand began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Whatever you want," he told her.

"I want you, so much," she said softly against his chest. "But I don't know if you want me like that anymore."

"Of course I want you like that," he told her as he gave her a gentle squeeze. "Tell me what's wrong." He had a feeling she was afraid of how he'd act. All the pregnancy books discussed how men usually grow impatient after the baby is born and Chuck didn't want to be the man who pressured his wife and made her the least bit uncomfortable.

"I'm afraid it won't feel the same," she told him as she still didn't make eye contact with him. "We had such an amazing sex life, I don't want to lose that."

"We won't," he assured her as his fingers went under her chin to look in her eyes.

"But you haven't once tried to initiate sex with me since the twins were born," she said. "We shower together but it never turns into anything more than kissing and light touches. What should I think of that?"

"It's not because I don't want you," he said. "I don't want you to feel pressure from me if you aren't ready."

"So the thought of making love with me isn't disgusting?" she asked.

"The thought of making love to you is completely turning me on," he drawled in her ear as he nibbled on her earlobe and pulled her onto his lap. "Can't you feel that?"

She nodded, "You still have to show me how well you can latch on."

"I do," he said suggestively.

"Tonight?" she asked. "When it's just us and the twins are sleeping?"

"It's a date," he smirked as he kissed her lips.

"I love you," she told him as her hands held his face and she kissed him deeply.

**XOXO**

While Chuck and Blair didn't kick out her parents when they got home, they were counting down the minutes until they were alone. Cyrus and Roman offered to feed and change them before they went down for the night but the new parents wanted to do that themselves.

Blair got changed before she started nursing and was sitting with Victor cradled against her.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" Chuck asked as he held Rose to him while Blair nursed Victor.

"Well," she said as she looked at him, "He still has trouble latching on and it's worrying me. Rose had no trouble, not even at first."

"Maybe he's not a breast man," Chuck told her with a smirk.

"Chuck," Blair exclaimed, "Don't talk about our son like that."

"He's a Bass, I can't think of another reason. You know it's the first thing I go for when I get you naked," he said with lust in his eyes as she tried to hide her smirk. "And I do believe I'm going to show you soon."

"You are," she told him as Victor unlatched from her. "Give Rose to me," she said as they very awkwardly and extremely carefully traded babies. "I think this will always be nerve-wracking."

"We'll be experts in no time at all," Chuck said as he held Victor against his shoulder as he gently patted his son's back.

"You need to be gentle with women," he told his son. "Only get rough when you know they like it that way, like I know mommy does from time to time."

"Chuck," Blair chastised, "Do not fill our son's head with thoughts like that. He will be a perfect gentleman."

"Wasn't I?" he asked as he raised his eyebrows at her.

"You could be, but we all know how randy you really are," she smirked. "I want our son to respect women from the start."

"And he will," he told her as Victor burped onto his shoulder and squealed. "You feel better now, don't you?"

Victor cooed happily as Chuck lifted him above his head, kissing his face each time he brought him down.

"Seeing you with our children makes me love you even more," Blair said as Rose unlatched from her and she brought the little girl to burp on her shoulder. "Can you believe this is our life?"

"It's good, right?" he smiled as he sat next to her, the both of them cradling the twins to them.

"It's surreal," she said. "I wish we could freeze this moment forever. Everything right now is perfect."

"You just have to get used to it," he said, "Because our life is perfect."

Blair laughed at that, causing Rose to fuss. She settled down as Blair rubbed her back and she and Chuck sat in comfortable silence before it was time to change them and get them ready for bed.

"Did you ever think we'd be the type to change diapers?" Chuck asked her as they changed the twins at the matching changing tables in the nursery.

"Sometimes," she told him as she looked over at him as she secured the diaper on Rose and started to put her clothes back on.

Chuck tilted his head as she continued, "I never wanted to be like my mother. I knew that when I had children, I would be there for them, for everything. Dorota raised me, not Eleanor. While we have help, you and I are with them most of the time, they know us, and we know them."

"We do know them," he said as he picked Victor up and settled the little boy against his shoulder. "I finally figured out what each of their cries mean. Who knew that would make me so happy?"

"What cries?" Blair asked with a laugh. "If they make any sound at all you're at their side in an instant."

"I don't want them upset," he told her. "And they're still in our room. You get up, too."

"I do," she smiled. "They really good, we got so lucky with our babies."

"We did," he said to her. "Then again, they want for nothing."

"You're an amazing father, Chuck," Blair told him with love in her eyes. "You take such good care of us."

"I try," he smirked as he stood up with Victor, "And succeed."

"That you do," she said as she lifted Rose into her arms. "I think they're ready to go to sleep."

"They are," he drawled as he and Blair walked down the hall to the master bedroom and settled the twins in their bassinets.

"And now," he drawled as he drew her to him, "To take care of you."

His hand pulled the tie to her robe and he pushed it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. "God, you're beautiful," he breathed as he took in the sight of her in just her underwear. Her c-section scar was hidden by the bikini briefs she had on and she was glad for that, it still made her self-conscious.

Blair blushed as she started to unbutton his shirt, "You're overdressed."

"Let's fix that then," he smirked as his hands went to his belt.

Only in his boxers, he laid her on the bed and lowered himself to her as he went to remove her underwear.

"No, leave it on," she said in a panic as her hands pulled his up, "Please."

"Okay," he told her with a smile, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she said, not wanting to tell him how self-conscious she felt about her scar. "We can't do anything yet and I'd rather not tempt it."

"Fine with me, love," he smiled as he held the side of her face and kissed her. "How does this feel?" he asked, his lips on her neck.

"Amazing," she moaned as she arched up to him.

He kissed his way to the other side of her neck, down to her clavicle, Blair writhing underneath him as his lips attacked her skin while his hands roamed along her body.

"I've missed this," she sighed as her hands ran through his hair to bring his lips closer to her.

She felt him smirk as his tongue gently swirled around her nipple. His fingers were massaging her other breast when his lips wrapped around her nipple and he sucked on it. Because she was breastfeeding the twins, milk came out as he continued to suck.

"Did you just drink my breast milk?" she asked with surprise as his tongue darted in and out.

"I think I did. Sorry?" he told her, confusion written across his face as he pulled back.

Blair started to laugh, "It's okay, I actually tried it the other day when I was pumping it."

"I prefer to taste it this way," he smirked as he captured her nipple once more and gently sucked on it. "This actually tastes pretty good."

"You're so turning me on right now," she moaned. "How wrong is that?"

"Not wrong at all," he told her, kissing between the valley of her breasts back up to her face. "I love you," he whispered in her ear.

She groaned as she arched up to him, "This isn't fair. I really want you inside me."

"Soon, love," he told her as his hand rested on her hip. "Your body still needs time to heal. As much as I want to, your health is what's important to me."

"You need to stop saying things like that," she whimpered while writhing at his touches.

"Why?" he asked as his eyebrows knit together.

"Because it's only turning me on more," she told him as she bucked up.

"There are other things we can do," he said as he kissed along her clavicle.

"Like what?" she moaned as her arms wrapped around him and held onto his shoulders.

"Kissing, to start with," he told her as he nibbled on her ear.

Blair pulled him to her and captured his lips with hers, moaning as his tongue slipped into her mouth.

They were getting lost in each other when they heard Rose cry out. They froze and Chuck pulled back from his wife, "Stay, I'll check on her."

Blair lay in bed, watching her husband reach for a burp cloth before bringing their daughter to his shoulder. She couldn't hear what he was saying but between his cooing and rubbing her back, Rose was at ease once more. Kissing her forehead, Chuck set her down in the bassinet before making his way back to bed.

"Is she okay?" she asked when Chuck crawled next to her.

"She needed to burp, she's good now," he smiled. "Where were we?" he asked as he quirked his eyebrows.

"Right about here," Blair told him as her hand rested on the back of his neck and she kissed him deeply.

**August 11, 2011**

"How do you feel, B?" Serena asked as she held Rose, cooing to the little girl.

"Fine," Blair told her as she winced when she went to sit up. The pain was mostly gone but she still felt it when she would twist or move the wrong way.

"And thank you, S," Blair said. "The baby shower was definitely unexpected."

"Well," Serena started, "I was planning it for the second week of July, but."

"I went into early labor," Blair stated. "It was a nice surprise, thank you."

"You have no idea how hard it was to keep it a surprise from the both of you," Serena said. "And getting the two of you to come down to mom's apartment with the twins was not easy."

"We like it just the four of us," Chuck told her, sensing that Blair didn't want to talk about it.

"We've noticed," Nate smiled. "How are you two doing, by the way?" Nate asked as he observed Blair curled up in the corner of the couch while Chuck sat next to him with Victor in his arms.

"We're fine," Blair said as she and Chuck briefly looked at each other. "A little tired, but fine."

Victor gurgled and reached for Nate. "May I?" he asked as Chuck nodded and Nate carefully took his godson in his arms.

Chuck took that opportunity to stand up and made his way over to his wife. He smiled before sitting down and pulling her on his lap.

"I love you," Blair said quietly as she looked up at him. She kissed his cheek before resting against his chest.

"You two are good?" Serena asked as Chuck's arms snaked around his wife and Blair rested her hands on his.

"Absolutely," Chuck told her, "More than good. How are you and Cabbage Patch?"

"Dan and I are great," Serena told her stepbrother as she narrowed her eyes. "Thank you for asking."

"And you and Melanie, Nate?" Blair asked, wanting to stop whatever tense conversation was about to start between her husband and her best friend. "Have seen her lately?"

"I saw her last night, we're good," Nate told them with a smile.

"And?" Chuck asked with a smirk. "I want details."

"Things are good, but I don't want to jinx it so stop talking about her," Nate said, looking down at Victor.

"Nate's in love," Serena giggled as she rocked Rose back and forth, causing the little girl to gurgle gleefully. "You have some competition, Rosie."

"She does not," Nate said as he stood up to sit next to Serena. "You're my number one girl, Rosie, don't you forget it."

"I see what you mean," Chuck said to Blair as he observed their friends happily holding the twins. "Let's kick them out."

"Stop," Blair said playfully as she leaned up to kiss his neck, "They'll be gone soon enough and it will just be the four of us then."

"So," Nate grinned as he and Serena shared a look when they stopped fussing over the twins, "When are we going to babysit for you two?"

"You're not," Chuck said as he pulled back from Blair. "Why are you asking?"

"Well, it's been a while and we want you to know when you want some alone time, we're here to watch Rose and Victor," Nate told them.

"You two are aware that we've been together since we became parents, right?" Chuck questioned with a smirk as he kissed Blair's neck.

"With the twins in the room?" Serena asked with shock.

Chuck smirked as Blair blushed and squeezed his hands. "It's not like they know what we're doing," he told them. "Besides, they're asleep."

"Don't look so scandalized, you two," Blair said. "This is how we are. But our children are always taken care of first. We're good parents."

"I don't think S was insinuating you aren't," Nate told her as he glared at the blonde. "All we meant was that when you don't want to worry about anything but each other, we're here and more than happy to watch our godchildren."

"We'll keep that in mind," Blair said as Chuck continued kissing her neck.

"Really," Serena said as she stared at them, "We see you."

"That means nothing, sis," Chuck smirked as Blair gasped as he gently bit the spot behind her ear.

"I liked it better when you were more standoffish," Serena pouted as she started cooing to Rose, doing her best to ignore her best friends.

"That was only towards you, I'm never standoffish with Blair," he told her as he squeezed his wife's waist. "Still want a hug?"

"Ugh," Serena shuddered, "Now I remember why I used to stay away from you."

Chuck winked at her and blew her an air kiss as Nate and Blair laughed.

**August 16, 2011**

"Are you still awake?" Blair whispered in her husband's ear as she sidled up behind him. Her arm wrapped around him and her fingers were playing with his chest hair.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily as he turned his head to her.

She kissed his neck and said, "Very okay. I want you."

Her hand slid down his chest and slipped under his waistband as she continued to kiss his neck. Wide-awake now, he rolled over to face her.

"Just because we can't do anything yet doesn't mean I can't do things to you," she purred as her hands pulled down his pajama bottoms and boxers before straddling his waist.

"You don't have to do this," he told her as she began to unbutton his shirt while he pushed himself up to rest against the headboard. "I'm okay waiting."

"I want to. You've been so attentive with me, let me cater to your needs now," she told him as she held his face and kissed him deeply as she pressed her body against his.

Kissing her way down his bare chest, her lips slowed as they got closer to his hips. He groaned as she slowly kissed her way down his hipbone while her fingers stroked his length. "Blair," he moaned as she ran her tongue down his shaft.

"How does that feel?" she teased as her hand wrapped around the base of him while she took the tip of him into her mouth.

Chuck couldn't form any words as he took in the sight of her pleasuring him. All he could do was moan and call out her name as he leaned back against the pillows with the perfect view of her going down on him. It wasn't often she did this but it was blissful the times she did.

He could hear and feel her humming around him as he felt himself getting closer to the edge. She tortured him by grazing her teeth along his shaft as her fingers circled the base of him. The feel of her mouth around him coupled with her other hand teasingly making its way up his thigh brought him closer to release. Chuck hissed when she cupped his manhood and gently squeezed.

"Blair," he breathed in an effort to warn her that he couldn't hold off his release anymore. He could feel her smirk as she took him in more when he felt himself explode in her mouth. She swallowed his release while slowly drawing back from him and giving him another squeeze.

Her tongue swirled around his tip before she gently sucked on his spent member and gave him one more squeeze, kissing her way back up to his neck.

"Was that good for you, too?" she whispered in his ear as her hands ran through his hair.

"You're amazing," he rasped as he flipped her underneath him, "Just wait until we have no more restrictions. I'll have you screaming my name in pleasure for hours."

"Promise?" she asked as he captured her lips.

"Or I could have you writhing underneath me now," he told her when he pulled back and quirked his eyebrows at her. His hands went to the hem of her nightgown, slowly pulling it over her head as she arched up to him.

Chuck's hands were on her hips as he looked at her. She nodded as he pulled down her underwear and couldn't help but stare at his wife's beautiful body.

"Stop it," she said quietly as she covered her c-section scar with her hands, "You're making me blush."

"You are beautiful," he told her as he took her hands in his, "Every inch of you."

"I need to find a plastic surgeon to fix my scar," she said as she looked away from him.

"If that's what you want," he said as he urged her chin up with his hand. "But you don't need it."

"It doesn't bother you?" she asked.

"Not one bit," Chuck told her sincerely as he delicately peppered her scar with kisses before kissing his way down her hip. "I love everything about your body. And this," he said as his lips made their way back to her scar, "Is from our children. I love you even more for bringing them into this world safely."

"I don't know what I would have done if you didn't make it back to me," he said softly when he kissed his way back up to her neck and was face to face with her once more.

"You never need to worry about that again," she told him as she held his face with both her hands. As devastating as the idea of never being able to have more children was, knowing that Chuck didn't have to worry about losing her again during childbirth made it easier. "I'm not going anywhere."

Blair leaned in and kissed him, his arms winding around her as she tangled their legs together. They got lost in each other as they continued kissing, caressing every inch of skin they could reach.

"Please go easy with me," she asked as the vulnerability shone in her eyes and she felt his hardness pressed against her side.

"Always," he smiled as he kissed the side of her face, "How does this feel?"

She gasped as his lips slowly made their way down her neck, gently sucking the spot on her clavicle that drove her wild.

"Chuck," she moaned softly as he kissed his way down her body, reveling the taste of her skin on his lips.

"I love you," he breathed against her as his fingers massaged her thighs, pushing them apart as he kissed his way up to her center.

He could feel she was still tense so he gently kissed around her core, licking as he went. "Don't worry, love," Chuck assured his wife, "I'll be gentle."

She was beginning to relax as he saw her sweet spot swelling. His tongue flicked over it, causing her to inhale sharply and buck up to him.

"Chuck," she moaned, completely forgetting any self-doubt and wanting nothing more than her husband to pleasure her. "Why are you teasing me?"

"Do you know how long I've been waiting to do this?" he asked as she felt him smirk against her. "The last time I went down on you was the morning of Saints and Sinners."

"This is something you like to do?" she gasped as his lips circled her sweet spot and gently sucked on it. Her hands ran through his hair to bring him even closer to her.

"Tasting you and having you scream my name in pleasure?" he asked as he pulled back. "Oh, yes."

"Then get to work," she ordered with a gasp as his tongue teased her with quick flicks. "Because I forgot how incredible this feels."

"Nothing like a little pressure, Bass," he said, happy that their smutty banter was still in tact after everything they'd gone through in the past few months.

"I know you can take it," she moaned as he held her hips tighter and his tongue delved deeper into her folds. Blair bit back a scream as he ran his tongue up her center, which was getting wetter, and she was bucking frantically up at him.

He could feel her orgasm intensifying as she spasmed around his mouth. His mouth continued pleasuring her as she let out a strangled scream, shuddering against him with her release.

"Do you hear that?" she asked with a smile when he was next to her after kissing his way up her body.

"No," Chuck said with concern as he looked over at the twins, "Do you think they're okay?"

"They're still sleeping," she told him. "We didn't wake them up."

"Hold on," he said as he stood up and walked over to their bassinets. Victor and Rose were indeed sleeping like angels. Chuck breathed a sigh of relief as he saw their little mouths opening slightly as their chests moved up and down with each breath they took.

"Our kids are sound sleepers," he smiled. "Which is good, considering who their parents are."

"Come back to bed," Blair said as she reached for him. "I need you."

"I'm right here," he told her as he lay next to her, pressed against her side.

"Make love to me, Chuck," she requested as she arched up to him, "Please."

They were a day away from the six-week mark and while Chuck was hesitant, he could see the trepidation in his wife's eyes over her request. He didn't want her to think he didn't want her so he nodded as he slowly started to enter her.

Not even halfway inside of her, he could see her eyes squeeze shut in pain. As much as he ached to enter her completely, he wouldn't if it caused her pain. He slowly withdrew from her as she started to cry.

"Shh, it's okay," he said soothingly as he pulled her to him and held her tight. "We can try another time, this is nothing to worry about."

He was stroking her hair when she said, "This isn't okay, Chuck. I want to make love with you, I should be able to."

She was still crying when he told her, "We had fun tonight. I'm perfectly okay with waiting a little longer."

"Why are you so good to me?" she asked quietly, afraid he would be put off at how needy she was acting.

"Because I love you," he said as he rubbed circles on her lower back. "You gave me more than I ever knew I wanted, Blair."

"I can't help thinking we wouldn't be here if I didn't get pregnant," she said sadly. "Our relationship was so messed up, I don't know if we would found our way back to each other."

"We were already on our way, remember?" he reminded her. "You agreed to try again with me. There was no way I'd go back to life without you in it."

"How much longer will you continue to be so patient with me?" Blair asked as her tears escaped. "We have two children to care for, so much responsibility waiting on us when we go back to work and school next year, and my emotions are all over the place."

"I love you," he said. "And we are going to get through this together, the four of us. It may get difficult at points but when has that stopped us. We've always been drawn to each other, nothing will pull me away from you again."

"I can't lose you," she cried.

"And you won't," he said. "I can't guarantee we won't fight but I can promise that you and our children will always come first. Nothing is more important than us, Blair, nothing."

"Bass Industries," she said quietly.

"Is important as it's what Bart created," he told her. "But it doesn't come before my family. Bart let it and he was bitter and lonely most of the time. I have you, Rose, and Victor, and you all are so much better than some company."

"Thank you," she said quietly as she kissed his chest.

"It's my pleasure," he said as he stroked her hair. "Our family means the world to me, nothing will come between us."

"I do know that," she told him as she took a deep breath. "But it helps that you keep telling me."

"Always," he smiled, kissing the top of her head.

"I love you, Chuck," she said as her hand held his side and they drifted to sleep.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**So, the smut is back =*) What do you think of Blair's emotions and how Chuck is with her? **_

_**The next chapter will be even smuttier – they finally make love again and then they go out to the Hamptons to celebrate the end of summer as well as relive their honeymoon. Expect to see some surprise appearances ;) **_

_**What would you like to read more of? We'll see how Blair and Chuck are with the twins as they celebrate their major milestones – rolling over, crawling, talking. Let me know as your ideas always inspire me!**_

_**I also want to remind you that I revised chapter 19 to reflect that Blair will not be going into early menopause so you may want to reread it =p**_

_**I've also updated the poll on my profile page and would love if you voted as I'm trying to figure out what my next rotation of stories will be. But don't worry, I'm nowhere near done with my current stories, it will be a while before the new ones are posted. Thanks in advance!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the continued support! I love reading all your reviews and seeing the number of favorites and alerts increase =D

So, I hated 5x01 and didn't watch 5x02 until the day after online. I'll probably watch 5x03 online the day after as I'm starting to get invested again but can't bring myself to watch it live because I feel the need to cover my eyes and ears when I see where the writers are going.

I do like that Chuck recognizes he has a problem, however, paying people to kick the sh*t out of him isn't the best idea. I also love how Dan is helping Chuck as well as being there for Blair. She's really in need of a friend and it's great that she has him. With Dan not a possible baby daddy, I'm hoping the baby is Chuck's. I doubt she and Chuck used protection that night of the bar mitzvah and I'd hope Louis did when they were together all summer. The thought of Blair having a child with Louis makes me cringe.

I think the prince is a great man but I don't think Blair loves him the same way she loves Chuck. Wanting to be a real-life princess isn't a reason to marry a man you aren't completely in love with. Besides, the first thing she asked Dan was about how Chuck was. Fingers crossed that she's pregnant with a baby Bass! I should have known that I couldn't stay away from Gossip Girl for long, even with the train wrecks that were the S3 and S4 finales, I'm still shipping Chair.

When Dan told Blair how Chuck was broken from losing her and she told him it wasn't because Chuck was the one who told her to marry Louis is exactly why I wrote _Could it Be_. If Chuck just told Blair in 4x22 that he loved her and was willing to do whatever he needed to do to be with her, they would both be happy. But no, heaven forbid either of them do the practical thing. The next chapter of that story will be up soon, if you read it, please review to let me know what you think of it. I'm not sure where to go with it and could use all the feedback I can get.

_The Way We Were_ has been updated and a new chapter of _Beauty and the Beast_ will be up within the week. This show really needs to get its act together or I'm completely retreating into my fanfiction bubble again. Anyway, my rant is now off my chest and you know my feelings on this season. What do you think? Can you keep me updated in your reviews? Thanks =)

SoonerThanLater – Thank you! You can always watch the clips on YouTube within hours of the Monday episode, that's what I do ;) There are more NJBC moments in this chapter as well as more Victor and Rose cuteness. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks! I love domestic Chair and am happy that you do too. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Chuck definitely keeps getting hotter =*) And Chair must be endgame, it must! I do have some fun with the blondes in this chapter and can't wait to read what you want to see next. As always, looking forward to your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you! We see a frustrated Chuck, but more with himself than with Blair if you get what I'm saying. And it's good that he can talk with Nate, he needs some guy time. Looking forward to what your think of this chapter.

Svenjen – Thanks! So happy you liked the smut, there's a lot more in this chapter. As for the pain Blair felt at the end of the last chapter, I took artistic liberties with that because it fit with where I was going in this chapter. Hope you understand why. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! With the show going in its current direction, this story is pulling me through what I know will be a crazy/heartbreaking/catastrophic pregnancy for Blair. At least there's fanfiction ;) Looking forward to your review of this chapter and hopefully you have some spoilers that point to that Chair reconciliation we all want to watch.

MissTink1987 – Thanks! Romance and smut, two of my favorite things =p Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thank you! We both seem to like when Chuck is the strong one for Blair. She's been through a lot in this story and I love having Chuck be there for her unconditionally. Now if only we could see that on the show… Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Countessplaten – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Skyec20 – Thank you! So happy to read you love this story, happy Chair is how it should always be. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Joy – 400th review! Thank you so much! Domestic Chair bliss is my favorite and I hope to see it on the show at some point. Can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**August 20, 2011**

"They very good with babies," Dorota said proudly. "I mostly help with keeping apartment clean and take photos, they take care of Victor and Rose."

"You were right, Lily," Blair told her mother-in-law. "We don't want to put them down."

"I think she'd agree, love," Chuck smirked as Blair snuggled closer into him while Lily and Cyrus cradled the twins to them.

Lily had Victor in her arms and was generally fussing over her grandson. "You are so handsome," she cooed as she looked over at Rose in Cyrus' arms, "And you, my little angel, are beautiful."

"That you are, dear," Cyrus smiled as he rocked his granddaughter back and forth in his arms, "So very beautiful."

"I daresay they're starting to recognize us," Eleanor stated as Rose looked up when she heard her grandmother's voice. "They get more beautiful every day."

"It will only be a matter of time before Rose and Victor are smirking back at us," Rufus grinned as he tickled Victor's chest, the little boy smiling.

"Hopefully that's all they get from me," Chuck said nervously, the thought of either one of his children turning into how he used to be was terrifying to him.

"That and your devotion to their mother," Eleanor told him with a pointed look at the way he was holding Blair.

Chuck smiled as Blair kissed his cheek. His wife was everything to him and he loved that it was evident to other people.

"At least they look just like Blair," Chuck smiled as he kissed the side of her head.

"But they have your lips," Blair added as she tucked her feet under her and nuzzled into him more.

"Charles, everything is set for the bookings to open at the end of the month," Lily said, remembering that she wanted to tell him that before she left.

"Are you still working?" Cyrus asked him.

"No," Chuck told them, "But Lily keeps me updated. Blair and I are looking forward to the grand opening at the end of October. I have nothing more to do with it than show up."

"You have more important things to take care of," Rufus said as he looked at the twins. "Have you found it difficult not working?"

"Not at all," Chuck said, "Being home with the twins and Blair keep me occupied. And I know Bass Industries is in good hands with Lily overseeing things."

Their visitors stayed a few more hours discussing the twins, Bass Industries, how well the young parents were handling two infants before leaving. As much as Blair and Chuck loved their family, they cherished the time they had alone with their children.

"You sure you okay when I go?" Dorota asked.

"Yes," Blair told her as she took her arm and led her to the elevator. "Go home to Vanya and Ana. We'll see you all tomorrow."

"Alright, Miss Blair," Dorota said. "But you need me, you call."

"Chuck and I can handle this," Blair said. "We've done it before."

Dorota's eyes narrowed as she stepped into the elevator. "Have a great night," Blair smiled as the door closed and she turned to walk to the master bedroom where Chuck was with the twins.

He was already in his pajamas and standing between the twins' bassinets when Blair walked in.

"Finally alone again," she told him as she kissed his cheek before leaning over to kiss Victor and Rose on the forehead. "Give me a minute to change."

He nodded as he watched her untie her dress and let it drop to the floor as she walked into the closet. She emerged moments later pulling her robe around her and tying it.

"Hi, Rose," she cooed as she reached for her daughter. "Mommy's got you."

Chuck smiled as he reached for Victor and they settled against the headboard.

"Just the four of us," Blair said as she and her husband lay in bed propped up against the headboard with the twins in their arms, sound asleep. "I like our little family time."

"Have you decided what you want to do about the _Times_?" Chuck asked. As soon as word got out that Blair went into early labor and the twins were born healthy, every media outlet wanted the privilege of having the first photo spread of the young family.

"I don't think I want to," she told him as she rocked Rose gently in her arms. "It was one thing when it was only us in the photos but I really want to shelter them from as much as I can. Why, did you want to do it?"

"I love showing them off," he smiled. "We haven't released any photos of them yet but I want everyone to see how beautiful they are. With their christening tomorrow, I'm sure photos of them will surface then. Don't you think it's best if we get a say in what they print?"

"I guess," she said. "But it feels wrong allowing their photo to be published, I've been thinking we should maintain more of a private persona from now on. So much is already out there about us that I'd like to disappear into the woodwork for a while."

"That's never going to happen, love," he smirked. "We're Basses, people will always want to know about us. And they're going to write about us regardless."

"Alright," Blair conceded, "Can you call the reporter later? I don't feel like dealing with her if I don't have to."

"I'll make the call when we put them down," he said. "And thank you. I want people to see how happy I am with our family, quiet the rumors. I know it shouldn't bother me but people still see me as the debauched teenager I used to be. That's not who I am anymore and I want that acknowledged. First and foremost I'm a father to Rose and Victor with eyes only for their beautiful mother. After that I run my own business, quite successfully I might add. I want responsible to replace reckless when people think of me."

"People will see that if they haven't already," she told him with a smile as she leaned into him. "The more they see us together, the more obvious it will be. It's just that with so much out there about us already, I'm afraid what Rose and Victor will think of us when they found out how we were."

"You're afraid?" he asked. "I was horrid, I don't want Victor to be anything like how I was in high school. And I sure don't want Rose with anyone like that."

"You always had a good heart, though," Blair said with a small smile. "You hid it well but you were always there when I needed you."

"That's different," he said, "You were always different to me."

"How so?" she asked.

"You were my best friend, you still are," he told her. "We always understood each other more than Nate and Serena ever could. Even back then we could communicate without words, a look was all that was needed to understand the other."

"I'm so happy with where we are," she said. "None of this was planned but everything about our lives is so perfect. Did you ever think it was possible to be so happy?"

"With you? Always," he smirked. "You and I were made for each other. Rose and Victor are proof of that. I fall more in love with them every day."

"You're such a good father," Blair said as Chuck softly kissed Victor's forehead. "And that is so sexy to me."

**August 21, 2011**

Chuck was completely overwhelmed during the church service for the twins' christening. Religion always made him uneasy and standing in a house of worship made him uncomfortable. He couldn't help but smile though at everyone around them. Nate and Serena were bubbling over with excitement as they held the twins, Dan and Eric standing next to them fussing over Rose and Victor.

Eleanor made the dressing gowns for the twins and the front pew held all the beaming grandparents. The ceremony was beautiful and Blair was so happy to show off the twins with her husband at her side. The reporter from the _Times_ stopped by their apartment before to get statements from Blair and Chuck and the photographer got photos of them at the church. After a whirlwind of greeting everyone afterwards, the young couple said their goodbyes and retreated back into their little world.

"You were so good, my little angels," Blair cooed to the twins when she and Chuck were back in the SUV with the twins. "And you look so beautiful."

"You all look beautiful," he told her as he looked at her with lust. She wore a sleeveless burgundy sheath dress that hugged her curves in all the right places but remained elegant and timeless. Her hair was pinned up leaving her neck exposed, just the way he liked it.

"What did you think of it?" she asked her husband. "I know it wasn't what you wanted but thank you."

"I'm glad we had them christened," he told her. "You were, I was, and now they are."

"Can you ask Arthur to take the long way home?" she asked. "I want some time just the four of us before everyone is around us again."

"The long way home it is, Mrs. Bass," Arthur said as he made eye contact with her in the rearview mirror.

"Thank you," she told him with a smile. "We really need to give him a raise."

Arthur couldn't help but chuckle when Chuck said, "I take excellent care of Arthur, no worries there."

"Good, because he's family," Blair said as she smiled to the trusty chauffeur, seeing him slightly smile back at her.

Chuck couldn't help but smile at how carefree she was. He was smiling when she looked at him and said, "Kiss me."

He didn't need to be asked twice and they leaned over the twins' car seats, their lips connected until the SUV stopped and Arthur knocked on the window to get their attention.

He helped them get the twins out of their car seats and carried their stuff up with them in the elevator. When Chuck and Blair stepped out of the elevator into their apartment, everyone made their way over to them. However, unlike the other times they had company, neither Chuck nor Blair let go of the twins.

"I want to hold my godson," Serena whined when Chuck cradled Victor against his shoulder.

"No," Chuck said with a smirk, "You held him all morning, he's not leaving my arms."

The blonde was pouting as she observed Nate being told the same thing by Blair.

"No, she's my daughter and she's comfortable right where she is," Blair told her friend. "You had her all morning, the answer is no."

"But she loves when I hold her," Nate said as his hand rested on Rose's back and he kissed her cheek.

"That may be so," Blair said, "But I love holding her more. Leave me alone."

"The blondes are getting annoying," Chuck smirked when his wife was at his side once more. "Remind me again why we chose them as godparents."

"We're your best friends, that's why," Nate exclaimed as he, Serena, Dan, and Eric made their way over to them.

"Hello, Rose," Dan smiled as his fingers gently touched Rose's dark hair and he kissed her forehead. "Ignore what your dad is saying about the blondes, they love you and do mean well."

"Thank you," Serena told her boyfriend, happy that someone was defending her.

"I have an idea," Eric said with a grin as he looked at Chuck. "Let me get a photo of you two with the twins by the piano."

"That's a wonderful idea," Eleanor exclaimed when she walked by. "What a beautiful backdrop."

No one other than Blair, Chuck, and Eric were aware of the significance of the piano as they backed into the curve as the it and everyone gathered around as Eric clicked away.

"We've really come full circle, Bass," Blair smiled up at him as she held Rose to her.

"We always do, Bass," Chuck told her with a smirk as he bounced Victor up and down in his arms. "Come here," he said as he leaned down to kiss her.

"You want to see the photos?" Eric asked, wanting them to stop making out without embarrassing them.

"Thank you, Eric," Blair said as he showed them the photos. "We do love this piano."

**August 23, 2011**

"Let me make sure I'm understanding you," Nate said with confusion. "You're upset that Blair is giving you regular blowjobs?"

Chuck let out a sigh as he sat back, "You don't get it. She's gone down on me maybe a dozen times in all the years we've been together. It's not part of our normal repertoire. She's using this to avoid talking with me."

"Marriage is really changing you if this is a concern. Wait," Nate said when it finally hit him why Chuck might be upset, "Are you two having regular sex?"

"Not yet. And I know, it's more than six weeks. Trust me, I know," Chuck said as Nate went to speak.

"Have you two tried?" Nate asked as he started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Once, but it was painful for her so I pulled out," Chuck said. "She's avoided trying again by going down on me whenever I try to initiate anything. I'm not all that distracted though."

"Do you think you'll look elsewhere?" Nate asked as he struggled to find the right words.

"Never," Chuck said immediately. "I can't imagine being with anyone but Blair. I'm just wondering how long it will be before we go back to what we had."

"Which was sex three times a day," Nate grinned.

"Exactly," Chuck said dryly. "But I'd settle for three times a week at this point."

"Talk with her," Nate said, if only it were that simple.

"And say what? 'I know your body is still healing from major surgery and adjusting after safely bringing our children into this world but I really want to get laid.' I'm not that insensitive, Nathaniel," Chuck told his friend. "Besides, if she's not ready I won't push her, that's not how I want it."

"That and you're getting blown every night," Nate laughed.

"Blair's been through a lot," Chuck said with a sigh. "She's not feeling like herself yet. She thinks she's good at hiding it but I can see right through her. And it's more than sex and blowjobs, all I want is to make love to my wife."

Now it was Nate's turn to sigh as he put down his glass, "I can't even make fun of you now. Tell her that right there, she may be slightly mortified but I'm sure you can do something to smooth it over. Maybe you could down on her?"

"Now that is part of our normal repertoire. And I do go down on her, very often," Chuck smirked as Nate cringed at the visual he was just provided. "And I'll figure something out, I don't like when she keeps things from me."

"I can't believe that you and Blair have the most perfect and honest relationship I've ever seen. I hope to have what you two have one day," Nate smiled as he looked at his friend and saw the changes. "Is there anything you wouldn't do for Blair?"

"No," Chuck told him, "And there's nothing she won't do for me but she's scared with all the changes going on now."

"You mean the hysterectomy?" Nate asked.

"Yes, but she's also scared of how I'm dealing with all this. A year ago, I ran away. She's afraid I may do that again," Chuck said. "I wouldn't, and I shouldn't have done it then. It's been a process for us."

"But you're happily married, with two gorgeous kids," Nate said with a smile as he thought about his godchildren.

"We are, but it's still an adjustment," Chuck told his best friend. "There's nothing I would change about our life. I just want her to continue talking to me about how she feels."

"You so need to be having this conversation with her," Nate said. "Blair will want to hear this. Telling her you want that back and forth dialogue will be very reassuring for her."

"I will. Would you ever have thought that I'd choose talking instead of sex?" Chuck asked as he shook his head.

"No," Nate laughed, "But then again, you've never had it all before. Talk with your wife."

**XOXO**

Later that night, after the twins were settled in their bassinets, Chuck decided to talk with Blair.

"Blair, can we talk?" he asked as she dropped her robe and crawled next to him wearing nothing at all.

"No talking," she purred as she straddled his waist and pushed down his pants and boxers before beginning to unbutton his pajama top.

"Blair," he groaned as she pushed his shirt off and threw it to the floor. "We need to talk."

"Do we?" she asked as her lips brushed against his jawline and she pressed against him.

"Stop," Chuck said as she started to kiss her way down his chest. "Not tonight," he told her as he flipped her under him.

The look in her eyes was a mixture of confusion, hurt, and lust, "What are you doing?"

"I know you're unsure about us making love again," he whispered against her neck as his fingers ran up her wet center. "But I want you to talk to me about your hesitation. You can talk to me about anything, Blair."

"This shouldn't be happening," she told him as she squirmed from his touch and he brought his hand to rest on her stomach. "You're my husband and I love you. Making love with you has always been so natural. I shouldn't feel any hesitation about being with you."

"But you do," he said gently. "Please talk to me."

"Why did you stop me from going down on you?" she asked shyly. "Do you not like what I do?"

"There's nothing you aren't good at," he told her. "And I love when you go down on me. It's just that you've done it so sparingly in our relationship, I don't want you using it as a means to distract me from talking about the important stuff."

"Are you telling me it's not working?" she asked impishly.

"I enjoy it immensely," he said, "But we need to talk."

"When we tried making love last week, I got freaked out because it hurt," she revealed as she avoided eye contact. "That never happened, not even my first time. If it hurts again, I don't know what I'll do."

"I do," he smirked as his hand went to between her legs again. "It probably hurt because you were nervous and a bit tight. Let me loosen you up."

"Chuck," she moaned as he slipped two fingers inside her very slowly and started stroking her inner sweet spot.

"Are you in any pain?" he asked as his lips kissed her neck.

"None," she gasped, feeling her climax building as his fingers brought her to her peak. "I'm so close, Chuck, please keep going."

"I always leave you satisfied," he told her as his thumb rubbed at her outer nub. She cried out as he simultaneously pleasured her. Her spasms intensified as her hips shook against him. The orgasm overtook her when he pinched her swollen sweet spot and slowly withdrew his fingers from inside her.

She was breathing heavily as he licked her juices off his fingers one by one. "You taste so very good," he drawled as her eyes fluttered back open and she looked at him. "How are you?"

"Fabulous," she breathed as she rolled over to face him.

"Tomorrow, you and I are going to spend all day getting reacquainted with each other," he told her.

"Why can't we try tonight?" she asked with a pout.

"Because," he said as he leaned over to kiss her lips, "I want it to be perfect. Tomorrow, we'll have Nate and Serena watch the twins. You and I will have the place to ourselves. I want you to be able to scream my name with abandon, not having to worry that we'll be upsetting the twins."

"You really have thought of everything," she smiled. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything, he just sighed as he held her and stroked her hair.

"Chuck Bass likes to cuddle," she smiled as she nestled into his side, "Who knew?"

"You do, and that's all that matters," he told her, kissing the top of her head.

**August 24, 2011**

Nate's eyes lit up when he saw Rose in Blair's arms. "There's my girl," he cooed as she reached for him and he carefully cradled her in his arms. "Did you miss me? Because I missed you."

"Where's my little man?" Serena asked as she scanned the room for Victor.

"Chuck is changing him," Blair told her. "He was fussy this morning so be warned."

"He wasn't fussy," Chuck said as he entered the road with Victor in his arms. "He didn't want to breastfeed, but he took the bottle just fine from me."

"Rub it in," Blair huffed. "Rub it in that my son likes you more than he likes me."

"Our son," Chuck amended, "Loves us both. He just prefers the bottle over you though."

Blair was pouting when Serena gently took Victor from Chuck and said, "Let's get out of here so mommy and daddy can fight and then make up."

"That sounds good to me. What do you think, Rosie?" Nate asked his goddaughter who was gurgling happily as he kissed her face. "We agree, S, let's leave these two alone."

"Are you sure you'll be okay with them all day?" Blair asked nervously as she put her hands on the twins' backs and looked between her friends. "Because if you're not, that's okay."

"We'll be fine," Nate told her. "Everyone is downstairs and looking forward to spending the day with them without the two of you hovering."

"We don't hover," Chuck scowled as he stood next to Blair and kissed each of his children on the head. "We worry about their care."

"And we love them as much as you do," Serena smiled. "Please, trust us with our godchildren. You two deserve some alone time. We'll see you tonight."

"You're sure you can handle them all day?" Chuck asked his stepsister as he and Blair walked them to the elevator.

"Yes," Serena told him, "You know mom set up the guest room as a nursery for them. They will be taken care of with only the best."

"Move your hand, Chuck," Nate said as Chuck kept the elevator open as he and Blair looked uneasily at their children with their best friends. "They're in good hands."

"Mommy and daddy will see you soon," Blair told them as she gave the twins a kiss before stepping out of the elevator, putting her hand where Chuck's was so he could kiss the twins as well.

"We'll see you soon," Chuck said with a smile to Rose and Victor before turning serious to look at the blondes. "And you two, my children better be in the same condition tonight as they are right now."

"You know they will be," Serena cooed as she bounced Victor in her arms as the elevator door closed. "Have fun."

"Bye, crazy people," Nate grinned as the elevator closed and Blair looked at Chuck.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Blair asked her husband uncertainly.

"Yes, but we can go get them if you want," Chuck told her as he drew her to him.

"Later," she said quietly as her hands rested against his chest and she leaned up to kiss his neck. "I want you, now."

He smiled and gently lifted her into his arms, holding her tight as he said, "I always want you, Blair."

No words were said as he carried her to their bedroom. It was only when he was near the door that he spoke, "Close your eyes."

She did as he stepped into the room and walked over to the bed. "You can open them," Chuck said softly in her ear as he gave her a gentle squeeze.

When she looked around the room she couldn't help but smile. The curtains were drawn and the only light in the room came from the soft glow of the dozens of tea candles Chuck had scattered around their bedroom.

She looked up at him with a smile on her face and told him, "It's perfect, absolutely perfect."

When he laid her on the bed she looked at him with desire in her eyes before she sat up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You have no idea how much I've been looking forward to this," she breathed shakily as she fumbled to push his shirt off his shoulders and run her hands across his bare chest.

"I'll make it worth the wait," he told her as he pulled the dress over her head, groaning when he saw she had nothing on underneath.

His lips immediately attacked the spot on her clavicle as her feet hooked around his waistband and pulled his boxers down in one move. Chuck kicked them to the floor before lying against her once more.

With Blair on her back against the pillows, Chuck lay next to her as he began kissing along her neck while his hand roamed up and down her side.

"Is it wrong that I like this?" he asked her as he sucked at her nipple, swallowing the breastmilk that came out.

"No," Blair moaned as her fingers ran through his hair to bring him closer, "This feels amazing."

"But am I taking milk away from the twins?" he asked, pulling away from her to look in her eyes.

"No," she smiled. "As long as someone is drinking the milk, it'll keep coming in for them."

"So I can keep doing this?" Chuck asked as his lips wrapped around her nipple once more and gently started to suck on it.

"Oh, yes," she moaned, arching up to him. "Please do."

He smirked as his mouth moved to her other breast and his hand cupped the breast his lips were just ravaging. Pinching her left nipple as his lips sucked at her right nipple had Blair writhing underneath him.

"Chuck, I need to feel you," she gasped as he kissed his way up between the valley of her breasts. "I can't wait any longer."

"You sure?" he asked with a smile as he positioned himself between her legs. She nodded and arched up to him, eager for what was to come.

Chuck slowly entered her, moaning as he felt her warmth conforming around his length. She gasped when he was completely in her, loving the feeling of being connected to her husband.

"I love you," she told him as he stayed still inside her. "Thank you for being so patient with me through this."

He smiled as he kissed the side of her face, "I'd do anything for you. I love you."

"I'm ready," she said with a nod, knowing he was waiting for her affirmation before he started moving. "Make love to me, Chuck."

Blair's hands held onto his shoulders as he began moving slowly, soon in rhythm with each other as they moved together. His hips rocked back and forth as she moaned into the crook of his neck.

She cried out his name when she felt herself starting to orgasm. Her nails dug into his back as he began thrusting faster in and out of her, bringing them both to their peaks.

"Come with me," she gasped as her legs wrapped around his waist, "Come with me."

"Yes," he rasped, pulling out of her almost completely before entering her entirely again. Two short thrusts later and they were both screaming out with their first real releases in months. Panting, Chuck collapsed on top of her as her arms wound around his neck.

"Stay," she told him as she held on tighter, "I missed feeling your weight on top of me."

Chuck laughed as he kissed her lips. "Don't laugh at me," she said shyly. "You have no idea how different my body feels after being pregnant for so long."

"But I do know," he smirked as his hands ran up and down her arms. "I know how every inch of you feels, then and now, intimately."

"And?" she implored while looking at him warily.

"You feel heavenly," he told her with lust in his eyes as he flipped her back on top of him. "And I've only just started showing you how much I love and want you."

She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her and sat them up. "I know I keep saying this," she said as she touched his face, "But I really love our life. I've never been so happy."

"Keep telling me," he told her, "Because I love hearing it."

"I am so in love with you, Chuck," Blair smiled as she kissed his lips. Her hands held his face as she kissed him, melting into him as he held her to him.

"Are you ready for round two?" she purred as her teeth grazed the skin under his jawline.

He nodded with hooded eyes as her hands rested on his shoulders and she lowered onto his waiting hardness.

"You going to move?" he asked with a smirk as his hands gripped at her hips. "Or do I need to flip you?"

"Don't you dare," she told him, her legs wrapping around him to steady herself. "I'm controlling this."

"Controlling is sexy," he said as he held her close, nibbling at her earlobe. "And I love watching you ride me."

"You do?" she asked with her eyebrows quirked, not expecting him to say that but turned on by it nonetheless. "Well then, I guess I have to make it a good ride then."

Blair pushed him back against the pillows, unlocking her legs from his waist and bending her knees on either side of him. With him still inside her, she leaned over to whisper, "You ready?"

"I'm ready," he said. Surprising him, she took his hands in hers and placed them on her breasts.

"Now I'm ready," she smirked as her hands held onto his shoulders and she started moving up and down on his shaft until she found the perfect angle for her.

Chuck was bucking up to her as he massaged her breasts, groaning as he felt them bounce against his hands with each move she made. The faster she rode him, the lower she moaned. Her inner muscles began spasming uncontrollably and he couldn't hold off his release any longer. She fell on top of him before they moved on to round three.

After making love for hours, they lay in bed facing each other as their breathing slowed.

"Hi," he said with a smile, his hand resting on her hip and their legs tangled together.

"Hi," she smiled back, leaning in for a kiss. "Did you have a good day?"

"I'd say I enjoyed myself today," he told her. "Any thoughts for how you want to spend the rest of the day?"

"Would you think I'm lame if I told you I miss Rose and Victor?" she asked as she nuzzled into his chest.

"Not at all, I miss them too," Chuck said. "We can get them early if you want."

Blair nodded happily as he added, "I suggest we shower first. As much as I love the feel of us on my skin, I don't want it on the twins."

"Agreed," she said, pulling him up and leading them into the bathroom.

As soon as they were both soaking wet in the shower, Chuck backed his wife into the corner before dropping to his knees. "Comfortable?" he drawled as he kissed her abdomen while his hands gripped at her hips and he made his way south.

"I hope so," she gasped as his lips made their way down her hip to brush against her core.

"Don't worry, I'll hold you up," he smirked as he ran his tongue up her center.

She moaned as her knees got weak with each stroke of his tongue. His smirk deepened as he brought her closer to the edge and her moans got louder.

"Chuck," she screamed as her hands clawed at the tiles while his lips were sucking at her swollen nub and his tongue flicked it simultaneously in his mouth. Her orgasm soon overtook her and he made sure his grip kept her steady.

Once they were both standing, they tried to clean up but when Chuck felt himself getting hard again with the way Blair was touching him and had to have her yet again. Entering her in one smooth thrust, he pinned her to the wall as his hands went to either side of her. Caught up in the moment, they frantically reached their peaks as the water poured down on them.

"I missed this," Blair panted as she clung to him. "And don't move just yet, I don't think I can stand on my own."

"Why do you think I'm leaning against the wall?" he smirked as he felt his breath returning to normal.

"Can we continue this tonight?" she asked as she breathed against the crook of his neck.

"You never need to ask, it's always yes," he told her. "Even if you wake me up."

"I love you," she smiled, kissing his jaw. "But if we don't wash up now I don't think I'll have the energy to go downstairs and get our children."

"Tonight, love," Chuck said as he took the bottle of shampoo and started massaging it into his wife's scalp. "For now, try not to get too turned on as I massage your body."

"Is that a challenge?" she asked with a playful glint in her eyes as her hands rested on his hips and she pressed against him. "Because when you're done with me, I get to do you."

He groaned as she backed him against the wall and kissed his chest. "Not fair," he said, "You know I can't resist you."

"I know," she told him as they got lost in each other.

When they finally made their way out of the bathroom, Chuck was finished getting dressed first. Blair had gotten into the habit of wearing wrap dresses because they were the easiest for her to adjust when nursing and he also liked how easy they were to remove. Standing behind her, his arms circled her waist and his hands took the sash from her and tied it as he kissed her neck.

She turned her head to him and said, "Being with you again, I'm finally starting to feel like myself again. We're getting back to what we had."

"No," he told her as he turned her around, "We're better."

Blair smiled, reaching up to kiss him before pulling back and leading him to the doorway.

"Do you think the twins knew we were gone?" she asked him as they made their way down the hall to the elevator. "I'd hate for them to think we left them."

"I doubt they noticed," Chuck said. "Between your parents, Lily, Rufus, Serena, Nate, Eric, and even Humphrey, coming home with us will be welcomed by them."

"Good," she told him, pressing the call button, "Because I don't like them being so far away."

**XOXO**

Chuck had his arm wrapped around Blair's waist when they stepped out of the elevator and into the van der Humphrey apartment. He was whispering something dirty into his wife's ear when Serena spotted them.

"Look how happy mommy and daddy are," the blonde cooed to Victor in her arms. "That's because they just got laid."

"Serena," Blair gasped as she looked offended, "Don't talk like that if front of my children."

"I'd say loosen up, B, but I know Chuck's already done that," Serena stated as she raised her eyebrows.

"That I have," Chuck drawled as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and drew her to him, "Many times, and in many different positions."

"Give me my son," Blair said as she ignored them and took Victor from Serena's arms. "Did you have fun with your godparents today?"

"They did," Nate said as Chuck went to take Rose from him. "I got her."

"I know," Chuck said as he gently lifted Rose from Nate's arms, "But I miss my daughter and want to hold her now."

"Uncle Natie will see you soon, Rosie," Nate cooed while gently stroking her beautiful little face. "I'll miss you."

"I'm telling you," Dan said, "He's in love. None of us were able to hold her all day and the baby talk isn't new."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at Nate and said, "Nathaniel, my daughter is too young to be corrupted by you. She will always be too young for you."

"How dare you?" Nate exclaimed in horror as he covered Rose's little ears. "Don't say that in front of the babies."

"I love you in the appropriate way as your godfather, not the creepy way your father is insinuating," Nate said as he successfully took Rose back into his arms. Not that Chuck could fight it much without upsetting his little girl.

"Your daddy is crazy," Nate said softly as he held her close and kissed her head while looking at Blair. "So is your mommy, best to come to me with your problems."

"Real nice, Nate," Blair said with a look on her face that told him she wasn't amused. "Let's see how often you see her now."

"You wouldn't," Nate gasped as Blair smiled. "Don't do that to me, B. You know I love them more than anything."

"I do, just remember that I know what your favorite movie is," she smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked.

"Nothing," Nate said quickly as Blair laughed under her breath, shaking her head at how embarrassed he was getting.

Lily, Rufus, and Blair's parents were out as they didn't expect them for a few more hours. They wanted to go shopping for their trip to the Hamptons and get the twins an entirely new vacation wardrobe. Blair told Serena that she would stop by the apartment tomorrow, for tonight she and Chuck just wanted quiet with their children.

When they both had the twins in their arms again and were making their way to the elevator to go home, Serena snapped one last photo of them for the day.

"I think you may have found your calling, sis," Chuck said as he smiled at the moment Serena just captured. "You're good at this."

"You think so?" Serena asked as she examined the photo she took.

"Chuck just gave you a genuine compliment," Blair told her. "So yes, he really does think your photography skills are good."

"Get us copies of the photos you took today," Chuck smirked. "My home office is rather looking rather sparse."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we?" Serena stated happily.

"Good night," Chuck said as he and Blair stepped into the elevator, relieved to be back with the twins and on their way home.

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**This chapter was pretty sappy and smutty, but also sweet. With the show not providing the Chair love I want, I'm writing it how I want ;) What did you think of it? The next chapter will be just as smutty. Is there anything in particular you'd like to read? If there is, let me know. **_

_**I pushed them going to the Hamptons to the next chapter. Preview of that – it's the end of the summer and anyone who is anyone will be in the Hamptons so expect to see a few surprise appearances. **_

_**I really miss Chair on the show. The last episode that I loved from beginning to end was 4x08, or the episode that starts with Chuck under the covers going down on Blair. Hopefully the show will get its act together and I can finally enjoy watching it again. For now, I'll read the NYmag recaps and watch clips online. Thankfully I have fanfiction and my imagination to tide me over until that day. **_

_**Also, feel free to message me or leave your reactions to the new season in your reviews. I love hearing what other people think of it and I do make sure to watch clips with Blair and Chuck, but with one eye closed mind you. I just really want to know who the father of Blair's baby is. I'm 90% sure it is Chuck but there's this gnawing 10% that it could be Louis, yuck! Anyway, we just have to wait and see how cruel the writers really are. **_

_**I still can't believe Blair's pregnant on the show! I totally never saw that coming, wow =o**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Author's Note: Thank you, thank you, thank you so much for your continued support of this story. Every time I see a review, favorite, or alert I smile =D

This is by far my fluffiest story so far. I miss happy Chair on the show and this story follows canon up to 4x11 where I took my own twist on it. This chapter continues with Chuck and Blair enjoying life with their new babies. Life is good for them, they are newlyweds and new parents, not to mention they're back to having sex all the time. So, this chapter is fluffy and smutty, which is what I think we all need with the way the show is progressing this season. If you're looking for drama, the show provides enough of that plus heartbreak and then some.

I say I'm going to keep my episode rant short so let's see how I do with that. OMG, my heart totally broke for Chuck ='( He really is trying to change and only wants for Blair to be happy, even going as far as letting her believe he hasn't just so she can "move on and be happy." Those sad smiles of his that we've been seeing more and more of just kill me.

While I love the growth Chuck's character is showing, I don't like how Blair is coming off as more and more of a social climbing bitch. I still want Chair to be together but Blair is getting to be too much. I'd like to blame the pregnancy hormones but she's not even acting pregnant other than saying she is. There's been no absent touches to her abdomen, no true maternal urges, just her continuing to fantasize about her royal farce of a wedding to the pansy prince. Paging Blair Waldorf, "Do you know you're pregnant? As in expecting a child in the next seven months or so?" I don't think she does.

The promo for next week really hasn't drawn me in, which is good because I don't like watching Chair apart and Blair acting ridiculous throwing herself at the prince. Thank God I have work, school, and my fanfiction to keep me occupied. I'm pretty sure Chair will end up together because like Chuck said, they are inevitable. However, until that happens, I'll probably stick to the online recaps and watching clips of Chuck online. I will check out the wedding episode though because my heart needs to see Chuck stop the wedding but I don't think he will. He's trying too hard to move on and change that I think the writers will continue to torture us.

But I can't have Blair marry the prince, she doesn't love him! Oh, the torture that is Gossip Girl =/ Like I said, at least Chuck and Blair can be happy in the worlds I've created for them in my stories.

On a happier note, I've updated _The__Way__We__Were_ and will be posting the new chapter of _Beauty__and__the__Beast_ in the next week or so. I also have a new story, _Could__it__Be?_, that is my take on Blair's pregnancy following 4x22. In a nutshell, Blair became pregnant with Chuck's baby but ran away to England because she didn't want him to feel obligated to be with her after he let her go. Long story short, he finds her and the story explores how they rebuild their life with their daughter. If you check it out, please leave a review to let me know your thoughts.

Purple-passionate – Thank you! Domestic Chuck and Blair are my favorite. I've been trying to bring in element of the second half of season four with my own Chair friendly twist. As I'm sure you gathered from my AN above, this season is totally depressing for me. But, I still have faith in Chair being endgame so my fingers are crossed, too! Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks! Very happy to hear what I'm writing is relatable. Can't wait for your thoughts on them in this chapter.

Svenjen – Thank you! Chair so needs to reunite sexually on the show, preferably with Louis walking in on them. I know, I know, I'm bad. But I think you'd like to see that too. Am I right? Let me know and can't wait for your thoughts on this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! I'm glad you like the humor in this story, I like to balance out the fluff and smut with some fun banter. This show, totally unpredictable =/ Any good news for our favorite couple? Can't wait to read your next review and new spoilers for this season.

Layla Waldorf-Bass – Thanks! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

Joy – Thank you! Sweet and sexy, just how Chair should be. Louis and Dan are no match for Blair, Chuck is the only one who is her equal. While this season is very sad for me with Chair being apart, Chuck's one liners and overall sexiness are saving it somewhat. Can't wait to read what you thought of this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks! Nothing good will come from Blair's pregnancy, I foresee only heartbreak where it's concerned. At least they can both be happy in this story. Looking forward to your thoughts about this chapter.

Wrighthangal – Thank you! There's more NJBC interaction in this chapter with the twins. There's much more sexiness for Chuck and Blair in this chapter now that they have their mojo back. Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

MissTink1987 – Thanks so much! So happy you like the sweet smut, there's more below. I still think the baby is Chuck's, the paternity test be damned. Louis really needs to go, he is so pathetic, ugh! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter as well as the latest episode.

Krazy4Spike – Thank you so much! Blair really hasn't been acting very pregnant on the show, it's weird. I mean, she talks about being pregnant and has mentioned symptoms but we never see her with any maternal urges, it's weird. I'm happy you like the way this story is progressing. Isn't man bangs adorable with his baby talk? I could totally see him like that. Can't wait to read your review of this chapter.

Fanofstories – Thanks! Glad to hear you like my running commentary on the show. Dark Knight FTW! Looking forward to what you thought of this chapter and these new episodes.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! Family fluff, just what we'd like to see from Chair on the show. The blondes really do make adorable godparents, slightly goofy but that's perfect for their roles in the twins' lives. Now that Blair and Chuck are on the same page sexually, they are very ready for an extremely enjoyable second honeymoon as it is in the Hamptons. As always, looking forward to reading your next review.

Claussxis – Thank you! Let me know your thoughts on this chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**August 26, 2011**

"You look amazing, B," Serena said as she noted that all of her baby weight was gone and she looked even better than she did before she was pregnant. "What have you been doing?"

"Chuck," Blair smirked as she continued packing, "All day, every day."

"How?" Serena asked, intrigued yet dismayed that she was asking for details. "Where do you find the time with two infants and Dorota around?"

"For starters, Dorota isn't around as often as we thought," Blair told her. "And second, while the twins are napping, Chuck and I usually aren't."

"Aren't you two exhausted?" Serena inquired further.

"Not as much as you'd think," Blair said. "The twins are very good, they aren't fussy at all. Chuck and I do sleep when we can, but we usually choose making love over sleeping. It also helps that we're twenty and full of energy."

"I'm still trying to figure out which is worse," Dan said as he looked between his girlfriend and friend, "You two talking about sex or having to hear Chuck talk about it."

"It would probably be worse for you to hear Chuck talk about it," Blair told him. "He tends to be more graphic than I am. Besides, you know how hot we are for each other, this shouldn't surprise you."

"But you were more private about it before," Dan stated. "Why so open now?"

"Before I was pregnant and things between us were different, we were still adjusting to all the changes," Blair said. "Now everything is calmer. That and I know how you love details."

"Please stop talking," Dan whined. "Is it possible for you to talk about Chuck without discussing sex."

"He's a wonderful husband and the most amazing father. The pregnancy not only increased his protectiveness, it upped his attentiveness," Blair said as she reviewed all the clothing she packed for the twins. "Not only am I his wife, I'm the mother of his children. If there's one word you can use to describe Chuck, it's possessive. And I must say, seeing him with Rose and Victor, it's made him even sexier to me."

"Okay, stop," Dan told her, cringing. "As sweet as that is I know you're going to go back to talking about sex at any moment."

"You need to get over it. It's not like I told you about the time I tied him to the bed with my stockings. Oh, wait, I just did," Blair smirked as Dan covered his ears.

"That doesn't surprise me," Serena said, shaking her head in an attempt to shake that mental image away. "You'd think becoming parents would tame you two."

"Tame? I did that yesterday," Blair told them as she went to her dresser. "Which reminds me, I need to pack some stockings."

Serena laughed as he boyfriend shuddered before walking out of the room even though they both knew he was going from one discussion about the Bass' sex life to another.

**XOXO**

While Blair packed with Serena's help, Nate and Eric visited with Chuck and the twins.

"How does it feel?" Nate asked Chuck as they sat in the living room with the twins. "You're a dad."

"I love it," Chuck told him as he rocked Victor in his arms. "They're amazing, and I love how they look just like Blair."

"You are such a married man," Eric teased as he reached over to tickle his godson's chest.

"And your point is?" Chuck inquired from his stepbrother as his eyebrows knit together and he started to bounce his son up and down in his arms.

"Chuck Bass is married," Eric stated with a grin. "It's nice to see you so happy."

"Thank you," Chuck told him. Eric was the only one allowed to get away with teasing Chuck. They had an unspoken understanding that no malice was meant, like they were true siblings.

"So, you and Blair have your mojo back?" Nate asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. "That explains why you're so happy."

"We do," Chuck smirked, "And it feels wonderful."

"I'm sure it does," Nate laughed. "Who doesn't want sex three times a day?"

"We're actually together more than that most days," Chuck told him. Nate's eyes widened as Chuck elaborated, "With the both of us home all day with no other responsibility than making sure our children are well taken care of, we have a lot more time to indulge in our baser needs."

"Of course that's what you're talking about the second I walk in," Dan said with irritation.

"Jealous, Humphrey?" Chuck smirked.

"Of being tied to a bed? No, not really," Dan said as he sat next to Nate.

"Do I want to know?" Nate asked.

"What are you getting at?" Chuck asked Dan, curious and slightly annoyed that he may know details of his love life with Blair.

"Blair tied you to the bed yesterday. Please, don't elaborate. I left before she could," Dan said.

"I don't even know what to say to that," Nate stammered as he covered Rose's ears. "Don't listen, Rosie, they're talking dirty."

"You don't say anything," Chuck said smugly. "Just be jealous that I have a hotter sex life than you do. And Rose doesn't know what we're talking about yet. If I have it my way, she will never know what we're talking about."

"Good luck with that," Eric laughed. "Your children are going to be just like you and Blair, watch out."

"Bite your tongue," Chuck exclaimed as he held Victor closer. "They will be nothing like us."

"You two aren't all that bad," Nate smiled, "Now, that is."

"Nice, Archibald," Chuck said, "Real nice."

"He makes a point," Dan added. "The twins would be lucky to like the two of you now."

"Wow, Brooklyn's giving me a compliment," Chuck drawled. "What do you want?"

"Nothing," Dan told him. "You and Blair have finally matured. Victor and Rose are lucky that you two are like this, you're good parents. That and they have me to give them advice when their parents are too busy having sex."

"I knew something like that was coming," Chuck said as he kissed his son's head. "But that will never happen, their needs are more important than ours, no question."

"See, I told you he's an amazing father," Blair beamed as she and Serena made their way to where they were in the living room. "Hello, Victor, is daddy spoiling you with kisses? Because mommy is about to."

Victor was cooing as Blair took her son in her arms and showered his little face with kisses, Serena looking on and waiting for the right moment to reach for him. The blonde was making funny faces for her godson when Blair looked at her and said, "Oh, alright, you may hold him."

"Yay," Serena squealed as she took her little man in her arms and made her way to sit next to Dan.

"Why are you discussing our sex life with them?" Chuck asked his wife when she sat in his lap after Serena took Victor from her.

"Because they asked," Blair told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the side of his face. "You know how I love bragging about us."

"I did not ask about that," Serena asserted. "I merely asked what Blair was doing to look so good and her answer was you."

Eric sniggered when Nate said, "Are you two really going to be able to manage in the Hamptons without Dorota?"

"Yes," Chuck told him emphatically. "As I've told you, Blair and I are perfectly capable of taking care of our children, we don't need help. Besides, we're looking forward to the peace and quiet."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Nate asked while rocking Rose back and forth in his arms.

"It means that whenever our children's godparents visit, we never get to hold them," Blair said. "Something that we put up with because we love you but we want our private family time."

"So you need to go a hundred miles away to get away from us?" Eric asked.

"Not from you, from them," Chuck said. "You'll be off at college."

"I can't believe you're going away to college in a few days," Serena said with tears in her eyes.

"Don't start this again," Eric whined. "The waterworks from mom are bad enough, stop."

"At least I can fuss over you for the next eighteen years," Serena cooed to Victor as Blair and Chuck looked at each other warily.

**August 28, 2011**

Everything about their Hamptons house was perfect. Upon their arrival, Chuck arranged for the beds to be made, the kitchen and pantry to be stocked, and the pool to be ready for them. After unpacking their clothes and getting the twins settled, the parents got to work re-christening their master bedroom, starting with the window seat.

Once Rose and Victor were fed and napping in the living room, Chuck and Blair decided to soak up the sun by the pool. Her eyes were closed as she reclined in a lounge chair. She had on a skimpy string bikini and the only thing Chuck could think about was ripping it off her.

"Do you plan on napping, too?" he asked as he put the baby monitor next to them and sat on the edge of her lounge chair, running a hand up her leg.

"I was thinking of dozing off," she said as she bent her knees and nudged him. "Will you give me a reason to stay awake?"

"I could be persuaded," he drawled while leaning over her with both hands on the arms of the lounger and kissing her shoulder.

"Then I'll stay awake," she told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. "We should have an hour before Victor and Rose wake up. And it is beautiful out here."

"And the property is secured, the twins are safe," he smirked as he reached around to untie her bikini top, bunching it in his hand and placing it on the table next to them. She moaned as he had his mouth at her neck, sucking gently and causing her to arch up to him.

"Chuck," she breathed as she pulled at his polo to remove it, "Are you sure no one can get back here?"

"Positive, love," he assured her as he moved down to kiss the valley between her breasts. "I want to take full advantage of the quiet. Well, at least from the twins, that is," he smirked as she moaned when his tongue swirled around her nipple.

"I'll try to be quiet," she gasped as his fingers rubbed along her core, the fabric of her bikini bottom getting wetter with his touches.

"We'll see about that," Chuck drawled as he pulled her so her legs were on the side of the lounger and he slipped off her last scrap of clothing, kneeling in front of her.

His hands were resting on her inner thighs as he kissed along her folds. Licking up the side of her core, he elicited a low moan from her as she leaned back and held onto the lounger.

Chuck continued teasing her by giving attention to everything but her swollen sweet spot. He moved his hands to her hips as he lightly flicked the swollen nub, causing her to cry out with pleasure.

"So much for the quiet," he breathed against her as he looked up to see her bite her lip. "But by all means, make noise. You know I love when you're vocal."

"Chuck," she moaned, "Keep going."

He could feel her starting to spasm as he squeezed her hips. "You know I don't stop until you're begging for me inside you," he told her as she bucked up to his waiting lips.

Wrapping his lips around her swollen nub, he began sucking on it gently, her tremors encouraging him to suck harder. She screamed when she finally peaked, Chuck lapping up her juices as her hips sunk into the lounger and her breathing returned to normal.

"Ready to scream?" Chuck asked as he kissed her thigh, tracing her hipbone up her abdomen, between her breasts, across her neck, and finally the side of her face.

"Are you?" she breathed, wrapping her arms around his neck as he positioned himself between her legs.

He smirked and her toes were ready to pull down his bathing suit when they heard Rose cry out on the monitor. They immediately froze and shot up, Blair grabbing a towel before she ran inside. She had it wrapped around her when she picked Rose up.

"It's okay," she cooed to her little girl, "Mommy's here now, it's okay." She was rocking her in her arms trying to calm her down as Chuck watched from the doorway.

He looked at his wife with amazement. She could go from the most sexual creature he desired with his whole being to the most incredible and devoted mother that made him want her even more.

"I'm sorry," she told him quietly as she held Rose against her shoulder and rubbed her back. "We'll continue later, I promise."

"I know we will," he smirked as he walked over to his two favorite girls and kissed his daughter's head. "Is she okay?"

Blair nodded, "She had a little gas but she seems much more relaxed now. I'm going to change her and put her back down."

"I'll do it," he said as he carefully took the little girl from Blair. "Hello, princess."

Blair felt her heart melting as she watched Chuck walk upstairs, cooing to their daughter as she looked at Victor sleeping soundly.

"Don't let daddy's bravado fool you," she told their son. "He's a big softie at heart."

She stood by her son's side as she waited for Chuck to return with Rose. Watching the twins sleep was a delight she would never get tired of. They were the perfect blend of her and Chuck and Blair continued to be amazed whenever she saw them. Everything she had heard about becoming a parent was true, Rose and Victor had become the center of her world with Chuck and they wouldn't have it any other way.

"And she's all ready for naptime again," Chuck announced as he came down the stairs with Rose. "How's the little prince?"

"Sleeping like an angel," Blair said as he laid Rose in her bassinet. "Can we stay in here while they sleep?"

"Come here," he said as he took her hand and led them to the couch.

Sitting then and laying back, Blair curled into him as they relaxed into each other.

"I love our life," Blair said quietly as she lay in Chuck's arms. "I'm so glad we both have off for this time. I don't want to miss anything with them."

"And we won't," he told her as he held her tighter and kissed the side of her face.

"What do you have planned for the next month?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at him. "It will just be you, me, and the twins."

"Showing the children our old haunts, relaxing by the pool, and making love to my gorgeous wife," Chuck drawled. "How does that sound, good?"

"Like my husband makes amazing plans," she smiled.

**August 30, 2011**

Blair and Chuck were in town with the twins when they passed a lingerie shop. Instead of Blair going inside, she waited outside while Chuck went in to get a surprise for his wife.

"Blair," she heard someone call her name as she turned around to see Louis, what a blast from the past his face was.

"Louis," she said as she turned around with the pram, surprised to see the man she left behind in Paris last summer.

"You're a mother?" he asked when he saw her image in the twins. "And married?" he added when he saw her engagement and wedding rings.

"I am," she smiled as the twins cooed and reached for Louis.

"What are their names?" he asked as he looked between Blair and the twins.

"Rose and Victor, who seems to have taken a liking to your finger," she said as she went to stop her son from gumming on Louis' finger.

"It's okay, it doesn't bother me," he told her as he touched Rose's face with his other hand. "They are beautiful."

"Thank you," she smiled as she looked at how happy her children were. "What brings you to the Hamptons?"

"You mentioned last year how you loved summering out here that I needed to see for myself," he said. "I read about your marriage and wasn't sure if I would see you. Would I know who your husband is?"

"Chuck Bass," she said as she saw his brows furrow. "Yes, the man from Paris."

"And you're happy with him?" he asked.

"I'm very happy," she smiled. "Chuck is a wonderful husband, and an amazing father."

"So I like to tell people," Chuck smirked as he wrapped his arms around Blair's waist and kissed her neck before looking up to see who she was talking to. "Chuck Bass," he said as he extended his hand, his other arm still firmly wrapped around his wife, "And you are?"

"Louis Grimaldi," he told him as he shook his hand. "Your wife and I met in Paris last summer."

"She told me about you," Chuck said as his arms wrapped around Blair once more. He was suddenly feeling very possessive of his wife and children now that he was face to face with the prince who still appeared smitten with his wife.

"Your children are beautiful," Louis said. "They look just like Blair."

"But they have Chuck's lips," Blair said proudly as she turned to kiss them. "And I do love those lips."

"Well," Louis said awkwardly, "I'll leave you two alone. I'm glad I was able to run into you. It was nice to finally meet you, Chuck."

"Enjoy the Hamptons, Louis," Blair told him. He nodded to them both before making his exit and leaving them alone.

"So, that was the prince?" Chuck asked her as he turned to face her. "Should I be jealous?"

"Of what?" she replied with a smile. "I left him last summer to see you and now that we're married, I have everything I could ever want. You make me very happy, Chuck. You and our children are all I need. You know that."

"I do," he drawled, resting his forehead against her and chastely kissing her lips.

"What did the sales clerks do when they saw you?" she asked her husband as she pulled back. "Did they offer to model for you?"

"I told them my imagination would have to do until my beautiful wife was the model," he told her while resting his hands on her hips.

"We may be getting soft, Bass," Blair said when she could see the love radiating in his eyes.

"I'm never soft for you," he said as he pulled her to him so she could feel his hardness, "At least not where it counts."

His lips were at her neck but before he could do anything else, the twins gurgled to get their attention. "I know, I know," Chuck cooed as he pulled back from his wife, "We didn't forget about you."

She chuckled as they each picked up one of their children, sitting on a bench with the pram next to them. "Your children are beautiful," an elderly woman told them as she walked past them. "What a beautiful family you are."

"Thank you," Chuck smiled, kissing the side of Rose's face as he rubbed her back.

Blair looked at them and wondered how she and Chuck went from their juvenile games to being happily married with two children. "I still can't believe this is our life," she said. "We're so domestic."

"It's about time, don't you think?" he asked with a smirk.

She nodded with a smile and bounced Victor in her arms, laughing when he and Rose reached for each other and held hands for a few moments.

**September 1, 2011**

"So how are you two managing on your own?" Dan asked them when he and Serena met up with the new parents.

"Very well, thank you," Blair told him. "We enjoy not having anyone underfoot. Besides, it's much easier to take advantage of their naptime when we don't have to worry about where we are and who could walk in on us."

Serena groaned and made a face, "Only you two could make something as innocent as naptime into something seedy."

"Their naptime is nothing but innocent, don't you dare insinuate anything less," Chuck told them with a scowl. "Ours, however," he said with a smirk as he ran his hand up Blair's thigh, "Is anything but."

"Do you two always have to go there?" Serena asked uncomfortably.

"Yes," Chuck told her as his hand stayed where it was. "And it wouldn't hurt if you two went there every now and then."

"Chuck," Serena gasped as the color drained from Dan's face.

"All I'm saying is it wouldn't be bad for you two to loosen up a bit," he said as he started absently massaging his wife's thigh. "I mean, do you even sex with each other?"

"Ignore him," Blair told them as she glared at Chuck. "You can tell me about the sex later. Where are you staying out here?"

"At Cece's," Serena told them with a sideways glance at Chuck. "She's not here though, mom and I don't know if she'll come out this year."

"Good, I never liked the old bat," Chuck said when Serena's eyes narrowed. "I know she's your grandmother but the way she treated Blair is unforgivable. Lily's the only reason I didn't go off on her more."

"Cece really did step a line, Serena," Dan told him girlfriend in Blair and Chuck's defense.

"Thank you," Blair said to Dan. "Cece was out of line but she always has been. Her opinion meant nothing to me then and it means nothing to me now. Chuck and I love each other, our children are the most important parts of our lives and we wouldn't change a thing about how they came to us."

"B, you don't need to defend yourself to us," Serena said as she reached across the table to hold her friend's hand. "I know Cece was wrong, but she's from a different time."

"That doesn't excuse her calling Blair Chuck's mistress," Dan said. "Even I know better than to say something that demeaning about Blair in front of Chuck, not that I ever would, mind you."

"Thank you, Humphrey," Chuck said as he looked the Brooklynite in the eyes. "I'm glad it's obvious that I'm extremely protective when it comes to Blair."

"It is," Blair smiled as she rested her hand on her husband's face and leaned in to kiss him. "And I love you for that."

"What? No comments to break it up?" Chuck asked when he pulled back from Blair.

"Not this time," Serena said with a smile. "You two are actually pretty cute right now."

"They're so cute," Dan cooed as he looked at the twins in their prams. "Yes you are, oh so cute."

"You can hold them," Blair smirked as both Dan and Serena stood immediately and reached for their godchildren.

"So, what do you two plan on doing out here in September?" Serena asked them when she had Victor cradled against her shoulder. "It'll just be the locals."

"Each other," Chuck drawled. "You've seen our house out here, we have a lot of rooms to christen."

"Your children are here," Serena gasped, "Shh."

"They'll be in the house too," Chuck told her. "Not in the same room because we do have some shame, but they won't be far away."

"Just wait until you two have children," Blair said. "Then you'll understand."

Serena and Dan just rolled their eyes and held the twins closer while Blair leaned into Chuck as he kissed the side of her head.

**September 3, 2011**

The White Party was the party that marked the end of the summer season in the Hamptons. Blair and Chuck were looking forward to bringing their children even though they needed to grease a few palms for their babies to be allowed in. Not only were Rose and Victor extremely well behaved, they were oh so cute and Lily would have raised hell if her grandchildren were denied entry.

"Everyone is staring at us," Blair said as she reached for Rose while Chuck held Victor and slipped the person at the coat check a tip to hold onto the pram.

"What's not to stare at?" he smirked. "We're an extremely good-looking family."

"And it seems you're modest, too," Dan said dryly as he, Serena, Lily, and Rufus approached them.

Lily and Serena began cooing immediately as Lily reached for Victor. He had on a little white suit to match Chuck's and looked absolutely handsome.

"My favorite little man," she gushed as she took him from Chuck. "Are you my date for tonight? I think you are," she cooed as he gurgled gleefully at the fuss she was making over him.

"I thought I was your date, Lil?" Rufus asked as he stroked Victor's cheek. "Who am I kidding? You're much cuter."

"Yes you are," Lily cooed. "Grandma isn't letting you go tonight."

It wasn't long after that Nate walked in and spotted them. His face lit up as he walked over to them with Melanie, "There's my Rosie. I missed you."

Rose squealed happily as Nate held her in his arms with Melanie saying, "They look wonderful, Blair, and so do you. How do you feel?"

"I feel great," she told her with a smile while looking up at Chuck. "How are things with you and Nate? Will you be out here for long?"

"Only the weekend," Melanie said. "I have work and Nate's classes start next week."

Chuck snorted at the mention of Nate going to class but they all chose to overlook it.

"There they are," they heard Eleanor say as she, Cyrus, Harold, and Roman made their way over to them. "Hello, darling," she said as she kissed Blair's cheek.

"How are you, Blair bear?" Harold asked as he hugged his daughter. He then gave Chuck a hug as Roman greeted his stepdaughter with a hug and kiss on each cheek.

"Hello, Rose," Cyrus said as he stood next to Nate and kissed his granddaughter's forehead. "You look so beautiful tonight."

"Doesn't she?" Nate gushed as he bounced her up and down in his arms, Melanie looking on with amusement as everyone fussed over the newest members to their family.

"Excuse us," Chuck said, no one even noticing as he and Blair slipped away to get a bite to eat and something to drink.

"I don't think we'll get them back until it's time to go home," Blair said as she and Chuck stood watching the grandparents and godparents showering the twins with attention.

"They're beautiful," CeCe said as she made her presence known to Chuck and Blair.

They both tensed as Blair spoke, "Thank you."

"You two are definitely not what I expected," Cece said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chuck asked as his arms tightened around his wife and he glared at the Rhodes matriarch.

"Usually when two people get married because of a pregnancy, they aren't as happy as you two," Cece told him. "But it is evident you love each other."

"We do, and my pregnancy had nothing to do with us being together," Blair said as her hands rested on Chuck's. "Not that you deserve any explanation."

"I should apologize for my actions," Cece said, taking a sip of gin as she studied the young couple in front of her.

"Then apologize and leave us alone," Chuck told her.

"Must you always be so rude, Charles?" Cece asked him with indignation.

"Must you?" he retorted.

"This is pointless," Blair said as she turned around in Chuck's arms before pulling back and taking his hand in her. "She obviously has nothing good to say, let's get back to our family."

"I am sorry," Cece said as they went to walk away from her.

"As you should be," Blair said coolly. "Enjoy your night."

"I still hate her," Chuck said against Blair's neck when they were alone again.

"So do I," she told him. "That doesn't need to change. I want to go home."

He nodded in agreement while scanning the room to see Rose in Nate's arms with his little girl cooing happily as Nate showed her off. He then saw Victor still in Lily's arms with Eleanor trying to hold him. "The pram is with coat check, you get Victor, I'll get Rose and meet you there?"

"Sounds good," Blair said as she leaned up to kiss him before they split up to pry their children away from their doting family.

Blair already had Victor secured in the pram when she saw Chuck with Rose and a smile on his face.

"All I want is to get them home," she said as he settled Rose next to her brother. "They've never been out for such a long period of time."

"They did very well, Nate even changed a diaper," Chuck said with a laugh, his wife joining in when they nearly ran into someone with the pram.

"Blair," Penelope said, jumping back and looking between them, "Hi."

"Relax, Penelope," Blair said tersely as she leaned back into Chuck, "We haven't banned you out here yet. But I would move if I were you, our children need to go to sleep."

"They're beautiful, Blair. They really are," she told her, not wanting to incur more of their unforgiving wrath.

"I know," Blair replied, making her way to their waiting transport without so much as a backward glance at her former minion.

**XOXO**

With Rose and Victor fast asleep in the nursery, both their door and their parents' door open in addition to having the baby monitor on the nightstand, Blair and Chuck settled into bed.

"So, are you ready to go to sleep?" Blair asked as she feigned a yawn. "I'm exhausted."

"Get some sleep, love," Chuck told her, knowing what she was doing and willing to play along. "I'll get up for the twins' feedings tonight."

He kissed the side of her head before settling on his side, facing away from her and counting the moments until she was on him.

"Have we really become that married couple who knows each other's every move?" she asked.

"No," he said as he flipped on top of her, "We're that married couple who knows exactly how to pleasure the other."

"You know how to pleasure me?" Blair smirked as she felt herself getting wetter with him pressed against her side while they quickly rid the other of their pajamas.

"I know how to make you scream my name and beg for more," he drawled as he took her hands in his and laced them together, kissing her neck and making her writhe beneath him.

"Chuck," she cried out as his lips kissed the valley between her breasts, their hands still intertwined above them. "You're such a tease, sometimes."

She could feel his lips smirking against her skin and when they were just above her core, he brought her fingers to run through his hair while he started to kiss around her folds.

"Do you want me closer?" he asked, licking around her sweet spot as her hands pulled him closer to her center and his tongue flicked over her swollen nub.

She gasped as he slipped a finger inside her and moaned, "Yes, Chuck, yes."

Her moans got louder when she felt her climax building from his ministrations. She screamed as he slid another finger into her and her orgasm swept over her, waves of gratification coursing through her body as she sunk down and Chuck continued to pleasure her with his mouth.

Blair was breathless as he slowly kissed his way back up her body. Tracing her curves, his fingers and lips were on every inch of her as she got her second wind and was ready for round two. She took over when his lips sucked at her neck, sure to leave his mark on her.

"Enough foreplay," Blair rasped as she rolled them onto their sides and hooked her leg around his hip to draw his hardness into her. "This is what I want," she gasped when her inner muscles clenched around him and she felt him twitch.

Flipping them so she was on top, she was smirking when Chuck gripped her hips and flipped her back under him. "I'm on top tonight, love," he told her.

"What are you going," but was cut off when he started thrusting in and out of her, brushing his shaft against her already swollen sweet spot and making her scream his name over and over as he gave her multiple orgasms.

They fought for power throughout the night, changing positions and drawing out their bliss before they finally allowed themselves to reach their peaks. Collapsing on top of her, Chuck continued to delight his wife.

"You are amazing," Blair panted as he peppered her neck with kisses.

"Don't you know it," he smirked, pulling her to him as she settled against him.

"I do," she said. "And this has been the best summer, Chuck. Absolutely amazing."

"It's just starting," he told her as he captured her mouth with his, kissing her with the fiery passion he had for her and her only.

**_Please _****_review_****_ to_****_ let_****_ me_****_ know _****_you'd _****_like _****_me _****_to _****_continue. _****_And _****_if _****_I_****_ haven't _****_heard _****_from_****_ you _****_yet, _****_leave _****_a _****_review. _****_Lots _****_of_****_ you_****_ have _****_favorited _****_or _****_alerted _****_this _****_story _****_but_****_ have _****_yet _****_to _****_leave _****_a_****_ comment. _****_I'd _****_love _****_to_****_ hear_****_ your_****_ thoughts _****_and _****_it's _****_very_****_ easy _****_to _****_do,_****_ not _****_to _****_mention _****_it _****_would_****_ really _****_make _****_me _****_smile _****_=D_**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_**Did you love or hate the fluff? I couldn't have there be any drama for CB in this chapter because my sad, Chair-loving heart can't take any more heartache. Instead I chose to write fluffy smut just because I can ;) **_

_**I couldn't resist bringing in all these other characters. We get to see them and then I send them on their way, like it should be. Also, I think the show is taking Louis out of character. I always thought he'd be the gentleman type to step aside but the writers decided to give Chuck that role. Hopefully Louis will do something so vile that Blair can't overlook it and Chuck is there to welcome her back with open arms. Unlikely to happen but a girl can dream. Sigh…**_

_**Preview of the next chapter – Blair and Chuck enjoying each other and their twins in the Hamptons without their friends and family constantly intruding on their family time. I'm envisioning it a lot like the honeymoon chapter, mostly Chair making love only this time they'll have the twins to take care of, which they love. There will also be nesting and "baby's first" something. Whatever it is I envision it to be cute and Chuck reduced to tears in his eyes. **_

_**It will soon be time for the grand opening of the Chelsea hotel and then it will be Blair's 21st birthday, Thanksgiving, and finally Christmas! I haven't decided how I'm going to structure those chapters but I am including all those events. Blair will soon be returning to Columbia and will struggle with leaving the twins while at class. Chuck also struggles with leaving his children to go back to work at Bass Industries. Compromises will be made and talks about how to balance their family and work/school commitments will be discussed. **_

_**I'm also going to include chapters showing the twins as they get older and Chair working together at Bass Industries. That being said, this is going to be my longest story to date, it already is. Please let me know what you'd like to read in future chapters as I love hearing your feedback and try my best to include everything you suggest. **_

_**And, if you're so inclined, feel free to message me about your thoughts of Chair on the show. I'm not really watching and only catching clips and recaps online so I'd love to hear what you think. It's also very fun to rant with someone who is equally frustrated with Chuck and Blair continuing to fight their need for one another. Hope to hear from you =p  
><strong>_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your continued support of this story! Every time I see a review, favorite, or alert, I get a huge smile on my face =D

Apologies for the long wait on this chapter, I was sick with the flu for three weeks and then busy with the holidays. But my schedule is less crazy now and my goal is to have less time between postings ;)

Svenjen – Thanks! Fluff and smut, two things we love! Can't wait to read your comments on this chapter.

Watermelon2014 – Thank you! There will definitely be quite a few chapters showing how the twins are as they grow up. And Rose will totally have Chuck wrapped around her little finger, as will Victor. Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

Trosev – Thanks so much! Yay, so happy you like the smuff, because I love writing it =) Looking forward to your next review.

SoonerThanLater – Thank you! I'm so glad you liked that visual, mini Chuck, is anything cuter? Me too, but I don't know how long it will be until they're together on the show for good. Can't wait to read your thoughts on them in this chapter.

TriGemini – Thank you so much! There's more of Blair and Chuck making D and S uncomfortable with their sex life. I like bringing in the other characters from the show, but to my liking and often keep their appearances brief. This chapter has more insight into Chair's domestic life and their relationship with their children. As always, looking forward to reading your next review.

Krazy4Spike – Thanks so much! I try to keep the fluff interesting, and very Chair-like. I'm glad you liked what I did. Drama will be brought back in, so I look forward to your thoughts on how I do it. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

MissTink1987 – Thank you so much! I'm happy to hear you liked the smut, there's more in this chapter, as well as cute moment of Chair with the twins. The show is definitely throwing us for a few loops, I really can't wait for the writers to start writing in a way that isn't so painful for us! Looking for to your review of this chapter.

Atomicseasoning – Thanks! I would be so happy if happy Chair were reintroduced to the show. Can't wait to read your thoughts on Chair in this chapter.

Temari's Angel – Thank you! Fluff in the Chair fandom is my favorite, as it's sorely missing on tv. Looking forward to what you think of them in this chapter.

Pty – Thanks so much! This chapter sees more of everything you liked from the last chapter, hope you like it. Looking forward to your next review and hopefully a spoiler that confirms Blair doesn't go through with her wedding to Louis. Fingers crossed!

Rf – Thank you! I love smuff, and happy Chair =) Looking forward to your thoughts on this chapter.

LeftWriter224 – Thanks so much! So happy you like fluff, too! This chapter is mostly about Chair just enjoying each other and time with their babies. Can't wait to read your reaction to everything in this chapter.

Fairie x Queen – Thank you! Expect to see a few moment of Rose with her Uncle Natie in future chapters. Definitely a few bonding moments in this chapter, looking forward to your thoughts.

Aliennut – Thanks! Can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter.

Clair Carlyle – Thank you so much! There will be many more chapters showing the twins' growing up as well as how Chair's relationship evolves over time. And I agree, Chuck and Blair are definitely a force to be reckoned with, and they'll show that in due time. I'm looking forward to what you think on this next installment!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl, or Ed Westwick – sigh. _

**September 4, 2011**

"We are so going to be late," Chuck told his wife when he saw her emerge from the closet wearing the purple bandage dress from her bump photos. "I'm not even sure we'll make it downstairs with how amazing you look."

"As long as we make it to the limo," she told him as her hands touched the top of his shirt and unbuttoned it a bit, "I'll be happy."

"Oh, the limo," he smirked, "Such happy times we've had in there."

"And many more to come," she purred suggestively, pressing against him to feel how hard she got him. "By the way, I'm not wearing underwear."

"Then we're definitely not making it to the limo," he rasped as he pulled up her dress and ran his hands over her bare hips.

"Serena and Dan are downstairs," Blair breathed as she felt her husband's fingers run up her core to feel how wet she was for him.

"Exactly," he said as he kissed her neck. "They're watching the twins, let's have a quickie."

He teased her sweet spot with light touches as her hands shakily undid his belt buckle and quickly released him. "Make it good," she told him when he gripped her thighs and entered her, pinning her to the wall as he did so.

"Don't I always?" he asked as she thrust against him and locked her ankles around him.

Before she could retort, his lips were at her neck as his hips rocked back and forth, in and out of her as she moaned and writhed against him. Groaning, Chuck could feel her already starting to spasm around him. "Let go," she panted, "I want to feel you come."

"Shouldn't I draw it out a bit?" he teased, ignoring his body telling him to release what she so desperately wanted to feel.

"No," she moaned, her head dipping into the crook of his neck. "Now," she breathed against him before biting him and making Chuck thrust even further inside her.

"Minx," he rasped, her heels digging into his lower back to get him to move the way she wanted him to. Her inner muscles were beginning to spasm uncontrollably and he wasn't able to hold off any longer. He grunted as his release exploded into her and she dug her nails into his back while riding out her orgasm.

"Yes," she cried, her voice hitching as she was overcome with one last wave of pleasure before her body went limp, collapsing against the wall as she pulled him with her, grateful his legs were able to support the both of them.

Once Chuck pulled back from her and they caught their breath, Blair pushed her dress down before dragging him into the bathroom to freshen up. It was one thing to have frantic sex against the wall of their bedroom, it was another thing entirely to see their children and friends without cleaning up a bit.

Washing his hands and watching his wife reapply her lipstick, Chuck smirked, "They'll still be able to smell it on us."

"I don't care about that," she said as she pursed her lips together in satisfaction at her appearance before turning to him. "What I do care about is that we don't go downstairs before freshening up."

"And why is that?" he asked with a playful glint in his eyes.

"Because I like to think of myself as a lady," she told him as his eyebrows quirked and he leaned back against the vanity to look at her. "Not a word or I'll call it an early night and go to sleep."

"Unlikely," he smiled, reaching for her and pulling her to him when she took his hand. "And I love that my wife is a lady, but I love it even more when you let loose for me."

"Well, I haven't heard you complain yet," she purred as she pressed against him.

"No complaints, love," he told her, resting his hands on her lower back and kissing her forehead.

"We should go downstairs," she said as his lips made their way down to her neck and had her melting into him once more. "We have dinner reservations."

"They'll wait, they always wait for a Bass," Chuck drawled as he started to suck on her neck, intent on leaving a mark on her like she just did him.

"Chuck," she moaned and tilted her head to give him better access, "People will be able to see that at dinner."

"I have your teeth marks visible," he drawled, referring to where she bit him during their quickie. "Besides, you're moaning, which means you enjoy this as much as I do."

Blair couldn't fight him on that, she was enjoying what he was doing to her and wasn't going to stop him. When they were done and on their way downstairs, Serena immediately knew what they did.

"You two just had sex," Serena accused the second she saw them and sniffed the air. "How could you?"

"How could we not?" Chuck smirked as his arms circled his wife's waist from behind and he kissed her neck. "With Blair looking this hot it's amazing we made it out of our bedroom at all."

"Ugh," Serena groaned as Dan laughed, "You two will never change."

"Bite marks," Dan noted as he looked at Chuck before glancing at the mark on Blair's neck, "And a hickey, nice. If I didn't know any better, I'd think you two were still teenagers, not new parents to twins."

"Just because we're parents doesn't mean our sex life needs to suffer," Blair told him. "I think it's improved it."

"How?" Serena asked before blanching.

"Why would you ask that? You know what's coming next," Dan said with a horrified look on his face.

"What? I'm sorry, but also curious," Serena told him as he face began to flush.

"Well," Chuck drawled as his arms wrapped around Blair's waist and he kissed her neck, "When two people are very hot for each other, extremely kinky sex usually ensues."

"Enough," the blonde exclaimed, covering her ears and shaking her head. "I'm sorry I asked."

"What did you expect, Serena?" Dan asked as he rolled his eyes. "They're shameless."

Ignoring that comment, Chuck said, "Now, I know I told you to have more sex, but you aren't to do that in our house with our children present. "Only we're allowed to do that here."

"I wouldn't do that," Dan said quickly as Blair turned to them from the door. "I actually have shame, and restraint."

"You call it restraint, I call it a problem," Chuck sneered before laughing. "But, whatever keeps you from having sex in my house is good in my book."

"Nice, Chuck, real nice," Serena told him.

"Consider yourself lucky that I'm trusting you both again with my children," Chuck told them. "And remember, there better not be a hair out of place on either of them."

"Like I would ever let anything happen to my godbabies," Serena gasped. "I love them like my own, they're in good hands."

"I trust you, S," Blair smiled as she kissed her best friend on the cheek before doing the same with Dan. "You, too, Humphrey. We should be back before midnight, but no promises."

Chuck's hand was on Blair's lower back as he guided them outside, smirking at what he knew was about to happen.

"What happened to the SUV?" Blair asked her husband when she saw the limo. Since the twins' arrival, the limo was retired for the safety of the SUV seats.

"I thought we deserved a treat," he told her as Arthur opened the door for them. "While I know we love being parents, we are still newlyweds. Besides, it's been too long since we've had limo sex."

"I thought piano sex was beginning to replace limo sex for us," she said as she got in the limo and slid over for Chuck to get it.

"They are two completely different things," he drawled, pulling her to him.

"How so?" she asked, feeling herself get wet again.

"Piano sex reminds me of us finally getting it right, it's how our children were conceived," Chuck told her. "But limo sex, that always brings me back to our first time together. We were nowhere near ready for what we have today but it was our beginning."

"Chuck Bass is a romantic, but it's one of the many reasons I love you," she teased him, smiling when she saw him reach for the blanket he started keeping in there for their trysts. "This is another one," she told him as he opened it and spread it on the limo floor before sitting and reaching for her hand.

"My wife will not lay on the floor when there's no need for her to," he said, bringing her hand to his lips for a kiss as she sat next to him.

"But your best friend could?" she smirked, remembering the night she gave him her virginity and how he moved them to the floor for more room.

"I put my jacket under you that night," Chuck said in his defense. "You were in excellent hands with me, I made sure you were taken care of."

"That I was," she conceded, straddling his waist and beginning to unbutton his shirt. "And you were very patient with me, not to mention extremely gentle."

"It was a big deal, your first time," he told her. "I was certain you'd stop us right before, but you didn't."

"I'm not going to stop us now either," Blair purred in his ear. "Make love to me, Chuck."

"With pleasure," he drawled as he flipped her under him and shrugged his shirt off.

"You do like being on top," she stated, arching up and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I very much do," he told her as his hands grabbed the hem of her dress and slowly pulled it up her body, throwing it to the side when he got it over her head. "Don't you like what I'm able to do to you in this position?"

"Yes," Blair breathed as she tried to keep from stammering, "I do." Chuck's hands were running up and down her sides, caressing her breasts, and the way he was looking at her made her glad she wasn't standing.

Shivering when his hands left her body, he quickly rid himself of his remaining clothes and settled between his wife's legs. Without a word, Chuck slid into her, completely burying himself in her. His hips started rocking slowly against her, increasing in speed as her cries intensified. Wanting to draw it out, his thrusts slowed and she whimpered when he pulled out of her only to plunge back into her.

Moaning, they shook against each other when their climaxes intensified and swept over them. Collapsing next to her, his fingers ran down the valley of her breasts, tracing around her bellybutton and then across her hips.

"You and I may be sex addicts," Blair breathed as she rolled onto her side. "We made love four times today."

"Six if you include how I woke you up and what you did to me in the shower," he smirked.

"Those times are definitely to be included," she smiled. "I don't think I'll ever get enough of you. If that makes me a sex addict, so be it."

"That doesn't make us sex addicts," he told her. "The twins are always taken care of first, no matter what we're in the middle of. Besides, it doesn't matter as long as we're only addicted to each other."

"Do you think we'll get sick of each other?" she asked him. "Remember what you told me about excess last year, have too much of something and you won't want it again."

That made him chuckle as he nipped the sensitive skin under his wife's ear. "Not possible with us," Chuck told her. "You and I have never been able to say no to each other. And I'll never get tired of us."

"Good, because I love how we are. Now let's get dressed," Blair said as she sat up and reached for her dress. "The limo's been stopped for quite some time and I'm sure people are speculating what we've been doing in here."

"We do have quite the reputation," he smirked, proud that their insatiable need for each other was starting to become common knowledge. "And I do hate to disappoint."

**September 7, 2011**

The tears were streaming down Blair's face as she breastfed Rose while Chuck gave Victor a bottle.

"Blair, please don't cry," Chuck said as he looked at his wife. "He's a baby, he's only doing what's comfortable for him."

"Now I'm uncomfortable for him," she cried. "How could you say that to me?"

"We read about this, some babies just don't take to breastfeeding. They prefer to be bottle fed," he told her. "Please don't look at this as a negative reflection on you."

"That doesn't mean I don't feel like a failure as his mother," Blair cried. "And he likes you better."

"Victor loves us both," he said. "Would you like to hold him when he's done?"

"After they eat they need to be burped and changed, then it's their naptime," she said with shaky breaths. "He never took to breastfeeding, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you, and you know how much I love to breastfeed," Chuck smirked, trying to get her to smile or laugh, anything to make her tears go away.

"Stop it," she snapped, bringing Rose to her shoulder when the little girl pulled back. "Now is not the time or place for our sex quirks. My children aren't supposed to reject me, at least not until they're teenagers and even then I don't want them rejecting me."

"Victor is not rejecting you," he said. "He's drinking your breast milk, just from a bottle." That only seemed to intensify her crying as she rocked Rose and kissed her head. "Will you stop crying if I give you a present?" he asked, not wanting his wife to be so upset.

"What is it?" she inquired as her eyes lit up at getting a present. "But wait until the twins are napping."

They waited until both Rose and Victor were burped, changed and sleeping like angels in their cribs for Chuck to get Blair's present.

"I'll be right back," he told her as he kissed her forehead. "And please, there's no need to cry."

He came back carrying a box that was exquisitely wrapped with a huge bow to find her sitting in the window seat. Joining her, he watched her untie it with a smile before pulling her onto his lap.

"You made a scrapbook of my bump photos," she said with tears in her eyes as she touched the cover, her first sonogram on it.

"Serena got me the materials but this was all my own work," he told her as she opened to the first page. "See, that's my handwriting at the top."

"When did you have time to do this?" she asked as she opened it to see how much work he put into making it special. Each photo had gold filigree corners around it and his distinctive scrawl marked each week at the top.

"When you were sleeping," Chuck told her. "That's why it took me so long to complete it. I didn't want you to notice me out of bed so I could only work for half an hour at most each night. That is when we weren't otherwise preoccupied."

Going through the scrapbook, Blair felt herself getting choked up again. She was terrified when she found out she was pregnant. Not knowing if Chuck would run away again, the thought of him fleeing from not just her but their child as well was paralyzing. But he surprised her, like he did all throughout her pregnancy. Chuck was her rock through all the changes, excited to be a father and even more excited to be her husband.

"Do you remember when I was put on bedrest but you still insisted on taking these photos?" she asked him.

"We needed to see it through," he told her, kissing the side of her face and resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "Although I nearly threw out my back trying to move the couch to in front of the piano."

"I think you enjoyed helping me get that dress on, especially when it got skintight in my third trimester," she said with a soft laugh.

"It wouldn't fit over a bra, you needed help staying contained," he smirked against her. "I was more than happy to lend a hand, or two."

"You were more than enthusiastic," she laughed, "With me on bedrest and our lovemaking on hold, I'm afraid that was the most action you saw for weeks."

"The safety of you and the twins was more important," Chuck told her. "And I was able to do more than feel you up, we had some pretty intense make out sessions during that time."

"We did," she said quietly, settling into him more as she turned the page.

"What are you thinking?" he asked with a smile.

"You continue to amaze me," she told him, sniffling when she saw the photo they took right after getting back from their honeymoon. "And now I miss the piano."

"We do have a piano here," he drawled.

"It wouldn't be the same," she said with a pout as she put the scrapbook down and turned to straddle his waist. "It's not the one we conceived our children on. That's what I love about the one at home. Did you ever think I'd get pregnant that night?"

He shook his head as she kissed the side of his face. "I'm happy you did though," Chuck said. "Could you imagine life without those two in it? Would you ever want to?"

"No, I don't think we'd be as happy without them," she told him. "I mean, we love each other, that's a given. But we grew so much closer throughout my pregnancy."

"You want to get even closer?" he grinned, getting his answer when she wrapped her legs around him and he stood up to bring them to their bedroom.

**September 16, 2011**

"Faster, Chuck, faster," Blair panted as she bucked up frantically to match his thrusts.

It was frenzied and desperate, the two of them wanting their physical release as soon as possible after being up most of the night and all morning with the twins. With Victor and Rose fussing so much, their parents wanted to take advantage of what was looking like their only chance to make love that day.

They were peaking rather quickly but before they could finish, Blair screamed and hurriedly pulled the blanket from behind the couch to cover them. Confused and still inside her, Chuck looked at her before looking where she was looking.

"We're sorry," Rufus told them as he closed his eyes and turned Lily around. "We're very, very sorry."

"Oh my God," Blair said as her husband collapsed on top of her and they heard the front door close. "Did you know they were coming?"

"No, but I was just about to," he groaned as she pushed him to the side of her and pulled back.

"How can you think like that right now?" she exclaimed, sitting up and looking for where he threw her dress.

Chuck tried to pull her back to him but she was too quick and he remained on the couch. "How can I think like that?" he reiterated. "I can think like that because I was getting lost in my wife, and I mean that literally."

"Don't take that tone with me," she reprimanded, fumbling with the tie of her dress due to how flustered she was. Tears were forming in her eyes because she thought he was mad with her, not realizing that he wasn't upset with her, just that they had been interrupted.

"Not the tears," he said as he sat up and motioned for her to join him on the couch once again.

"How am I supposed to face them after that?" Blair cried out as she blinked them back and shook her head. "And don't tell me not to tear up, I'm still hormonal."

"They're the ones who should be embarrassed, not you," he told her as she sat on his lap and he kissed her temple. "We were doing nothing wrong, love. Besides, it's not the first time we've been interrupted."

Chuck was smirking when she gasped and looked up at him, "I don't care if Serena or Nate walk in on us, but Lily is your mother, it's completely different."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing they haven't seen before," he smirked as he squeezed her waist. "Let's see what they want."

Blair gathered his clothes and then started to pace as he got dressed. She was tapping her foot by the door when he joined her and opened the door.

"Charles, Blair, I'm so sorry for that," Lily said when she saw them.

"We should have knocked," Rufus said as he gave his wife a sideways glance. "I told her to knock."

"Yes, you should have," Chuck told them with a smirk. "But you didn't and it's done."

"I really should have known, you two are newlyweds," Lily said with a sly smile. "Don't be embarrassed, Blair. I feel horrible."

"It's okay," Blair told her, the flush still on her face. "We weren't expecting any visitors today, you surprised up."

"But, since you're here," Chuck said, "Stay for lunch, we can order in from Nick and Toni's."

"Well, if you insist," Lily bubbled. "Now, where are my grandbabies?"

"Sleeping, finally," Blair sighed as she led them all into the house. "You can see them when they wake up."

"Don't," Rufus warned, putting his hand on his wife's shoulder and steering her towards the dining room, "Later."

**September 19, 2011**

Blair woke up from her nap to an empty bed. Pouting, she stood up and made her way to the twins' nursery. The sight in front of her made her heart want to explode with love for her husband. Chuck was sitting in one of the rocking chairs with Victor and Rose both in his arms cradled close to him.

"Don't move, I want a photo of this," Blair exclaimed as she hurried back down the hall to get the camera.

Chuck smirked when he saw her but averted his gaze down to the twins when she went to take the picture.

"My three favorite people are in this room," she told him as she sat next to him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"I'm actually thinking about Bart," he told her.

"I wondered why you were gone when I woke up," she said. "Are you okay?"

"When I found out you were unconscious, after they were born, the thought of living without you made me want to die," he said softly as he stared at their children. Blair bit her lip, not wanting to interrupt him as he continued, "But as soon as I saw them, that first time I held them in my arms, I knew my reason for existing was to take care of our children."

"They're the spitting image of you and while it hurt to see you in them and not know if you'd ever wake up again, I knew I'd love them forever," he revealed. "Bart hated that I looked my mother and could barely stomach the sight of me most of the time. I spend hours just watching them sleep, mesmerized at how perfect they are."

"You're a good man, Chuck," she said as she rested her hand on his cheek. "And you are the most amazing father. The twins are so lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one," he told her, finally locking eyes with her and letting her see the tears he was fighting back. "I don't understand why he didn't love me. Nothing in this world could make me resent them, not even losing you." She could see him getting choked up but he swallowed before saying, "Without you, Rose and Victor would be the only reason to get out of bed each morning."

"Look at me, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere," Blair said. "We have the rest of our lives to look forward to with them. Now, can I please hold one of our babies?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Of course you can, love."

"Hi, my little prince," she cooed as she took Victor in her arms and sat back down with him. "Isn't daddy such a sweetheart? You are going to learn so much from him. And you, princess, already have daddy wrapped around your little finger."

"I'm afraid they both do," he told her. "Something they get from you."

"Well," she said coyly, smiling at him with a playful glint in her eyes. "You never have to worry about turning into Bart. For starters, I don't think your father ever changed a diaper in his life." Chuck laughed and she continued, "You want to know your children, and you've made that a priority for yourself."

"I don't want to miss a thing with them," he told her. "They're already growing up so fast. Just this week they started to try and sit up on their own."

"We should probably talk about what are we going to do when I go back to school," she asked as she held Victor in her arms. "I don't like the idea that one of us won't always be with them. But I know that's not practical with me back at school and you back at the office."

"There's actually something I wanted to discuss with you," he said with a smile.

"Should I be nervous?" she asked. "You don't want to hire a nanny, do you?"

"Not exactly," he said as her eyes narrowed. "When I start work again after you start your classes, I'm thinking of doing it from the home office."

"Really, you'd do that?" she asked with surprise.

"Yes," he told her as he gently bounced Rose in his arms. "The thought of not being here for everything is something I can't live with. You'll be finishing your degree at Columbia and then you have three years of law school, which you can't do from home. But I can run Bass Industries from home."

"What about times you need to be at the office?" Blair inquired. "You can't do anything to jeopardize your place with the Board."

"When I have to go in for Board meetings, Dorota will be there or I can bring them with me. And by them, I do mean the twins and Dorota," he smirked as she looked at him with love in her eyes.

"What about what people will say?" she asked apprehensively, already thinking about the attacks they would have to face. "Are you ready for the Mr. Mom comments that are bound to ensue?"

"What about it?" he responded. "I'm Chuck Bass, I do what I want, what's best for my family."

"How long would you work from home?" she wanted to know. "Because once I graduate with this degree, it'll be another three years of law school, and then there's the bar exam I need to study for, and pass. I'll miss so much."

"No, you won't," Chuck told her with a smile. "We'll work out the details in time. But for now, I want to be home with them. I don't want to become Bart, I want my children to love me, and know I love them more than anything."

"That is probably the sexiest thing I've ever heard you say," she said.

"Really?" he questioned, quirking his eyebrows and smirking again.

"Really," she told him, standing with Victor to kiss her husband's temple.

**September 22, 2011**

"It's about time I go with you," Blair said as they made their way down the street to the lingerie store in town. It was a beautiful day and they decided to walk into town. "However, I don't know how I feel leaving the twins with Arthur. It's not his job to babysit."

"You can trust him, completely. I can't count the number of times he's taken care of me. Believe me, Arthur was the one who made sure I was breathing and conscious during high school. Taking care of a drunk and often stoned teenager is much more difficult than caring for two easy-going infants," Chuck told her with a smirk as she rolled her eyes at how he used to be.

"You're right," she said, "Arthur will take good care of our babies. But can we make this a short shopping excursion? I want to get back to them."

"Absolutely," he drawled as his arm snaked around her waist as he opened the door, "Then you can model the lingerie I'm about to buy you."

"Maybe, if I like it," she said coyly as she entered the store and slipped out of his embrace.

Pulling her to him once more with a low growl, Blair giggled as he kissed her neck. "You love everything I buy you," he told her. "Don't play coy with me, Bass."

"But it's fun getting you worked up," she smiled, touching his face and kissing his lips. "Now let's go and spend your money."

Chuck couldn't keep his hands off Blair as they looked through the racks of lingerie. She was enjoying every minute of their shopping excursion as he pulled different items and held them against her body, whispering in her ear what he was going to do to her when she was wearing them.

Blair could see the sales associates eyeing her with disdain so she caught their gaze and asserted her dominance with Chuck, touching him in ways only she could and letting his hands wander more than she normally would when in public.

"I'll be right back. I see something I like," he told her as he kissed the side of her face and she smiled at him.

"There's no way all that lingerie was for her," the clerk snickered to her associate. "I mean, look at her. I still can't believe he married her just because she got knocked up."

"He totally has a mistress, or two," the other woman laughed.

"I'd be his mistress," the redhead said as her eyes filled over with desire and she stared at Chuck. "I bet I know more tricks than his wife. After two kids it's unlikely they still have sex."

"Would you like to say that to my face?" Blair asked the saleswoman when she overheard what she said. "Because I'm pretty sure my husband would like to hear what you just said."

"What's going on?" Chuck asked when he turned around with something in his hand at the mention of him.

"Ask her," Blair said as she looked at the woman with a look of victory in her eyes. "She doesn't think I can keep you satisfied."

Stuttering, the woman said, "I said no such thing."

"Blair," Chuck said as he looked at his wife, "What did she say to you?"

"The usual gossip about us," she told him. "Like why would you marry me and how they wouldn't mind servicing you."

The look of disgust that flashed across Chuck's face surprised them. What they didn't realize was that the thought of being with anyone other than his wife didn't do it for him anymore. But that look soon turned to one of fury as they quickly backed away from him when they saw his anger building.

"This store will not get another cent of my money," Chuck told them as he put back what he was intending to buy for Blair. "Not only have you lost my substantial business, but I plan on telling everyone I know not to shop here. Insulting my wife will incur my full wrath."

"Mr. Bass, please allow me to explain," the manager said as she came over after one of the clerks got her from the back.

"Explain what exactly?" he asked with fire in his eyes. "How your staff doesn't know it's bad for business to insult the clientele?

"She's fired," the manager told him as she glared at the clerk, "They both are."

"That won't change a thing," Chuck stated as his arm wrapped around Blair's waist. "They've already signed your death sentence. I'll be surprised if this place makes it to the end of the year."

"Don't do this, Mr. Bass," she pleaded with him. "This store is a staple here."

"Not for long," he told her with a look in his eyes that told her to prepare for the chaos to ensue.

Once back on the sidewalk, he was still shaking with rage. "How dare they?" he fumed. "I make it very clear that I am happily married. This," he said as he twisted the wedding band on his left hand and held it up, "Should imply as much. Every time I went into that store you were the only woman on my mind. There was no flirting, no banter to make them think I was looking for something on the side."

"Relax," Blair said as she kissed the side of his face. "I know all that. But you're an extremely handsome man buying lingerie, sadly most men don't buy that for their wives. Lingerie is usually reserve for the mistress."

"Well, I only have eyes for you," Chuck told her, his agitation apparent in his tense posture. "It's really pissing me off that no one seems to comprehend that."

"Look at me," she said as she took his face in her hands. "You are the best man I know, and I love you. The only people that need to know we love each other are you and I. After that, our friends and family can see it. No one else should matter. Will this be an issue for us if people can't understand that?"

Blair was doing her best not to show her anxiety about his reaction when his eyes softened and he said, "I won't let it. I don't like it but I'm not going to have this be a problem for us."

"Thank you," she told him. "You're a wonderful husband, I never question that. Now take me home so you can show me."

Their walk home was tense, Chuck was still on edge over what transpired but Blair refused to let go of his arm. It was only when he saw Rose and Victor playing happily in their playpen did he turn to his wife and smile.

"You're right," he said, "This is all that matters."

**_Please review to let me know you'd like me to continue. And if I haven't heard from you yet, leave a review. Lots of you have favorited or alerted this story but have yet to leave a comment. I'd love to hear your thoughts and it's very easy to do, not to mention it would really make me smile =D_**

_**What did you think of Chuck and Blair's time in the Hamptons with the twins? Did you have a favorite line or scene? **_

_**I want to thank the lovely MegamiTenchi for reading through this and providing wonderful feedback =) She's an awesome friend!**_

_**Remember, more reviews = more love = faster update. And I loved detailed reviews, the longer the better =) **_


End file.
